A fuego lento
by LittlePieceOfMyMind
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando dos personas con unas vidas completamente distintas se encuentren y deban trabajar mano a mano? ¿Serán capaces de dejarse llevar el fuego que encienden o se dejaran arrastrar por lo que les envuelve? [M por futuros Lemmons]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡HOOOOOOLA DE NUEVO!**

 **¿Hay alguien por aquí?**

 **Espero que sí.**

 **Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Me ha costado un poco estructurarla y ha sufrido unos cuantos cambios por el camino, pero espero que ahora que creo que la tengo encaminada os guste.**

 **Sin más os dejo con el primer capítulo de _A_ **_**fuego lento.**_

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **TRES AÑOS ANTES**

 **Jacob POV**

 **.**

-De verdad Bella, toda esta mierda que aguantamos no está pagada. – le mostré a mi amiga, que me miraba con cara extraña, mi enfado.

Estaba acostumbrada, llevábamos un tiempo aguantando los desplantes y la falta de profesionalidad de quién alardeaba de ser el dueño de este restaurante cuando lo que brillaba era su ausencia y no su gestión.

Bella estaba tranquila, supongo que ella ya había explotado enfrentándose al culpable de todo, Mike Newton, pero yo me había quedado con las ganas. Cuando había llegado, él ya no estaba, estaría camino a dónde narices fuera que se metía mientras nosotros dos le manteníamos el negocio a flote. Ese bastardo era el dueño del local, nos pagaba un sueldo lamentable y encima se gastaba todos los beneficios que no se molestaba en sudar. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de poder darle la patada y montar nuestro propio restaurante. Pero no todos teníamos la suerte de ser un niño rico que por cada capricho que tenía podía aventurarse empresarialmente al abismo.

Abrir un restaurante, dónde desde el primer plato hasta el último fuera única y exclusivamente nuestra creación, sin imposiciones estúpidas de por medio, era el sueño de Bella y mío desde hace muchos años. Habíamos estado ahorrando, pero no era fácil comenzar de cero y menos para nosotros dos que no teníamos abales. A los bancos les cuesta confiar en dos chefs que no tienen nada más que la pasión por su trabajo y un puñadito de ahorros como depósito. Incluso en esta época fructífera y dorada de la gastronomía que parecíamos estar viviendo.

Ambos habíamos decidido salir de Forks para formarnos y ganarnos la vida con lo que nos gustaba. Cocinar. No recuerdo mi infancia sin Bella a mi lado. Ya fuera en mi casa de La Push o en la suya en Forks siempre andábamos juntos. Y casi en ninguna de estas ocasiones estábamos muy lejos de la cocina. Era encender un fogón, escuchar el ruido de alguien moverse en esa pequeña estancia llena de vida y nuestros pies corrían automáticamente hacia allí. La abuela Marie y mi padre eran unos grandes cocineros… y, modestia aparte, los habíamos conseguido superar.

-Jake no le des más vueltas… Siempre es la misma historia. –intentó calmar mis nervios. – Yo me ocupo de cocina, tú organiza la sala. Te ayudará a mantener la mente despejada – me animó.

Bella y yo habíamos sido amigos desde que ella nació, creo. No recuerdo haber elegido ser su amigo, simplemente surgió. Papá y Charlie eran inseparables y nosotros también lo fuimos. Teníamos dos opciones. Amarnos u odiarnos. Optamos por la primera. Ni vivíamos en el mismo pueblo, ni habíamos ido a la misma escuela pero, aun así, estoy seguro que nunca conoció a nadie que la comprendiera tanto como yo lo hacía. Mucha gente confundía su independencia por timidez. Sus silencios, causados por el aburrimiento y desinterés, por vergüenza. Pero la realidad es que nadie consiguió llegar al corazón de este pequeño lobo solitario. Una pena, quizás si lo hubieran hecho, hubieran descubierto a la más fiel de las amigas. Si no recuerdo mal solo Ángela Webber y su novio Ben fueron capaces de hurgar algo más que la superficie que Bella enseñaba en ese instituto insulso al que iba…

-¿¡No hay nadie que coja el teléfono?! – pregunté a la más absoluta nada mientras corría para alcanzar antes que colgaran. – _Sublime Restaurant ¿_ En qué le puedo ayudar? – contesté intentando sonar profesional a pesar del enfado que aún tenía.

Era un buen restaurante. Estábamos en la mejor zona de Seattle y la gente lo llenaba cada noche gracias a la exquisita carta y el trato del personal. Sin lugar a dudas vivíamos en una buena época para ser Chef. La mente y las carteras de la gente estaban dispuestas a valorar la calidad y la creatividad. Y Bella y yo lo aprovechábamos para darnos a conocer en este mundillo tan pequeño aunque deba ser de la mano de ese impresentable de jefe que solo se preocupaba por vivir de nuestro trabajo.

-Buenas tardes. Llamaba para hacer una reserva para esta noche. – una voz grave me demandó, urgentemente y con un tono que se acercaba más a una orden que a una petición, desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Deme un segundo que compruebo la agenda – dije por pura cortesía porque sabía que estábamos llenos durante toda la semana y los fines de semana de todo el mes. – Lo siento mucho, está todo completo. ¿Quiere que miremos otro día para poder hacer la reserva? –

-Mire, necesito esa mesa para esta noche. Pagaré más, lo que sea que usted quiera… estoy seguro que me puede conseguir una. Siempre tienen libres. – me dijo ese capullo con voz altiva. Hay gente que se piensa que con un puñado de dólares todo se compra. Bien, supongo que se podrá ir al infierno dónde, seguramente, lo esperaría Mike.

-Lo siento, pero estamos completos. Sin excepciones. – contesté firme en mi postura.

-Déjeme hablar con su superior. Siempre hay excepciones, aunque entiendo que usted no las pueda hacer por su cargo. – volvió a la carga más orgulloso y enfadado que antes.

Imbécil niño rico.

-Lo siento mucho señor…. – me callé a la espera de saber ese nombre que quedaría en mi lista de indeseables hasta el resto de mis días.

-Volturi. Cauis Volturi. – me iluminó como si con esas el mundo se tuviera que rendir a sus pies.

-Verá Señor Volturi, yo soy el responsable de sala y le vuelvo a confirmar que ni hay mesas disponibles ni lugar para excepciones. Gracias por llamar. Inténtelo otro día. – y sin más colgué.

Gilipollas.

Vi a los camareros que se encargarían del servicio hoy y después de darles las instrucciones pertinentes me dirigí a cocinas.

Bella ya estaba con toda la cocina organizada para que todo saliera a la perfección esta noche. Todos los cocineros funcionaban como un reloj suizo preparando los fondos, cortando las materias primas que necesitaríamos… Una delicia. Casi me hacía olvidar al imbécil de la llamada.

-¿Todo bien? – me preguntó Bella con su voz dulce. – Pareces más enfadado que cuando te has marchado hace un rato. ¿No se supone que debería ser al revés? – bromeó ignorando mi enfado y haciéndome sonreír.

-Graciosa – le contesté escuetamente intentando alejar de mi mente los problemas para concentrarme sólo en cocinar.

-Espera… antes de que te pongas a cocinar… deberías echar un vistazo a los horarios de la semana que viene… hay varios camareros que quieren fiesta – paró mi marcha con esa cara de no haber roto un plato que ponía siempre que se quería librar de un problema y que fuera yo quién lo solucionara.

-Algún día me libraré de tu embrujo y no te podrás aprovechar más de mí – le dije sacándole una carcajada, ambos sabíamos que eso no ocurriría jamás.

\- La carpeta está en la mesa entre los diarios de hoy, creo – me contestó sin prestarme atención. Estaba ensimismada con el caldo que estaba haciendo.

Fui hasta ese rincón perdido y olvidado que actuaba las veces despacho, las veces de vertedero de hojas de papel que nadie volvería a leer más. Nuestro jefe ausente nunca lo usaba. Bella y yo hacíamos lo que podíamos para mantener el control tanto de cocina, sala como de gestiones con los empleados. A veces me asombraba que las nóminas se continuaran pagando y los proveedores siguieran trayendo la comida. Supongo que entre el gestor y nosotros dos conseguíamos que la maquinaria siguiera funcionando… a saber cuánto duraría sin un buen capitán al mando de todo.

Encontré los diarios y uno llamó mi atención. Era el diario local de la ciudad. Estaba doblado por la página de sociedad. En un gran apartado, con letras grandes y una foto acompañando la noticia, anunciaban el enlace de un tal Edward Cullen y una tal Jessica Stanley. Había gente que nacía con estrella y otros estrellados. Bella y yo con tanto esfuerzo y no conseguíamos poder abrir nuestro propio restaurante, en cambio, otros lo más complicado que tenían que hacer en esta vida era preocuparse de aparecer presentables en una portada de diario.

Imbéciles niños ricos.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Sí, así soy yo comenzando un Fic con un Jacob POV jajaja Un capítulo corto e introductorio pero que nos ayuda a ir situando a algunos personajes en el tablero. Los tres primeros capítulos serán un poco más cortos y, poco a poco, ya comenzaran a ser más extensos… Bueno claro, si os interesa seguir leyendo jajaja**

 **PD: Creo que con el título queda claro pero sino lo aclaro aquí. ESTE CAPÍTULO SE SITÚA TRES AÑOS ANTES DE LA TRAMA. A partir del siguiente ya estaremos "en el presente"**

 **Un saludo muy grande.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo ;)**


	2. Nueva etapa

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooooola de nuevo y feliz domingo!**

 **Bueno lo primero,** **muchísimas gracias a todas las que estáis en la otra banda leyendo** **. Me sigue impresionando historia tras historia. Además, sois prácticamente incondicionales de mis fics, creo que me habéis acompañado en casi todos y es súper emocionante volvernos a encontrar en éste de nuevo. Os adoro. ¡Mil gracias!**

 **Como ya os dije, estos capítulos son de presentación y son un poco más breves, pero nos sirven para ir conociendo un poco a los protagonistas.**

 **Hoy le toca a Edward. A ver qué nos dice nuestro chico ;)**

 **Os dejo unas aclaraciones al final del fic.**

 **.**

 **NUEVA ETAPA**

 **Edward POV**

 **.**

 _[PRESENTE: 3 años después del prólogo]_

Al fin había llegado el día.

Hoy, después de mucho esfuerzo, había conseguido lo que llevaba tantos años intentando. Ser el socio más joven de Volturi Assesment. En los principales portales digitales de economía se leían varios titulares _"Edward Cullen se une, con tan solo 30 años, a la elite empresarial de Seattle"_.

La prensa sólo se hacía eco de la meta, el final de un camino que llevaba ganándome duramente muchos años. Había comenzado a trabajar en Volturi poco después de salir de la universidad, y poco a poco, desde abajo, había conseguido llegar hasta la cima. _Volturi Assesment_ era una empresa que se dedicaba a las empresas. Así les gustaba publicitarse. Se encargaba de ofrecerles un asesoramiento prácticamente global, de todo tipo, legal, económico, publicitario… Tanto las creaba y las encumbraba como las reducía a cenizas. Para un recién licenciado en Economía, como lo fui yo hace ya unos años, era fascinante. Poder ver los entresijos de este mundo, que solo conocía a través de las páginas de los manuales, era un placer. La cara y la cruz. Las sombras y las luces. Movimientos de los que sentirse orgulloso y de los que arrepentirse durante días.

Todo me había llevado hasta aquí. Socio y jefe del departamento económico. Mi equipo y yo trabajábamos con los seres más inocentes y cargados de esperanzas que querían crear o redirigir su negocio o dilapidábamos aquellas por las que ya nadie quería luchar.

-Señor Cullen, la Señora Whitlock está esperando en la línea dos. – me anunció Tanya, mi asistente. Era una chica brillante. Estaba haciendo prácticas de la universidad, pero tenía madera. Esperaba que fuera más fuerte que los gigantes que siempre están dispuestos a hundirte antes de que ni siquiera puedas comenzar a remar.

-Está bien. Tómese un rato libre en cuanto pueda y a su vuelta tráigame un café, si es tan amable. – le sugerí antes de atender la llamada de Alice. – Buenos días, Alice – contesté respirando hondo, preparándome para la retalía con la que seguro me iba a atacar mi amiga.

Alice Brandon era una gran amiga. Habíamos ido juntos al instituto, aquí en Seattle, junto con Emmet McCarthy, y más tarde habíamos compartido universidad, dónde había conocido a su reciente marido, Jasper Witlock. Un loco de la historia y un apasionado de la enseñanza. Sinceramente, él sí era un héroe y no muchos de los que salían por la televisión. Enfrentarse cada día a unos adolescentes y tener la esperanza de meter algo en sus cabezas era un reto al que no todo el mundo podía, o quería, enfrentarse.

-¿Cómo está el nuevo socio más sexy de toda la ciudad? – me preguntó animada como siempre. La escuchaba teclear al mismo tiempo que hablaba por teléfono. Toda una chica multitarea.

-Estaría mucho más feliz si aceptaras de una vez mi oferta como coordinadora del departamento de Relaciones Públicas que te ofrecimos hace seis meses. El imbécil de Smith no te llega ni a la suela de esos zapatos tan caros que llevas. – le reclamé una vez más. Aunque sabía que era inútil. Alice no quería trabajar aquí. Ella estaba en su salsa en su empresa de jóvenes emprendedores youtubers. Pero era tan condenadamente buena en su trabajo que no había podido desperdiciar la oportunidad de ficharla, por muy utópica que fuera esa opción.

Escuché su risa desde el otro lado de la línea. Era como campanillas.

-Buen intento, pero no. Paso de tus mundos sórdidos de hombres trajeados y empresas enquistadas en el siglo pasado. El mundo avanza y sus líderes no llevan trajes con olor a naftalina. – me repitió lo que tantas veces nos había llevado a enfrascarnos en una apasionada conversación. Aunque dudaba que su motivo para llamarme fuera ejercitar sus neuronas con una apasionada discusión. - ¡Pero no te llamaba por eso! ¡Liante! – se quejó divertida.

-Me lo imagina. – me reí de ella un poco más.

-Esta noche vamos a celebrar tu ascenso. He reservado mesa en el _Sublime_ , hay rumores que se avecinan cambios y la gente está un poco loca. Es casi imposible encontrar hueco, pero yo lo he conseguido. Emmet también vendrá y su chica nueva también... Rose se llama ¿te puedes creer que no lo he visto desde que volvió? ¡Ahhhhhh! Qué emocionante, ¿verdad?– me dijo comenzando a embalarse por la emoción.

Emmet era mi amigo de la infancia y ella lo había conocido igual que a mí en el instituto. Nos habíamos hecho inseparables. Emmet se había mudado a Seattle recientemente con Rose. Ambos habían vivido hasta hace pocos meses en Nueva York. Mi amigo había creado una empresa de franquicias de gimnasios a nivel nacional y Rose era una brillante asistente social que un buen día había decidido desestresarse en uno de los gimnasios de mi amigo haciendo que el amor surgiera. Ahora querían estar más cerca de sus familias y llevaban unas semanas de vuelta en la ciudad.

-Caius está obsesionado con ese restaurante. ¿Cómo has conseguido mesa? Tengo entendido que no es nada fácil – Pregunté intrigado.

Caius era uno de los hermanos Volturi. Era el más joven de los tres. Aro y Marco eran hombres serios y familiares que comenzaban a pensar más en su jubilación que en arriesgar apostando por nuevas ideas, pero su hermano era diferente. De trato más distendido estaba cerca de adentrarse en los cuarenta y no tenía ninguna intención de sentar cabeza. Era un encantador de serpientes y al parecer había una Chef en el Sublime a la que estaba más que dispuesto a engatusar.

El _Sublime_ se había convertido desde un tiempo a esta parte en la sensación de la ciudad. No había nadie que se preciara que no fuera allí a celebrar algo, especialmente los fines de semana. Si le gente llama a la gente, sin lugar a dudas estaban coreando a gritos el nombre de ese dichoso restaurante.

-Uno de mis representados es _foodie_ y tenía una mesa reservada para celebrar el cumpleaños de un amigo, pero éste ha acabado en el hospital por apendicitis… así que ¡Tachán! Me he quedado con su reserva. Un cambio de nombre y listo. – me contestó casi sin respirar.

-Tú no dices siempre que hay que tener cuidado con el puto karma… Alice adueñarnos de la mesa de un convaleciente no sé yo si nos dará buena fortuna…. – bromeé con ella. Últimamente no para de atosigarme con sus ideas del karma y el destino.

Alguien le tenía que decir ni karma ni destino, ni nada valía en esta vida más allá de tu propia voluntad y esfuerzo.

-¡Edward Cullen ni te molestas en escucharme cuando te lo explico! Lo mezclas todo… mira, da igual. Esta noche a las ocho y media allí. Está cerca de tu trabajo, pero aun así agradecería que pasaras por casa y te quitaras ese olor a estrés que desprende tu oficina. Que sepas que te voy a cortar la llamada porque no quiero escucharte más. Te espero allí sexy. ¡Te quiero! – se despidió alegremente mientras sentía que la línea de teléfono comunicaba.

Pequeña tramposa. Siempre conseguía liarme en sus planes. Aunque esta vez lo haría encantado. Una buena cena con los amigos y en uno de los restaurantes de moda de la ciudad. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

El día estaba a punto de acabar y con él la semana cuando Caius entró en mi despacho como una tromba.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día como socio? ¿Notas la gran diferencia que hay, verdad? – comentó con ironía mientras se sentaba despreocupadamente en una silla. – Bienvenido al estrés de los de arriba. Es igual que el de antes, pero con un sueldo mejor. – simplificó al máximo nuestro trabajo. Quizás para él era así.

-Tienes alguna razón para estar aquí o es que te apetece pasar las primeras horas de tu fin de semana conmigo en la oficina. – le contesté con ganas que acabara esa reunión improvisada.

-Había pensado en que podríamos ir a tomar unas copas y celebrar que al fin hay un socio con alturas de miras y visión moderna en esta empresa. Necesitaba algo de ayuda con mis hermanos. – me confesó.

A Caius Volturi le gustaba vivir la vida, no era ningún secreto. Pero tampoco había ninguna duda de que era el más capaz de los tres hermanos de adaptar la empresa a los tiempos que vivíamos.

-Lo siento, pero se te han adelantado. Me han organizado una cena en el _Sublime_ … - le dije divertido - ¿Alguna sugerencia? – le pregunté alzando mis cejas divertido, sabiendo que él era más que un experto en el local.

Llevaba meses yendo regularmente a comer a ese restaurante sólo porque se había quedado prendado de su Chef. No sé qué tendría esa mujer pero lo había vuelto loco.

-Edward Cullen eres un afortunado vas a poder ver a la dueña de mis más íntimos deseos. Es dura, pero eso la hace más interesante. Tiene más carácter y personalidad que todas las mujeres que han pasado por mi vida. – alabó a la misteriosa dama soñadoramente.

-¡Vaya! Cualquiera diría que es algo parecido a una diosa. – comenté riéndome de él.

\- ¿Sabes que dice mi madre, Edward? Quién no conoce a Dios a cualquier Santo reza… Eso es lo único que voy a añadir porque tú vas a ir a su restaurante y la vas a tener cerca y yo me iré a mi casa…o dónde surja… sin ella. – añadió antes de levantarse. – Una pena que siempre tenga a ese tipo a su lado – murmulló. – Por cierto… si yo fuera tú estaría atento a cómo funciona todo ahí dentro… Quién sabe si lo necesitarás en un futuro no muy lejano – comentó mordazmente.

No tenía tiempo de jugar a los juegos de Caius. Se me acababa el tiempo para llegar puntual a la cena y si no lo hacía Alice era capaz de matarme, lenta y dolorosamente.

Sorprendentemente llegaba a tiempo. No me había dado tiempo de pasarme por casa a cambiarme, pero llegaba puntual. Algo es algo.

Miré mi reloj y eran las 20:28. Alice no tendría motivos para quejarse. Cuando crucé la calle vi como llegaban también Emmet y quién suponía por la manera en la que la miraba mi amigo, era Rose. Lo había echado de menos este último año. No había sido fácil y mucho menos sin él a mi lado.

-¡Edward! – me saludó Emmet en cuanto me tuvo a su alcance - Tío mírate parece que te has tragado a uno de tus jefes con ese traje tan elegante – me dijo mientras me daba unos golpes en la espalda que me tendrían aquejándome durante una semana.

Emmet tenía la misma edad que yo y siempre habíamos sido inseparables. Nunca nos habíamos separado hasta que él se fue a Nueva York y, aún así, nuestra amistad nunca se había visto resentida. Era bueno tenerlo de vuelta.

-Veo que los aires de Nueva York no te han cambiado – le dije contento de que así fuera - Y tú debes ser la famosa Rose de la que no puede dejar de hablar – me presente a la bella rubia que esperaba nerviosa al lado de Emmet.

-Esa soy yo. ¡Y espero que hayas hablado bien de mí! – se giró divertida hacía nuestro amigo para darle un suave manotazo en su enorme brazo.

-Nunca lo dudes. ¡Por cierto! Qué casualidad que hayáis elegido este restaurante… - comenzó a decir mi amigo antes de verse atacado por un diminuto cuerpo que saltó encima de él.

-¡Emeeeeeeeet! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! - le dijo Alice aun colgada de su cuello. - ¡Ya era hora que decidieras volver! ¡No me puedo creer que volvamos a estar los tres juntos!

\- Discúlpala… normalmente es capaz de controlarse, pero hoy la emoción la está desbordando. Jasper Witlock, marido de Alice, el koala que cuelga del cuello de Emmet – Se presentó Jasper a Rose que le respondió con una leve carcajada.

-¡Te estoy escuchando, Jasper! – le regañó en cuanto se despegó de Emmet. – Soy Alice, encantada de conocerte al fin. ¡Ya era hora que tuviera algún refuerzo femenino en el grupo!– saludó a Rose con un abrazo. - ¡Has llegado a tiempo! ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Edward Cullen? Lo de la ropa ya lo dejamos para otro día – me dijo Alice dándome un beso mientras me susurraba en la oreja _felicidades, a partir de hoy nace una nueva etapa para ti. Lo presiento._

Tenía una expresión tan segura que cualquiera diría que podía ver e futuro. Ojalá fuera así… este pasado año y medio había sido un paseo por el infierno.

-¿Entramos? – propuse intentando quitarme de la mente los malos recuerdos.

-Reserva a nombre de Witlock. – se anunció Alice. –

-Por supuesto señorita, siéguenme por aquí. – nos acompañó una amable maître.

-¡Guau! Esto sí que ha cambiado – escuché que le decía Rose a Emmet.

-¿Lo conocías? – Pregunté mientras nos acomodábamos en nuestra mesa.-

-Es lo que intentaba explicarte antes que cierta persona me placara en medio de la calle – se burló Emmet de Alice, a lo que ella sólo contestó con una mueca.

-Mi prima Bella y un amigo suyo, Jacob, lo compraron hace unos… ¿dos años? Pero trabajaban aquí desde hace algo más… aunque con otro dueño que para su suerte ya no está. – nos explicó Rose.

Así que la nueva chica de Emmet estaba emparentada con la mujer con la que soñaba Caius. Interesante como el mundo por grande que sea parece empeñado en relacionarnos a todos.

-Pensaba que eras de Nueva York. – comentó Jasper.

-No, qué va… todo lo contrario – dijo riéndose – Soy… somos, Bella también, de un pueblo pequeñísimo perdido entre las montañas de Washington… Forks. Bella tenía muy claro antes de acabar el instituto que iría a la mejor escuela de cocina de Nueva York y yo no planeaba quedarme sola aquí, así que me fui con ella. Estudié en la Universidad de Nueva York, pero hasta hoy no he tenido la necesidad de volver. – acabó mirando con ojos emocionados a Emmet.

-Vaya unas chicas decididas. ¡Me gusta! – admiró Alice a la desconocida cocinera y Rose. - ¿La podremos conocer? – preguntó entusiasmada mientras estiraba la cabeza mirando el local.

Era un lugar bastante amplio y estaba muy bien aprovechado. Sin lugar a dudas sabían cómo llevar un restaurante y a juzgar por la cola de gente la comida debía ser realmente deliciosa.

\- Ni idea. La he avisado que veníamos, espero que haya podido ver el mensaje – explicó aunque su atención ya estaba puesta en la carta.

Aprovechamos la cena para ponernos al día de lo que habían sido nuestras vidas en estos últimos meses. Hacía demasiado que no veía a Emmet y volver a estar todos juntos era increíble, aunque hiciera realmente difícil controlar la verborrea de mis dos amigos, que parecía acentuarse debido a la emoción del reencuentro.

-¿Todo bien amigo? – me preguntó Emmet en un momento que las chicas se habían ausentado para ir al aseo. – Me imagino que debe ser un día complicado… - me dijo con precaución en su voz.

Habían sido muy cuidadosos durante toda la noche y aunque había pasado ya un tiempo me seguían mirando con esa cara de preocupación, como si cualquier cosa que fueran a decir me fuera a herir mortalmente.

-Todo bien. – contesté escuetamente sumiéndonos a los tres en el silencio.

No era un silencio incómodo. Jasper, Emmet y yo llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos como para preocuparnos por estar constantemente hablando, pero eso hacía que mi mente volara a otros lugares.

-¿Hola? – escuché una voz suave como de un ángel interrumpiera nuestra calma.

Al levantar la vista vi a una chica morena con grandes y oscuros ojos marrones. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta tan tirante que hacía imposible que se escapara un solo mechón. Vestía la chaqueta característica de los Chefs, toda negra y solo un bordado blanco, en el que se leía el nombre del restaurante, rompía la monocromía.

-¿Eres Emmet? – le preguntó a mi amigo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Bella? – Preguntó y ella solo cabeceó asintiendo - ¡Qué placer conocerte! – le saludó emocionado Emmet levantándose de su asiento para abrazarla calurosamente.

La chica era tan pequeña que parecía que Emmet la fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

Por la manera en que la había llamado mi amigo todo hacía pensar que era la misteriosa chef de la que tanto había escuchado hablar. A simple vista, no parecía de las mujeres que acostumbran a deslumbrar a Caius, me sorprendía la devoción que tenía mi ahora socio con ella.

Cuando Emmet la soltó y sus pies tocaron al suelo su cara estaba completamente roja.

-¿No está Rose? – preguntó más segura cuando recuperó un poco la respiración que había perdido debido al abrazo de mi amigo.

-Ha ido un momento al tocador – la excusó Emmet. – Déjame que te presente. Estos son Jasper Witlock y Edward Cullen, unos amigos.

-Encantada – nos estrechó la mano a los dos con una sonrisa – Espero que estéis disfrutando de la velada.

-¡Bella! – escuchamos la voz emocionada de Rose quien fue directa a abrazar a su prima. – No te imaginas cuánto te he echado de menos. Nueva York no es igual sin ti.

-¡Ouch! Eso ha dolido Rosie – bromeó Emmet.

-Idiota – le respondió junto con un manotazo a su novio. Esta chica me caía bien – Pensaba que no podrías salir. ¡Está lleno de gente!

-Jacob no está y he estado muy liada, pero para ti siempre tengo tiempo. – explicó la joven cocinera.

Lo que había dicho Rose era verdad. El local era un éxito en la ciudad y ahora que al fin había podido probar sus platos lo entendía a la perfección. Me seguía intrigando a qué se refería Caius con eso de que estuviera atento a la cena que lo podría necesitar en un futuro.

-Me extraña que ese perro guardián tuyo no esté a tú lado acaparándote – al parecer Rose y Caius, no solo compartían adoración por la pequeña cocinera sino también cierto rechazo a quién fuera ese hombre.

-Rose, por favor siempre estás igual. ¿Vamos a superar en alguna vida esta enemistad absurda que tenéis? – le respondió con mucha paciencia Bella a su prima.

-Sabes que no. Ni lo intentes. Pero me da igual… no te quiero entretener. Tenemos que vernos un día que tengas libre y ponernos al día, tengo muchas cosas que contarte y tú y Emmet os tenéis que conocer propiamente. – acabó mientras abrazaba a su novio que estaba encantado con la atención.

-Por supuesto – les contestó con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Su rostro se transformaba cuando sonreía– Os tengo que dejar, tengo miedo que algo salga ardiendo si estoy mucho tiempo fuera de esas cocinas. Espero que acabéis de disfrutar de la noche. Ha sido un placer conoceros. – Se despidió de todos después de volver a abrazar cariñosamente a Rose y Emmet.

-Rosie deberías darle un poco de tregua a tu prima con su socio, siempre estás igual – le comentó cariñosamente Emmet a su chica.

-¡Tonterías! No la deja ni respirar. Pero da igual, no quiero hablar de él porque me pongo de mal humor. – contestó ofuscada – Edward, Alice me ha dicho que una de las empresas con las que trabajas se encarga de unos asuntos sociales… - me preguntó Rose intentando cambiar el foco de la conversación, así que decidí echarle una mano y concentrarnos en temas más amenos para ella.

La noche pasó en un momento. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando nos reuníamos. De vuelta a casa recordaba todos los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos y como un día, de repente, se habían apagado.

Ves películas, lees libros, hablas con personas que te advierten que disfrutes del presente porque un día se acaba, se esfuma y es entonces cuando te das cuentas de lo que tenías en tus manos. Cuando ya no está a tu alcance. Pero nunca, jamás, imaginas que eso te va a pasar a ti. Lo ves como algo lejano. Pero sucede.

Intenté llevar mi mente por otros caminos. Recordar lo bien que lo habíamos pasado esta noche. Como necesitaba a mis amigos de vuelta, estas reuniones. Cada vez más. Desde hace un tiempo algo había cambiado en mí, no sé ni cómo ni por qué pero necesitaba comenzar a salir del letargo en el que había vivido último año y medio. Quizás Alice tenía razón y a partir de hoy se abría una nueva era para mí.

Ojalá.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

¿Os ha gustado el primer vistazo a Edward? Bueno, y qué más queréis que también hemos visto a Bella… de momento a ella sólo la conocemos por ojos ajenos, pero ya os adelanto que el próximo capítulo es todo para ella.

 **Diannita Robles** me preguntabas si Jacob será protagonista. La historia es de Edward y Bella, pero Jake tendrá algo que decir en ella… Lo tendremos que ir descubriendo.

Muchas gracias a todas chicas: **Chikkita, Pera l.t, Jane Bells, mrs puff, .58, Diannita Robles, debynoe, cary**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **¡Muuuuuchos saludos!**


	3. Esa había sido la última vez

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[**]**

 **¡Hooooola de nuevo y feliz Sabado!**

 **Bueno lo primero, como siempre, lo más importante:** **muchísimas gracias a todas las que estáis en la otra banda leyendo** **. Es muy bonito leer vuestros mensajes y ver como comenzáis a hacer cábalas con solo dos capítulos que hay. Os adoro mucho.**

 **Ayer intenté subir este capítulo durante todo el día pero fue imposible. ¿A alguien le está yendo mal FF estos días o soy yo que soy así de gafe?**

Una vez más os recuerdo, estos capítulos son de presentación y son un poco más breves, pero nos sirven para ir conociendo un poco a los protagonistas. Este será el último, con el 4rto comienza la normalidad del fic.

 **Hoy le toca a Bella ;)**

 **Os dejo unas aclaraciones al final del fic.**

 **.**

 **ESA HABÍA SIDO LA ÚLTIMA VEZ.**

 **Bella POV**

 **.**

-Bella te dejo los balances de hoy en el despacho. – escuché que Alfred me avisaba. Al girarme lo vi con su ropa de calle, muestra que llevaba más tiempo del necesario sentada encima de este mueble de cocina mirando a la nada y pensando en nada, también.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana, gracias por lo de esta noche. Has sido de gran ayuda. – le agradecí por todo el trabajo que me había sacado de encima después de la espantada de Jacob.

Lo recordaba y me volvía a poner de mal humor.

Maldito testarudo.

Todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo hasta que escuché unos pasos que inmediatamente supe eran de él.

-Lo siento por lo de antes. – la voz profunda y seria de Jacob cortó la quietud que reinaba en nuestro restaurante.

-No me gusta que me grites. – le contesté sin girarme.

-Lo sé. Lo siento, también, por las formas. – replicó.

-Y tampoco me gusta discutir aquí. Es nuestro lugar de trabajo y si queremos que nuestro equipo sea profesional no podemos ir peleándonos como unos niños delante de ellos. – continué.

-Tienes razón. – esta vez escuché su voz mucho más cerca de mí.

-Sé que la tengo. – me limité a contestar.

Jacob caminó en silencio hasta que estuvo delante de mí.

-Me cuesta aceptar los cambios, pero he estado pensando y creo que podría ser una opción viable… Es solo que tengo miedo de que esto deje de ser nuestro sueño para que sea uno de los miles de restaurantes clónicos y sin vida que hay en todas las ciudades. – confesó sus miedos mientras se hacía un hueco entre mis piernas para estar más cerca de mí.

Lo miré entre la oscuridad que había en las cocinas y pude notar su semblante serio, preocupado. Llevamos semanas arrastrando este problema. Desde que habíamos comprado el nuevo local.

Yo le había propuesto contratar los servicios de alguna agencia que se encargara de llevarnos, no solo las cuentas, sino toda la comunicación y publicidad del nuevo local. No podíamos seguir creciendo si continuábamos administrando nuestro negocio como unos principiantes. Hacía ya un tiempo que nuestro sueño de poder vivir de lo que nos gustaba había ido creciendo y no teníamos ni idea de cómo llevarlo con éxito. El boca a boca de la gente y la gestión, un tanto rudimentaria, de nuestras redes sociales nos habían dado a conocer, pero necesitábamos más. Y no lo podíamos hacer solos. Cada vez pasábamos más tiempo dentro de la oficina que en las cocinas. ¡Era absurdo! Y nos ponía de mal humor a los dos.

Caius Vulturi me había dado la clave en una de sus muchas visitas al restaurante. Él tenía una empresa que se dedicaba precisamente a eso que nosotros necesitábamos tanto. Pero Jacob se había cerrado a cal y canto a esa opción. Algo me decía que tenía que ver más con que la empresa fuera de Caius que por el hecho en sí… pero eso no era algo que pensara admitir delante de él.

Caius era interesante, sin ninguna duda, pero definitivamente la sutileza no era su don y eso había hecho que Jacob rechazara aún más la idea de que alguien que no fuera nosotros dirigiera de alguna manera nuestro negocio. Nuestro sueño.

-El lunes llamaré para pedir una primera visita. Si no nos convence buscaremos otro sitio. O lo haremos nosotros como hemos hecho hasta ahora. Pero vamos a darle una oportunidad o el estrés acabará con nosotros, Jake… - intenté sonar convencida. Normalmente servía para que cediera, aunque después de la discusión de esta tarde nada me parecía fácil con él.

-Lo siento – dijo mientras acariciaba mi cara con sus dedos distraídamente y juntaba nuestras cabezas. Nos miramos fijamente como habíamos hecho durante tantos años. – Te quiero mucho, pequeña. – dijo suavemente. Su voz casi parecía una caricia y sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos como si quisieran traspasarme.

Algo me decía que esto se iba a complicar.

-Jake… deberíamos irnos. – intenté separarme, pero él aprovechó ese movimiento para acercarnos aún más y sujetarme contra él.- Jake… Dijimos que no lo volveríamos a hacer. – le recordé intentándonos hacer entrar en razón.

Cada vez estábamos más intoxicados por el ambiente que habíamos creado con nuestra discusión. Éramos dos personas de extremos y las discusiones siempre nos llevaban al límite de nuestras fuerzas y eso últimamente no era nuestro peor consejero.

Cada vez se hacía más difícil respirar.

-Bella… - me susurró juntando nuestros labios.

Fue un beso suave. Sin pretensiones. Sin prisas. Sin futuro.

-Jake… - le llamé cogiendo su cara entre mis manos y separándonos. – No. Te quiero mucho, pero ya hemos pasado por esto y no vamos a volver. Tú tienes que superar lo de Leah sin mí y yo no voy a volver a caer en el error… Esta vez no estoy borracha – le dije con una sonrisa a la que él no tardó en unirse.

-No siempre has estado borracha – me susurró mientras se separaba de mí y me ayudaba a bajar de la encimera en la que seguía sentada.

-Bueno… Digamos que ambos tenemos que buscar formas más saludables de superar nuestros problemas, amigo. – bromeé algo más distendidamente con él. Era más fácil cuando había espacio entre nosotros.

-Eso decimos siempre… Amiga. – acabó mientras salíamos del restaurante cerrándolo.

-El lunes llamaré a _Volturi Assesment_ , te aviso para que te vayas haciendo a la idea. Y deberías pasarte por el nuevo local para hablar con el arquitecto. Yo ya lo he hecho, pero necesita hablar contigo también... Conocerte y esas cosas – le recordé mientras caminábamos a la parada de metro.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo. – me dijo dándome un empujoncito como hacía desde que éramos pequeños - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – me preguntó cuando llegamos a su coche que estaba aparcado a unos metros del restaurante.

-No, quiero pasear. Nos vemos mañana. – me despedí de él con una sonrisa.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando escuché su voz de nuevo.

-¡Bella! ¿Todo está bien, verdad? – me preguntó con su rostro preocupado.

-Siempre estará todo bien entre nosotros, Jake. Pase lo que pase. – le grité y su gesto volvió a ser el del Jake de siempre. Alegre y dulce.

Decidí olvidarme del metro y caminar hasta mi apartamento. Solo eran diez minutos y me iría bien para relajarme después de esta noche.

Mi mente volvió a Jake.

A nosotros.

La primera vez que habíamos traspasado la barrera de la amistad había sido al poco tiempo de volver de Nueva York, hará unos cuatro años. Yo acababa de romper con un chico, Matt, y necesitaba olvidarlo todo. Salimos de fiestas y unas copas más tarde estaba en brazos de Jake llorando. Al final acabamos confundiendo el consuelo con el cariño y acabamos en la cama, iniciando un patrón que se había repetido más de una vez. No era habitual, pero cuando más en hundidos estábamos, cuando más débiles nos sentíamos, siempre acabábamos encontrándonos.

Pero hace una semana fue cuando tomé la decisión de que esa vez era la definitiva. Jake había estado teniendo problemas con Leah por nuestro ritmo de trabajo inhumano durante mucho tiempo. La entendía, horas en las que todo el mundo está en su casa nosotros comenzamos el servicio, sin contar todo el tiempo que hay invertido antes y después de los turnos de comida. No todas las parejas saben entenderlo. Leah tomó la decisión de dejarlo sin darle una oportunidad para arreglar su relación y Jake seguía intentado superarlo. Pero no podía continuar siendo de esta forma. Nos acabaríamos haciendo daño.

Últimamente vivíamos en una vorágine de emociones, con el nuevo restaurante, el éxito de _Sublime_ , nuestras propias vidas… No necesitábamos complicarnos más con líos de sabanas. Con Jacob no. Era demasiado importante para mí como para perderlo por una tontería. Y más cuando no había más que amor fraternal entre nosotros.

Había tomado una decisión y me mantendría firme en ella.

…

Los lunes eran mi día de descanso…. Al menos de vez en cuando. Y hoy era una de esas veces.

Saqué la tarjeta que tenía olvidada en el cajón de mi habitación.

Caius Volturi.

Me la había dado una de las muchas veces que había venido al restaurante. No había parado de dar la murga hasta conocer a los Chefs del restaurante y una vez lo consiguió, no paró hasta conseguir verme cada vez que venía. Y no eran pocas veces.

Era un hombre encantador. Amable, educado y te reías sin parar con él. Creo que nadie me ha lanzado tantos piropos en toda mi vida como él en cuestión de seis meses que hace que viene insistentemente a _Sublime_. Simplemente, no era mi tipo de hombre.

Aunque últimamente nadie era mi tipo de hombre.

Escuché los tonos de línea de teléfono y volví a la realidad.

-Buenos días, _Volturi Assesment_ , habla con el despacho del Señor Caius Volturi. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – me respondió una mujer con una dicción perfecta.

-Buenos días soy Isabella Swan… yo no sé si estoy llamando al lugar adecuado, pero el Señor Volturi me dio este número. ¿Podría hablar con él? – pregunté nerviosa siendo consciente que era realmente improcedente que para concertar una primera reunión de negocios llamaras a uno de los socios directamente, pero así era como habíamos quedado con Caiuis.

-¡Oh! Perdóneme señorita Swan. Ahora mismo se lo paso. Buenos días. – se disculpó tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de despedirme antes de que desviara la llamada.

-Dulce Bella, ¿A qué debo este placer un triste lunes por la mañana? – me contestó con su tono zalamero de siempre.

Rodé mis ojos aprovechando que no estaba delante. Nunca perdía la oportunidad para intentar de nuevo un acercamiento.

-Estuve hablando con Jacob y hemos decidido que sería buena idea contar con un poco de ayuda extra… ya sabes de lo que hablamos… Es solo que yo llamaba para concertar una cita y me parece tan inapropiado llamar a uno de los socios de la empresa para eso… pero… bueno que eso… - me puse nerviosa. No me gustaba hacer el ridículo y me daba la sensación que se lo estaba pasando en grande a mi costa ahora mismo.

Escuché su risa al otro lado, confirmando mis sospechas.

-Te prometo que esta será una de las mejores decisiones que has tomado nunca. Yo me ocupo de todo. – me contestó algo más serio, aunque en él era algo imposible, al parecer.

-Eso espero… ya sabes que Jacob está poco receptivo, así que espero que saquéis vuestras mejores armas para convencerlo. –

Si bien Caius no me atraía lo suficiente para caer en sus redes, si me parecía un buen hombre y el trato era fácil con él. Al menos de momento que podía escabullirme con facilidad de sus descaros.

-Dudo que sea la mitad de complicado que convencerte a ti para que me hagas un poco de caso. – volvió al ataque…Y yo que pensaba que me iba a librar esta vez.

-No lo subestimes. – intenté escaparme una vez más.

-Eres muy dura conmigo, Bella – volvió a reafirmar mientras se reía.

Escuché como una voz profunda se colaba al otro lado de la línea de teléfono.

-Te tengo que dejar, esta empresa no puede sobrevivir sin mí – comentó divertido – Hablamos cuando lo tenga todo organizado. No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo. – acabó esta vez más serio. Podría decir que había sonado hasta profesional.

¡Guau! Esto sí que era nuevo para mí.

-Nos vemos. Gracias por todo – me despedí.

Después de quedarme un buen rato tumbada en la cama pensando en nada decidí que lo mejor era dedicarme un poco de tiempo a mí misma, unas compras y una sesión de peluquería antes de comenzar el turno de tarde no me podía ir mal.

Estaba a punto de entrar al restaurante cuando mi teléfono vibró. Al sacarlo vi una notificación de Caius.

" _El miércoles a las 11 nos vemos preciosa. Te he conseguido al mejor equipo."_

¡Perfecto!

Ahora sólo me quedaba decírselo a Jacob.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí ;) No sé si este capítulo habrá ayudado a que le cojáis un poco más de manía a Jacob. Pobrecillo…. Solo en dos capítulos y ya lo tenéis enfilado jajaja

Como he dicho al principio con este se acaba la ronda de presentaciones y comenzaremos con la normalidad de los capítulos. Igual que en Polos Opuestos iré alternando POV porque, si os soy sincera, me lo pasé bastante bien jugando con los dos personajes principales.

 **ACLARACIÓN DÍAS DE ACTUALIZACIÓN:**

Éste ha sido un error mío el no caer en mencionarlo antes. Aun no tengo los suficientes capítulos de margen para actualizar dos días a la semana como he ido haciendo normalmente con las otras historias. Así que de momento será **UN DÍA A LA SEMANA: LOS VIERNES.** Y como sabéis, las que me seguís de otras locuras, en cuanto pueda lo haré 2 veces por semana. **Y si hay algún cambio en las actualizaciones siempre lo pondré al final del capítulo** , para las que me habéis dicho que no tenéis cuenta en FF podáis estar al día.

Sin más rollos os dejo deseándoos un buen fin de semana.

Nos leemos en el próximo,

Saludos ;)


	4. Vives al cincuenta por ciento

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí estoy un viernes más con una actualización del fic.**

 **Como siempre daros las gracias a todas las que estáis al otro lado de la pantalla dejando vuestros mensajes, follows o alertas. Sois geniales.**

 **Como ya os dije comenzamos con los capítulos normales. Así que aquí os dejo con Bella.**

 **.**

 **VIVES AL CINCUENTA POR CIENTO**

 **Bella POV**

 **.**

-¡Jacob por favor para! – le dije casi sin aire mientras él me hacía reír imitando la voz repelente del arquitecto que se encargaba de la obra del nuevo local.

-De verdad Bella… ¿En qué estábamos pensando? – me preguntó cuándo conseguimos parar de reír.

-En que es un profesional y nos arreglara el local a pesar que es un ser estrafalario y egocéntrico… A ti también te queremos tal y como eres, Jake –bromeé con él.

-Eres muy mala conmigo – me dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros estrechándome cerca de él. – Además, deberías apreciar el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no estar de mal humor por la reunión a la que me estás obligando a ir.

Rodé lo ojos ante su nueva insistencia.

-Ya lo hemos hablado. Yo me ocuparé de todo, pero a la primera visita vamos los dos. No hay discusiones. – dije firme mientras llegábamos a la puerta del alto rascacielos dónde, si no nos habíamos equivocado, estaban las oficinas de _Volturi Assesment_.

-¡Vamos! Cuanto antes entremos antes volveremos al restaurante – tiró con decisión de mi Jake.

Subimos hasta la planta veinte y en cuanto llegamos nos hicieron pasar a una sala de reuniones muy amplia y decorada con un gusto exquisito.

-¿Durará mucho esta tortura, pequeña? – me preguntó en voz baja Jacob haciéndome suspirar por su poca paciencia.

-Jake… dame un respiro, anda – le supliqué mientras le daba un empujoncito en el hombro cariñosamente.

-Ejem…ejem – escuchamos como una voz se aclaraba interrumpiéndonos nuestra efímera conversación.

Al levantar la vista me llevé una gran sorpresa. Delante de mí estaba aquel amigo de Emmet y Rose en un traje que debería ser un delito llevarlo para ir a trabajar. O que le quedara tan condenadamente bien. Era alto, incluso más que Jacob y su pelo color bronce parecía imposible de peinar, pero a él le quedaba bien. Demasiado bien.

Espera un momento… ¿Seguro que era el mismo hombre que estaba en la cena con mi prima? Parecía otro completamente nuevo. El del viernes por la noche, lucía abatido, casi sin brillo en sus ojos. En cambio, éste era todo adrenalina y poder.

¡Para Bella! ¡Centrate!

-Isabella Swan, encantado de volver a verla – se presentó educadamente estirando su mano para estrechar la mía.

Si tan solo me pudiera acordar de su nombre, esta situación sería mucho más llevadera. Pero la realidad era que el viernes estaba demasiado enfadada con Jacob para estar pendiente de nada y no presté ni un segundo de atención ni a lo que me dijo Rose ni mucho menos a lo que me dijo su novio, así que estaba perdida y no sabía cómo salir de esta situación sin pasar vergüenza.

Estreché su mano y ante mi silencio se volvió a presentar con una sonrisa torcida que daba a entender que no le había pasado desapercibido mi descuido.

-Edward Cullen – dijo mientras saludaba cortésmente a Jacob también. – Vamos acomodándonos, ahora vendrá Caius.

Nos sentamos en una mesa amplia, cabían por lo menos veinte personas, así que siendo solo tres parecíamos un poco ridículos. Edward, ahora que me había recordado su nombre intentaría no volver a olvidarlo, se sentó presidiendo la mesa y Jacob y yo a un lado.

Apreciándolo de cerca proyectaba una imagen mucho más segura, incluso, que cuando había entrado a la sala de reuniones hacia solo unos instantes. Me seguía confundiendo cuánto que me había engañado la otra noche en el restaurante. Hoy sólo proyectaba seguridad y profesionalidad. Era casi como un imán para cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor. Estaba segura que daba igual las personas con las que estuvieras reunida, él era de esa gente de la que todo el mundo es consciente que está presente y no puedes evitar estar pendiente de él.

Tenía como una especie de aura que te impedía apartar la vista.

Noté su mirada fija en mí. O me había pillado mirándolo fijamente o me estaba analizando de la misma manera que estaba haciéndolo yo con él. Supongo que no me podía molestar, era lo justo.

-Y usted Señor Cullen es… Perdone la pregunta pero ando un poco perdido en todos estos formalismos – rompió el silencio Jacob con un tono que rozaba lo cortante.

-Por supuesto, no se preocupe. Supongo que podemos comenzar sin Caius… - dijo mirando su reloj comprobando que ya hacía más de diez minutos que deberíamos haber comenzado.

-Por favor, tutéanos – me dirigí a Edward intentando sonar más simpática que Jacob – Jake… ¿Sabes que es amigo de Rose y su novio, Emmet? – intenté romper un poco la animadversión que tenía mi amigo por este proyecto, aunque pensándolo bien el que tuvieran a Rose como punto en común a Jake no le sumaba nada…. Si acaso restaba. Nunca se habían llevado bien.

Según Rose ella no odiaba a Jake, simplemente lo suyo era "incompatibilidad de caracteres". Jacob simplemente ignoraba a mi prima. ¿Y yo? Bueno, hacía lo que podía para capear el temporal sin intentar alterarme mucho. Tenía la sospecha que ahora que estaban los dos en la misma ciudad mis nervios volverían a estar permanentemente crispados por culpa de sus disputas absurdas y continuos reproches.

-Sí, Emmet es amigo mío de la infancia. Es toda una casualidad que con toda la gente que hay en esta ciudad parece que todos acabamos estando relacionados. – respondió Edward devolviéndome a la realidad. – Y yo, soy el jefe del departamento económico. Caius me ha pedido que me involucre personalmente en este proyecto y que decir que después de cenar el otro día en su restaurante estoy encantado – añadió educadamente, aunque tenía la sensación que me podría haber estado recitando un discurso prefabricado que usaba para llevarse a su terreno a cualquier cliente potencial. Seguramente, fuera así.

-¿Trabajo de campo previo? – Contestó tenso Jake.

Me giré para mirarlo severamente. ¡Qué narices estaba haciendo! Esperaba que se diera por aludido y que hubiese entendido lo que quería transmitirle. " _O te callas y te comienzas a comportar como un adulto o te arrancaré hasta el último pelo de tu perfecta y sedosa melena"._ Exactamente eso.

-¡Muy buenos días! Y Por favor disculpad el retraso. Espero que no os haya hecho ir mal. – Caius entró como un huracán a la sala. – Mi dulce Bella – me saludó con un abrazo que creo incomodó a todo el mundo presente menos a él. – Al fin le conozco, no ha habido manera de hacerlo en el restaurante ni una sola vez, y no han sido pocas – dijo guiñándome un ojo - Jacob, ¿no? – se dirigió algo menos alegre a Jake estirándole su mano para saludarlo.

¿Qué pasaba en esta sala hoy? Se habían vueltos todos locos o era yo que me estaba sintiendo especialmente incomoda.

-Jacob Black – contestó mi amigo recalcando un poco más de la cuenta su apellido.

¿En serio? Me estaba comenzando a crispar su poca amabilidad. Era una suerte que si todo iba bien y nos convencía la propuesta de _Volturi Assesment_ él no sería el encargado de reunirse con ellos sino que me ocuparía yo sola… porque si no ni la mejor tragedia griega iba a igualar este desastre.

-¿Comenzamos? – interrumpí esta situación absurda que se estaba creando.

-Por favor – me contestó seriamente Edward señalándome con su brazo mi silla para que fuera yo la primera en tomar asiento.

Parecía que no iba a comenzar nunca pero al final arrancamos con la maldita reunión. Les expliqué todo sobre el nuevo local y en qué lo queríamos convertir, en el nuevo sitio de moda. Un concepto total no solo de comida sino también cocteles, un lugar dónde reunirte con los tuyos sin necesidad de sentarte alrededor de una mesa durante una hora. Algo para la gente joven, algo descarado, dónde dejarnos llevar un poco por la locura sin las restricciones de la mantelería blanca perfectamente planchada. Ya teníamos el _Sublime_ para eso.

-¿Nombre? – vi que Edward iba apuntando algunas cosas en las copias de papeles que le había llevado.

-Seguimos debatiendo – me adelanté antes que Jake abriera la boca para mencionar ni que fuera como opción una de sus ideas. Eran horribles. Nadie en su sano juicio entraría a un local con los nombres que él proponía.

Caius se río cuando Jake y yo cruzamos una mirada de advertencia mutua y en ese momento me dio la sensación que el tiempo se paraba. Como si estuviéramos viviendo a cámara lenta y estuviera a punto de iniciarse la batalla definitiva por la Tierra Media entre Caius y Jake.

-Bien, tenemos tiempo – se adelantó nuevamente Edward parando la tensión entre los otros dos hombres presentes en la reunión -Creo que lo tenemos todo por el momento, en cuanto tengamos el proyecto nos pondremos en contacto para saber si está relación fructífera. – declaró Edward.

Cada minuto que había ido pasando de la reunión se le veía más y más molesto con todo. Juraría que estaba deseando marcharse.

-Maravilloso. Le he dejado mi contacto anotado y también se lo he dado a la secretaria, seré yo quien se ocupe de todo – aclaré antes de despedirnos.

-Mejor – murmuró quedadamente antes de despedirse de todo el mundo. – Un placer, Señorita Swan – me dijo dándome la mano firmemente.

Era un toque seguro y suave. Su piel contra mi piel me daban las mismas ganas de quedarse anclada a sus dedos tanto como de huir en dirección contraria.

Bajé la mirada hasta nuestra unión al notar algo frío en ese apretón en lo que no había deparado antes. Una alianza.

¿Estaba casado? Juraría que en la cena en el restaurante solo había dos mujeres, Rose y la otra chica pequeñita. Qué raro que su mujer no estuviera si según me había explicado Rose era en su honor que habían quedado.

-Pensaba que habíamos quedado en tutearnos, de verdad puedes llamarme Bella – le reafirmé olvidándome de cosas que no me importaban.

-Está bien, nos volveremos a ver Bella. Encantado – fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Jake y Caius seguían en un tenso silencio cuando me gire para encararlos.

-Pues parece ser que ha sido un éxito… No sé si gracias a vosotros dos, pero lo ha sido – dije con intención de que pararan de una vez con este comportamiento tan poco propio de dos adultos.

-Bella… - me dijeron los dos a la vez –

-No hace falta que digáis nada. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que pusierais de vuestra parte mientras Edward y yo estábamos intentando hablar de negocios. Supongo que nos veremos próximamente Caius – le dije estirándole mi mano en forma de despedida - ¿Nos vamos Jake? – comenté guiando mis pasos hacia el ascensor sin tener la mínima intención de esperarlo.

Cuando pasé por un largo y ancho pasillo con muchas puertas, que supongo serían los despachos, vi a Edward apoyado en la mesa de quién tenía toda la pinta de ser su secretaria. Era un hombre intrigante, sin ninguna duda. Solo lo había visto dos veces y en ambas me había dado una impresión completamente diferente.

De un hombre triste y abatido a otro completamente arrollador y triunfador. ¿Cuál sería el real? ¿Cuántos Edward Cullen existían en este misterioso hombre? Me había conseguido descolocar prácticamente sin abrir la boca como nadie lo había hecho en años, pensaba mientras lo intentaba mirar disimuladamente.

Al parecer se quedó en un intento porque inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludo justo antes de girarse para acabar de recorrer el pasillo en dirección contraria a la mía.

-¿Bella me vas a dejar bajar contigo por el ascensor o me voy directamente por la escalera de incendios? – me preguntó Jake con prudencia. Supongo que quería tantear mi humor antes de volver a meter la pata.

-No te iría mal, últimamente estás dejando de banda el gimnasio y has perdido tu forma física – le dije mientras entraba en el ascensor.

Opté por pasar página. Esa reunión me había agotado. Entre el comportamiento hostil de Jake, los coquetos velados, y no tan velados, de Caius y la confusión que me había creado Edward estaba completamente exhausta.

-Lo siento, sé que no he tenido mi mejor comportamiento ahí dentro, pero ese tal Caius es un pesado. Si la energía que gasta en babear por ti la gastara en trabajar otro gallo cantaría – dijo Jacob.

-Ya supongo que se puede decir lo mismo de ti – repliqué un poco más mordaz de lo que quería.

-Lo siento. – me dijo dándome la vuelta i mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Era tan intenso que tuve que retirar la mirada.

-Ya bueno…. Para tu suerte esta ha sido la primera y última tortura. De lo demás me encargaré yo y espero que Edward… yo también me he saturado un poco con Caius – decidí concederle ese margen a mi amigo. En algo tenía razón.

-¡Ay pequeña! – me dijo riéndose y pasando un brazo por mis hombros acercándome a él. Me sentía tan segura en sus brazos - Quién nos iba a decir a nosotros que en nuestro pequeño restaurante estábamos más tranquilos que ahora que tenemos a un paso el éxito que siempre habíamos deseado.

-Ya lo decía la abuela Marie… Bella cuidado con lo que deseas….

-Se puede cumplir – acabamos a la vez haciéndonos reír y parecer un poco chalados ya que la puerta decidió que ese era el mejor momento para llegar a la planta baja y abrirse delante de un puñado de personas que esperaban ansiosas la llegada de ascensor.

-¡Vamos te invito a tomar algo antes de entrar! – me dijo tirando de mí para sacarme del elegante edificio de oficinas.

Por fin el día volvió a sus cauces. En nuestra cocina, en nuestro hogar, nuestra paz volvía.

Estábamos a punto de dar por acabado el servicio e irnos de una vez para nuestras casas cuando mi teléfono sonó.

Pude ver la cara de Rose ocupando toda la pantalla.

-Hola primita. Estaba pensando cuanto tiempo resistirías sin mí – bromeé con ella en forma de saludo.

-Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti… y qué quieres que te diga pensaba que era reciproco, pero como veo que no es así me he decidido al dar el primer paso – me continuó la broma sacando la reina dramática que llevaba dentro. La muy bruja se pasó todo el instituto apuntada al taller de teatro.

-En pago por mis agravios que te parece si quedamos este fin de semana. Hemos acordado con Jake que ahora que tenemos el local nuevo nos vamos a ir turnando para descansar más. Y me he cogido el primer turno de descanso – le informé.

Era imposible que siguiéramos con el mismo ritmo de trabajo que habíamos llevado hasta ahora o moriríamos de agotamiento. No podíamos trabajar todos los días de la semana sin parar y menos cuando éramos dos y nos podíamos turnar. Y más ahora que el trabajo se había doblado y tendríamos que estar pendientes de los dos restaurantes. Tomamos la decisión que nos tomaríamos "Días libres" para dedicarlos a la preparación del nuevo negocio. Lo que no habíamos dicho pero ya me imaginaba sería _yo_ tomándome ese tiempo fuera de las cocinas y no Jake. Pero lo aceptaba gustosa si eso ayudaba a construir un paso más de nuestro sueño.

-¡Perfecto! – me chilló Rose emocionada - ¿Te parece una tarde de chicas? De verdad que te echo mucho de menos – acabó con esa voz lastimera que hacía que todo el mundo hiciera su voluntad a favor de la suya.

-Está bien. Yo también te he necesitado este tiempo que has estado tan lejos, puñetera. –

La verdad es que ella siempre había sido muy importante para mí. No he sido nunca una persona de tener muchos amigos, más bien lo contrario. A veces era demasiado solitaria y solo Jake y Rose conseguían hacerme volver a la sociedad. Ellos me entendían sin que tuviera que explicarme y eso era tranquilizador.

Quizás por eso me costaba tanto abrirme a la gente… Tenías que dejarte conocer y en ocasiones tenías que ser tú quién explicaras las cosas. Yo era más de callar y actuar. Hoy en día no todo el mundo sabía valorar los silencios y tomarse el tiempo necesario para conocer a una persona por sus actos y no por sus palabras.

Es por eso que Caius me abrumaba tanto con sus intentos tan descarados para llegar hasta mí. Era halagador tanto como agobiante. Él era todo palabras y yo era todo acción. No necesito hombres que me bailen el agua a mi lado. Las palabras se las lleva el viento e igual que coquetea conmigo lo hace con otras. Necesito un hombre que realmente quiera estar a mi lado y me lo demuestre en cada acto. Aunque eso era más difícil de encontrar.

-¡Bella! – me chilló Rose perforándome el tímpano – Te has vuelto a ensimismar ¿verdad? – qué bien me conocía la muy condenada.

-Sí, el sábado por la tarde. Lo tengo. Es todo tuyo, prometido. – hablamos de cuatro cosas más y me despedí de ella. El sábado tendríamos tiempo de sobras para ponernos al día.

…

Esto era vida.

Había olvidado qué era tener un sábado libre, para dedicarte a hacer lo que te apeteciera. Sin prisas. Sin horarios que no tienen fin y dolor de pies por todas las horas sin poder sentarte ni cinco minutos.

Había quedado con Rose en una zona comercial y ahora, pensándolo bien, me arrepentía porque su obsesión por las compras era tan notoria como mi poca tolerancia a las multitudes.

¡Y encima no la iba a encontrar nunca!

Llevaba ya dos vueltas por dónde me había dicho que me esperaría. Decidí rendirme a la evidencia y llamarla, sería el camino más corto. Efectivamente, estaba metida ya en una tienda seguramente comprando como una posesa. Me dieron ganas de matarla lentamente por ni siquiera molestarse a que llegara para dar rienda suelta a su trastorno por las compras.

-¡Hasta que al fin te encuentro! – le reclamé cuando le vi enterrada entre pantys y lenceros.

-¡Bella! - Se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo.

Y en ese momento mi enfado desapareció. ¡Cuánto la había echado de menos y cuánto la quería!

-Nunca más te vayas a vivir a la otra punta del país – le dije mientras nos separábamos.

-¡Pero si fuiste tú la que te marchaste de Nueva York! –intenté hacerme la ofendida pero solo logré que Rose se riera de mi – Da igual, ya estamos juntas de nuevo y que sepas que no tengo intención de moverme en mucho tiempo.

-Así me gusta. ¿Y ahora dime qué haces aquí? ¿Se te han perdido las bragas con la mudanza? – le dije mientras miraba la lencería que tenía delante. Era una pasada. Una pena que nunca haya sido de ese tipo de mujeres que se compran ropa interior para infartar a los hombres.

-Bella las relaciones se tienen que cuidar y jugar con la imaginación de tu chico es fundamental – me dijo mientras me pasaba un conjunto – Coge éste, me quiero probar unas cosas así no te aburres. ¡Y no te doy la opción a que salgas con las manos vacías de aquí! ¡Así te va en el amor! – me dijo mientras tiraba de mi mano dirección a los probadores.

Sabía que era imposible luchar contra ella. Así que me dejé llevar. ¿Qué era lo peor que me podía pasar? Perder un puñado de dólares en un conjunto que se quedaría olvidado en un cajón… Supongo que podía vivir con ello si me evitaba una discusión con la testaruda de Rose.

Me puse el conjunto y me sentí poderosa al mirar el reflejo que me devolvía el espejo. Sexy. Aunque no sabía qué hacer con las pinzas que colgaban del ligero podía decir que no me quedaba nada mal. De hecho, estaba segura que me quedaba como un guante.

-¡Guau Bella estás perfecta! – vi como la cabeza rubia de Rose se colaba por la cortinita del cubículo dónde me estaba probando la ropa.

-¡¿Pero tú sabes lo que es la intimidad?! - le chillé avergonzada.

-Bella te he visto más desnuda que esto… no es el momento de ponerse pudorosa. ¡Soy tu prima y nos hemos criado juntas! – me contestó sin la menor intención de irse. – Estás espectacular. Te lo llevas. – y con eso desapareció de mi vista tan rápido como había llegado.

Después que Rose decidiera que ya nos hacía falta más ropa interior decidimos pasear tranquilamente mientras íbamos más pendientes la una de la otra y de nuestras historias que de mirar más tiendas que arrasar.

-Pues que quieres que te diga me pareció adorable Emmet… Ya era hora que afinaras la vista con el tema hombres – le dije haciendo que en su cara apareciera una sonrisa de enamorada enorme.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que tienes razón. – me contestó parándose dramáticamente - Creo que fue amor a primera vista, desde el primer minuto que lo vi en el gimnasio supe que tenía que ser para mí. Llámame loca. – se rió coquetamente.

-¿Un flechazo? ¡Oh, vamos! Eso no existe… No niego que estás enamorada de Emmet… quiero decir, a las pruebas me remito, llevas todo el rato babeando, pero de ahí a que exista el amor a primera vista hay un mundo – insistí.

Nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista. ¿Cómo puede ser que con sólo mirar a una persona caigas rendida a sus pies? ¿Y si es un loco? ¿Y si no le gusta nada de lo que te gusta a ti? ¿Y si es de esas personas que sólo comen superalimentos y cosas al vapor? Me daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

-¡Bella tu vida amorosa apesta! ¿Y desde cuando te has vuelto una amargada? – me atacó rodando sus ojos - Sabes… deberías alejarte de Jacob. Coger un poco de aire y conocer a gente nueva. Ese hombre es tu carcelero y no deja que nadie se acerque a ti, por no decir que os pasáis el día metidos en el restaurante. ¡Así nunca vas a conocer a nadie! – arremetió Rose más seria.

Ella nunca desaprovechaba la ocasión para librar otra batalla en su particular guerra con Jake.

-Mi vida amorosa no apesta…. Quizás lleva un tiempo en _stand by_ , vale, pero no apesta. ¡Y definitivamente no soy una amargada! – repliqué molesta.

¿En eso me había convertido? ¿Esa era la imagen que proyectaba?

En el fondo Rose tenía un poco de razón. Tendía a quedarme en mi zona de confort y no salir y eso reducía mucho mis relaciones sociales. Si le sumamos mi nivel de trabajo aún era más difícil aun.

-Bella tienes suerte que he vuelto y esta vida aburrida y monótona que llevas va a cambiar.-aseguró como si fuera un propósito al que se iba a aferrar con toda su voluntad.

Rodé los ojos porque era imposible discutir con ella.

Continuamos paseando sin rumbo fijo hasta la hora de comer cuando nos decidimos por un restaurante que hacía unos sándwich con comida orgánica que eran de otro mundo.

-Sabes es muy difícil comer contigo fuera de casa o de tu restaurante – me dijo Rose mientras yo miraba mi bocadillo de carne adobada y verduras – Parece que quieras hacer una tesis doctoral sobre el sándwich ¡Comételo de una vez! – me apuró mientras ella daba un gran mordisco al suyo, haciendo que toda la salsa que se escampara por fuera del pan.

-Defecto profesional – me encogí de hombros antes de probar un poco de cada alimento por separado. Tenía ciertos rituales que no iba dejar de hacer por mucho que la pesada de mí querida prima me irritara.

Cuando al final me animé a darle un buen bocado no me arrepentí de haber obligado a Rose a caminar veinte minutos más hasta llegar aquí. Me quería derretir de lo bueno que estaba.

-Está buenísimo – gimoteé un poco - ¡Por cierto! El otro día con Jake fuimos a _Volturi Assesment_ a contratar una… Bueno da igual, no te quiero aburrir… Me encontré al amigo de Emmet… Edward Cullen. Será quién lleve nuestro nuevo proyecto – le expliqué a Rose.

-Y después de casi gemir con ese sándwich te acuerdas de Edward… Curiosa asociación de ideas. ¡Quizás no todo está perdido contigo y tu vida amorosa! – Se río de mí Rose.

-¡Idiota! – le dije tirándole una bola de servilletas que tenía a mano. – Además, no te vas a ganar el cariño de su mujer si vas hablando así de su marido. Rose tienes que ganarte a los amigos de Emmet, no hacer que te odien. – le repliqué recordando la alianza que descansaba en esas manos fuertes que te sostenían con una seguridad inquebrantable.

-¿Esposa? – preguntó Rose con cara de circunstancias.

-Ya sabes… Esa persona con la que te casas… intercambias unos votos… Esas cosas – le dije mientras continuaba comiendo –

-¿Edward…? ¿Por qué lo dices exactamente? – me preguntó un poco criptica, llamando mi atención.

-Por la alianza que lleva en su mano… Rose estás de un raro qué no hay quién te entienda – le contesté cada vez más extrañada por su sorpresa. ¿Acaso Emmet no le contaba nada?

-Oh… - ante mi mirada confusa continuo – Edward es viudo. – dijo sin dar más explicaciones. Tampoco las necesitaba, era una persona a la que no conocía de nada y nunca me he considerado especialmente chismosa. Aunque eso explicaba el por qué no estaba el día de la cena en mi restaurante.

-Vaya… No sé… Bueno, aún no lo habrá superado. ¿Quién sabe? Pero cambiemos de tema… quieres que te enseñe fotos del nuevo local. ¡Va a ser lo más! – decidí volver a encauzar la conversación hasta nuestro terreno.

Estuvimos toda la tarde juntas.

Me puso a día de su relación con Emmet. Al final habían decidido volver a Seattle porque ambos estaban más cerca de su familia aquí.

Emmet le habían trasladado como coordinador de los gimnasios de esta zona del país y Rose había pedido el traslado en el departamento de bienestar social. La verdad es que hacían una gran pareja y a Rose se la veía increíblemente feliz.

-Queda pendiente que vengas a casa… ¿Estás segura que no quieres venir ahora? – me volvió a insistir Rose antes de separarnos en la boca de metro.

-No de verdad, estoy agotada y planeo irme a la cama para dormir mínimo catorce horas… así poder recuperar el sueño perdido para lo que me queda de vida – bromeé con ella aunque en el fondo no era mentira.

Habíamos sometido a nuestro cuerpo a mucho trabajo durante los últimos tres años y comenzaba a pasarnos factura. Tanto Jake como yo comenzábamos a estar física y emocionalmente agotados.

-Está bien, pero es la última vez que te lo consiento abuelita. Grávate a fuego esto que te voy a decir. Tu vida, ahora que estoy yo aquí, va a cambiar. – me dijo muy seria apuntándome con su dedo índice.

-¿Ahhh sí? – intenté bromear con ella, pero no mudó su gesto serio.

-Sí. Va a volver a ser tuya y va a estar fuera de ese restaurante. Hace tiempo que vives al cincuenta por ciento. Eso se ha acabado. – acabo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

 _Hace tiempo que vives al cincuenta por ciento._

 _Tu vida va a volver a ser tuya._

 _Fuera de ese restaurante._

Hacía casi dos horas que me había despedido de mi prima y esas últimas palabras continuaban viniendo a mi mente sin parar impidiéndome conciliar mi sueño.

¿Tendría razón Rose y estaba viviendo a medias?

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Al parecer la Rose ha llegado de nuevo a la vida de Bella con un propósito bien clarito. ¿Lo conseguirá?**

 **Como siempre espero vuestros comentarios sobre vuestras impresiones o teorías, me divierten mucho y, a veces, me dan ideas muy buenas ;)**

 **Nos vemos el próximo** **viernes.**

 **Saludos ;)**


	5. Mente en blanco

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

 **Sé que puedo ser muy pesada, pero una vez más muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y apoyo. Son tan bonitos y me dan tanta energía para continuar escribiendo la historia. Mil gracias.**

 **Como os prometí aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo, esta vez es todo para Edward. Espero que os guste ;)**

 **.**

 **MENTE EN BLANCO**

 **Edward POV**

 **.**

Daba vueltas a todos los papeles que teníamos preparados para presentarle a Bella sobre su este proyecto y no veía ningún fallo.

Sin lugar a dudas el equipo que había formado había hecho un gran trabajo, incluso en tiempo record. Aunque eso era algo a lo que estábamos acostumbrados.

Hacía tiempo que no coordinaba una cuenta menor, desde que comencé a tener más responsabilidades y fui escalando en el organigrama dela empresa, mis clientes acostumbraban a ser más importantes, pero Caius, para enfado de sus hermanos, me había pedido esto como un favor personal. Cuando me lo dijo fui incapaz de decirle que no y más teniendo en cuenta que la chica era familiar de la nueva novia de Emmet. Sería capaz de cortarme la cabeza si se enteraba que me había negado a ayudar a la prima de su _Rosie_. Estaba hasta las trancas con ella.

Cerré la carpeta y miré el recuadro dónde escribíamos el nombre del cliente aún en banco, como aún no se ponían de acuerdo con el nombre del nuevo restaurante, de manera interna entre os trabajadores que participaban en este proyecto había pasado a llamarse _"la chica del jefe"._

La chica del jefe.

Algo me decía que esa pequeña mujer no le haría ni una poca de gracia si se enteraba. En la reunión había dejado entrever que era una chica con carácter y con las ideas muy claras. Una pena que ni el idiota de su socio ni el engreído de mi jefe se dieran cuenta que si realmente querían llamar su atención quizás deberían comenzar callándose.

Había sido tan penoso su comportamiento retador que me había costado mucho no apiadarme de la pobre Bella y llevarla a mi despacho para poder hablar tranquilamente sobre el proyecto, total… éramos los únicos que parecíamos dispuestos a trabajar.

Cuando entré el miércoles pasado a la sala de reuniones dónde me esperaba casi no la reconocí. Iba con un vestido muy sencillo y con zapatos planos que la hacían parecer diminuta al lado de ese tal Jacob Black que era casi tan grande como Emmet. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue su pelo, su larga melena caía rizada por sus hombros le daba un punto un punto angelical. Nada que ver con el carácter que mostró durante la reunión. Había sabido poner en su sitio varias veces a su socio bastándose de una mirada y ella sola había llevado la reunión demostrando que debajo de esa preciosa fachada había algo más. Sin lugar a dudas, podía comenzar a entender la atracción que sentía Caius por ella. Era un imán. Y nuestra reunión no había hecho más que demostrarlo. Demasiada testosterona dirigida al mismo objetivo. Pero ella lo había sabido manejar magistralmente. Supongo que estaría acostumbrada a llamar la atención del público masculino.

Era una belleza. No la típica belleza exuberante que colma las portadas de las revistas de moda, sino una real. Esas mujeres que sabes que son de carne y hueso, las que son capaces de darle la vuelta a tu mundo con una sonrisa. Esas mujeres.

-Señor Cullen – Escuché la voz de mi secretaria por el comunicador.

-Dígame Tanya. – contesté sacando de mi mente a _la chica de jefe._

-El Señor Volturi ha llamado para preguntar cómo va el proyecto del restaurante. – Acabó sin especificar de qué Volturi se trataba. Sin lugar a dudas, era de Caius.

-Dígale que le espero en diez minutos y tráiganos un café cuando llegue si es tan amable – le recordé aunque sabía que no era necesario.

Caius estaba realmente pesado con este tema y algo me decía que no iba a mejorar en un futuro próximo. Mucho menos si íbamos a trabajar codo con codo con Bella, quien había dejado muy claro que sería ella y no Jacob Black quién trataría con _Volturi Assesment,_ cosa de la que me alegraba. Comenzaba a entender la manía que le tenía Rose al chico.

Era una sensación extraña y difícil de definir, pero entre ellos había algo no explicito, algo que costaba identificar, pero que se sentía cuando estaban juntos, que me irritaba. ¿Sería eso lo que le pasaba a las demás personas que estaban a su alrededor? ¿Por eso aun nadie me había hablado bien de él?

Ella era un imán que atraía a la gente aunque no fuera lo que deseaba. Cuando entré en la sala solo podía fijarme en su presencia y algo me hacía pensar que aunque la habitación hubiera estado llena de gente solo habría un foco de interés.

Isabella Swan.

Pero solo tienes que intercambiar unas palabras con ella y ser un poco observador para darte cuenta que es demasiado independiente para aceptar la mierda de nadie. Estaba seguro, sin conocerla, que cuando tiene un objetivo en mente más te vale hacerle caso o te dejara muy claro que no eres bienvenido. Lo había hecho con Jacob y Caius sin vacilar.

Sin ninguna duda, esa reunión había sido bastante breve, para lo que estábamos acostumbrados en este mundo empresarial, pero sin ninguna duda, había sido intensa en todos los sentidos. Muy reveladora del desastre que podía llegar a ser este negocio. Demasiada electricidad en el ambiente.

-Dame buenas noticias Edward y dime que todo el proyecto para mi dulce Bella es viable y atractivo porque si no me voy a arrepentir de haberte hecho socio de mi empresa – interrumpió Caius en mi despacho y en mi mente con su habitual tono de broma.

-¿ _Tu_ dulce Bella? A juzgar por su actitud quizás no deberías llamarla así hasta… no sé… hasta que ella decida ser _tu dulce Bella_ – le seguí la broma, aunque con la esperanza que se calmara mientras teníamos entre manos este proyecto o haría muy complicado que todos trabajáramos en armonía.

-Es una chica dura… pero sé que acabaré haciendo que se rinda a mis encantos. Tarde o temprano – continuó en sus trece mientras Tanya nos servía el café.

-Lo que tú digas… ¿Qué te parece si mientras tanto nos concentrarnos en la realidad? _Don Irresistible_ – le dije pasándole la carpeta con todos los papeles que analizó con suma atención durante unos minutos.

-Tiene buena pinta. Es ambicioso y atrevido. Los de Marketing se han puesto las pilas por lo que veo, quizás deberían ser incluso un poco más cañeros. Esos dos no son cobardes si llevamos esta idea un poco más al filo la adoraran, estoy seguro. – comentó mientras giraba las páginas. –

Cuando Caius se centraba en los negocios era un genio. Lástima que estuviera tan disperso con Bella… Lástima.

-He puesto a trabajar a los más jóvenes y tienen buenas ideas. Están bastante ilusionados. Aunque ya sabes que después todo cambia cuando lo presentas a los clientes. – expliqué siendo muy consciente de cómo funcionaba esto.

Los clientes llegaban a ti perdidos, sin saber ni por dónde comenzar. Tú cogías las pocas ideas que traían, les dabas forma creando un proyecto y después todo eran _sugerencias extras_ que distorsionaban tu imagen inicial. Una locura y una de las cosas que más me gustaba de mi nuevo puesto, que no tenía que tratar con esos problemas. Me dedicaba a la parte económica de los grandes negocios y de nuestra propia empresa. Los números no te dan ni la mitad de dolor de cabeza que las personas. Pero todo eso había cambiado ahora que Isabella Swan estaba en la ecuación. Ella había conseguido volver a meterme en este embrollo. Espero que al menos me lo pusiera fácil.

-Algo me dice que esto va a salir _muuuuy_ bien para todos nosotros – declaró contento cerrando la carpeta y devolviéndomela. – Gracias por encargarte de todo. Sé que no es lo que esperabas la primera semana que eres ascendido a socio de la empresa, pero esa chica es especial y quiero lo mejor. Y jodidamente que tú lo eres.

-Me debes una y me la pienso cobrar, no te creas que te va a salir gratis – bromeé con él.

-No te olvides llamarla cuanto antes. – me recordó cuando salió de mi oficina dando por zanjada esta pequeña reunión.

-Tanya – llamé a mi secretaria que contestó en un segundo – Llame a la Señorita Swan y reserve una reunión para que le presentemos el proyecto lo antes posible.

-Por supuesto, Señor Cullen – dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

De miércoles a miércoles parecía que iban a transcurrir nuestras reuniones con Isabella Swan.

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana y estaba esperando a Bella en mi despacho para la reunión. Había sido imposible acordar otra hora. Según me había explicado Tanya lo de los horarios de los restaurantes eran un poco inhumanos. ¿Esta chica tendría vida social? Porque se me hacía complicado saber cómo lo haría con un horario tan esclavo.

Lo único bueno que tenían estas horas es que Caius aún no estaba en la oficina y me permitiría tener una reunión tranquila y a solas con Bella para poderme explicar con tranquilidad y poder resolver las dudas que ella tuviera sin verse acribillada a halagos y miradas insinuantes que la distrajeran.

-Señor Cullen, la Señorita Swan está aquí – escuché que Tanya la anunciaba por el intercomunicador.

Salí a recibirla. Total, todo el mundo en esta empresa había asumido desde el minuto cero que Isabella Swan no era una cliente más, no hacía falta guardar las apariencias.

Abrí la puerta y la vi al fondo de la sala espera mirando la pantalla de su teléfono con preocupación. Por lo demás, continuaba tan natural como siempre. Tejanos y un jersey negro acompañado de unas deportivas. ¿Quién se presentaba así a una reunión de negocios en una de las empresas más importantes de Seattle? Era descarada sin buscarlo y refrescante.

Muy, muy refrescante.

Su pelo volvía a estar recogido en esa coleta tirante que tan poca libertad le daba a sus rizos chocolate… ¡Maldición!

-Bella – la llamé captando su atención y cortando mis pensamientos que comenzaban a ir por dónde no deberían… ¿Qué más me daba a mí su melena? –

-Oh, perdón me he despistado ¿Qué tal? – me saludó mientras se iba acercando hasta la puerta de mi despacho.

Antes de entrar le hice un gesto a Tanya para que nos trajera alguna cosa para tomar. No sé Bella, pero yo necesitaba cafeína para comenzar mi día.

-Discúlpame por las horas, pero es que estoy muy liada… El padre de Jake ha tenido un accidente y ha tenido que marcharse a Forks durante unos días, y claro, no puedo dejar mucho rato el restaurante sin mando…. Y bueno… ¡Da igual! – se calló de golpe como si pensara que me molestaba.

Ahora que la tenía cerca podía ver unas incipientes ojeras en sus ojos, que también lucían cansados.

-No te preocupes, está todo bien. Toma asiento – le dije señalándole dos butacas que tenía en mi despacho para que se pusiera cómoda.

Tanya entró con un té para ella y un café para mí y se fue discretamente.

La miré como daba un pequeño sorbo a su té. Era una mujer muy intrigante. A la vez segura que hecha un manojo de nervios, tan capaz de sonrojarse ante desconocidos como siendo capaz de sobrellevar una situación incómoda como si estuviera de vuelta de la vida. Luciendo cansada como el demonio pero sin querer quejarse.

¿De dónde había salido Isabella Swan?

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto ahora? Si lo deseas podemos dejarlo para otro momento cuando estés algo más tranquila– le propuse dejando de banda mi profesionalidad y la agenda tan apretada que teníamos con este proyecto, al verla tan sobrepasada por toda la situación me estaba comenzando a crear la necesidad de protegerla.

-No. Esto se tiene que hacer ya y contra más lo posponga más cosas se acumularan. Es solo que Jake me ha avisado esta mañana y por eso estoy un poco desubicada, pero por favor comienza a explicarme. Estoy muy intrigada con la propuesta – me dijo con una sonrisa final que volvía a traer a la vida a esa Bella angelical que había visto el día de la primera reunión.

-Vamos a ello. Si te pierdes o tienes cualquier duda y necesitas aclaraciones no dudes en interrumpirme, puede ser un poco abrumador tanta información de golpe. – le advertí a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza sin borrar esa sonrisa entusiasmada de su rostro.

Sin lugar a dudas, comenzaba a entender a la perfección la adoración de Caius y Jacob por ella. Yo la había visto tres veces y se me hacía difícil no caer en sus redes. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía esa clase de pensamientos sobre una mujer que resultaba sobrecogedor y confuso.

Le expliqué el proyecto que teníamos para el restaurante. Ellos, de momento, solo se habían encargado de contratar el arquitecto para acondicionar las cocinas y los demás espacios. Junto con el diseño del local, sería lo único que no haríamos. Todo lo demás estaba en esta carpeta detallado y listo para que le diera el okey.

Presupuestos. Nuevos sistemas de gestión. Temas legales. Publicidad.

-¿Aún me sigues? – pregunté ante la cara de confusión Bella.

-Si te soy sincera me perdí la primera vez que has dicho _balance_ – me dijo llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Eso ha sido hace… veinte minutos – comenté sorprendido mientras miraba mi reloj para saber cuándo habíamos comenzando la reunión.

-Más o menos – me respondió seria mirándome con esos ojos marrones que comenzaban a hipnotizarme- ¡Es broma! Hasta la tercera vez que lo has dicho no me he perdido – acabó con una carcajada.

¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?

Esto era nuevo. Supongo que era el poder que te daba presentarte a una reunión de negocios en deportivas y tejanos… que la naturalidad gana al formalismo.

Era, nuevamente, refrescante.

-En serio, Edward… Lo voy entendiendo todo. Igualmente hasta que no llegue esta noche a casa, me ponga el pijama y estirada en el sofá le vuelva a dar una ojeada no te aseguro hacerme una idea completa de todo, pero de momento te sigo. – me comentó algo más seria ahora.

Bella había evocado a mi mente una imagen que ahora mismo no ayudaba a que me concentrara.

-Detrás tienes apuntados los números de contacto y los emails para cualquier cosa que necesites de todos los encargados de este proyecto de los diferentes departamentos – le sugerí –

-Habéis cavado vuestra propia tumba haciendo eso – bromeó una vez más.

Después de ese momento de distensión continuamos, pero esta vez estuve mucho más pendiente de ella. Cada vez que detectaba que su gesto se fruncía o que se mordía el labio con frustración intentaba explicarme mejor. Entramos en una dinámica que me hizo perder la noción del tiempo.

Normalmente mi trabajo me había servido para evadirme de la realidad, especialmente este último tiempo, pero nunca hasta este punto en el que solo existíamos nosotros y un proyecto. Bella no entendía muchas partes, pero no desistía hasta hacer suya la idea. Era muy inteligente y te miraba de una manera que hacía que quisieras entregarle el mundo.

-Y solo faltaría… el nombre. ¿No? – preguntó cuándo acabamos de repasar todo lo que habíamos preparado.

Había descubierto a una Bella muy exigente y con las ideas muy claras, el que pareciera contenta con nuestro trabajo me quitaba un peso de encima. Cuando Caius me puso al mando de este proyecto no esperaba encontrarme con esto. Quizás con una chef con talento y algo de neuronas, por supuesto, habían conseguido levantar un negocio con éxito. No todo el mundo puede decir eso, y desde luego, no se consigue siendo un zoquete. Pero encontrarme con una mujer desafiante y segura de sí misma con las ideas cristalinamente claras sobre lo que quiere y lo que exige a los demás, definitivamente, no.

-Sería un detalle saberlo. – fue esta vez mi turno de reírme de ella un poco. – Es complicado que alguien vaya a un lugar que no tiene nombre. Por no mencionar que los del departamento de Marketing están ansiosos por conocerlo.

-Quizás eso debería ser parte de la estrategia… un poco de misterio… - comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-No dudo de tu talento entre fogones, pero vamos a dejar esas decisiones para los de publicidad – le repliqué haciéndola reír.

-Bien, ¿Entonces me puedo llevar estos papeles? Les echaré un ojo y os daré una respuesta lo antes posible. Lo prometo. – me aseguró.

-Por supuesto. – afirmé mientras ella se levantaba y me tendía la mano en forma de despedida.

Electricidad.

Exactamente eso fue lo que recorrió mi cuerpo en el momento en que nuestras pieles se tocaron.

Nos separamos rápidamente y la acompañé a la puerta intentando no procesar todo lo que había pasado y sentido en esta reunión.

-Adiós… y… gracias por todo Edward – se despidió algo nerviosa mientras salía de mi despacho dejándome dentro con una extraña sensación.

Sin lugar a dudas no había sido una reunión al uso.

Refrescante.

Desafiante.

Desconcertante.

¿Y esto último que había sido? No quería ni pensar en ello. Lo mejor sería obviar todo lo que no se ceñía exclusivamente al plano profesional.

Y pensar que me quedaban unos cuantos meses de trabajo con ella.

Con la chica del jefe.

…

Esa tarde después de trabajar decidí salir a correr. Hacía tiempo que había retomado esta afición. Lograba despejar la mente durante un buen rato y eso siempre me había ido bien. Especialmente después de lo de Jessica. Hoy, un año y medio después, lo hacía, por primera vez por otros motivos.

Isabella Swan.

Desde la reunión de esta mañana con ella todo se había vuelto del revés.

La descarga de electricidad cuando nos tocamos había sido el inicio de todo. Sus nervios al despedirse volvían a mi mente continuamente. ¿La habría sentido ella también? A partir de ahí había entrado en el embrujo de Isabella Swan y no había manera de sacármela de la cabeza. La recordaba riéndose, mordiéndose el labio cuando no entendía las cosas, mirándome fijamente atenta a cada una de mis palabras… todo como un bucle.

Caius solo lo había hecho peor preguntando insistentemente por ella y nuestra reunión. No quería contestarle mal, pero lo que menos necesitaba era a él preguntándome todo el rato por esa mujer que se había instalado como un virus en mi organismo con tan solo unas horas de reunión.

Cada vez que alguien me preguntaba por el proyecto _"la chica de jefe"_ me daban ganas de encerrarme en mi despacho y olvidarme de la humanidad.

Estaba completamente descontrolado.

Desconcentrado.

Y por encima de todo estaba la culpa que sentía sin poder controlarla.

Jessica no se merecía esto. No era lógico pensar así, pero pensar en otras mujeres… pensar en Bella de esa manera, me hacía sentir que estaba fallándole a Jessica.

Mi teléfono sonó.

-Heeermano ¿Por dónde andas? – escuché a voz estridente de Emmet.

-He salido a correr un poco. Los treinta no perdonan, amigo – contesté intentando recuperar mi respiración. Había trotado a un ritmo más exigente de lo normal.

-Me estás diciendo que yo dirijo una puñetera cadena de gimnasio a nivel nacional y tú, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano desde que éramos unos mocosos, sales a correr para mantenerte en forma. Eres un miserable Edward Cullen. – me respondió Emmet intentando hacerse el ofendido.

-Sabes que prefiero el aire fresco. No es nada en contra tuyo. Y ahora deja el drama, que pareces Alice y dime para qué me has llamado – le dije mientras se reía al otro lado de la línea.

-Rosie y yo vamos a hacer una cena de inauguración de nuestro nidito de amor… Y aunque ahora que sé que te dedicas a hacer deporte al aire libre me arrepiento, estás invitado. – me comentó con aire distendido.

-Quién te ha visto y quién te ve…. ¿Inauguración del nidito de amor? ¿En serio Emmet? – por primera vez en todo el día consiguió sacarme las preocupaciones de la cabeza con sus ocurrencias.

-Mira…llega un momento en tu vida que acabas claudicando y siendo el romántico que te negabas a ser… Además, qué me vas a decir tú a mí. – dijo mi amigo sumiéndonos en un silencio.

Era verdad, yo no le podía decir nada porque por Jessica había hecho cosas que nunca habría imaginado. Ella había sido la única mujer capaz de hacerme parar y querer sentar la cabeza. Ella siempre había sido de las que creían en los cuentos de hadas y yo me empeñé en darle el suyo… aunque no duró tanto cómo ambos quisiéramos.

-Mierda Edward… lo siento. Yo no quería recordártela. – se disculpó mi amigo rápidamente.

-No te preocupes. No es como si no se la pudiera nombrar. Falleció pero eso no significa que su vida haya desaparecido. – intenté no hacerlo sentir muy culpable. – Y no te preocupes, claro que iré a tu inauguración – intenté sacarle importancia a sus palabras a pesar de lo que me habían provocado. –

-¡Bien! El viernes a las nueve. – declaró algo más animado.

-Allí estaré y ahora te dejo que si estoy mucho rato parado pierdo el ritmo. – me excusé con ganas de volver a poner mi mente en blanco.

-¡Edward! ¿Todo bien tío? – volvió a preguntar Emmet antes de colgar.

-Todo bien. No te preocupes – intenté sonar convincente antes de cortar la llamada.

Porque la realidad era que hacía tiempo que nada estaba bien.

Echaba de menos a Jessica. Se había ido demasiado pronto. Nos habían quedado todos nuestros planes pendientes y, aunque lo peor ya había pasado, era duro continuar mi vida sin ella.

Al principio me volqué en mi trabajo. Solo vivía para ello, olvidándome, incluso de mi familia y amigos. Poco a poco he ido recuperando la normalidad y tomando las riendas de mi vida de nuevo. He aprendido, aunque a veces ha sido a base de gritos de Alice, que aislándome no consigo nada.

Hace un mes tomé la firme decisión de comenzar seriamente a crear una nueva vida. Ubicar a Jessica en mi corazón, pero también en mi pasado. Comencé mudándome de apartamento. El que compartía con ella tenía demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas noches planeando un futuro que nunca llegaría. También me he obligado a salir más. A cada plan que me proponían decía que sí… bueno, esto había sido una imposición de Alice que estaba harta de verme siempre encerrado en casa.

Todo iba bien… Mejor, si más no. Estaba construyendo los primeros escalones para mi nueva vida.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparado, ni mentalizado era para encontrarme de golpe y sin avisar lo que había sentido esta mañana en esa reunión. Por primera vez en un año y medio había vuelto a desear a alguien. Por primera vez desde que tenía veintitrés años había deseado a alguien que no era mi esposa. Para eso sí que no estaba preparado. No quería. No podía. Demasiada culpa de solo imaginarme esos ojos marrones que me perseguían desde hace una semana.

Corrí con más fuerza. Necesitaba mi mente en blanco inmediatamente o acabaría por volverme loco.

El jueves por la tarde Tanya me confirmó que Bella había llamado para aceptar el proyecto. Así que oficialmente esta colaboración se ponía en marcha y yo tenía toda una temporada por delante para aprender y entender estas nuevas sensaciones que esta pequeña mujer despertaba en mí.

¿Sería capaz de aguantar? ¿Sería capaz de soportar los continuos ataques de Caius?

Afortunadamente para mi paz mental la semana continuó sin ningún sobresalto. Pude invertir mi tiempo en otros proyectos y tareas y dejar el de Isabella Swan para el equipo que se dedicaba a ultimar algunos cabos sueltos para poder comenzar a trabajar. Era toda una tranquilidad.

La semana acabó y con una botella del mejor vino que había encontrado me dirigía a la inauguración del piso de Emmet y Rose. Se les veía tan ilusionados que era imposible no emocionarse por ellos y por qué no admitirlo, aprovecharse de Emmet para hacer bromas con él. Siempre había sido él quién iniciaba todas las burlas a nuestra costa y poder cambiar los papeles era demasiado divertido como para que lo dejáramos pasar.

Llamé al timbre del apartamento y rápidamente Rose abrió la puerta. Estaba preciosa como siempre. Llevaba un vestido negro ligeramente ajustado a su cuerpo y muy serio para una reunión con amigos. Aunque yo no era nadie para juzgar porque venía aun con el traje de trabajo. Me había quedado trabajando hasta tarde.

-Veo que nos ha pasado lo mismo. Malditas horas de trabajo que pasan sin avisar – comentó Rose divertida cayendo en la misma conclusión que yo.

-No tengo excusa, ni los viernes soy capaz de salir a una hora decente de allí – comenté dando gracias que ese comentario me lo había hecho Rose y no Alice o Emmet porque si no estaría escuchando el mismo discurso de siempre sobre mi manía de encerrarme en el trabajo y dejarme absorber por algo que no era la vida real…Bla, bla, bla.

-Conozco a un par igual. Entra y ponte cómodo por favor. – me dijo dejándome entrar.

El piso era bastante espacioso y aunque los muebles principales ya estaban en su sitio aun había muchas cajas apiladas. Roma no se construyó en un día y, sin lugar a dudas, una mudanza tampoco.

-Rosieee ¿Tú sabes si los dibujitos del horno significan todos lo mismo? – escuchamos a Emmet gritar con desesperación desde la cocina.

-Vamos antes de que queme la casa, después me haces un tour – apremié a Rose que me miraba preocupada por no poder hacer de buena anfitriona.

-Mejor. – concordó conmigo rodando los ojos.

-Emmet cariño como van a significar todos lo mismo, sino no se habrían molestado en hacerlos diferentes. – regañó con mucha paciencia y diversión a su novio.

-¡Yo que sé! – dijo levantando por primera vez la cabeza. La tenía metida dentro del horno, daba gracias a que no había logrado encenderlo sino ahora estaríamos en urgencias con quemaduras de primer grado. Cosas de Emmet. - ¡Edward! No te he escuchado llegar – me saludó con un abrazo olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Estabas demasiado ocupado por lo que veo – dije sin poder evitar reírme de su cara – Toma, es lo mejor que he encontrado a estas horas – le entregué la botella de vino.

-Maravilloso. Si no tenemos comida, al menos tendremos alcohol – celebró Emmet.

-¡Tendremos comida! Bella me ha dado la receta y la haremos a la perfección. Si hemos podido sacarnos con honores una carrera podemos hacer un maldito pollo al horno comestible. – esta vez fue Rose la que sonaba ofuscada.

Decidí apiadarme de ellos y me saqué la chaqueta de mi traje y la corbata. Me arremangué la camisa y con paso decidido puse el horno a precalentar. Jessica nunca había sido una gran cocinera y si queríamos sobrevivir era yo quien tenía que hacer la comida, así que sabía defenderme. No tendría el talento de Bella, pero seguir una receta y encender un horno entraban dentro de mis habilidades culinarias.

-A ver, ¿Dónde está ese pollo? – me giré hacia la pareja que me miraba con un poco de alivio.

No sé cómo había pasado pero había pasado de ser un invitado a la cena de inauguración de mi mejor amigo a dirigir a cuatro personas más para conseguir hacer un pollo que debería estar en el horno desde hace una hora. En verdad solo tres personas, Alice había decidido quedarse al margen y dedicarse a beber mi vino mientras nos miraba como si fuéramos un documental de algún experimento sociológico de estas universidades de otros países que nadie conoce.

-Por cierto, Bella me dijo que al final serás tú quién ponga en marcha el nuevo restaurante. Es maravilloso – comentó contenta Rose mientras pelaba unas patatas.

-Sí, una casualidad. No me lo creía cuando la vi en las oficinas... y por su reacción ella tampoco. – le expliqué sin poder evitar reírme al recordar la cara de vergüenza cuando no se acordaba de mi nombre.

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó curiosa Alice.

¡Oh Dios! Conocía esa cara. Y no quería que Alice me mirara con esa cara. Había conseguido llamar su atención y eso sería mi tumba.

-No se acordaba de mi nombre… y es bastante expresiva… pasó un mal rato hasta que le recordé como me llamaba. – intenté sonar monótono para que Alice no le diera importancia a algo completamente insignificante.

-Pobre… siempre ha sido demasiado independiente y despistada. Estoy cansada de decirle que tiene que esforzarse un poco… pero ella es así… y el día de la cena en el _Sublime_ tenía la cabeza en otro mundo. Pido perdón si fue un poco brusca. Es muy amable, de verdad, solo le cuesta coger confianza – comentó un poco mortificada Rose.

-A mí me pareció muy simpática y… preciosa. ¿Verdad? – comentó intentando sonar casual aunque la mirada de reojo que me dedicó no me pasó desapercibida.

-Lo es. Una pena que no se saque más partido, pero conmigo aquí eso ha cambiado – declaró Rose segura de ella misma.

-¿Entonces van a abrir un nuevo restaurante? – cambió de tema Alice, curiosa.

-Sí, la abuela Marie murió hace un tiempo y ahora Charlie ha podido poner en orden todo el papeleo para cederle a Bella el dinero y poder ayudarla a construir su nuevo sueño – nos explicó orgullosa Rose.

-¿Era tu abuela también? Lo siento – preguntó Jasper.

-No, Bella y yo somos familia por parte de nuestras madres, pero la abuela Marie era una mujer encantadora y todo el mundo en Forks la quería–

La historia que acababa de contarnos Rose me sorprendía. Nunca me habría imaginado que Bella aportara más dinero que Jacob al negocio, teniendo en cuenta los números que habíamos manejado estos días y cómo ellos dos habían explicado la creación de la sociedad. En todo momento habíamos asumido que todo era al cincuenta por ciento, pero estos datos cambiaban sustancialmente la sociedad que estábamos reestructurando.

¿Sería consciente Bella que no tenían que ir a medias? Que si ella aportaba más dinero eso también se podía ver reflejado legalmente, en los tantos por cientos de su sociedad, en la distribución de los beneficios. Esto dejaba colgando varios flecos que habían de tratarse.

Quizás estaría bien sacarlo a relucir en alguna reunión… O quizás me estaría extralimitando. Al fin y al cabo, era una información que ella había omitido, y si lo había hecho sería por algo. Solo… que ahora no podía quedarme sin hacer nada pensando que quizás se podrían estar aprovechando de ella. Ella misma había dicho que no era una experta en temas de negocios, quizás nadie la había informado de sus derechos… Quizás Bella debería mirar más por ella misma.

Demasiados _quizás_ para una mujer a la que apenas conocía. Demasiadas preocupaciones para la _chica del jefe._

El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

¿Esperábamos a alguien más?

¡Por favor no! Ahora no. ¡Ahora que había conseguido sacarla de mi mente, no!

-Vale, es Bella… actuar con normalidad como si supiéramos qué es lo que estamos haciendo – dijo Rose mientras soltaba la última patata e iba a abrir la puerta.

Escuché la voz de Bella colarse por toda la estancia y supe que mi paz mental volvería a esfumarse en cuanto posara mi vista en ella, en cuanto su esencia llegara a mí.

¿Qué tenía esta mujer que sólo con su voz conseguía descolocarme?

-¿Alguien quiere más vino? – preguntó Alice con esa sonrisa enigmática en su cara de nuevo.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Como veis comienza a surgir cosas... Veremos como son capaces de sobrellevarlas sus protagonistas. ¿Alguna apuesta?**

 **Tema ACTUALIZACIONES: De momento, continuaré subiendo una actualización a la semana y siempre que FF me deje será los viernes. La historia va avanzando, pero a un ritmo más lento del que esperaba así que no puedo (de momento) actualizar más seguido. **

**Espero que paséis un gran fin de semana,**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Muuuuchos saludos ;)**


	6. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

 **Antes de nada disculparme por no poder haber subido nada la semana pasada. He estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y llegaba a casa agotada. No había tenido tiempo ni de echarle un vistazo al capítulo para corregirlo y no quería subirlo de cualquier manera.**

 **No quiero dejaros con el capítulo sin daros las gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y apoyo a través de follows. Ya sabéis que lo aprecio muchísimo que saquéis un rato de vuestro tiempo, no solo para leer la historia sino también para dejarme esas palabras tan bonitas que tenéis siempre para mí.**

 **Sin más, que ya llevo una semana de atraso, os dejo con Bella ;)**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **.**

 **¿QUÉ ESTÁ MAL CONMIGO?**

 **Bella POV**

 **.**

Llegaba tarde, pero al menos me había dado tiempo de preparar algo de postre antes de salir del restaurante a toda prisa.

Jacob ya había vuelto de su viaje forzado a Forks. Por suerte lo de Billy se había quedado en un susto. Un brazo roto y alguna que otra magulladura que no revertían de gravedad debido a su caída, lo que había permitido a Jake volver a Seattle sin preocupaciones y en pocos días, evitándome a mí más nervios de los que ya llevaba sufriendo toda la semana.

Jacob cubriría el turno de esta noche solo, le había explicado todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre los días que había estado ausente. No solo con lo referente a los dos restaurantes sino también con el nuevo proyecto con _Volturi Assesment_. Ese último punto no había ido como me esperaba y era el motivo de que ahora estuviera llegando a casa de mi prima prácticamente sin aliento. Pensaba que habíamos superado los recelos de Jake a contratar ayuda externa, pero hoy me había demostrado que volvíamos continuamente al punto de inicio.

Cada día tenía más claro que esto iba a acabar con mi paz mental.

Jake odiaba que metieran las narices en nuestros asuntos y toda decisión a tomar era una batalla.

Caius cada vez era más insistente y resistente a mis negativas y Edward Cullen… Había llegado a la conclusión que él existía para atormentarme y tentarme. Simple y llanamente.

¡Al fin llegué!

Y por la cara de Rose no llegaba excesivamente tarde. ¡Bien por mí! Lo último que quería era hacer enfadar a mi prima. Tenía un carácter endemoniado.

-¡Hola! Traigo el postre – le dije a modo de saludo mientras le pasaba la tarta que había hecho entre pelea y pelea con Jacob. - ¿Llego muy tarde?

Jacob se volvió a colar en mi mente, en serio, no era tan difícil entender que las ideas de los demás eran mejores que las nuestras y no pasaba nada por cambiar cómo organizábamos y administrábamos el negocio por uno más eficiente. Pero él se negaba a introducir esos cambios. El problema es que éramos uno contra uno y cuando no tienes a nadie que desequilibrar la balanza todo es una discusión.

-¡Qué va! Acabamos de comenzar – me dijo Rose mientras me indicaba dónde dejar mi chaqueta y me conducía a dentro.

-¿Ahora? – pregunté un poco asombrada por las horas a las que habían comenzado a cocinar.

-No, no, no. No te permito que vengas con tu mente de Chef, hoy eres una simple persona que no sabes nada de cocina ¿ _Capisci_? – me amenazó apuntándome con su dedo índice y su cara seria. Si no supiera que iba de farol, realmente me habría asustado.

-Está bien – levanté las manos en señal de rendición – Por cierto, esto está genial. Es muy bonito – admiré el piso que aunque aún estaba con cosas por terminar de colocar, pero se veía muy espacioso y claramente decorado con estilo de Rose.

-Gracias, ven estamos todos en la cocina – me dijo animada tirando de mi brazo.

A este paso se le caería la tarta y algo me decía que era lo único comestible que teníamos por el momento.

-¡Mirad quién ha llegado! – me anunció Rose haciéndome morir de vergüenza cuando cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en mí. - ¡Y ha traído tarta!

-¡Gracias! Al menos tendremos algo que comer – dijo una chica pequeña que también estaba en el restaurante el otro día… de cuyo nombre tampoco me acordaba, obviamente. – Soy Alice y este de aquí es mi marido Jasper. – se presentó inmediatamente, con una sonrisa divertida, sacándome del apuro de tener que preguntarles sus nombres.

Alice y Jasper. Lo podría recordar por si nos volvíamos a encontrar en un futuro.

-Encantada de nuevo. – les dije saludándoles a los dos.

-Además, no sé de qué te quejas enana, si llevas bebiéndote todo el vino sin aportar nada desde que has llegado– le recriminó Emmet que lucía muy gracioso con un delantal de flores que le iba ridículamente pequeño. – Bienvenida a casa Bella y ni caso a estos locos, siguen siendo mis amigos por pena. – bromeó envolviéndome en un abrazo como el que me dio en el restaurante el día que le conocí.

Casi me había roto las costillas y juraría que mi respiración me abandonó unos segundos. Aunque eran muy reconfortantes, siempre y cuando te dejara vivo el tiempo suficiente para apreciarlos.

-Gracias por traer comida – añadió susurrándome en a oreja antes de soltarme haciéndome reír.

-Tú me suenas ligeramente… ¿Edgar? – saludé a Edward que estaba al final de la cocina con su camisa remangada, sin corbata y con esa mirada indescifrable que siempre le acompañaba.

Edward río con una sonrisa de medio lado que podría haberme hecho desfallecer. ¿De verdad había alguien en esta tierra más sexy que él en estos momentos? ¿O sería laguna clase de fetiche profesional que tenía al ver a un hombre guapo en una cocina?

Era tan extraño. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Yo no era de esas personas que con una mirada caen rendidas a los pies de los hombres, más bien a los pies de nadie, pero él había dado con un botón que me derretía con solo respirar su mismo aire.

Me había pasado durante la reunión de otro día. Me había costado concentrarme y entender de qué me estaba hablando… más de lo que ya me costaban esas cosas normalmente. ¡Y todo por su culpa! Era jodidamente irresistible. Todo en él te hacía querer inundarte de su esencia.

-Muy graciosa… Betty ¿no? – me dijo devolviéndome la broma mientras estiraba su firme mano para saludarme.

Qué podía decir me lo merecía.

Al tocarnos volvió la electricidad que había sentido el miércoles en la reunión. En cuanto su piel me tocaba una corriente me traspasaba por todo el cuerpo y me ponía muy nerviosa. Solo esperaba que mi cara no se ruborizase completamente y poder disimular lo que me provocaba.

¡Parecía una puñetera colegiala!

No estaba acostumbrada a que me pasaran estas cosas. Entre que mi vida sentimental era escasa y que mi cabeza siempre ha dominado a mis instintos se me estaba haciendo complicado gestionar estas reacciones que me provocaba. No siempre iba a poder salir corriendo como el otro día en su oficina.

-¡Bueno! – escuché la voz un tanto estridente de mi prima sacándonos de esta extraña realidad que se había creado. Seguíamos con nuestras manos enlazadas. ¿Habría pasado mucho tiempo? ¿Lo habría sentido él también o era yo la única loca?

\- Tú, fuera de la cocina. – continuó Rose- Te he avisado y no lo repetiré, no vas a cocinar hoy… no sé date una vuelta por el piso, pon la mesa, no sé… ¿Quieres una copa de vino? – me ofreció como último recurso antes de echarme de la cocina.

Rose había sido tajante cuando me llamó para invitarme a esta cena respecto dos asuntos;

Uno, no quería un no por respuesta. Sabía que tenía empleados perfectamente capacitados para encargarse del restaurante durante una noche. Y dos, no quería que cocinara. Hoy era ella la que se encargaría. Aunque viendo las horas que eran y el estado de la comida no tenía muy claro que lo fuera a conseguir.

Pero la entendía, sabía que le hacía ilusión esta cena de inauguración y quería que todo fuera perfecto, así que entraría en su juego… Por mucho que eso supusiera cenar a las tres de la madrugada o acabar cenando pastel con vino.

-Está bien… Ya sabes que vengo en son de paz – le dije guiñándole un ojo a mi prima – Te acepto esa copa y te prometo que ya me voy a… no sé… me entretendré – me rendí haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

Emmet me sirvió una copa y me dispuse a salir de la cocina no sin antes apiadarme un poco de él y lo más quedadamente posible le dije.

-Yo si fuera tú partiría todo en trozos más pequeños, se hará antes y comeremos antes del amanecer – le advertí antes de ir a la sala.

Estaba apreciando las vistas que tenían a través de los grandes ventanales del comedor cuando alguien llegó a mi lado.

-No entiendo por qué te han echado cuando eras nuestra única esperanza – comentó divertida Alice.

Era realmente pequeña y teniendo en cuenta que yo tampoco era excesivamente alta, la hacía una mujer bastante chiquitita, pero desprendía optimismo y buen humor.

-Mientras no salgamos ardiendo, estará bien – le respondí.

-Sabes, tenía muchas ganas de ir a tu restaurante pero es condenadamente difícil conseguir una mesa. Pero merece la pena la espera es genial, estaba todo buenísimo – me alagó haciéndome sentir un poco cohibida. Siempre era bonito que dijeran esas cosas de tu trabajo, y más para mí que era mucho más que eso, pero me dejaba un poco descolocada sin saber muy bien qué decir ante esas palabras tan dulces.

-Muchas gracias. Trabajamos muy duro, pero bueno ahora que ya nos conocemos intentaré que no te sea tan difícil conseguir una mesa. Aunque no prometo nada, mi socio es intransigente con esas cosas – le dije riéndome al imaginar la cara de Jake si me hubiera escuchado. – Y tú ¿A qué te dedicas? Me siento en desventaja en este grupo que todos os conocéis tan bien.

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando de nuestras vidas y era tan sencillo hacerlo que me sorprendía que en ningún momento me fuera sentido incomoda. Nunca había tenido muchos amigos. Me movía mejor en grupos pequeños y de gente conocida. Sabía que no era lo más popular a hacer, especialmente en el instituto, pero nunca he necesitado a una multitud a mí alrededor para funcionar o sentirme feliz. Prefiero poca gente y que sepa que valen la pena que mucha que en cuanto pueden te traicionan o se olvidan de ti.

-Rose nos ha dicho que trabajareis con _Volturis_ … con Edward. ¿Qué casualidad, no? – preguntó despreocupadamente.

Rose y su nula capacidad para guardar secretos con la gente a la que quería. Menos mal que con los extraños era una tumba porque si no la odiaría.

-Sí. La verdad es que ni yo me lo creía cuando lo vi en la sala de reuniones – le contesté con la más pura verdad. Hace una semana era incapaz de recordar su nombre y ahora no me lo sacaba de la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo llegaste hasta ellos? – me volvió a preguntar. Desprendía curiosidad, pero no de esas que hacen que sospeches y no quieras contestar, sino de la que hacen querer contarles más y más de tu vida.

Me resultaba incluso contradictorio haber conseguido entablar una conversación tan amigable en tan poco tiempo y sin esfuerzo. ¿Estaría cambiando? ¿O sería mérito sólo de ella?

-Caius Volturi es un gran fan del restaurante – comenté sonriendo mientras recordaba todos los infructuosos esfuerzos que había hecho hasta el día de hoy para invitarme a salir.

Tenía el pálpito que si la comida no le gustase él continuaría viniendo con tal de obtener una respuesta de mi parte. A veces me preguntaba si no sería más fácil si le dijera que sí. Si aceptara su cita para hacerle ver que no va a pasar nada entre nosotros… Pero eso sería jugar con fuego y mejor no arriesgarse y mucho menos ahora que teníamos negocios entre manos.

-Es el más simpático de los tres. Tienes suerte de haberte topado con él y no con uno de sus hermanos– me respondió con un tono que no sabía descifrar.

La verdad es que sabía poco de los hermanos Volturi o sus negocios. De hecho, cuando Caius comenzó a venir más por el restaurante tuve que _googlear_ su nombre para entender el revuelo que causaba entre la clientela femenina y cierta parte de nuestra plantilla.

-Bueno, no sé si me topé o él me hizo tropezar... Una y otra vez – puntualicé rodando los ojos.

-Lo dices como si hubiera una historia interesante detrás… Ay, cuéntamela, por favor. Ese pollo va a acabar con mi paciencia. – me dijo acercándose un poco más a mí.

-No es tan interesante… pero todo sea por matar el tiempo hasta que salga el pollo – le concedí haciendo que sus ojos brillaran… diferente. Algo me decía que no había nada que escapara del conocimiento de esta pequeña mujer – El primer día que vino al restaurante se encaprichó en felicitarnos por la comida, pero la verdad es que ni yo tenía tiempo de salir ni Jacob ganas, así que nuestro maître se disculpó en nuestro nombre. Él dijo que no pararía hasta conseguirlo. La segunda vez, una semana después, volvió al servicio del medio día con unos socios y al de la noche. En el del medio día yo no estaba, pero por la noche volvió a insistir energéticamente y me apiadé de él y de nuestro pobre jefe de sala – recordé con una sonrisa el alivio de James cuando le dije que sí saldría esa vez, ya no sabía que más decirle para cubrirnos -

-¿Y? – preguntó Alice intrigada. Seguía teniendo algo en su mirada que no sabía identificar… como si intentará adivinar más allá de lo que le decía.

-Pues no conseguí frenar nada, todo fue a peor. – rodé los ojos – A partir de ese momento su interés se acrecentó y expandió a otras parcelas…al margen de nuestras habilidades culinarias… Ya sabes… - asintió divertida ante mi dificultad para poner en palabras el interés de Caius por mí- La cuestión es que se ha convertido en un cliente un fijo… creó que tiene sobornado a James con las reservas, y, sin lugar a dudas, estoy segura que conoce la carta y los recovecos del restaurante mejor que muchos de mis trabajadores.

-Vaya eso suena como si tuvieras un admirador, muy apuesto, déjame añadir – comentó Alice despreocupada aunque seguía mirándome como si quisiera descifrar un enigma.

-Sí, algo así… - dije dándole un trago a mi vino rezando por haber saciado su curiosidad sobre el tema y dejarlo olvidado.

La verdad es que Caius Volturi y sus coqueteos cada vez se me estaban haciendo más difíciles de gestionar y tenía miedo de imaginar cómo sería a partir de ahora que tenía que trabajar con ellos codo con codo. Me aliviaba saber que no sería él, sino Edward, quien capitanearía mi proyecto porque de otra manera sí que sería casi imposible evitar la colisión.

No soy una persona de muchos amigos, pero desde luego tampoco me gusta el conflicto. Intento evitarlo a toda costa a no ser que sea necesario. Se me da bien escapar con mi ironía de las situaciones delicadas, pero cada vez era más consciente que lo mío con Caius Volturi no lo pararía el sarcasmo y el buen humor sino una conversación en la que le dejara muy claro que no quería nada con él más allá de una amistad.

Si me estuviera escuchando Rose me mataría por no darle ni tan siquiera una oportunidad, pero es que no había química. Nada.

¿Amistad? Quizás.

¿Amor? Imposible. Creo.

Cuando lo veía no me removía por dentro. No sentía nada más allá de cierto cariño que le había ido cogiendo con el paso de los meses. Agradecimiento por todos los consejos desinteresados que me había dado y por su permanente buen humor, que había conseguido sacarme el cansancio muchas noches en las que las horas de trabajo se acumulaban en mis parpados sin piedad. Pero nada más.

-Bueno es hora que dejéis la charla y vengáis a poner la mesa. Os toca hacer algo chicas – escuchamos la voz grave de Jasper desde el comedor interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, lo que hizo que la alegre cara de Alice se contrajera de felicidad.

Jasper tenía razón, llevábamos una botella de vino y más de una hora hablando mientras ellos se dedicaban a cocinar. Aunque por las risas que nos llegaban desde la cocina tampoco es que lo estuvieran pasando mal allí dentro.

Cuando estuvo todo preparado y tomamos asientos, Emmet trajo la cena a la mesa y solo podía decir que tenía realmente buena pinta.

-Por favor que no se te caiga ahora – escuché a Jasper con cierto temor en su voz.

Mire a mi lado que estaba sentado Edward y que igual que Alice reía.

-No sería la primera vez – explicó ante mi cara de desconcierto.

-¡Oh! Lo tendré en cuenta si alguna vez necesito ayuda con mis camareros – añadí.

Comenzamos a comer y estaba delicioso. La sonrisa de suficiencia que apareció en la cara de Rose después de mi alabanza a sus dotes culinarias estaba segura que no la abandonaría en meses y ella misma se encargaría de recordarme este hito durante mucho tiempo.

Era increíble cómo había fluía todo. Habíamos comido, tomado una copa mientras bromeábamos y nos ponían al día a Rose y a mí de varias anécdotas de juventud de los chicos, y Alice había propuesto jugar a las películas… dónde Rose y yo habíamos perdido estrepitosamente.

Me había sentido realmente a gusto, incluso había podido olvidar el nerviosismo que Edward me provocaba cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban. Me daba pena tener que irme, pero mañana me esperaba un día largo y duro. Los fines de semana siempre es cuando más trabajo había en un restaurante.

-Ahora me siento culpable. Parece que al marcharme haya acabado con la reunión – les dije al ver que tanto Alice y Jasper como Edward habían decido irse al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Tonterías. Es tarde y estos tres tienen una casa para estar molestando en la mía. – bromeó Emmet ganándose una colleja de Alice.

-Muchas gracias por venir… Ves como no te hace daño tener vida social de vez en cuando – me dijo Rose mientras me achuchaba en un tierno abrazo de despedida.

-Pesada – le respondí aunque sabía que tenía razón.

Bajamos en el ascensor y me arrepentí a los dos segundos de estar allí dentro.

Era muy pequeño y Edward estaba demasiado cerca.

Desde la reunión que tuvimos a solas en su despacho no era capaz de tener un pensamiento coherente sobre él y ahora se me estaba volviendo a nublar el sentido común.

¿Desde cuándo olía tan bien? ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora casi tatuada en la cara? ¿Y esos ojos tan verdes que son capaces de traspasarte? ¿Desde cuándo su chaqueta se le ajustaba tan bien a esos brazos y a esa espalda tan bien formada?

¿Desde cuándo me estaba volviendo loca?

¿¡Desde cuándo?!

¿Desde cuándo me sentía atraída por amigos de mis amigos? Más concretamente, por personas que han enviudado y que aún no han sido capaces de superarlo y continúan llevando el anillo de matrimonio.

¿Desde cuándo me siento atraída por personas a la primera de cambio? Y por personas con las que habré de trabajar codo con codo durante un sinfín de meses… ¿Tendría que considerar a Edward como un compañero de trabajo?

¡Nada de esto tenía sentido! ¿Qué clase de persona se obsesiona con otra con solo una mirada y un intercambio de tres frases? ¡¿Quién?!

Aunque si era justa conmigo misma Edward y sus amigos eran las primeras personas con las que compartía espacio durante mucho tiempo, más allá de mis compañeros de trabajo, Jake y mi familia. Debería ser eso… la novedad.

Al fin llegamos a la planta baja y el aire fresco substituyó el olor de Edward que estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en mí.

-Ha sido un placer poder conocerte un poco más Bella. Espero que se repita muchas noches– me dijo Jasper mientras nos despedíamos a pie de calle. - ¿Has venido en coche? Si quieres te acercamos a dónde tú quieras. – se ofreció amablemente haciendo que en la cara de Alice surgiera una mirada de orgullo hacia su marido.

-No hace falta, no vivo muy lejos y me gusta caminar… - me excusé.

Era verdad, estaba tan solo a unas manzanas de casa y, además, me iría genial un poco de aire fresco para poner en orden mis ideas.

-No os preocupéis yo también he venido caminando, la acompañaré – escuché la voz firme de Edward detrás de mí.

-¡Perfecto pues! Bella nos tenemos que volver a ver, me ha encantado charlar contigo – dijo Alice risueña – Y a ti… a ti, mejor te llamo mañana. Te quiero – se despidió de Edward en un tono un poco misterioso.

Por la cara que puso Edward también debió notar algo raro en su amiga porque su gestó mudó un poco. Aunque no pude identificar qué era la emoción que había reflejada en su cara. Era lo malo de conocer tan poco a la gente, que siempre te quedabas con la duda.

Cuando Alice y Jasper giraron en dirección contraria a la que estábamos plantados Edward y yo me comenzó a entrar el pánico. Justo en estos momentos no quería estas a solas con él. Necesitaba depurarlo de mis sentidos y sacarlo de mi mente.

-De verdad que es innecesario. Cada día hago el mismo camino desde el restaurante. Estoy acostumbrada a caminar sola… y nunca me ha pasado nada. – le comenté intentando que desistiera a acompañarme.

-Que lo hagas cada día no hace que deje de ser peligroso. Bella pasan de las tres de la mañana, no me voy a ir tranquilo sabiendo que vas caminando sola por la calle. – me dijo seguro y, al parecer, sin la menor intención de cambiar de idea.

-¿Lo dices porque soy mujer? – pregunté un poco a la defensiva. Podía ir dónde quisiera sola.

-No. Lo digo porque no son horas de ir solo por las calles. Ni para una mujer, ni para un hombre. – Continuó firme – Está bien… si quieres míralo de esta manera. ¿Bella serías tan amable de acompañarme hasta mi casa? No me gusta caminar solo – preguntó sin humor en su voz. Se estaba tomando esto realmente en serio.

Rodeé los ojos, pero claudiqué.

-Yo te protegeré. – le anuncié haciéndolo sonreír de medio lado. Las autoridades deberían prohibir ese tipo de sonrisa. –

Cuando iba a comenzar caminar en dirección a mi casa me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía Edward y ni tan solo si nos quedaba en la misma dirección haciendo esta situación más absurda aún.

-¡Ni tan siquiera sabes si vives en la misma dirección que yo! – le acusé girándome mientras él me miraba divertido.

-Sí que lo hago. – afirmó sin ninguna duda.

-¿Y cómo sabes dónde vivo? – pregunté curiosa y algo indignada.

-No lo sé – me contestó desconcentrándome - Me da igual dónde vivas me pilla de camino. – ante mi confusión solo rió y dejando una pausa dramática de por medio continuó – Aunque tuviera que caminar media hora en dirección contraria me seguiría quedando a camino, así que comienza a andar Bella. – acabó casi con un tono de orden.

En el fondo era un gesto muy bonito, innecesario, pero bonito. El que estuviera dispuesto a acompañarme sin importarle dónde vivía solo para asegurarse que no me pasaba nada era de agradecer, hoy en día no todo el mundo es capaz de tomarse la molestia.

-¿Pero no habíamos quedado que era yo la que te acompañaba a ti? – le repuse acelerando un poco el paso hasta alcanzarlo. – Además ¿y si es en la otra dirección qué?

Esto al menos le hizo pararse.

-Eres casi tan irritante como Emmet… Quizás es por eso que Rose os quiere tanto. – contestó rodando los ojos haciéndome reír con su desesperación - ¿Está bien señorita dónde vive? A ver si podemos sacar algo en claro y comenzar a movernos. – añadió más divertido que molesto como intentaba aparentar… O eso esperaba. No quería hacerlo enfadar y menos con lo amable que estaba siendo conmigo.

-Ya íbamos bien – le contesté siendo yo estaba vez la que me avanzaba a sus pasos– Cuatro calles más y giramos a la derecha. Listo.

-Vives cerca de tu trabajo. – me respondió.

-Sí, es práctico… sobre todo cuando pasas tantas horas allí. – le respondí intentando mantener la calma. Se había vuelto a acercar a mí y su olor me estaba volviendo a impregnar poniendo mi cuerpo en alerta.

-Puede ser una forma de verlo. – contestó con un tono un poco críptico. – Por cierto, no te he preguntado por el padre de Black. ¿Está mejor? – no me pasó desapercibido que no usó su nombre de pila.

-Sí al final solo fue un mal golpe y Jake ya está de vuelta en casa otra vez… Bueno… quiero decir en Seattle… - especifiqué nerviosa pensando que podría haber sonado como si Jake viviera conmigo o algo por el estilo.

-Me alegro –Fue lo único que comentó.

Caminamos un rato en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Por cierto… Deberíamos quedar otro día para repasar algunos asuntos… legales. – me dijo alertándome–

-¿Legales? No me digas que tenemos problemas que me muero – dije preocupada.

Siempre habíamos sido muy cuidadosos con estas cosas, pero el gestor con el que trabajábamos antes, a pesar que ponía toda su buena voluntad, no era la persona más adecuada para llevar el volumen de trabajo que había llegado a generar el _Sublime_ los últimos tiempos.

-No, no te preocupes – me dijo tranquilizándome – Es solo que ahora que vais a ampliar el negocio es conveniente volver a repasar reparticiones, clausulas, etc… Rutina. No te preocupes. – me explicó tranquilo.

Supongo que si él estaba tranquilo yo también tendría que estarlo.

-Oh, claro… tiene sentido. Pues, ningún inconveniente. Hemos quedado con Jake que esto va a tener prioridad… y aunque suponga que durante el tiempo que estemos hasta que abramos el nuevo restaurante yo esté un poco más ausente de las cocinas tengo libre disponibilidad para ausentarme para lo que sea necesario. – le expliqué – No le daré más dolores de cabeza a tú secretaria ni te haré madrugar de más para reunirte conmigo – me disculpé.

Había sido algo duro de aceptar que sería yo quién fuera a estar fuera de las cocinas para crear el nuevo restaurante durante todo este tiempo. Sabía que Jake aborrecía todas estas gestiones, yo también prefería cocinar a pelearme con publicistas, interioristas, arquitectos… con Edward… Jacob había delegado toda responsabilidad en mí haciéndome feliz por su confianza ciega, pero también me había quitado parte de mi felicidad cuando estaba al mando de un servicio. Aunque supongo que esos son los sacrificios que se deben hacer para un bien mayor. Conseguir un paso más en nuestro sueño.

-Vaya no suenas muy feliz. No sé si tomármelo como algo personal – comentó ligeramente.

-No, nada que ver. Digamos que preferiría estar cocinando antes que peleándome con el arquitecto, pero que se le va a hacer siempre he sido la valiente de los dos – contesté en broma intentando marcar los imperceptibles músculos de mis brazos. Entre la chaqueta y mi poca devoción al gimnasio sería un milagro que tuviera.

-Si no lo hubiera visto a él te creería. – se río de mí.

-Puedo ser pequeñita, pero tengo carácter. – afirmé.

-Créeme comienzo a no poner en duda ninguna de las dos cosas – afirmó mientras sacudía su cabeza.

-Tampoco soy tan bajita – dije poniéndome a su lado haciendo que él me mirara divertido – Bueno claro, yo no tengo la culpa que tú seas demasiado alto. – me defendí atacándolo un poco aunque a decir verdad no había absolutamente nada malo ni en su altura ni en su cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado.

¡Basta ya! Me recriminé mentalmente. Había conseguido casi llegar a destino dejando al margen esta atracción absurda que había sentido en el ascensor para que ahora me pusiera a pensar en su cuerpo.

-¿Giramos por aquí? – me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos pecaminosos sobre su cuerpo.

-Sí… de verdad que no está muy lejos ya puedo ir sola… No quiero molestarte más, es tarde y tú también querrás descansar – volví a insistir apenada por hacerlo recorrerse media ciudad a estas horas de la madrugada.

Él solamente sonrío y continuó la marcha sin inmutarse.

-Entonces… ¿Tu secretaria me dirá algo? – le pregunté. Al parecer también se había perdido en sus pensamientos porque me miró como si no entendiese nada – Para lo que tenemos que repasar… Esas cosas legales. – aclaré.

-Claro, sabiendo que tienes disposición le diré que sea para lo antes posible. – me contestó algo más serio.

-Es aquí – Anuncié al llegar a mi calle.

Era bastante larga. Era una zona residencial con una gran cantidad de apartamentos y casas de todos los tamaños y precios. Estaba bastante cerca de la zona del centro, pero no tenía ese bullicio intrínseco de la zona comercial y económica. Era un barrio ideal para los adictos al trabajo que necesitaban un respiro o para familias que necesitaban un poco de tranquilidad para criar sus hijos sin abandonar los privilegios de una vida en la ciudad.

-Vaya parece que el mundo vuelve a ser un pañuelo – comentó sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunté extrañada.

-Digamos que al final resulta que sí que me has acompañado a casa… - ante mi cara de no entender ni una palabra prosiguió. – Vivo al final de esta calle. Me mude hace unos meses.

Edward Cullen y yo éramos vecinos.

-Vaya así que somos algo así como vecinos y algo así cómo compañeros de trabajo. – comenté confusa. Porque si había algo que hacía Edward Cullen era confundirme.

-Eso parece…. Eso parece. – me respondió también un poco desconcertado – Bueno ahora sí, Buenas noches Bella.

No se acercó para despedirse como si lo habían hecho Emmet, Alice o Jasper… cosa que agradecí. Si su mano provocaba escalofríos y su esencia me inundaba en un ascensor no quería saber que sería tenerlo tan cerca como requería un abrazo.

-Buenas noches. Y muchas gracias por acompañarme. Ha sido un detalle, de verdad – le agradecí, porque aunque pueda hacer las cosas por mí misma sentirte acompañada de vez en cuando es reconfortante. Especialmente a las tres de la madrugada en medio de la ciudad.

-Que va… Además debería darte yo las gracias. Habíamos quedado que eras tú la que me acompañabas a mí. – bromeó haciéndome reír.

-Y al parecer eso he hecho – comenté aun anonadada por como las casualidades parecían unirnos a Edward y a mí- Buenas noches – me despedí como única respuesta antes de darme la vuelta y entrar a mi bloque de pisos.

Mejor acabar con esto antes de que hiciera cualquier locura. Sus ojos me llamaban tanto como sus labios.

Y tanto como las ganas de tocar ese desordenado pelo o acariciar esos brazos para comprobar si eran tan fuertes como dejaba entrever esos trajes de infarto que llevaba siempre puestos.

Al final Rose tenía razón, admitía interiormente mientras subía por las escaleras, ya había tenido suficiente de ascensores por hoy. Mi vida amorosa era una mierda y la falta de ella estaba comenzando a perjudicar mi entendimiento.

Primero los encuentros esporádicos con Jacob con los que estábamos jugando con fuego con nuestra amistad. Después esta extraña atracción a primera vista que me había dado con Edward Cullen. Y para acabar de rematar mi incapacidad para sentir algo por la única persona de la ecuación completamente libre de problemas y que había dejado más que claro que quería tener algo conmigo, Caius.

¡Qué estaba mal conmigo!

¡¿Qué?!

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Bueno pues parece que algo comienza a moverse también en Bella… ¿Qué os ha parecido? No me puedo parar mucho a comentar porque he sacado un hueco para subir el capítulo, pero espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestras teorías en los comentarios.**

 **Si no hay ningún otro contratiempo os espero el** **PRÓXIMO VIERNES** **con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	7. Maldita dulzura

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooooola de nuevo!**

 **¿Queda alguien por aquí? O ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que habéis abandonado el barco xD Si no es así muchas gracias por estar aquí, una vez más.**

 **Os traigo, aunque muuuuuuy tarde, una nueva actualización del FIC. Más abajo os explico la tardanza. Solo puntualizar que no me olvido del fic. Tengo escrito varios capítulos en borrador, pero es la falta de tiempo libre la que me impide subirlos. Nada más.**

 **Sin más, os dejo con Edward.**

 **.**

 **MALDITA DULZURA**

 **Edward POV**

 **.**

Me había pasado todo el fin de semana haciendo deporte y ahora estaba tan cansado que me parecía un trabajo titánico hasta el levantarme para volver a mi despacho después de la reunión con Marco Volturi.

Porque sí, el deporte era la única manera efectiva que había encontrado de sacarme de mi cabeza la condenada imagen de Isabella Swan desde la cena de viernes en casa de Emmet.

Había pasado un año y medio desde la muerte de Jessica en el que nada ni nadie conseguía volverme a sentir vivo. Un año y medio sin sentir ni una décima de pasión correr por mis venas y ahora llega ella y lo arrasa todo simplemente con su presencia.

Esta extraña fijación comenzaba a pasarme factura. Esta mañana me había discutido con Carl, el encargado de Marketing del proyecto, por referirse a él como "el proyecto de la chica del jefe". Podía intentar autoconvencerme que lo había hecho por ser una falta de respeto hacía Bella, a esa chica simpática y adorable que descubrí el viernes, pero yo mismo sabía que era una basura de argumento. No soportaba pensar que ella podía llegar a ser la chica de Caius. Y eso me tenía cada vez de peor humor. ¿Cómo narices me pasaba esto? Si la había visto en tres ocasiones contadas. Era una locura.

¿Lo peor de todo?

Quedaban solo cinco minutos para que me volviera a encontrar cara a cara con esa mujer que había dado la vuelta a toda mi vida. Volvíamos a reunirnos y algo me decía que esta vez no iba a ser todo tan fácil como en las otras dos ocasiones. Después de la conversación que había tenido con Rose sobre la herencia que había recibido Bella y que eso era lo que le había permitido invertir en su nuevo restaurante me parecía muy injusto que legalmente eso no quedara reflejado en ningún documento. El dinero corrompe lo que toca, incluso las amistades más sólidas, como al parecer era la de Jacob Black y Bella.

-Señor Cullen, la Señorita Swan acaba de llegar- escuché la voz de Tanya avisándome.

-Hágala pasar y después puede marcharse, ha sido un día muy largo – anuncié a mi secretaria.

Sin lugar a dudas, hoy habíamos tenido de todo y ahora lo remataba con la guinda del pastel. Isabella Swan.

Vi como Tanya le abría la puerta y su esencia volvía a invadir todo mi espacio personal.

Iba vestida con un elegante, pero demasiado formal, traje de sastre negro con camisa blanca, cosa que me sorprendía y me decepcionaba. Una parte de mi estaba esperando verla con sus jeans y camiseta de nuevo. Aun así, seguía estando preciosa. Jodidamente hermosa.

-Edward siento tanto retrasarte… - mi nombre en sus labios era casi como una droga –

-No te preocupes, lo bueno de reunirse a última hora es que no habrá nadie para interrumpirnos – dije intentando sacarla del apuro.

-Pero es que parece que nunca nos podemos reunir a una hora normal. O demasiado pronto, o demasiado tarde. Lo siento – volvió a disculparse.

-No te disculpes más – la corté porque era de todo menos una molestia para mí. – Toma asiento y dime qué es lo que te ha tenido tan ocupada hoy. Tanya me dijo que había sido imposible encontrar otro hueco. – intenté sonar amable… mejor tenerla relajada antes de soltarle la bomba.

-Reuniones del infierno. Con el banco, con el arquitecto, con los de la administración para las licencias… Todo lo que te puedas imaginar lo tengo organizado esta semana. Suerte que vosotros lo tenéis todo preparado y yo solo tengo que ir a firmar lo que es necesario y poca cosa más… pero aun así– me explicó ofuscada.

-Bienvenida a nuestro mundo – contesté divertido mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua.

-Bueno, pues vuestro mundo es un caos que solo os quitará años de vida. – comentó divertida bebiendo un poco de su agua – Lo que daría por algo más fuerte. – susurró aunque no lo suficientemente alto para que no la sintiera.

-Siempre puedo conseguirte una copa, pero después no me digas que es culpa mía el que no entiendas lo que te explico - le dije haciéndome eco de su susurro.

-¡Por favor! – Contestó sin pensar, casi con un deje de súplica en su voz - Ahora debes pensar que soy una borracha…. Es que no sé tener la boca callada cuando estoy nerviosa. – dijo muy rápido un poco alterada.

-¿Y por qué deberías estar nerviosa? – le pregunté curioso inclinándome un poco hacia ella y quizás con un tono poco profesional y demasiado amistoso.

-Yo… No… Ummm… ¿Te importa si me quito la americana? – preguntó cada vez más nerviosa. –

-Ponte cómoda, ahora vengo. No creo que me sea muy difícil encontrar algo más fuerte que un vaso de agua en esta empresa – le dije como excusa para coger un poco de aire.

Mientras iba a la sala de reuniones, saludé distraídamente a los pocos trabajadores que aún quedaban en la oficina pero mi mente seguía en mi despacho.

No llevábamos ni diez minutos y ya me había sido imposible dejar esta reunión en el terreno de lo profesional. Y ella… ¿Ella estaba nerviosa? ¿Yo la ponía así o era el estrés de esta semana lo que ella demostraba?

Entré a la sala y nos serví dos copas de Wisky. No las llené demasiado. No quería que hubiera alcohol de por medio cuando estaba con ella, prefería tener todos los sentidos conmigo.

Al volver seguía sentada en la misma butaca pero sin su americana puesta. Llevaba una blusa con unos finísimos tirantes que me hacían tener ganas de pasar mis dedos por su piel para comprobar si era tan suave como parecía a simple vista.

-Aquí tienes, pero no me hago responsable de tus decisiones – le dije pasándole el vaso con la nueva bebida.

Nuestros dedos se tocaron y volvió la maldita electricidad. ¡Esto pasaba en las películas románticas pero no en la vida real!

Vi como Bella parpadeaba un par de veces antes de aclararse la voz.

-¿Empezamos? – preguntó mientras tomaba asiento y le pasaba una carpeta con cuidado de no volver a tocar su magnética piel. – Sabes que prefiero que me expliques de qué trata todo esto antes de leer papeles que no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que hay escrito en ellos – me contestó devolviéndome la dichosa carpeta.

-Hemos creído oportuno repasar la distribución de las participaciones, las acciones, en la empresa por parte tuya y de Jacob – le dije intentando sonar neutral.

Me miró fija y seriamente mientras bebía un trago de su wisky. Analizando lo que había dicho.

Por la manera que tenía de mirarme supe que había captado su atención, pero también me di cuenta, en ese instante, que estaba perdido. Mi cuerpo volvía a arder por ella. Por su piel. Por sus labios acariciando los míos y no ese frío vaso de cristal. La necesitaba a ella como hacía mucho tiempo no necesitaba a nadie.

¿Sería este tiempo de abstinencia que me hacía sentir todo con tanta intensidad?

-Cualquiera diría que has estado hablando con Rose… - me dijo con un tono cortante que no había escuchado nunca en ella. ¿Estaba enfadada?

-¿Disculpa? – intenté poner mi mejor cara de póker hasta saber qué era lo que pensaba o sabía ella de todo esto.

-A ver…. ya había una propuesta sobre la mesa en la que no se contemplaba ningún cambio y, casualmente, esta reunión surge después de una cena en casa de Rose, la cual no es precisamente la mejor amiga de Jake… Sí, puedes seguir haciéndote el loco o decirme realmente de qué va todo esto. – me explicó apoyándose en el respaldo de su butaca y mostrándome una vez más que por mucho que ella dijera que este no era su ambiente, su mente era veloz y sabía moverse en las arenas movedizas de los negocios.

Bella no era solo una chica guapa. Era muy lista, demasiado para intentar engañarla.

-Tienes razón. No voy a insultar tu inteligencia negándolo, pero por eso mismo creo que deberías reconsiderar a repartición que tenéis al cincuenta por ciento, al menos por lo que respecta al nuevo restaurante. No habéis aportado lo mismo, sería injusto para ti que no estuvieras cubierta de cara a lo que pueda suceder en un futuro. – le expliqué, ahora sí, desde mi versión más profesional.

-No. – respondió segura y escuetamente.

Su rostro serio dejaba muy claro que no le había hecho nada de gracia esa propuesta. Bien, le gustase o no estaba en mi obligación de aconsejar a mis clientes para su mayor beneficio y eso es lo que pensaba hacer.

-¿Ya está? Supongo que la parte de que esto es un negocio y no tu vida privada ya la conoces, pero si quieres podemos hacer una pequeña incursión en este punto y dejarme que al menos te explique cuáles serían los cambios– le contesté un poco molesto por su negativa a tan siquiera plantearse algo.

No sé qué me pasaba con ella pero en cuanto Bella entraba en mi orbita ni mi profesionalidad se mantenía a salvo. Nunca se me habría ocurrido hablarle así a ningún otro cliente, aunque supongo que eso ella también lo sabía por su manera de comportase.

-No eres el primero que me advierte ni el último que lo hará, pero mi respuesta siempre será la misma. No. – me explicó algo más apaciguada, pero igual de segura de su respuesta. – Mi…Mi amistad con Jake es fuerte y este es nuestro sueño. Lo comenzamos juntos cuando no teníamos nada y lo continuaremos exactamente igual ahora que tenemos algo más que nuestro amor por la cocina.

Admiraba su seguridad. Sabía por propia experiencia que hay pocas personas en la vida por las que puedes poner la mano en el fuego, pero que cuando las tienes, si realmente las valoras, no las dejas caer. A mí me pasaba lo mismo con Emmet y con Alice.

¿Entonces si la entendía porque sentía tanta rabia por dentro?

-El dinero puede llegar a podrir todo lo que toca – insistí un poco más suavemente. No debería hacerlo, ella parecía muy segura, pero no me podía contener.

Y cuando levantó su vista supe que debería haberme callado.

Estaba furiosa.

-Te he dicho que no. ¿Piensas insistir mucho más? Porque si es así prefiero irme – dijo levantándose de su asiento como un resorte poniéndose la chaqueta.

-Bella espera. – intenté cogerle un brazo pero ella lo apartó rápidamente.

-No. Estoy enfadada y cansada y ahora mismo no tengo el humor para continuar aquí. Así que si me disculpas me voy. – anunció decidida dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Bella hay más cosas que debemos tratar - intenté parar su huida sin tocarla. Ahora mismo no estaba seguro de poder controlarme con ella o que ella aceptara muy bien el contacto conmigo, estaba realmente enfadada.

-Pues lo hubieras pensado antes de insistir tanto. Si esta reunión no ha sido provechosa no ha sido mi culpa – se giró enfrentándome.

Estábamos relativamente cerca y tuvo que levantar su cabeza para enfrentarme y mirarme a los ojos, lo que la hizo parecer adorable a la vez que una fiera leona.

Bella provocaba en mí sentimientos encontrados. Me producía paz cuando sonreía y desataba mi pasión cuando sacaba ese carácter tan suyo.

-Bella – la llamé una vez más con un tono que sonó más a advertencia que a una petición para que se quedara hasta acabar la reunión.

Aunque nos sabía para quién iba dirigida esa advertencia… Para mí o para ella.

-No. Ahora estoy muy enfadada y si me vuelvo a sentar acabaré…. Acabaré…. – cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza confundiéndome – te tiraré el wisky encima. ¡Yo qué sé! Adiós. – acabó rápidamente dándose la vuelta y saliendo del despacho como un huracán.

Y yo me quedé ahí plantado mirando la puerta sin asimilar qué es lo que había pasado. En qué momento habíamos pasado de estar hablando de manera tranquila a estar peleándonos.

Volví al mismo sitio en el que Bella había estado sentada hasta hace unos minutos y vacié el contenido de mi copa.

Sabía que era lo que había conseguido que Bella perdiera los papeles. Yo y mi manía de insistir en cambiar el porcentaje de participación de Black, a pesar que ella había sido cristalinamente clara al respecto. Pero no lo había podido evitar. Había sido casi instintivo. Igual que con Carl y su estúpida manía de insinuar que Bella era la chica de Caius.

Era absurdo. No tenía ningún derecho en sentirme así ni en reclamarle nada a nadie. Pero ella… Solo ella conseguía romper mis barreras.

Jacob Black.

¿Quién era él para Bella? Sin lugar a dudas alguien sumamente importante en su vida. Alguien por el que había dicho estaba dispuesta a nadar contracorriente a pesar de lo que le advertían. No me había pasado inadvertido la duda en voz cuando ha querido darle un nombre a lo que eran ellos dos.

¿Serían algo más que amigos y compañeros de trabajo inseparables?

Ese pensamiento, que volvía a mí recurrentemente, me incomodaba.

No tenía derecho a sentirme así. Bella no era nada mío, solo alguien que me volvía loco, pero definitivamente nada mío. Y yo… Yo ni tan siquiera estaba seguro hasta qué punto quería sentirme así de nuevo.

Hacía tan poco tiempo que había perdido a Jessica… Últimamente había hecho muchos avances superando mi luto por ella, pero aún hoy en día, había momentos en los que pensaba en ella y me dolía, que llegaba a casa y la pena me invadía al darme cuenta que no aparecería con alguna de sus locuras.

Demasiado para estar mirando a ninguna mujer.

Aunque si soy sincero no había manera de no poder fijarte en Bella. Tampoco era una decisión que pudieras tomar conscientemente, una que pudieras evitar. Ella simplemente aparecía y conseguía que toda tu atención se centrara exclusivamente en ella, tu vista decidía dejar de hacerte caso para mirarla, tus pensamientos se esfumaban para dejar espacio a sus palabras. Todo giraba en torno a ella. Como un rayo de luz que te ciega.

Y ella no era consciente de todo el poder que ejercía en los demás. Se limitaba a fintar entre todos los halagos y coqueteos con una habilidad magistral. Como si todo el mundo le pasara por su lado sin rozarla…

Sentí la vibración de mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y me di cuenta de lo tarde que era y cuánto tiempo había pasado aquí sentado divagando sobre Isabella Swan.

Estaba jodido pensé mientras recogía mis cosas para marcharme a casa, dónde debería estar desde hace un buen rato.

.

Hoy volvía a ser de esos días de mierda.

La gente parecía que había decidido llevarme la contraria y hacerlo todo mal. Y no estaba de humor. No me había acostado de buen humor, tampoco había mejorado al levantarme y, para mi jodida suerte, durante todo el día solo había hecho que empeorar mi ánimo.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y volvía a marcar ese número de teléfono que ya me sabría de memoria si no fuera porque hoy en día todo lo hacemos a través de la lista de contactos y la marcación automática.

Buzón de voz. Nuevamente.

Sabía, porque me había encargado de llamar a Rose para confirmarlo, que Bella no estaba en el restaurante hoy. Ni hoy, ni durante toda la semana. Así que estaba ignorando mis llamadas voluntariamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Escuché la voz de mi tormento sorprendida.

Bella lucía cansada. Su pelo se arremolinaba en un moño despeinado y las ojeras eran bastante pronunciadas.

-Te he llamado durante todo el día para disculparme por lo de ayer – le dije sin darle opción a que me echara de su portal.

Llevaba sentado en la calle unos quince minutos, deseando que no tardará mucho en llegar.

Ayer me extralimité y no era la mejor carta de presentación ni para mí ni para el despacho. Especialmente para _Volturi Assesment_. Independientemente de lo que Bella y Caius tuvieran, o más bien no tuvieran, si perdía esta cuenta Caius se encargaría de hacerme la vida imposible. Era un hombre ciego de ilusión que no atendía a razones. No le importaban todas las calabazas que se había llevado ya de Bella, lo que le podían hacer mis hipotéticas explicaciones rozaría lo absurdo.

Es más, viniendo a su casa también me estaba extra limitando, pero que se le iba a hacer ya estaba aquí y ella me había visto así que no había vuelta atrás. Si algo me comenzaba a quedar claro es que Isabella Swan no sacaba mi lado más racional.

-Lo sé. Pero por si no te ha quedado claro el mensaje, no quiero hablar contigo. – me contestó intentando abrirse paso hasta la puerta, que yo bloqueaba con mi cuerpo. En estos momentos daba gracias a que fuera tan pequeña.

-Créeme que me ha quedado claro a la décimo segunda llamada que no me has contestado, pero aun así insisto, sólo te pido cinco minutos – le contesté interrumpiéndole el paso de nuevo.

Un chico salió disparado de dentro del edificio y chocó contra mi espalda.

-¡Tío quita del medio! – me chilló mientras yo le dejaba paso – Ay, hola señorita Swan. – dijo sonrojándose en cuanto la vio.

-Hola Bruce, discúlpanos. Ha sido nuestra culpa por estar en medio – dijo mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa al adolescente hormonado que por la cara con la que la miraba estaba seguro la tenía demasiado presente en sus ratos de intimidad.

Yo me conformé con dedicarle una mirada asesina al chaval.

Lo estaba haciendo genial.

-Vamos a dentro antes que medio vecindario decida que somos más interesante que la novela de la tarde– sentenció abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose al interior sin esperarme.

La seguí un poco confundido. Yo en ningún momento había pensado en subir a su casa. Mi intención era disculparme y volver a la mía con la conciencia más tranquila. Quizás aprovechar y hacer algo de deporte que últimamente se había vuelto una necesidad… Pero no subir con ella a su apartamento. Si me intoxicaba el tenerla cerca no sabía qué pasaría con mi autocontrol cuando el olor a rosas estuviera impregnado por toda la estancia.

Subimos hasta el último piso en un tenso silencio en el ascensor. No sé qué tenían los ascensores pero comenzaba a odiarlos. Bella estaba a menos de un brazo de distancia. Solo tenía que alargar un poco mi brazo izquierdo para llegar a su cara. Acariciar esa piel blanca que había sido creada para ser tocada y adorada. A pesar del cansancio que transmitía era preciosa e increíblemente sexy.

-Oh por dios otra vez no, por favor – escuché que murmuraba tan bajito que si no fuera por el silencio que nos envolvía habría sido imposible que lo escuchara.

¿Le estaría pasando a ella lo mismo que a mí? Sentiría esta electricidad cada vez que nos tocábamos aunque fuera por casualidad, esta atracción a nuestro alrededor cada vez más difícil de parar.

-¡Llegamos! – anunció mientras salía disparada fuera del ascensor.

Su apartamento era amplio y estaba realmente bien decorado y tal como me temía desprendía su olor por todos lados. Lo mejor sería disculparme y marcharme pronto. Por mi salud mental y mi autocontrol.

-Bienvenido a mi humilde morada – dijo un poco nerviosa. – Ponte cómodo, buscaré algo para tomar…

-Será solo un momento, de verdad – le contesté cada vez más consciente que lo mejor era huir de ella o acabaría sin poder resistirme.

-Por favor… A veces soy un poco intensa… y últimamente estoy un poco al límite… y me cuesta gestionar el estrés adecuadamente, sólo permíteme ser cortés. Soy consciente que mis formas de ayer tampoco fueron las más adecuadas. – se explicó con un tono de súplica a la que dudo que nadie en este planeta le pudiera negar nada. – Me quedaré más tranquila si me das una oportunidad para borrar esa imagen que debes tener de mí desde ayer y por lo de… bueno lo de las llamadas.

Sabía que tendría que decirle que no era necesario. Ofrecerle mis disculpas y marcharme. Eso sería lo mejor si quería sobrevivir a estos meses de trabajo inmunemente. Pero me estaba comenzando a dar cuenta que mi voluntad se iba por la puerta cuando ella entraba en juego.

-Vale – acepté aun a sabiendas que estaba firmando la sentencia de muerte de mi cordura.

Paseé por el salón, mientras escucha a Bella trastear algo por la cocina, viendo algunas fotos familiares. A los únicos que reconocía eran a Rose y a Black. Se la veía realmente radiante en todas las fotos. Daban ganas de capturar esa sonrisa, pero sobretodo esa mirada tan intensa que le dedicaba a los suyos. Una mirada en la que parecía que para ella solo existía la persona que tenía delante y el resto del mundo podría estar cayéndose a pedazos y ella no se molestaría ni en girar la cabeza para ver qué sucedía.

Sentí que algo me arañaba los pies.

Bajé mi mirada para descubrir un gato peludo de color anaranjado al que le faltaba un ojo, pero que, con el único que tenía le bastaba para mirarme con un intenso odio. Supongo que estaba invadiendo su espacio. Intenté sacármelo de encima con delicadeza, no quería añadir otra cosa a la lista de Bella en contra de mí. No creo que le gustará demasiado que le pudiera hacer daño a su mascota.

-¡Oh! Veo que ya conoces a Crookshanks – me dijo Bella mientras me pasaba una copa de vino.

\- ¿Crookshanks? – Pregunté contrariado no tanto por el extraño nombre sino por su tono tan cariñoso para referirse a un gato que estaba seguro planeaba mil formas de atacarme hasta desfigurarme.

-Harry Potter… - Respondió como si eso me fuera a desvelar el secreto de la vida. - ¿No has leído Harry Potter? – Negué con la cabeza - ¡¿Qué clase de infancia has tenido Edward Cullen!? – Preguntó riéndose.

Sin lugar a dudas esta era mi Bella preferida. La misma que había descubierto en el paseo del otro día.

-Una feliz – respondí sentándome junto a ella en el sofá.

-Pero sin magia… Así que yo no estaría tan de acuerdo con eso de feliz – continuó bromeando mientras bebía de su copa.

El gato demoniaco se subió a una butaca para vigilarnos fijamente.

-La recogí de la calle, estaba herida y tardó en recuperarse, desde entonces es un poco territorial conmigo – explicó Bella al ver que no le quitaba ojo a su gata. No me fiaba ni un pelo de ella – Después se le pasa… a veces… - acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

Si lo que pretendía era que me relajara no lo estaba consiguiendo ni gracias a su gata ni al poco convencimiento en sus palabras.

-Bella…

-Edward – Dijimos a la vez.

-Tú primero. Al fin y al cabo habrás venido aquí por algún motivo. – me cedió el turno.

-Siento lo de ayer. No por la propuesta…- ante su cara de desconcierto me apresuré a explicarme – Mi deber es aconsejaros sobre todos los pormenores, pero la decisión última es siempre vuestra, por lo que no debí insistir. – su cara se relajó y volvió a adoptar su semblante despreocupado de los primeros días, así que mejor dejaba aquí mis disculpas. Mejor no tentar a la suerte.

-Estoy un poco histérica estos días con todos los trámites y sé que no fueron mis mejores formas. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que me propusiste, pero tampoco era necesario reaccionar de esa manera en una reunión de negocios… Fue poco profesional de mi parte… Es solo que estoy poco acostumbrada a hacer esto y a veces tú me haces… Quiero decir… tú no, yo… yo me olvido, yo sola…me olvido que estoy en una reunión de trabajo… y… - balbuceo nerviosa.

Era divertido comprobar que no era el único afectado por la atmosfera que se creaba cada vez que estábamos juntos. Bella solía ser una persona segura de sí misma y ya eran demasiadas veces que la había visto balbucear cuando nos quedábamos solos. Podría estar un poco desentrenado en el mundo de las citas, pero sin lugar a dudas la ponía nerviosa. Tenía efecto en ella, igual que ella lo tenía en mí.

-No tienes que preocuparte por las formalidades conmigo – le contesté mientras nuestras miradas se conectaban intensamente.

-Lo haría todo más fácil si las hubiera– soltó rápidamente, casi como un impulso, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos –

-Vaya… cualquiera diría que soy un monstruo poniéndote las cosas difíciles – intenté bromear para aligerar el ambiente. No quería que ella necesitara nada cuando estuviera a mí alrededor más que ser ella misma.

Ser esa chica que se presenta en la reunión en tejanos y deportivas. Que es capaz de pedirme una copa sin ningún filtro. Que es capaz de chillarme e irse porque así le salía de dentro.

Ella, sin filtros.

-No – dijo abriendo mucho sus ojos marrones – Es solo que…que… ¡Da igual! – volvió a sacudir su cabeza como si quisiera apartar algún pensamiento de ella. – Es algo tarde, ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar y me explicas eso que no te deje contarme el otro día? Ese dossier era muy gordo, seguro que había más de una propuesta. Tómalo como una ofrenda de paz – me propuso sorprendiéndome cuando yo pensaba que me iba a invitar a irme.

Mi mente me decía que me fuera. Que educadamente declinara su propuesta, esta vez sí, y me marchara a un lugar seguro, pero mis instintos recién renacidos seguían clamando por quedarse y disfrutar un poco más de ella.

Mi dulce tortura.

-Trato hecho – sentencié acariciando el momento aunque sabía que más tarde me arrepentiría.

Bella sonrió educadamente y se levantó, supongo que para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar la cena. Como no sabía qué hacer aquí plantado con ese gato mirándome sin apartar su vista de mí decidí ir a hacerle compañía a Bella. Quizás ella podía darme alguna cosa con la que no sentirme tan inútil.

-¿Necesitas un pinche? – pregunté asomándome por la puerta de la cocina.

Bella se giró para mirarme y todo rastro de cansancio y preocupación habían desaparecido en tan solo dos minutos en la cocina. No sería yo quién se lo dijera pero quizás deberían encontrar un acuerdo más equitativo en este proceso de abrir un nuevo restaurante. No era justo para ella ser quién se encargaba de toda la burocracia mientras Jacob continuaba con el trabajo fácil. Ella necesitaba su vía de escape o acabaría ahogada por la nueva apertura.

-¿Estás preparado para no estar al mando? – me respondió divertida.

-No hay nada que me guste más que una bella chef me diga qué es lo que tengo que hacer – bromeé sorprendiéndola.

Sus enormes ojos marros se abrieron y un intenso sonrojo inundó sus mejillas.

La había visto batallar con miles de miradas y declinar magistralmente los incansables halagos de Caius sin ni inmutarse, pero por la simple mención a su belleza su sonrojo aprecia dando alas a mi locura y a mi ego masculino que llevaba dormido bastante tiempo.

-He sacado un poco de carne estofada que preparé ayer y había pensado preparar algo de verduras para acompañar… ¿te parece? – asentí – Espero que este calabacín no sea mucho para ti. – comentó divertida.

-Graciosa – le dije mientras me situaba a su lado para comenzar a cortar lo que me había pedido.

Trabajamos tranquilamente mientras, a petición de ella, le explicaba algunas cosas del proyecto. En el fondo era lo mejor para no caer en el silencio sepulcral que solo hacía que mi mente fuera por unos derroteros que no nos convenían si queríamos conseguir mantener esta relación en algo amistoso.

Las verduras estaban en el fuego y la carne calentándose cuando al girarme encontré a Bella muy cerca de mí.

Sus pies trastabillaron y por puro reflejo estiré mis brazos para evitar que se cayera dejándonos muy cerca.

Su cuerpo encajado casi al milímetro en el mío. La atraje un poco más a mí ciñendo el agarre de mis manos en su cintura.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sus ojos, más oscuros de lo que ya eran, me penetraron como si pudiera ver a través de mí y de mis murallas, directamente a mi corazón y entrañas.

Bella cerró los ojos, que me tenían completamente ensimismado, rompiendo nuestra unión, pero no la química que había entre nosotros. Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas y si su corazón palpitaba la mitad de rápido que el mío era un milagro que no sintiéramos nuestros latidos a través de nuestra piel.

Estaba completamente perdido así que decidí romper todas mis barreras y olvidar mis remordimientos y vivir el presente.

Vivir este instante y concentrarme en Isabella Swan. La única mujer que había conseguido hacerme sentir vivo de nuevo.

Mis dedos se enroscaron en su cuello y acaricié la piel de sus mejillas, tan suave como había imaginado que era, tan cálida como mis sueños la habían anhelado. Levanté con delicadeza su cara y nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

-Eres irresistible Bella… Te juro que lo he intentado pero ya no puedo más. – le dije contrariado entre el deseo a sucumbir al placer y la esperanza que ella tuviera fuerzas para evitarlo.

No podía dejar de acariciarla. Su piel se erizaba a mi contacto y mis labios pulsaban por acariciar los suyos.

-¡Ay por favor! – exclamó bella con una voz que se asemejaba más a un gemido que a una queja dándome la valentía que me faltaba.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más o arrepentirse nuestros labios se encontraron. Al principio había timidez, pero rápidamente todo eso fue substituido por electricidad y voracidad. Sus dientes mordisquearon suavemente mis labios justo antes que nuestras lenguas intentaran dominar el beso.

-Maldita dulzura la tuya, Bella… - susurré cuando nos separamos a coger aire –

Las manos de Bella se separaron de mi cuerpo para apagar los fogones.

-Joder Edward dime que no soy la única que se está volviendo loca aquí – demandó con su voz afectada mientras volvía a tirar de mi para besarme intensamente.

Era una locura.

No sabía qué consecuencias tendría esto que estábamos haciendo. No sabía si mis remordimientos acabarían conmigo cuando este impulso acabara. Pero lo que sí sabía es que no quería ni podía alejarme de Bella en este instante.

La aparté suavemente mientras sostenía su dulce rostro entre mis manos.

-No eres la única Bella. – le confesé antes de abandonarnos a nuestro placer.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Al menos ya sabemos que han roto la contención… ahora solo queda ver cómo reaccionaran. ¿Apuestas? ¿Esperabais que se "rindieran" tan pronto?**

 **Tenía este capítulo escrito, pero pendiente de corregir desde que subí el anterior, pero de verdad que no he tenido ni tiempo de sentarme para releerlo. Ha sido una locura de semanas en el trabajo. Espero poder compensaros e ir subiendo ahora sí de manera regular (como siempre he hecho), pero no os puedo prometer nada. Lo que sí os puedo asegurar es que iré subiendo la historia sin abandonarla, siempre que haya alguien ahí que le interese leerla, claro está :).**

 **En un principio las actualizaciones continuaran siendo los VIERNES O SABADOS POR LA MAÑANA (hora española).**


	8. Malas decisiones

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo un viernes. Espero poder coger un poco el ritmo después de estas semanas locas. Intentaré hacer todo lo que pueda para que sea así.**

 **Quiero daros** **las gracias a todas por vuestro cariño** **y los comentarios tan bonitos que me dejáis. Son la única manera que tenemos los que escribimos de saber si lo que hacemos interesa, así que siempre es de agradecer. Especialmente, a aquellas que repetís historia tras historia… Parece casi que ya seamos de la familia jajajaja**

 **Os dejo con Bella ;)**

 **.**

 **MALAS DECISIONES**

 **Bella POV**

 **.**

 _-Joder Edward dime que no soy la única que se está volviendo loca aquí – le dije completamente poseída por la pasión y tirando por la ventana todo rastro de cordura._

 _-No eres la única, Bella. – me contestó haciendo que todo se desbocara entre nosotros dos._

Llevaba todo el fin de semana reproduciendo incansablemente ese instante en mi mente. Mi traicionera cabeza sabía que ese había sido el instante en el que todo, absolutamente todo, se había ido a la mierda y no paraba de recordármelo insistentemente.

Una vez tras otra.

 _Mis manos fueron al pelo de Edward tirando de él, como tanto había deseado hacer durante estas semanas. Nuestros cuerpos se juntaron un poco más, aunque parecía imposible que quedara espacio libre entre nosotros._

 _Sus labios se separaron de los míos para coger aire, pero descendieron por mi cuello haciéndome arder a medida que se entretenía dejándome besos por toda mi piel. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda mientras las suyas vagaban por mis caderas._

 _Sin previo aviso sentí que me impulsaba hacía arriba y mis pies abandonaban el suelo para enroscarse en él. Nos movíamos mientras volvíamos a besarnos con tanta sed como quien encuentra un manantial en pleno desierto._

 _Edward me dejó caer con delicadeza sobre el sofá y dándome una última mirada, que casi rozaba la adoración, se inclinó sobre mí. Nos volvimos a besar mientras que nuestras manos chocaban deshaciendo los botones de nuestras camisas y luchaban por deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa._

 _-Bella eres preciosa – dijo mientras me miraba con solo mi sujetador puesto. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Rose y hubiera renovado mi cajón de lencería tendría un poco más de confianza en sus palabras. – Pero te juro que con tu gata no me puedo concentrar. – declaró haciéndome reír y olvidarme de mis dudas estúpidas. Nunca había oído a ningún hombre quejarse de la ropa interior, así que no creo que esto fuera el mayor de nuestros problemas._

 _Cogí un cojín y se lo tiré a Chrockshancks, ganándome un maullido de su parte. Después la tendría que buscar y suplicarle su perdón con una sesión de mimos, pero ahora era Edward quién tenía toda mi atención._

 _-Solucionado – le dije mientras lo volvía a atraer a mí para poder acariciar su musculoso torso, ya libre de ropa. - ¿Podemos volver ahora a lo que estábamos haciendo? -_

 _\- Exigente- me susurró tirando del lóbulo de mi oreja._

 _En nuestros movimientos y caricias había más de pasión y necesidad que de tranquilidad y amor o devoción, así que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron libres rápidamente. Con nuestras manos acariciando nuestras zonas más íntimas intentando calmar un poco todo lo que sentíamos por dentro._

 _-Bella… - sentí que me llamaba mientras se separaba de mí apartándose de mi toque y mis besos – ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! No tengo condones… Yo no tenía en mente acabar así… - dijo con tensión en su cara._

 _¿Se arrepentiría ahora? ¿¡Justamente ahora!?_

 _-Edward… en mi habitación. – le dije con una sonrisa que espera fuera lo suficientemente tentadora para hacerle olvidar cualquier plan de fuga._

 _Con esa sonrisa de lado tan devastadora que tenía tiró de mí para cogerme en brazos de nuevo._

 _-Tú me guías, preciosa. – dijo con su voz afectada besando mi cuello ._

 _Llegamos a la habitación únicamente porque necesitábamos protección, nunca el pasillo se me había hecho tan largo. Estaban en el primer cajón de mi mesita de noche y puedo asegurar que nunca había visto a nadie tan dichoso como Edward se veía en ese momento y cómo me sentía yo._

 _-Permíteme – dije mientras lo empujaba hasta dejarlo apoyado en el cabezal de mi cama._

 _Me volví a reunir con él intentado llevar las riendas de la situación. Con unas suaves caricias por su fuerte cuerpo el ambiente cargado de tensión volvió a rodearnos. No tardé mucho rato en cubrirlo con el preservativo e ir en la búsqueda de nuestra intimidad poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él._

 _Sus manos fueron a mi cuello acercándome a él para devorarme en un beso salvaje mientras que con cuidado lo introducía en mi interior haciéndonos jadear. Nos movíamos con rapidez. Pocas veces había sentido tanta necesidad de alguien como la que sentía ahora mismo. Necesidad de saciarme de él._

 _-Bella… hace mucho tiempo que no… no aguantaré mucho más – me dijo jadeante mientras continuábamos con nuestra danza particular._

 _-Shhhh déjame a mí – le contesté aunque sin ser muy consciente de qué le decía._

 _Aunque pareció no hacerme mucho caso y con un movimiento me colocó entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Sus manos traviesas y sus labios consiguieron tener acceso a mi cuerpo con mucha más facilidad haciendo que poco a poco la tensión se fuera acumulando en mí a punto de explotar._

 _Con unos pocos movimientos más llegamos al clímax que tanto habíamos buscado. Me sentía completamente relajada, cansada, pero tenía la sensación de haber alcanzado casi el nirvana._

 _Me reí de mis propios pensamientos haciendo que Edward se retirara de mí. Después de unos instantes en los que solo intentábamos volver a acompasar nuestras respiraciones nos miramos volviendo a caer en la realidad. Volviendo a ser conscientes el uno del otro._

 _-Bella... ¿Dónde puedo asearme? – me preguntó._

 _-El baño – le dije señalando la puerta que quedaba al otro lado de la habitación._

 _Cuando salió me miró y aunque había algo de nerviosismo en él lo que predominaba era la seguridad. Me recordó a ese hombre que se podía enfrentar a una reunión desde su puesto en la cabecera de la mesa, incluso ahora que no tenía ni una pieza de ropa encima. Era increíblemente excitante y algo intimidante para alguien como yo que no acostumbraba a rodearme de personas que desprendían esa aura._

 _¿Dónde conseguiría sacar tanta confianza? Yo era un manojo de nervios ahora que había bajado la euforia del momento._

 _-Si continuas mirándome así no te daré tregua… y ya sabes que los hombres necesitamos algo de tiempo para recuperarnos – me dijo con una sonrisa devastadora en su rostro acercándose a mí._

 _Cuando llegó a la cama se inclinó para darme un beso. Noté algo de vacilación en sus ojos que no había percibido antes. Tiré un poco más de él, aún lo necesitaba. Parecía increíble que después del increíble momento que habíamos compartido tuviera necesidad de más. Él se separó un poco para coger una manta que había a los pies de la cama para taparme._

 _-Estás agotada – comentó tumbándose a mi lado._

 _A pesar de sus caricias distraídas por mi brazo lo notaba ausente. Como si esa conexión que acabábamos de compartir se comenzara a disipar._

 _-Me has dejado agotada, Edward Cullen – dije notando por primera vez como mis parpados pesaban._

 _La verdad es que había sido un día infernal, una semana sin parar de hecho, y había conseguido liberar todas esas tensiones en nuestro encuentro sintiéndome libre, sin ninguna presión en mis hombros, pero también exhausta._

 _-Podría decir lo mismo – me dijo acercándose para volver a besarme con más tranquilidad._

 _Estuvimos un rato en silencio solo acariciándonos. Llevé mis manos a las suyas inconscientemente y mis dedos chocaron con algo frio. Algo de lo que no había sido consciente que estaba ahí hasta ahora. Su anillo de casado._

 _Ambos nos tensamos. De repente no estaba cansada, más bien lo contrario la duermevela había desaparecido y estaba pendiente de cada una de las reacciones de Edward._

 _-Es tarde… y debería dejarte descansar – contestó quedadamente con una sonrisa tensa en la cara._

 _Se levantó de la cama y yendo hacia el comedor dónde habíamos dejado toda la ropa. La magia se había roto._

 _Le di un momento y cubriéndome con una bata salí de la habitación. Era lo que tenía que hacer. No era necesario hacerlo todo más difícil. Teníamos amigos en común que no iban a ir a ninguna parte, así que seguramente nos veríamos en más ocasiones. Sin contar que trabajábamos de alguna manera juntos…. Aunque fuera temporalmente. Mejor afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos._

 _Cuando llegué al salón estaba poniéndose la camisa. Su espalda era, igual que el resto de su cuerpo, un monumento digno de admirar durante horas. No había un ápice de grasa en él y sus músculos estaban marcados pero no hasta el punto de ser obscenamente grandes. Y su pelo despeinado, completamente caótico le daba un punto de chico malo que haría perder los papeles hasta la más santa de las mujeres._

 _Tosí para hacerme notar y al acercarme vi que había recogido mi ropa y la había dejado en un montoncito bastante ordenado en el sillón. Todo un detalle._

 _-No hacía falta que te molestaras… deberías haberte quedado descansando – me dijo sin tanta tensión como había mostrado al dejar la habitación._

 _-Lo resistiré – le contesté intentado sonar casual y que no se notara todas las dudas que tenía. Sabíamos que era una locura antes de dejar que toda la contención que tanto esfuerzo nos había costado construir durante estas semanas se fuera al traste, pero ahora la realidad había caído sobre los dos como una losa._

 _-Bien. – con un movimiento de cabeza me señaló la puerta y lo acompañé – Siento lo de tu cena – dijo al pasar por la cocina._

 _-Tú eres quién más pierde – volví a intentar bromear. Lo último que necesitaba era que él pensaba que esto era demasiado para mí. Que… que… había significado más de lo que había sido. Solo sexo casual entre dos personas que se atraen. Solo eso… Solo._

 _-No lo dudo – rio por primera vez algo más tranquilo. –_

 _Lo vi dudar, sacudir su cabeza como queriendo despejar su mente, pero sus manos firmes volvieron a acariciar mi cara con tanta suavidad que apenas podía sentir su toque._

 _-Bella yo… - noté que su cuerpo volvía a tensarse y puso algo de espacio entre los dos._

 _-Edward no te preocupes – le interrumpí sabiendo que seguramente para él era más difícil que para mí. Se notaba a leguas que estaba arrepentido. Tenía gravado a fuego el tacto del metal de su anillo en mi cabeza. Yo siempre liándome con quién menos me convenía. – Ambos nos hemos dejado llevar por el momento, pero ya está no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. No busco nada más, no te preocupes… no necesito ni explicaciones ni promesas de llamadas el día siguiente. Sé diferenciar el sexo de algo más… Lo hemos pasado bien, pero no hace falta que nos engañemos._

 _Intenté sonar segura de mí misma. Intenté salvar esto porque nos quedaba mucho trabajo por delante y ya era lo suficientemente complicado para que nosotros lo pusiéramos más difícil. Intenté olvidarme por un instante que el hombre que tenía delante seguramente estaba pensando más en su esposa fallecida que en mí._

 _Volví a la realidad cuando la puerta se abría._

 _-Me alegra que lo hayamos pasado bien. Nos vemos en la oficina, Isabella. – se despidió desapareciendo por el pasillo._

Había pasado una semana desde nuestro encuentro y no había vuelto a ver a Edward. Había ido a _Volturis Assesment_ pero mis reuniones habían sido con el equipo creativo. Carl era simpático, quizás un poco estrambótico, pero sin duda había captado lo que queríamos y estaba encantado con nuestras ganas de darle un punto canalla y más despreocupado al local. Me atrevería a decir que estaba, incluso, demasiado ilusionado con la idea. Finalmente habíamos dado con un nombre y eso lo había emocionado tanto que había estado a punto de llamar a Jacob para decirle que mejor encontrar algo menos excitante para la imaginación del jefe creativo de nuestro proyecto.

-Así… que _Fantasía_ – escuché esa voz que se había vuelto tan familiar para mí en los últimos meses –

Apreté el botón del ascensor y con una deliberada calma me giré para encararlo.

-¿Algún problema con nuestra decisión? – le dije seriamente y alzando una ceja retándolo a que me pusiera alguna pega –

-Mi dulce Bella… cuando te quedara claro que nada de lo que tú decidas o hagas puede parecerme mal. Sublime y magistral, quizás – me contestó con esa sonrisa juguetona bailando en sus labios.

¿Habría algo que consiguiera poner de mal humor a Caius Volturi?

-Lo tendré en cuenta – dije cuando la campanita del ascensor sonaba anunciando su llegada. - ¿Bajas? – le pregunté al ver que llevaba su abrigo colgando de sus brazos.

-Sí. – entró conmigo – Estás contenta. – declaró mirándome mientras se apoyaba en la pared del ascensor.

-¿Cómo? – pregunté algo confusa.

-Tu cara se transforma. Eres algo así como un libro abierto. No siempre, ya me gustaría…. Pero las emociones más intensas se te notan. Y ahora se nota que estás feliz, no puedes borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara. – me explicó sorprendiéndome que fuera capaz de analizarme hasta ese punto. Nunca me había parado a pensar que el interés de Caius iría más allá de pasar un rato divertido con su coqueo.

-Eres observador – comenté a lo que él contestó con un gesto pagado de sí mismo que me hizo reír. ¡Engreído! – Pero sí, esta semana comenzamos a preparar la nueva carta del restaurante y eso me hace feliz. Estaré un tiempo aislada entre fogones y nada se me antoja más excitante, la verdad.

-Bella sinceramente, como amigo te digo, necesitas revisar tus prioridades, y sobre todo los hombres que dejas entrar a tu vida… ¿Nada es más excitante que una cazuela y jornadas maratonianas de trabajo? Algo no están haciendo bien. – me dijo intentando ponerse serio, lo que solo consiguió que mi risa aumentara.

\- Y estoy segura que tu estarías más que dispuesto a presentarte voluntario para demostrarme cómo de equivocada estoy – continué bromeando mientras salíamos al enorme hall del elegante edificio dónde estaban las oficinas de _Volturis._

-Eso era antes quizás – me contestó sorprendiéndome - ¿Qué no te lo esperabas dulce Bella? – Levanté mis manos en señal de rendición – He decidido cambiar mi estrategia…. Creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerme valer… Para que veas lo que te estás perdiendo y esas cosas – me dijo con tan poca seriedad y sinceridad que solo pude reír fuertemente.

-¿Te estás haciendo el duro conmigo, Caius? – me paré delante de él mirándole sospechosamente, aunque teníamos esa sonrisa debajo de nuestra fachada que hacía que nada de lo que decíamos se pudiera tomar realmente en serio.

-¿Funciona? – Me dijo aparentando seriedad y acercándose un poco más a mí. Algo me hacía pensar que teníamos a todo el mundo que nos miraba entretenido, pero en este momento lo estaba pasando bien y no me importaban los demás.

Era algo que Caius siempre conseguía, que me olvidara de mis remilgos al estar rodeada de gente. Él era desinhibido y divertido y conseguía sacar lo mismo de la gente que tenía delante de él.

Me acerqué un poco más a él reparando por primera vez desde que lo conocía su esencia. Olía a perfume masculino. Fuerte y caro, sin ninguna duda. Pero era casi intoxicaste. Nada sutil… no como el de Edward que se te colaba lentamente haciendo que ansiaras estar cerca de él para impregnarte de él.

-Ni un poco – le respondí haciendo que torciera el gesto por primera vez, quizás un poco desilusionado.

-Acabarás cayendo dulce Bella… Tengo paciencia. – me respondió una vez recuperado del enésimo golpe a su ego.

-Claro que sí, Don Juan, claro que sí. Me voy antes de caer rendida a tus pies delante de todo Seattle. – me despedí dándole, por primera vez, un rápido beso en la mejilla. Una pequeña concesión por todas las risas y sonrisas que siempre me regalaba.

-Eres una rompecorazones Isabella Swan. – escuché que decía detrás de mí.

Iba hacia el restaurante después de muchas semanas de casi ni aparecer por allí. A pesar de lo mucho de menos que echaba de menos la adrenalina de las cocinas y el cansancio después de los largos turnos de los fines de semana no podía evitar sacar de mi mente a Edward Cullen.

No había ni rastro de él. Y eso que esta semana había ido a la empresa más veces que cualquier otra. Tanya, su simpática y eficiente secretaria, me había dicho que había estado con diferentes reuniones fuera y dentro de las oficinas y todas las ocasiones que Caius había aparecido por cualquier sitio en el que me encontrara había corroborado esa versión.

Supongo que en cualquier otra circunstancia no me sentiría tan… tan… ¿Abandonada? ¿Era así como me sentía? Pero después de nuestra noche juntos me resultaba inevitable tener esta reacción tan irracional.

¿Acaso Edward me evitaba? ¿Tanto se arrepentía de lo que había pasado que era incapaz de mirarme la cara o de mantener una relación profesional conmigo?

No me avergonzaba admitir que había pensado en nuestro encuentro más de lo que sería prudente hacerlo. Bueno, quizás sí me avergonzaba un poco porque la realidad era que era casi una obsesión. No podía sacarme de la cabeza el toque de Edward o su voz profunda y afectada o su olor o su imagen…

Desde la primera vez que me había acostado con Jacob había asumido que tenía una manera pésima de hacer frente al estrés y las situaciones límite, pero sin ninguna duda, comenzaba a ser aceptar que acostarme con Edward había sido una decisión nefasta.

Es verdad que no me arrepentía en sí de haber tenido sexo con él. Lo deseaba, seguramente deseaba a Edward como hombre desde que lo ví, por mucho que intentara negarlo. Era de esos hombres con los que las mujeres fantasean. Atractivos, inteligentes, seguros de sí mismos y con un punto misterioso. Y también con un cartel luminoso que se podía leer claramente "Vas a ser mi próximo error" en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber. Pero afrontar el _momento después_ no había sido tan fácil. Su anillo en el dedo me recordaba que él seguía teniendo a su mujer muy presente. Rose no contaba mucho, pero me daba la sensación que aún estaba en proceso de superarlo. Y yo podía compartir cama con muchas cosas… yo misma era un saco de contradicciones, pero con el fantasma de una esposa. No estaba segura de poder ni querer afrontar esa carga en mis espaldas.

Era una lucha imposible de ganar, pero por sobre de todas las cosas, era una lucha injusta para mí.

Y bueno…. Tampoco es que yo quisiera nada con Edward Cullen… Una buena noche era más que suficiente para acabar con la locura transitoria que nos había afectado hace una semana.

Pero por más que me lo repetía una débil voz dentro de mí se preguntaba que si eso era así por qué seguía pensando en él. ¿Por qué lo buscaba de reojo por las oficinas de su empresa y cada vez que se abría la puerta una parte de mí esperaba que fuera él? ¿Por qué él me evitaba?

Escuché un claxon y los gritos de un conductor enfadado. Había estado tan distraída que casi me paso un semáforo en rojo. ¡Maldito Edward Cullen!

Llegué al restaurante de una pieza y en cuanto respire el aire de las cocinas mi mente se olvidó de todos los problemas. Con algo tan sencillo como eso volvía a tener las riendas de mi vida y nada, absolutamente nada, era capaz de alterarme.

Revisé que todo lo que estaba en marcha estuviera bien y me fui a preparar las bases de algunos de los platos principales que teníamos en carta.

-Es bueno tenerte de nuevo por aquí – me dijo Jacob dejando un beso en mi frente.

-Es bueno estar aquí. Lo echaba de menos – me sinceré con él.

Sabía que había sido una decisión que había tomado voluntariamente, el que fuera yo la que me hiciera cargo del nuevo restaurante, y la había asumido con todas sus consecuencias, pero realmente echaba de menos esto. Tanto que casi dolía… pero lo que más dolía era que Jake no hubiera sido un poco más sensible a mis necesidades en todo este tiempo. Secretamente había pensado que se apiadaría un poco de mí, y a pesar de su reticencia a contratar los servicios de _Volturi's,_ se implicaría un poco más personalmente y quién sabe me libraría de alguna de esas algún que otro día.

No había sido así.

Pero tal y como decía papá, la gente no es adivina y si no les decimos las cosas no les podemos exigir que las sepan. Así que no me podía enfadar con Jake por algo que yo misma le había convencido que debía hacer.

Jake me contestó con una sonrisa reluciente. No necesitábamos muchas palabras para entendernos y sabía que estaba contento de tenerme a su lado. No era como si él me quería echar de aquí. Nunca lo haría, simplemente sabía que por nuestros caracteres yo era la mejor para tratar con todo el papeleo.

El servicio había sido frenético y mi adrenalina corría por las venas. Ahora quedaba la calma que hay siempre después que todo el mundo se haya marchado. La cocina estaba vacía, limpia y tan silenciosa que podría escuchar una pluma caer al suelo.

-¿Preparada? – escuché como Jake llegaba hasta mí con un cuaderno negro relucientemente nuevo.

Sería la libreta del _Fantasía_.

Había comenzado como una tontería cuando estábamos en la escuela de cocina. Cada año nos regalábamos una libreta y en ella apuntábamos los platos que creábamos. Cuando comenzamos a trabajar hicimos lo mismo. Y cuando por fin nos hicimos cargo del _Sublime_ continuamos la tradición. Cada vez que renovábamos la carta lo hacíamos en un cuaderno nuevo.

La primera página siempre estaba reservada para el nombre del local, la fecha y nuestras firmas. En ellas apuntábamos ideas de menú, las preparaciones que nos iban saliendo como queríamos incluso dibujos para poder emplatar nuestras creaciones. Todo estaba en esas hojas que acababan arrugadas e incluso manchadas.

Esas páginas guardaban mi vida en ellas.

Jake me acercó el cuaderno dónde solo quedaba estampar mi firma. Lo hice con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Comenzamos – le dije viendo una chispa en sus ojos que seguramente también estaba en lo míos. –

Ayer había sido una noche de muchas ideas y hoy sábado volvíamos a la carga. Esto sí que era volver a la rutina por la puerta grande.

Habíamos decidido que lo mejor para aprovechar el tiempo era delegar nuestro trabajo en el restaurante a nuestro equipo durante estas semanas y nosotros estar un poco más apartados y concentrados haciendo pruebas con los nuevos platos. Necesitábamos comenzar a darle forma a la carta para encargar la cubertería, platos, manteles etc.. y para que el equipo creativo comenzara a diseñar algo que fuera un poco acorde, queríamos incluir dibujos de artistas locales en la carta y claro necesitaban saber qué íbamos a servir para inspirarse. Además, era una forma para que nuestro equipo se sintiera valorados. En definitiva, una situación de ganar lo mirases por dónde lo mirases.

Eran las doce de la noche, el ritmo de trabajo era casi nulo ya y nuestros trabajadores poco a poco iban recogiendo y se irían yendo a medida que quedaran libres de trabajo. Nosotros, en cambio, seguíamos atascados en un plato. No conseguíamos ponernos de acuerdo sobre su sabor. Jake quería darle más potencia, pero yo me negaba. Una cosa es aderezarlo y otra cosa que nadie se lo pudiera comer.

-¡Jake es que los platos no son para que te los comas tú! Se los tiene que comer la gente y a la mayoría de gente tantísimo sabor los va a echar para atrás – intenté hacerlo razonar una vez más.

-Bella qué sentido tiene hacer algo aburrido….la gracia del _Fantasía_ es arriesgar y llevar nuestros platos un paso más allá. – volvió a la carga.

-Quizás vamos a ir tan allá que nadie va a entrar por la puerta por miedo a perder las pupilas gustativas en el intento – me mantuve firme en mi postura.

Normalmente intentaba negociar un punto intermedio con Jake, pero en esta ocasión estaba muy segura que tenía razón y se había pasado con el sabor que no iba a dar ni un paso atrás. No esta vez.

-Me niego a que lo vetes. Saldrá así o no saldrá. – se cuadró de hombros.

No era la primera vez que teníamos desencuentros, pero sí era la primera vez que no estaba dispuesta a ceder ni un ápice de mi postura y él tampoco. Había cedido mucho por el _Fantasía_ , y aún ni habíamos comenzado, ya era hora que fuera él quien lo hiciera.

-Bien, pues no saldrá. – le contesté tan seria como él se había dirigido a mí. –

-¡No puedes hablar en serio Bella! – elevó su tensa voz dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa.

-Lo hago. No es un sabor agradable en boca. Es demasiado fuerte o lo rebajas o no daré mi permiso para que esté en la carta. – le contesté segura de mi criterio.

-¿Tu permiso? – comentó enfadado.

-Por si te habías olvidado sigo siendo la dueña de la mitad del negocio. Así que sí _mi permiso._ – le contesté un poco desafiante y marcando las ultimas palabras.

Intenté demostrar mi seguridad porque era eso lo que sentía a pesar de notar como las manos me comenzaban a temblar y mi cabeza comenzaba a zumbar ligeramente. Me pasaba siempre que discutía con alguien cercano. No me pasaba en muchas ocasiones, pero cuando mis fuerzas estaban al límite mi cuerpo reaccionaba así.

Siempre he sido una persona mesurada, en ocasiones hasta algo fría. No me ha importado en exceso la opinión de los demás, tan solo la de las personas más cercanas a mí. Sabía lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo y como nunca he deseado nada malo no me he tenido que preocupar por las posibles repercusiones negativas. Así que si mis actos no eran perjudiciales para los demás, la opinión de extraños sobre mí me era indiferente.

Eso me había llevado a no ser muy popular en el instituto y no me había importado porque las personas que tenía a mí alrededor, a pesar de ser pocos, me conocían y me querían tal como era. Pero sin duda eso me conducía a algo inevitable… A pesar de mi independencia, era muy sensible a todo lo que implicara a las personas imprescindibles en mi vida.

Y este enfado velado con Jake me estaba frustrando demasiado. Estaba siendo injusto conmigo negándose tan vehementemente a no rectificar su plato, pensando que su juicio era mejor que el mío.

-¿Dudas de mi criterio? – me preguntó ofendido cuando él era el único que estaba poniendo en duda mis capacidades.

-Lo haces tú del mío al negarte a rectificar, ni tan solo te estás planteando que tenga razón. – le contesté cerrando los puños para evitar que viera cuan frustrada estaba.

-A veces creo que tantas horas entre ejecutivos trajeados quizás te hayan hecho perder de vista lo que habíamos acordado que sería el _Fantasía_ – sus palabras fueron como una fecha directa a mi corazón.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir Jake. ¡Repítelo porque no me creo que hayas sido capaz de decir lo qué has dicho! – le reclamé alterada apoyando mis manos en la mesa haciendo que nuestras miradas furiosas se encontraran.

-Lo has oído perfectamente Bella. No seas caprichosa ni intentes cabrearme. ¡Ya lo estoy suficientemente sin que tú te propongas hacerlo más! – me chilló haciendo que mi enfado y frustración crecieran.

-¡Ni soy caprichosa, ni intento cabrearte y mucho menos he perdido mi foco! Soy yo la que está fuera semana tras semana haciendo algo que no le gusta para poder crear nuestro sueño. Soy yo la que lo está haciendo porque tú eres incapaz de comportarte como un adulto e ir a las reuniones. Y lo hago por ti. Por nosotros y nuestros sueños. Así que no me vengas con tus mierdas, Jacob Black. – la vista de mi amigo se alzó cuando me escuchó llamarle por su nombre.

Noté como mis ojos no podían aguantar más las lágrimas y estas caían por mis mejillas.

Siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba frustrada. Y ahora mismo lo estaba y mucho. Con Jake por no hacerme caso, con el maldito plato por no estar bueno y hacer que nos peleáramos, con el restaurante nuevo que se estaba llevando mi paz, con todos los problemas burocráticos que teníamos y conmigo misma por no saber reaccionar de otra manera.

-Bella – intentó acercarse Jake al verme llorando.

-¡No! Llevo muchos días llegando a casa a las tantas, con dolor de cabeza porque cada vez que se soluciona un problema aparecen veinte más y nunca en estos días me has oído quejarme. Y no sabes las ganas que tenía de estar aquí, simplemente cocinando. ¡Y tú has sido incapaz de pensar un poco más en mí! ¡Y ahora eres incapaz de ceder esto! No quiero ese plato en la carta. ¡Ni tan siquiera está bueno! ¡Lo odio! Y tú sigues sin darte cuenta que esto no es sobre ti, Jacob. Es de los dos. ¡Y me estoy cansando de ser la única que renuncia mientras tú te quedas con la parte bonita y fácil de la vida!

\- Bella tranquilízate y hablemos esto… No me habías dicho nada – dijo, ahora sí, midiendo sus palabras intentando coger mis manos.

En cuanto sentí su toque me separé.

-¡No me toques! – le grité aunque mi voz quedó ahogada en mi garganta – No te tendría que decir nada porque eres mi mejor amigo y deberías saber que es egoísta lo que estás haciendo. – le dije mientras iba al despacho y buscaba entre las cosas mi abrigo y mi bolso.

-Bella… ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó con el rostro bañado en la preocupación. Si no estuviera tan alterada quizás me hubiera conmovido verlo así.

-¡A mi casa! ¡Lejos de ti y de tu maldito plato! – le grité saliendo por la puerta de detrás.

-Bella no te puedes ir… estás muy nerviosa. Déjame que te lleve a casa y cuando te calmes hablaremos… sé que ahora no atenderás a nada… ¡Bella! ¿Me estás escuchando? – me increpó mientras yo me alejaba decidida del restaurante.

-¡No! – le grité separándome de él – Nos veremos mañana Jacob. Ahora mismo no quiero saber nada de alguien que me pone en duda.

-¡Bella! – Escuché que continuaba llamándome pero ahora mismo no quería estar para nadie. ¡Y mucho menos para él!

Siempre era lo mismo. Era agotador, pero las situaciones límite y yo nunca éramos una buena combinación y si a eso le sumabas mi odiosa reacción a la frustración lo hacía todo mucho más incontrolable. Sabía que lo mejor era expulsar todo lo que sentía y, aunque exhausta, mañana me sentiría mejor y sería capaz de enfrentarme a Jake sin perder los nervios. Con un poco de suerte estas horas de distancia nos irían bien a los dos.

Me senté en un banco que había cerca de la zona del centro. Intentando calmar mis nervios. Mi teléfono no paraba de sonar y sin mirar quién era lo paré. Ahora mismo no estaba para nadie.

Sabía que estaba actuando de manera irracional, pero me daba igual. Llevaba muchas semanas al filo de la cuerda debido a todo el estrés y esta había sido la última gota que necesitaba para que mi dique explotara. Así que estaba en todo mi derecho a ser irracional.

Alcé mi vista para situarme.

En mi huida de Jacob había corrido en dirección contraria a la de mi casa… Supongo que tampoco era una gran desgracia, ahora mismo no quería meterme entre esas cuatro paredes. Era joven y necesitaba olvidarme de todo. Así que tomando aire, me puse de pie decidida y mirándome en el primer retrovisor que encontré me arreglé como pude el desastre que habían hecho mis lágrimas. Saqué un pequeño estuche que llevaba desde estas últimas semanas en el bolso para parecer algo más sofisticada en mis reuniones y me puse un poco de colorete y máscara de pestañas. Un toque de pintalabios y lista.

Comencé a caminar hacia un local de copas que quedaba cerca, no tenías que ir muy arreglada para entrar así que no pondrían muchas pegas a mis tejanos y deportivas. Me reí al ver mi atuendo. Al principio, cuando todas estas reuniones entre gente importante y permanentemente trajeada, no se me había ocurrido cambiarlo ¿Qué más daba como ibas vestido para que te tomaran en serio? De hecho recuerdo la primera reunión con Edward que me presenté de manera muy similar a como iba ahora vestida y me había sentido completamente ridícula esperando en la sala de espera. Me daba la sensación que todos se pensaban que trataban con su hija adolescente y cabeza hueca en vez de con una mujer de negocios. Así que esa misma tarde me recorrí todas las tiendas que pude hasta llenar mi armario de ropa seria… Esa que se supone cuando eres un adulto, pensé divertida. Si esa gente necesitaba que me disfrazara para tomarme enserio lo haría. Si necesitaba que me maquillara para parecer más guapa o mayor, también lo haría. Todo por mi sueño de tener nuestro segundo restaurante.

El portero me dejó entrar sin prestar mucha atención a mi ropa. Me dirigí a la barra y el camarero estuvo rápidamente delante de mí.

-Un daiquiri y un shot de tequila. Gracias. – le pedí mientras me sentaba en el alto taburete. Mis pies no tocaban al suelo y me preguntaba si a mí me había costado subir con mis viejas deportivas como se lo harían las sexys chicas para subir con sus cortas faldas y sus tacones de infarto y todo eso luciendo como si acabaran de caer del cielo. Era algo que escapaba de mi entendimiento, y sin duda, de mis habilidades.

El camarero volvió con mi tequila y mi cóctel.

-¿Sal y limón? – me preguntó mientras me devoraba con la mirada.

Sabía que debería devolverle la mirada. ¿No estaba aquí para ser joven y olvidar? Sabía que no le era indiferente a algunos hombres, incluso sin tener nada especial, pero había hecho del escapismo un arte. Quizás Rose tenía razón y tenía que comenzar a ponerle voluntad y cuidar un poco más mi vida amorosa… Salir de la seguridad que me daba el restaurante y Jacob. Incluso de Rose y su protección feroz de hermana mayor. Y de… Y de Edward y su imagen constante en mi memoria.

-Sí – contesté simplemente.

Quizás otro día le devolvería la mirada a ese sobremusculado camarero.

Tomé mi tequila vaciándolo sin miramientos y cuando me iba a llevar mi daiquiri a los labios una voz me interrumpió.

-Cualquiera diría que intentas olvidar algo en el fondo de esa copa. – Escuché unos pasos, pero no me giré para verlo. Su voz no me era desconocida. - ¿Está libre?

-¿Ves a alguien sentado? – contesté intentando sonar mordaz mientras, finalmente, lleva la copa a mis labios y dejaba bajar por mi garganta la mezcla perfecta de ron y zumo de limón.

-Eres toda una rompecorazones, dulce Bella – me dijo tan distendido como siempre, mientras levantaba su mano para llamar al camarero que ya no parecía tan diligente.

Miré su cara despreocupada, su mirada divertida, desafiando al mundo a interponerse en su camino… y como siempre que él andaba cerca, sonreí.

[**]

.

 **NA:**

¡Taxan!

 **Este capítulo ha sido un poco más largo, pero es que han pasado bastantes cosas… Creo que Bella nunca ha tenido tantos frentes abiertos, Edward, Jacob, Caius… ¿Apuestas? ¿Qué camino tomará?**

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN:** Tengo el borrador del siguiente capítulo, así que supongo que el **próximo VIERNES** podrá haber nuevamente capítulo. Espero poder coger un poco el ritmo después de unas semanas ausente.


	9. Recuerdos Dolorosos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooooola de nuevo a todas!**

 **Aquí estamos de nuevo con un capítulo. Os tengo que volver a dar las gracias por vuestros comentarios tan bonitos. Es muy chulo leeros y ver desde vuestro punto de vista la historia y me dan mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Además, os confieso que con estas pasadas reviews me he reído mucho. Me da la sensación que Edward os ha dejado desconcentradas con su actitud…. Veremos si con el capítulo de hoy mejor mejora o no…. Ya sabéis que todo depende del punto de vista que se vean las cosas y solo sabemos el de Bella ;)**

 **Sin más os dejo con Edward, a ver si os aclara algo**

 **.**

 **RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS**

 **Edward POV**

 **.**

Estábamos en casa de Alice celebrando su reciente adquisición, al parecer, era una gran youtuber con no sé cuántos seguidores y _blah blah blah_. Era una de las muchas excusas que siempre usaba Alice para reunirnos, habíamos llegado a celebrar no sé qué maldito equinoccio.

Aunque admito que esta vez me había ido muy bien sus pésimos pretextos. Necesitaba estar con mis amigos y desconectar del mundo que me había rodeado estos últimos días. Últimamente parecía que mi vida se basaba en encadenar semana de mierda tras semana de mierda.

Había habido un gran problema de desfalco en una de las mayores cuentas del despacho y eso había hecho que las reuniones se acumularan unas con las otras siendo todas ellas igual de tensas, había llegado un punto en que la crispación en el ambiente era tal que se podía cortar con unas tijeras. Casi no había pasado por la sede de _Volturis,_ había llegado a tener reuniones en sitios insospechados y con personas aún más insospechadas, y el poco tiempo que había estado allí había sido para hacer reuniones con el equipo de crisis para saber cómo encarar más puñeteras reuniones e evitar derrumbar la empresa de nuestro cliente y la reputación de nuestra de camino. Si la empresa no la había pisado, mi casa mucho menos, tan solo para dormir unas pocas horas y ducharme para volver, de nuevo, a solucionar el desastre de otros.

Un infierno.

-Tienes demasiadas ojeras – me señaló Alice.

\- Esta semana no ha sido muy generosa con mi horario de sueño ni mis nervios– gruñí mientras acababa mi último trozo de pastel. Estaba muy bueno así que le robé el suyo que aún estaba por la mitad.

-¡Eh ese es el mío! – gruñó molesta aunque me dejó en paz y se sirvió otro trozo más grande mientras me miraba con una sonrisa triunfadora en su cara. - ¿Y Bella? Pensaba que habías dicho que intentaría venir. – Preguntó mi amiga a Rose.

A buenas horas se acordaba de ella… íbamos por el postre ya. Aunque yo agradecía que no la hubiera mencionado antes. Sabía que esta semana había estado muchas veces en _Volturis_ y eso me desesperaba. Ella tan cerca y yo casi sin pisar el edificio en toda la puta semana.

Parte de mis ojeras eran debidas a ella y a su tentador cuerpo. No había manera de cerrar los ojos y no rememorar su cuerpo entre el mío. Su suave piel contra la mía. Los dos moviéndonos juntos hasta alcanzar el orgasmo. Sus labios tentándome a no soltarlos nunca.

Su solo nombre me había hecho recordar cuando salí del baño y la vi tumbada en su cama, me pareció la más dulce de las tentaciones. La mirada que me había lanzado me había hecho volver a arder, casi instantáneamente. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que era la primera vez desde que murió Jessica que estaba con una mujer y no había sido sólo algo físico. Había pensado que la culpa me carcomería por dentro, pero no había sido así. Había una atracción entre los dos imposible de negar. Algo en el ambiente, algo que me atraía de ella más allá de su cuerpo hecho para pecar.

Su mirada divertida cuando conseguía sentirse cómoda.

Su espontaneidad que le hacía salir corriendo de mi despacho sin inmutarse después de pelearse conmigo en medio de una reunión de negocios.

Su facilidad para asumir sus errores y disculparse sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Su mente inquieta.

Pero a pesar de todos esos sentimientos que me provocaba, la culpabilidad no era una de ellos. Al menos no una que me paralizara o me hiciera salir huyendo, quizás algo de sobrecogimiento al darme cuenta que estaba comenzando un nuevo capítulo en mi vida. Uno sin Jessica, pero uno nuevo después de un tiempo en el que nunca me planteé algo más. Me estaba dando la oportunidad de continuar con mi vida como tanto me habían dicho que debía hacerlo, pero no me había atrevido hasta… hasta ahora.

Todo ese ambiente casi mágico acabó cuando noté como sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos y tocaron mi anillo de boda. No me lo había quitado. No había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo y, además, era algo que me había acostumbrado a llevar tanto que ni notaba que estaba ahí. Aunque, por raro que pudiera parecer, su ausencia, de lo contrario, me sería imposible pasarla desapercibida.

Bella se tensó cuando fue consciente de la alianza, incluso su respiración se volvió algo más irregular.

Al parecer la idea de una esposa muerta era demasiado para poner sobre la mesa la primera noche. Ella no preguntó y yo no sabía si era porque no le importaba o no quería saber… así que decidí que lo mejor era no decir nada. Siendo sincero también era demasiado pronto para mí.

No sabía muy bien que decirle, yo mismo tenía que aclararme las ideas. Además, había mucho en juego para ser imprudente con mis palabras, pero no tardó mucho en sacarme de dudas.

Sexo.

Había sido una noche de sexo más.

Me había enfadado sentir esas palabras de Bella. No era como si esperara que me declarara amor eterno ni mucho menos, pero que redujera la química que habíamos tenido a simple y llano sexo que podría tener con cualquiera me parecía subestimar lo que acababa de pasar y llevaba pasando entre nosotros desde hace unas semanas. Tampoco estaba en la posición de reclamarle nada, si ella lo quería dejar en una noche de pasión, eso es lo que tendría por mucho que mi cuerpo se encendiera cada vez que pensaba en ella anhelando repetirlo.

Cuando volví a prestar atención a mis amigos estaban hablando de un cliente de Emmet que se había caído de una maquina al intentar hacerse un _selfie_ mientras hacía deporte. Me había perdido la respuesta de Rose por estar pensando en Bella.

-¿Ese teléfono que suena no es el tuyo, Rosie? – le preguntó Emmet a su novia haciendo que fuera corriendo al sofá dónde había dejado su bolso.

-¿Un poco más de vino? – preguntó Jasper mientras todos le acercábamos nuestras copas.

-¿¡QUE QUÉ?! – Escuchamos un gritó un tanto angustioso desde la otra sala y los cuatro nos levantamos sin pensarlo buscando a Rose.

Cuando llegamos Rose estaba a punto de expulsar fuego por la boca de lo enfadada que estaba. Miramos a Emmet buscando una explicación a este repentino cambio de humor, pero él parecía igual de perdido que nosotros.

-¿POR QUÉ NARICES TENDRÍA QUE MENTIRTE? ¡Te estoy diciendo que Bella no está conmigo y no lo está! – volvió a gritar Rose cada vez más enfadada- Es más, quien tendría que estar preguntando eso soy yo, porque lo último que sé es que iba a pasar la noche creando la nueva carta…- se paró un rato escuchando a quién había al otro lado de la línea.

Su cara fue perdiendo el color y el enfado fue substituido por la preocupación.

-Jacob Black – dijo con su voz tan amenazante que me dieron ganas de preguntarle a Emmet si salía con alguien de la mafia en vez de con una asistente social - ¿Dónde está Bella?

Esas tres palabras fueron suficientes para que todos nos pusiéramos en alerta. No sé qué estaban sintiendo los demás, pero mi cuerpo estaba lívido. Una extraña mezcla de tensión y miedo de pensar que algo le hubiera sucedido. Intenté concentrarme en el presente y en lo que decía Rose.

-¡Pues llámala imbécil! – gritó buscando con la mirada a Emmet que se acercó al ver la preocupación de su chica. - ¿Qué…? – preguntó casi sin voz. – Llama a Bella – le susurró a Emmet que sacó su teléfono para hacer lo que le pedía al instante.

Emmet la miró con miedo. Algo no iba bien.

-Está parado. No da señal. – dijo mi amigo haciendo que la furia de Rose volviera a aparecer.

Cogí el mío para probar pero obtuve la misma respuesta que mi amigo.

-¡Reza para que esté bien! ¡Reza Jacob Black para que mañana ella aparezca por tu puñetera casa a darte una patada en el culo porque te juro que sino no descansaré hasta darte tu merecido! – le amenazó Rose –

Estuvo hablando con Black un rato más hasta que sus dedos estrujaron el caro teléfono.

-No me vengas con idioteces. ¡A mí no! Sabes cómo es Bella. Sabes cómo reacciona cuando la presionas y cuando la frustras así que si quieres dormir tranquilo esta noche le cuentas a otra tus patéticas excusas. – le dijo y sin darle tiempo a contestar le colgó.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Bella? – Pregunté mientras su móvil rebotó en el sofá después que ella lo tirara con rabia.

Emmet fue a abrazar a Rose que se había dejado caer en el sofá. Noté la preocupación en su rostro cuando levantó la cara. Cada vez estaba más ansioso, recordaba demasiado bien qué sentía al no saber nada de la persona a quién amas. Que tus llamadas no sean contestadas.

Sentí la mano de Alice acariciarme la espalda y fui consciente de cuan tenso estaba. Mi cuerpo se había puesto en alarma, preparado para dar una respuesta.

-Mi amor… - la llamó Emmet al ver que seguía sin responder.

-Seguramente nada – dijo soltando todo el aire que tenía dentro – Ha discutido con Jacob, según me ha dicho se han peleado por un plato y él estaba tan ofuscado que le ha dado a entender que no confiaba en ella y eso la ha hecho explotar y se ha ido. No la localiza y pensaba que estaría conmigo.

-Imbécil – gruñí.

Sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí.

-Decidme que no estáis pensando todos lo mismo que yo. – me defendí - Llevo viendo a Bella durante todo este tiempo en la empresa y hasta yo me he dado cuenta que está bajo mucho estrés y que le está costando estar fuera de su restaurante. Ese imbécil debería haber mirado más por ella y menos por su estúpido ego. – les dije viendo la sorpresa en la cara de mis amigos.

-Tiene razón – me apoyó Rose distrayendo la atención hacía ella – Es solo que Bella nunca ha sido a persona más… asertiva… Nunca sabes cómo va a reaccionar cuando la llevas al límite. Y Jacob tiene el don de hacerlo casi sin darse cuenta.

-Pero entonces… ¿Dónde está Bella? – Preguntó Emmet – ¿Y por qué estamos aquí y no buscándola?

Rose cogió aire y sonrió sin ganas.

-Porque dudo que quiera ser encontrada. Sabes… en el fondo Jacob y yo siempre la hemos sobreprotegido demasiado, cada uno a nuestra manera – nos explicó mientras nos sentábamos todos a su alrededor y Jasper le traía un té que nadie habíamos reparado que estaba preparando – Ella nunca ha tenido muchos amigos a parte de Jacob y de mí. Siempre ha sido muy independiente, y aunque conocía a gente no se molestaba ni en intentar dejarlos entrar en su vida de manera más íntima… ¡Es una maldita vaga de las relaciones sociales! – dijo más enérgica.

-Y no es porque no tenga encanto – interrumpió Alice y yo quise matarla por su bocota - ¡Es verdad! Tiene algo que hace que quieras estar a su alrededor y no separarte. ¡Atrae! Ya le gustaría a muchos de mis representados tener ese don. Y conmigo siempre ha sido muy simpática– dijo soñadora pero a la vez certera. Había descrito a Bella a la perfección.

-Exacto – coincidió Rose – Pero al tener solo a dos personas en las que confiar… Bueno, cuando discute con nosotros le afecta demasiado… y tiende a alejarse, reclamar su independencia de nosotros. Confío que ésta sea una de esas veces. – acabó un poco más triste.

-Pero algo tendremos que hacer… no vamos a dejarla a saber dónde a estas horas de la noche. – les dije cada vez más preocupado.

Por lo que Rose había explicado Bella estaba en un estado muy vulnerable como para que estuviera sola. Era demasiado peligroso.

-Edward… - escuché la voz de Alice a mi lado mientras volvía a acariciar mi espalda. – Sabes que es una mayor de edad y no ha pasado ni ¿qué… una hora que no sabemos nada de ella? La policía no va a hacer nada…. – intentó razonar Alice.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero aun así no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando pasivamente noticias de ella.

-Edward – me llamó Rose esta vez – Conozco a Bella… estará bien… Solo quiere estar sola. Cuando vuelva y vea lo que ha causado se sentirá tan culpable que seguramente esté pidiendo perdón durante tres meses… - cogió mi mano y la apretó – No te preocupes, de verdad, ella estará bien.

-Bueno, pero no está de más que nos pasemos por su casa para ver si está ahí. – propuso Emmet.

-¡Vamos! – le apoyé levantándome sin dudarlo. No había manera que no fuera con ellos.

-Iremos todos – anunció Jasper.

-No es necesario, os podemos llamar cuando estemos allí… Yo no quiero molestarnos más– nos miró Rose con preocupación a pesar de sus palabras de aliento de hace unos segundos.

-Como si hubiera manera que nos fuéramos a quedar aquí, ¡Ni loca! ¡Vamos todos! Venga basta de hablar – interrumpió Alice poniéndonos todos en marcha.

Nos estábamos poniendo las chaquetas cuando Emmet se acercó y me apartó a un lado.

-Bella va a estar bien, ya has escuchado a Rosie… Seguramente solo necesite desconectar. – intentó tranquilizarme.

-Ojalá pudiera pensar así ahora mismo. – confesé sin poder ocultar más mi preocupación real.

-Bella va a estar bien. No le va a pasar lo que le pasó a Jessica. Te lo prometo. – me aseguró apretándome en uno de esos abrazos tan propios de él.

-¿Nos vamos? – nos preguntó Alice mientras me miraba con dulzura. Se acercó para dejarme un beso en la mejilla y tirar de mí con un apretón en nuestras manos.

Fui en el coche con Jasper y Alice, era más rápido que el metro que había cogido para ir hasta su casa.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Bella, Emmet y Rose subieron a su apartamento mientras los demás esperábamos abajo. No habíamos conseguido respuesta por el interfono, pero un vecino amablemente nos había dejado subir.

-Edward sé lo que estás pensando y sintiendo en estos momentos pero tienes que tranquilizarte… estás muy tenso – me pidió una vez más Alice, que había estado sumamente pendiente de mí desde la llamada de Black.

-No puedo evitar pensar en Jessica… Y sé que Rose dice que es algo que Bella suele hacer… pero ella es tan… tan…Solo quiero que esté bien – gruñí sin saber muy bien lo que sentir.

Los recuerdos vinieron a mí.

Era miércoles por la noche y Jessica había salido con sus compañeras del hospital para celebrar el cumpleaños de Megan. Era tarde cuando me fui a dormir, era raro que ella no hubiese llegado aún, pero el día siguiente tenía el día libre y quizás había querido alargar un poco más la celebración. Nunca habíamos sido de esas parejas que están constantemente controlando dónde andaba el otro.

A media noche me desperté para comprobar que ella no estaba a mi lado. No había llegado a casa. La llamé y no me contestó el teléfono. Llamé a sus amigas y ninguna sabía nada de ella, la habían dejado en la parada de metro, en dirección a casa hacía más de dos horas.

Llamé a Alice y Jasper y comenzamos a buscarla por toda la ciudad antes de llamar a la policía. Buscamos sin descanso durante dos días.

Encontraron su cuerpo al tercer día en un callejón con claras señales de violencia. Alguien se había llevado su vida a cambio de un puñado de billetes y unas joyas de no excesivo valor.

-No está en casa. – dijo Rose en cuanto volvió a salir por la puerta del apartamento de Bella. -Mejor volvamos a casa y mañana os aviso en cuanto Bella dé señales. Estoy segura que lo hará. – nos dijo cansada pero con confianza Rose.

-Si será lo mejor… Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudéis en llamarnos. – se ofreció Jasper.

No dormí nada esa noche. No podía parar de recordar la cara de Bella, su sonrisa, su olor que llevaba grabado en mí desde hace una semana… mezclado con el miedo que renacía de mis recuerdos.

Llamé a Emmet el domingo por la mañana pero seguía sin noticas. Era difícil mantener la calma cuando todo lo que quería hacer es salir a buscarla por cada rincón de la ciudad. Después de una sesión de entrenamiento más intensa de lo acostumbrado fui a ver a mis padres, una comida casera conseguiría calmarme los nervios.

Mamá me recibió con preocupación. Con el paso del tiempo estaba consiguiendo que esa mirada, prácticamente permanente desde la muerte de Jessica, se borrara de su rostro y ahora volvía a aparecer. Mamá siempre había tenido un sexto sentido para saber qué nos pasaba tanto a mí como a mi padre. Le había bastado con echarme una ojeada para notar que algo no iba bien, de nuevo.

-Edward no tienes buen aspecto, mi niño… - me dijo Esme cuando ya no pudo disimular más.

Tanto ella como mi padre lo habían pasado muy mal con la muerte de Jessica. La querían mucho, casi como la hija que nunca tuvieron y a ese dolor tuvieron que sumarle la pena que sentían por mí. Habían sido un apoyo constante.

-No es nada… he tenido muchos problemas con el trabajo esta semana y aun no los he arreglado del todo, me tienen con la mente en otro lado. – intenté disimular, lo último que necesitaba era la sobreprotección de mi madre, me había costado mucho convencerla que estaba siguiendo adelante con mi vida de manera sana.

Estábamos a punto de comenzar con el postre cuando escuché mi teléfono sonar. El destino repetía caprichosamente los tiempos. Me disculpé inmediatamente con mis padres cuando vi que era Emmet quién llamaba.

-¿Ha aparecido?– contesté sin saludar.

-Sí – sentí todo el terror salir de mí. Bella estaba bien. – Al parecer está en casa de una amiga, según le ha dicho a Rose. Ayer se le hizo tarde y se olvidó que había parado el teléfono…. Es solo… que bueno, que Bella está bien… ayer te vi… preocupado. – me dijo nervioso Emmet al ver que no respondía.

-Lo estaba… - admití – No podía evitar en lo que le pasó a Jessica. Bella es tan… parece tan indefensa a veces que… - intenté poner en palabras el caos que tenía en la mente, pero no era fácil.

-Te entiendo. A cualquiera le pasaría lo mismo. Yo también lo pensé. – acabó confesando. El silencio nos invadió hasta que escuché de nuevo la voz de Emmet esta vez con un poco más de ánimo – Edward… te dejo que voy a llamar a la enana, ayer me amenazó con cortarme en pedazos si no la llamaba en cuanto supiera algo. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos Emmet y gracias por avisarme. – le agradecí sinceramente.

Necesitaba sacarme de la cabeza esos malos recuerdos, pero también necesitaba saber que Bella estaba bien. Era algo más allá del miedo a que una persona pudiera sufrir lo que sufrió mi esposa, era… ella, Isabella Swan que se había metido dentro de mi piel de una manera que aún no lograba ni entender.

Tenía ganas de llamarla, de escuchar su voz, de plantarme en la puerta de su apartamento para verla y comprobar con mis propios ojos que las palabras de Emmet eran ciertas, pero no era el momento. Para ella era yo solo sexo y seguramente no querría volver a verme en la puerta de su casa, y más si seguía alterada con el idiota de Black… Quizás lo mejor era esperar a verla por los pasillos de Volturi's.

-Edward – escuché la voz de mi padre llamarme. Estaba detrás de mí mirándome con la misma cara de preocupación que tenía mamá desde que había llegado a mi antiguo hogar hace unas horas.

-Perdón… Emmet me ha entretenido. ¿Vamos? – le dije intentando pasar por el pasillo hasta el comedor.

-Edward espera… - me paró con esa voz tan típica de Carlise Cullen. Era tan firme dando órdenes como cariñoso cuando expresaba su amor - Tu madre y yo nos hemos dado cuenta que no estás pasando por un buen día y sabemos que no es por el trabajo… Solo queremos que sepas que estamos aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites. – me dijo dando un apretón en mi hombro.

Carlise y Esme habían sufrido tanto por mi este año y medio que tenía la sensación que los había hecho envejecer más de la cuenta. El sexagésimo cumpleaños de papá estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero cuando me miraba con ese rostro parecía que tenía muchos más.

-Todo está bien papá… solo… - le miré a los ojos intentado descubrir qué decirle y al ver la ansiedad que trasmitían decidí ser sincero – La prima de Rose, la novia de Emmet… ¿Te acuerdas que te hable que llevaba el proyecto de su restaurante? – él asintió con la cabeza – ayer por la noche… no la podían localizar y… he estado un poco preocupado, los recuerdos son inevitables… Pero estoy mejor. De verdad, no quiero que os preocupéis por mí. Siento que mi vida está cambiando a mejor desde hace un tiempo– le confesé haciendo que se relajara un poco.

-¿Está bien la chica? – me preguntó después de un breve silencio. Carlise siempre parecía que decidiera si le habías engañado antes de contestar… supongo que muchas horas en urgencias a lo largo de su carrera soportando las pésimas excusas de sus pacientes habían hecho mella en él –

-Sí. – contesté nuevamente intentando olvidar las ganas que tenía de ir a su casa a comprobar que era verdad.

-Me alegro por ella y su familia… y Edward… me alegro que sigas adelante con tu vida. Te lo mereces y aunque todo el mundo lo dice en estos casos, es lo que Jessica hubiera querido. – me dijo antes de pasarme su brazo por el hombro y caminar conmigo hasta el comedor dónde mamá nos miraba sospechosamente. Papá no tardaría en ponerla al día cuando me fuera.

Le sonreí sinceramente y toda la tensión desapareció de su hermoso rostro. Esme Cullen merecía toda la paz del mundo.

La visita acabó mucho mejor que había comenzado. Las buenas noticias me habían relajado y me permitieron disfrutar más de la compañía de mis padres, además mamá estaba eufórica con la fiesta que le estaba preparando a papá para su cumpleaños y aunque él intentara hacerse el duro le encantaban sus fiestas. Ellos vivían a las afueras de Seattle y no nos veíamos tan a menudo como a mi madre le gustaría, pero de vez en cuando me obligaban a ir a su casa a comer y aprovechaba para mimarlos un poco.

-De todas las cosas que puedes conducir viviendo en Seattle dónde, déjame añadir, siempre hace un tiempo del demonio tú eliges una moto. ¡UNA MOTO! – me soltó Alice desde la puerta de mi apartamento - Edward Cullen y sus pésimas elecciones automovilísticas. Si tu coche no le llega a la suela del zapato al mío esa moto…Esa moto…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ¿Y cómo sabes que vengo en moto? – le pregunté interrumpiéndola mientras abría la puerta para que dejara de regañarme como si tuviera dos años en el rellano de mi apartamento.

Me quité mi cazadora y dejé el casco con rapidez en una repisa que tenía al lado de la entrada pero ella ya estaba delante de mí sin su chaqueta puesta. A veces dudaba que fuera humana.

-Sé que vienes en moto por tu casco. ¡Idiota! Y llevo poco tiempo, he llamado a Esme para que me avisara cuando salías de su casa y así calcular el tiempo… llevo semanas queriendo hablar contigo – me explicó tan rápido que la mitad de las palabras no las pude sentir, suerte que estaba acostumbrado. Toda una vida a su lado me había dado la habilidad de sintetizar sus discursos prestando atención solo a las palabras clave.

-¿Hablar conmigo de qué? – le pregunté curioso mientras encendía la cafetera y sacaba los roscos preferidos de Alice del armario.

-Me gusta tu apartamento… es muy tú – me dijo admirando desde la isla de la cocina toda la sala.

Una vez tomé la decisión de dejar mi antiguo piso, no me había sido fácil encontrar, de nuevo, uno que me gustara en la ciudad. No fue hasta que un compañero de trabajo me había comentado que su hermano se mudaba de ciudad y necesitaba alquilar su apartamento que encontré este rincón. Lo vine a ver y ese mismo día me lo quedé. Era bastante grande para una persona, pero me lo podía permitir económicamente y además estaba relativamente cerca del trabajo y del centro de la ciudad sin estar en medio de todo el barullo. Mamá se propuso que yo participara en la decoración. Me jugaba mi mano derecha, por mucho que ella lo negó y lo sigue haciendo, que lo había hecho para distraerme y sacarme de casa más que porque mi opinión le interesara realmente. Después de una larga travesía por interminables tiendas de muebles y decoración y decisiones absurdas sobre el color de las cortinas tenía como resultado un lugar que parecía un hogar y no una caja llena de cosas sin sentido.

-Lo dices cada vez que vienes – rodeé los ojos y ella solo me sacó la lengua como respuesta - ¿Dónde está Jasper? – pregunté.

-Haciendo no sé qué para su clase de mañana – me contestó encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero no es de Jasper de quién he venido a hablar. – volvió a la carga mientras preparaba las tazas para nuestros cafés.

-¿Entonces vienes a hablar de alguien? – pregunté un poco perdido… solo esperaba que no intentara volver a concertarme una cita a ciega con alguna de sus amigas, lo había hecho hace un tiempo y había sido un infierno desligarme del plan –

-Sí. De Isabella Swan – me contestó al mismo tiempo que la cafetera sonaba señalando que ya estaba preparada la bebida.

¿Alice hablar sobre Bella? Yo no tenía mucha más información de lo de ayer por la noche…. y dudaba que se hubiera enterado de nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Me giré para coger la cafetera y servirnos.

-¿Bueno qué? – me apresuró impaciente.

-¿Qué de qué? No sé qué quieres que te diga. A parte de que ayer desapareció y que estoy llevando el proyecto de su restaurante no sé mucho más de ella. – le contesté dirigiéndome a la sala huyendo de sus ojos inquisidores.

-Edward Cullen te lo voy a repetir una vez más… la próxima vez no seré tan amable – me dijo apuntándome con el dedo - ¿Qué pasa con Bella?

-No sé a qué te refieres – continué en mi postura, no sé qué se le habría metido en su cabeza loca, pero estaba seguro que no sabía nada así que no había nada que contar.

-Me refiero a que en la cena en casa de Emmet hace unas semanas la tensión entre vosotros era tan grande que casi me hicisteis sentir incómoda en el ascensor – dijo a lo que solo rodeé los ojos – Me refiero a que te vi encantado de poder acompañarla caminando a su casa a pesar que Jasper y yo os podríamos haber acercado en coche a los dos… Me refiero a que ayer en tus ojos había algo más que preocupación por una extraña y malos recuerdos.

Me miró en silencio iniciando una batalla de miradas que dejarían exhausto a cualquiera.

-Así que te lo repito por tercera vez ¿Me vas a contar qué pasa con Bella? – acabó alzando sus cejas y poniéndose cómoda en el sofá dándome a entender que no se iba a ir de aquí sin una respuesta.

El problema es que ni yo mismo tenía una respuesta.

-Hace una semana nos acostamos. – admití finalmente. Era la versión oficial y además era la que menos implicaba razonamiento extra… al fin y al cabo, ella misma había dicho que había sido solo sexo.

-¿¡Qué?! – Chilló Alice incorporándose con tanto ímpetu que casi se le cae todo el café encima.

-Lo que has escuchado… tampoco hay mucho más que añadir – le comenté despreocupadamente.

-Tú, Edward Cullen me estás ocultando algo. El Edward Cullen que yo conozco lleva sin mirar a una mujer desde hace años, incluso antes de Jessica nunca has sido el típico capullo que se acuesta con chicas y después las olvida como si nada… Así que no, no me creo que solo haya sido sexo… - me acusó.

-Sí hay atracción y sí es la primera mujer desde que Jessica murió que me hace sentir… no sé, algo. ¿Qué es este algo? No tengo ni idea y no estoy seguro de querer adentrarme en ese camino aun. Para ella solo fue sexo y no voy a complicar más las cosas con la prima de la novia de nuestro mejor amigo. No. – le expliqué esperando que se diera por vencida.

-Está bien… De momento no te voy a presionar. No soy tan mala – respondió ante mi mirada incrédula – Pero Bella es una buena chica… - A Alice realmente le caía bien Bella y quería ser amiga suya - ¿Sabes? Por encima de todo me alegro que hayas decidido seguir adelante con tu vida – me dijo coincidiendo con Carlise – Este apartamento fue un primer paso para no seguir viviendo encerrado en el pasado… y estoy segura que lo que haya pasado con Bella también lo ha sido independientemente de cómo acabe. Quizás ella solo sea quien haya roto el embotamiento sentimental que tenías y poco a poco te sientas con más ganas de conocer a otras personas– me aseguró apretando mi mano.

-Eso espero… No tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, he perdido práctica en todo este mundo– intenté bromear.

\- Lo descubrirás. – me guiñó el ojo – Si yo fuera tú…. Me dejaría llevar. No pienses mucho las cosas, siéntelas. – me sonrió con esa sonrisa que hace parecer cualquier acción la más sencilla del mundo - ¡Pero mira qué tarde es! ¡Me voy o Jasper se pensara que me estoy gastando todos nuestros ahorros! – se levantó de un salto y yo la acompañé a la puerta.

Antes de salir se giró y me abrazo tan fuerte como su pequeño cuerpo le permitía.

-Me alegro por ti. Sé que vas a volver a ser muy feliz, si alguien se lo merece eres tú. Te quiero mucho Edward. – me dijo tiernamente mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero enana. – besé el tope de su cabeza antes de que saliera escopeteada hacia el ascensor.

Cerré la puerta y fui a ver un rato la televisión. Necesitaba evadirme del fin de semana y de todos los problemas que me esperarían en mi despacho cuando comenzara la nueva semana.

En este momento de calma después del agotamiento de estos días feroces de trabajo y de la noche de ayer una idea vino clara a mi mente… Total no tenía nada que perder.

Cogí mi teléfono móvil y tecleé.

" _Me gustaría tener una reunión para recapitular el proyecto después de estos días ausentes. ¿El lunes a las 16h va bien? Edward Cullen._

Enviar.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Entendéis un poco más a Edward o estáis peor que antes? Jajaja Obviamente hay algo que Bella y Edward no están entendiendo de la misma manera. Veremos cómo se comportan cuando les toque afrentar este fin de semana. ¿Alguna apuesta?

ACTUALIZACIÓN: Será el próximo Viernes. Voy avanzando en el fic y espero poder escribir lo suficiente como para intentar dos actualizaciones a la semana, pero si más no para poder subir una sin tener que parar como hice hace poco (si el trabajo me lo permite).


	10. ¡Mierda!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Sí, sí soy yo y UN LUNES jajajaja Pero es que llevo todo el fin de semana (y la semana pasada) leyendo vuestras teorías sobre qué es lo que habrá hecho Bella y no me puedo resistir más ni dejaros sufrir más. Así que acabo de llegar de trabajar y me he dispuesto a corregir el capítulo para subirlo y así sacaros de dudas. ¡Me he animado!**

 **Es un pequeño regalito por todo vuestro apoyo y por lo mucho que me animáis con vuestros comentarios tan rebonitos! Así que el VIERNES si nada en el universo lo impide también tendréis capítulo ;)**

 **Os dejo con Bella y su fin de semana ;)**

 **.**

 **¡MIERDA!**

 **Bella POV**

 **.**

Miles de martillos golpeando sin piedad mi cabeza me despertaron o quizá fue la suave luz que se colaba por las cortinas que estaban cuidadosamente corridas impidiendo que la claridad entrara con toda su potencia matinal.

-Ufff – fue lo único que pude decir mientras llevaba mis manos a la cabeza intentando masajearlas para ver si el dolor se esfumaba milagrosamente.

Mi boca estaba seca, mi estómago revuelto y si a eso sumábamos la migraña todo me llevaba al mismo lugar. Tenía resaca.

Mi mente intentaba buscar entre los recuerdos de anoche… pero no había nada. Me giré para intentar volver a dormir… pero…

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Estas no eran mis sabanas.

Me incorporé de golpe arrepintiéndome en ese mismo instante de mi ímpetu. Ahora tenía ganas de vomitar.

¡Por favor no podía vomitar en la cama de un extraño!

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había hecho anoche?

Levanté las sabanas para comprobar que, excepto mis zapatos, toda mi ropa seguía en el mismo sitio. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Miré la habitación pero no la reconocí. ¿Dónde narices estaba?

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse… No quería sentir miedo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba o de quién era esta casa. Podría ser cualquier loco… y yo… ¿Dónde estaba mi teléfono? Me levanté a buscar por la habitación mis pertenencias pero mi bolso no estaba por ningún lado.

Tranquila Bella… Tranquila. Me repetía mientras me ponía mis deportivas que estaban debajo de una gran butaca que quedaba a un lado de la cama, pero no estaba sirviendo de nada porque cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

-Veo que ya estás despierta, Bella durmiente – escuché una voz familiar e inmediatamente la tranquilidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Igual que los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente, como si su voz hubiese abierto las compuertas de mi memoria.

Caius Vulturi y yo bebiendo, bailando, haciendo bromas durante toda la noche en el _Eclipse._ Desde que se había sentado a mi lado en la barra no se había separado ni medio metro. Aunque al principio pensaba que sería incómodo, y por qué no admitirlo jugar con fuego con sus esperanzas incansables, él había sido todo un caballero conmigo y nos lo habíamos pasado realmente bien. Me había hecho olvidar todos mis problemas con Jake.

¡Mierda Jake!

Debería estar muerto de preocupación…. Y seguramente Rose también, me jugaba toda mi fortuna que habría sido una de las primeras cosas que había hecho, llamar a mi prima para saber si estaba bien.

¡Mierda era una chica muerta!

Rose me iba a patear tan fuerte el trasero que iba a lamentar hasta el último de mis daiquiris.

-Dime que no llevo durmiendo todo el día... ¿Qué día es? – pregunté confusa girándome para ver a Caius mirándome divertido desde la puerta.

Vi que llevaba una taza en sus manos y se acercó para dármela. Café bien cargado.

-Gracias – le dije dándole un trago a mi bebida y me sentí un poco más persona a pesar de que mi aspecto debía ser lamentable.

-Sabes Bella… siempre pensé que el día que estuvieras entre mis sabanas estarías… consciente… el destino se ríe constantemente de mí – se burló sentándose en la butaca que tenía delante de la gran cama después de retirar las cortinas y dejar que la luz entrara.

Cerré mis ojos intentándome acostumbrar a la claridad.

-Dudo que estás sean _tus_ sabanas… - le dije mirando la habitación que era muy fría para que fuera el dormitorio de nadie – Y no me has contestado… ¿Qué hora es?

\- Te situaré en tiempo y espacio, Dulce Bella… Es domingo, tres de la tarde y estás en mi apartamento, concretamente en la habitación de invitados. Cuando dejamos el _Eclipse_ ayer a las tantas de la madrugada no estabas en todos tus sentidos y no podías ni decirle a mi chófer dónde vivías…. Así que decidí comportarme como un caballero y cederte mi habitación de invitados. – me explicó rellenándome la laguna de mi memoria.

-Gracias, de verdad… muchas gracias Caius – le agradecí porque no tenía ninguna necesidad de cuidar de mí… no solo al traerme a su casa, sino durante toda la noche en el bar.

-Fue un placer tenerte entre mis brazos. – alcé mis cejas… ¡No se podía tomar nada en serio! – No pretenderás creerte que llegaste hasta aquí por tu propio pie – me dijo riéndose de mi sonrojo que cada vez era mayor - En serio, me lo pasé bien contigo anoche. Nos divertimos… y esto… - dijo extendiendo sus brazos señalando la habitación – No me tienes que dar las gracias, ni loco te iba a dejar borracha a tu merced. No ha supuesto ninguna molestia, así que no hacen falta que me agradezcas nada. – me guiñó un ojo.

La verdad es que no recordaba mucho sobre cómo acabó mi noche y eso era una señal de lo mucho que me afectó el alcohol de mis copas, así que fue un gesto muy bonito por parte de Caius cuidar de mi cuando mi capacidad para hacerlo estaba claramente en entredicho.

-Igualmente… fue muy amable por tu parte. Todo lo que hiciste. No me acuerdo de mucho, pero sí recuerdo que me sacaste a un par de babosos de encima. Gracias. – le dije con una sonrisa sincera a la que él contestó de la misma manera.

-¡Vale de agradecer! En esa puerta encontraras un lavabo… seguro que te sentirás mejor persona después de usarlo. Siéntete libre de coger todo lo que necesites. – me dijo antes de levantarse de la butaca – Y después baja las escaleras, te espero en la cocina con unos ibuprofenos que te ayudaran con la resaca.

Y sin más dejó la habitación dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Mientras me aseaba un poco pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido anoche… o de lo que me acordaba.

Me había puesto furiosa con Jake… me había hecho sentirme como si fuera una niña que no sabe lo que hace. Como alguien que acaba de llegar a este mundo y no como su igual. Y eso había sido lo que había desatado toda la tormenta de mi interior. No me gustaba que la gente que me quería y en quién confiaba me pusiera en duda y mucho menos que me llevaran al límite de mis fuerzas.

Jake siempre había tenido más facilidad que nadie para hacerlo. Éramos muy parecidos y ambos teníamos la capacidad de provocar al otro con tal maestría que en ocasiones no éramos ni conscientes de lo que hacíamos. Esta vez había sido una de esas situaciones. Ambos estábamos bajo mucha presión con el nuevo restaurante y no habíamos sabido gestionar bien nuestras emociones…

Quería llamarlo para hablar con él pero aún estaba dolida por lo que me había dicho. Yo estaba renunciando a mucho por este sueño para que él no supiera apreciarlo.

Al menos esta vez no me había acostado con él como manera nefasta de afrontar los problemas como había hecho otras veces… Bueno ni con él ni con nadie. Aun no superaba el desastre de irme a la cama con Edward como para poner en mi lista de decisiones lamentables una más.

Terminé rápido y bajé hasta dónde me había dicho Caius que estaría. Me urgía dar señales de vida a Rose y Jacob.

Cuando entré vi mi bolso en la enorme mesa del comedor. La casa de Caius era enorme. La planta de arriba me había parecido gigante con todas las puertas que había alrededor de la habitación en la que había pasado la noche, pero sin duda la de abajo era aún más magnifica. No había una sola pared. Todo estaba despejado dando una sensación de amplitud espectacular. Con una simple vista podías ver la cocina, el salón, la terraza y la entrada. Era muy bonito y lujoso… un poco frío para mi gusto, pero decorado maravillosamente.

-Tus advils – me dijo Caius mientras me pasaba un vaso de agua y dos pastillas.

-Gracias…. Yo debería dar señales de vida… ¿me podrías pedir un taxi? No sé qué dirección darle – le comenté algo nerviosa.

Una cosa era tener una conversación con Caius en mi restaurante o en las oficinas, pero aquí era todo tan privado y personal que me daba la sensación que estaba invadiendo su intimidad y de poder dar a entender algo que desde luego no quería que entendiera de mí.

-Tú haz esas llamadas y después hablamos. – me dijo antes de darse media vuelta dándome un poco de intimidad para hacer mis llamadas.

Le envié un mensaje a Jacob diciéndole que estaba bien y que nos veríamos en el restaurante el lunes… cuando estuviera libre de lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer. No había mirado la agenda, pero seguro que me esperaban cincuenta reuniones y como mínimo las dos peleas diarias con el arquitecto.

La llamada a Rose fue más difícil. Nadie me salvó de sus gritos y regaños por haber desaparecido. Lo soporté estoicamente porque esto era lo que siempre pasaba con ella. Me insistía en que viviera mi vida, fuera del restaurante, lejos de Jacob, lejos de mi círculo de confianza que ya estaba asentado… que conociera gente nueva, pero cuando daba dos pasos lejos de ella y su protección temblaba de miedo por si algo me pasaba. A veces era frustrante tener a Rose y Jacob protegiéndome hasta de mi misma. En estos momentos daba gracias que no se llevaran bien, porque no me podía ni imaginar qué pasaría si hicieran un frente común de defensa… Seguramente me encerrarían en una burbuja para que nada me tocara.

-¿Ya has avisado que no te he raptado? – bromeó Caius mientras entraba a la cocina para reunirme con él.

-Sí, ya es seguro salir a la calle de nuevo para ti, nadie va a cortar tu cabeza – intenté continuar su broma, pero se me hacía raro estar con él en su casa.

-Sabes… ayer me dijiste que estabas un poco bloqueada por un plato… que te parece si ya que es tarde y ambos vamos tarde para comer…. Te cedo mis vírgenes fogones para que te desestreses. – se ofreció amablemente.

-¿Intentas que te cocine la carta del nuevo restaurante? Sabes que es alto secreto– le dije intentando parecer ofendida.

-Digamos que podría ser así como un acto de buena voluntad por lo bien que te traté anoche… de verdad Bella ni un vistazo a esa bonita ropa interior que llevas eché – me contestó volviendo a recuperar su tono distendido y retador de siempre.

Cogí un trapo que había en la encimera y se lo tiré en toda la cara por lo muy descarado que era.

-¡Eres un caradura! – le increpé intentando sonar dura, pero me costaba porque si algo tenía Caius era un humor contagioso.

-Bien… entonces hazlo como agradecimiento por los babosos que te quite de encima… y sobre todo por la chica que quería hacerte cosas realmente indecentes cuando fuiste al lavabo… en serio Bella no sabes lo que me costó rescatarte de sus garras – dijo dramáticamente haciéndome reír.

-Supongo que nunca va mal una opinión externa…- acabé aceptando no solo porque sí le estaba muy agradecida por la noche de ayer sino por su capacidad de ponerme de buen humor. Su capacidad de abstraerme de las preocupaciones y llevarme a un lugar dónde solo había conversaciones ligeras y coqueteos que habían acabado siendo más bromas entre dos amigos que un cortejo. O eso esperaba.

-Además, soy todo un experto en vuestra comida… no se me ocurre mejor juez que yo. – me contestó pagadamente.

-¡Cuanta humildad! – dije irónicamente mientras él se encogía y me pasaba un delantal.

La cocina y la despensa de Caius eran realmente impresionante. Para una persona que no sabe ni coger un cuchillo era increíble encontrarla tan equipada de casi todo lo que se necesitaba para preparar un gran banquete.

Decidí hacer una versión del plato de la discordia de ayer por la noche, pero con lo que fui encontrando por la cocina. La verdad es que me quedó espectacular y a Caius le encantó… aunque claro él nunca era neutral conmigo. Le ayudé a recoger y no tarde mucho en marcharme a mi casa. Había estado realmente cómoda. Había descubierto que Caius era un aficionado a prácticamente todo, incluso a la pesca. Había sido muy revelador verlo sin el traje puesto y con esa aura de ligón empedernido que siempre le acompañaban. Era un hombre divertido, dulce, que se preocupaba por hacerte sentirte cómoda y se interesaba por lo que le explicabas de manera genuina… sin imposturas. Era diferente ver este Caius, ojalá siempre fuera así.

Llegué a casa con una misión. Ducharme y dormir de un tirón hasta mañana por la mañana. El mundo podía esperar a que yo me recuperara de mi resaca para volver a girar.

Había conseguido llevar con éxito la primera parte de mi plan y solo me quedaba dormir hasta el nuevo día cuando las consecuencias de mis actos caerían sobre mí como una losa. Tenía muy claro que nada ni nadie iba a librarme de Jake y Rose.

Cogí mi teléfono para programar la alarma justo cuando un mensaje entraba.

" _Me gustaría tener una reunión para hacer una recapitulación del proyecto. ¿El lunes a las 16h va bien? Edward Cullen._

Edward…

Una semana sin verlo y si cerraba los ojos aún podía oler su colonia entre mis sabanas. Los primeros días había dormido en el sofá porque me perturbaba demasiado mis sueños estar en la misma cama en la que me había tocado el cielo gracias a él. Me sentía culpable de haber sucumbido a mis deseos, de no haber sido capaz de controlarme y aunque no había sido la única y lo había disfrutado, muchísimo, no podía volver a repetirse. Él aún estaba enamorado de su difunta mujer y yo… yo era un desastre amoroso como para complicarme de esa manera la vida. Ya había jugado con fuego con Jacob como para hacerlo ahora también con Edward. Lo mejor sería dejar esta relación en el plano profesional, que era la única manera en la que no saldría escaldada.

" _Ok. Intentaré ser puntual. Tengo visita con el arquitecto, pero allí estaré. Bella"_

Enviar.

…

-Tome asiento, ahora mismo aviso al Señor Cullen de que ha llegado – me dijo Tanya tan profesional como siempre aunque me miraba con cara de preocupación.

-Estoy bien… un percance sin importancia – intenté quitarle hierro pero la verdad es que me dolía la cabeza como un demonio y el trapo que había estado sosteniendo tenía más sangre de la que le gustaría a mí fobia a todo lo relacionado con los médicos, agujas y heridas.

-Si lo necesita tenemos un servicio de enfermería en la empresa, estoy segura que podríamos conseguir que le echaran un ojo. – se ofreció muy dulcemente.

¿Tan mala pinta tendría? Me había asegurado que mi ropa estaba intacta, solo era un corte un poco aparatoso.

-Estoy bien. – le insistí mientras me iba a sentar en las butacas que había en la salita de espera que quedaba justo delante de la oficina de Edward y la mesa de Tanya.

Julius, nuestro estrambótico arquitecto me había estado explicando cómo iban los cambios que habíamos decidido hacer en la sala cuando un operario había pasado por mi lado sin reparar en mi presencia y me había dado con una viga de madera en toda la frente.

El karma me estaba castigando por haber hecho sufrir a mis seres queridos la noche del sábado, lo sabía y lo aceptaba con resignación y una herida pomposa en la frente. Había insistido en que me dejaran tranquila y no me llevaran al médico. Primero porque los odiaba y segundo porque mis años de experiencia me decían que solo era una heridita que se curaría con una tirita y yo tenía mucho que hacer como para perder mi tiempo con esas cosas. Llevaba el pañuelo de mi arquitecto haciendo tapón mientras esperaba que parara de sangrar. Realmente no era mucho, pero me comenzaba a marear ver el pañuelo cada vez más rojo.

-Bella ¿Qué te ha pasado? – escuché la profunda voz de Edward colarse en mi interior. Había intentado olvidar todo lo que me provocaba, pero era imposible… y más después de haberlo escuchado gemir mi nombre.

Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos de mi mente mientras me levantaba…. Y no fue una gran idea. Trastabillé pero los brazos de Edward me sostuvieron. Otra vez volvía estar a milímetros de él haciendo que todas las excusas que me había costado tanto construir se esfumaran.

-Estoy bien… me he levantado muy rápido – me defendí intentando separarme de sus brazos.

-Permíteme que lo dude. – me rebatió apretándome más fuerte en sus brazos – Tanya llama al servicio médico, que entren en cuanto estén aquí. – le ordenó a su secretaria para después mirarme fijamente – Vamos a dentro.

Prácticamente me llevó en volandas hasta su despacho y me sentó en las butacas que tenía delante de su escritorio dónde se sentó para inclinarse encima de mí e intentar ver la herida que yo tenía bien tapada.

-Déjame ver que esconde ese pañuelo – dijo suavemente mientras llevaba su mano a la que yo tenía cogida el dichoso trozo de tela.

Instintivamente me aparté. Lo último que necesitaba era que me volviera a tocar. Mis defensas no aguantarían ni medio segundo.

-Estoy bien… sólo es un poco de sangre, pero es muy aparatosa – le dije intentando no reparar en la decepción de su cara por haberme alejado de su intento de ayuda.

-Bella por favor… - volvió a pedir esta vez sin intentar tocarme. Retiré el pañuelo para que pudiera comprobar que no era nada y dejara el drama. Sus ojos se enfocaron en mi frente – Pues yo creo que es más profundo de lo que debería ser un simple corte… pero ahora vendrá la enfermera- sentenció manteniendo la distancia. –

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Podríamos comenzar de mientras…. No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo por algo sin importancia – intenté desviar el tema al plano profesional. Esa era mi estrategia de supervivencia con Edward… Lo que me permitiría no tirarme a sus brazos de nuevo, porque él lo ponía muy difícil con esos trajes y su cara perfecta.

¿Dónde debería comprar los trajes? ¿Se los harían a medida? Porque nunca había conocido a nadie que le quedara tan bien uno. Aunque también estaba realmente espectacular sin nada puesto divagó mi traicionera mente.

-¿Cómo te lo has hecho? – Preguntó sin ni hacer el intento de considerar mi petición.

-En el restaurante nuevo… Me interpuse en el camino de una viga de madera… suerte que no era excesivamente grande…bueno, y que mi cabeza es muy dura. – intenté bromear para aligerar el ambiente que sin dudas era tenso.

-¿No hay cascos para esas visitas? – me preguntó mientras me miraba con una cara que no conseguía descifrar.

-¿Qué eres mi padre ahora? – contesté a la defensiva.

No necesitaba ni su preocupación ni su protección. Solo necesitaba que me hablara de balances y dinero, acciones y programas de gestión… Solo necesitaba mantener todo esto en el ámbito profesional.

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta. Vi entrar a una mujer de mediana edad con un maletín. Todo apuntaba que era la famosa enfermera.

Rodeé los ojos por su exageración.

-Señor Cullen ¿Me ha llamado? – preguntó amablemente la mujer.

-Sí, esta es la Señorita Swan y como es evidente creo que la necesita – le respondió con amabilidad.

Maia que era como se llamaba la dulce enfermera me limpió la herida y aplicó unos puntos de esos que se caen solos. Al parecer la herida si era más profunda de lo que yo había creído. Después de un sermón sobre la necesidad de acudir al hospital ante golpes en la cabeza se fue.

-¿Contento? – pregunté cuando se fue la enfermera.

-Estaría contento si no pusieras tu vida en peligro cada vez que sales a la calle, pero sí, estoy más tranquilo que cuando has llegado. Estabas blanca como el papel, no sé cómo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí sola – explicó aun mirándome de manera extraña.

No lograba descifrar qué estaba pensando. ¿Estaba preocupado, enfadado, molesto con mi presencia?

-Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma. Soy una mujer adulta no una niña pequeña – me defendí.

-Eso parece… pero quizás deberías tomarte un descanso del peligro durante unas horas. – me gruñó tensando su postura que pretendía ser despreocupada, apoyado en su mesa delante de mí.

Vale, ahora sí sabía perfectamente qué era lo que transmitían sus ojos. Estaba enfadado.

-¿Perdona? Se puede saber a qué viene todo eso – me levanté para encararlo cada vez más molesta con él y su tono.

Edward no se movió lo que hizo que nuestras miradas estuvieran a la misma altura.

-Ya sabes tus aventuras de este fin de semana. – me contestó, esta vez sin ningún sarcasmo en su voz.

-Y a ti que más te da… y ¿cómo te has enterado igualmente? – le dije cruzándome de brazos e intentando mantener mi postura firme a pesar que mi intento de igualar posturas nos había dejado demasiado cerca y comenzaba a ser muy consciente de su cuerpo.

-Estábamos con Rose cuando se enteró y estaba muy preocupada. Todos nos preocupamos, la verdad – me explicó.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho no pretendía que mi vida os volviera locos a todos – dije sin poder evitar la molestia en mi voz.

-Bella – me llamó suavemente Edward mientras me cogía del brazo haciendo que la poca distancia que había entre nosotros fuera más escasa conectando nuestras miradas.

Quería chillarle que era mi vida y que hacía con ella lo que me daba la gana sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a él, pero mi voz me había abandonado. Solo existía nuestra mirada y mi respiración cada vez más pesada inundada por su esencia que tanto había echado de menos.

-En serio mi dulce Bella deberías ir con cuidado… no puedo salvarte siempre – nos interrumpió la voz de Caius haciendo que me separara de Edward rápidamente.

-Exageras en todo lo que dices. Ni es para tanto ni siempre me estás salvando – le dije rodando los ojos por su dramatismo intentando disimular lo mucho que me había afectado la cercanía con Edward.

-Una pena que no tenga fotos del sábado por la noche, serías incapaz de mantener esa defensa – me rebatió acercándose a ver mi herida.

Escuché un gruñido detrás de nosotros. Caius nunca había tenido el don de la oportunidad, pero si algún momento sus comentarios habían sido completamente inoportunos era este.

-Exageras... – repetí incapaz de decir mucho en mi defensa sin comprometerme más.

Sabía que no había pasado nada entre Caius y yo, y si así hubiera sido no debería sentirme avergonzada, pero no me sentía cómoda estando con Caius y sus coqueteos delante de Edward. No sabía qué hacer para cambiar de conversación sin que se notara mucho.

-¿El sábado? – preguntó Edward sin darme tiempo a cambiar de tema.

Me giré para encararlo pero ya había ido a sentarse en su silla y desde el otro lado de su amplio escritorio me miraba retador. Volvía a proyectar esa imagen de hombre de negocios que me había dado la impresión en nuestra primera reunión.

-Quién iba a decir que la dulce Bella era una enamorada de los daiquiris… - explicó brevemente Caius y yo esperaba que se quedara aquí el tema porque de ninguna manera me apetecía que Edward se enterara que había pasado la noche en casa de Caius.

-Sabéis… y aunque os cueste creer yo tengo cosas que hacer y había venido aquí a por temas de trabajo no para comentar con vosotros mi fin de semana– intenté volver a encarrilar esta reunión.

-Tienes razón – admitió Caius levantando sus manos en señal de rendición – Me han dicho que estabas sangrando y me he preocupado. – se dirigió a mí más serio de lo que lo había visto nunca, ignorando la presencia de Edward. – Ahora que he visto que estás bien, ya puedo seguir trabajando – pensaba que se iba a ir pero se acercó un poco más a mí susurrándome al oído – Porque sí, Bella durmiente, yo también trabajo aunque todo el mundo en esta empresa se empeñe en quitarme méritos – me guiñó un ojo antes de girarse hacia Edward – No me la canses mucho, Edward.

Edward no le contestó ni Caius esperaba que lo hiciera porque salía por la puerta antes de poder obtener una respuesta de su director económico. Si se hubiese girado habría visto a Edward con una cara de absoluta ira que solo daban ganas de huir en dirección contraria.

-Veo que esas copas os han unido mucho – comentó irónicamente.

-No es tu problema. ¿Podemos comenzar ya? Me empieza a doler la cabeza – le contesté en el mismo tono que él haciendo que el ambiente se cargara, y esta vez no de tensión sexual como segundos antes de que entrara Caius, sino de rabia contenida por las dos bandas.

La reunión fue muy fructífera a pesar de la hostilidad que desprendíamos los dos. Pusimos al día las cuentas de la empresa. Las obras tenían todas las papeletas de salirse de presupuesto ante el mínimo descuido, pero afortunadamente, de momento, las estábamos controlando. También decidimos comenzar a poner en marcha en el _Sublime_ el nuevo sistema de gestión, a partir de esta semana sería su departamento económico y legal quien llevaría todos los trámites de nuestra empresa de manera definitiva. Y finalmente acordamos una visita al nuevo local con el equipo creativo para que se conocieran con el diseñador de interiores, ahora que todo iba cogiendo algo más de forma, para comenzar a coordinar toda la estrategia publicitaria.

-Esto es todo, supongo – acabó cerrando el dosier que tenía delante de él. Pude leer por primera vez el nombre de _Fantasía_ escrito en ella.

Una sonrisa orgullosa y emocionada se instaló en mi cara automáticamente. Parecía una tontería pero el que tuviera nombre lo hacía un poco más real y eso me daba ánimos. En este mundo de negocios que me había visto inmersa en el que no controlaba nada, me gustaba saber que mi restaurante era real. Que los trámites, las palabras legales indescifrables y tanto número eran transitorios que en unos meses volvería a mi habitad natural, las cocinas.

-Sabes están todos muy contestos con el nombre… y por el hecho que les estés dejando completa libertad para llevar a cabo sus locuras. – me dijo Edward recordando como Carl había saltado de su silla emocionado por todo lo que podría crear a partir de aquí para el restaurante.

-Que voy a decirte tienes un equipo creativo… que no está muy centrado, supongo que eso es lo que les hace brillantes – comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Y el nombre puedo preguntar a qué se debe? – me preguntó algo más tranquilo mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo de su amplia silla. Era tan grande que parecía un sillón.

\- Encajaba con la idea de restaurante más canalla que queríamos hacer. Supongo que queríamos dejarnos llevar por nuestros instintos… Y que hay más instintivo que nuestras fantasías. Todos tenemos y todos las deseamos por encima de todo… - le explique.

-¿Y cuáles son tus fantasías, Bella? – me preguntó con esa sonrisa de medio lado que me volvía loca y con tantas implicaciones en su tono y su mirada que me podría haber derretido en ese mismo instante de no ser físicamente imposible.

-No pretenderás que te las cuente… ¿no? – intenté desviar el tema sin que se me notara el nerviosismo que me provocaba hablar con Edward de nada que implicara deseos y fantasías.

-Tienes razón… mejor descubrirlas – me contestó robándome la respiración y encima el muy maldito se había dado cuenta de lo que me había provocado haciendo que la chispa que había en su mirada se intensificara.

-Me tengo que ir… - dije nerviosa poniéndome de pie.

-Te acompaño – me contestó poniéndose de pie.

-No es necesario – recliné su oferta pero solo viéndole la cara sabía que sería imposible.

-Insisto… solo quiero asegurarme que llegas de una pieza al ascensor, que sabe qué podría cruzarte por tu camino esta vez – bromeó conmigo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme la chaqueta. Era muy rápido.

Su leve toque a través de la ropa conseguía ponerme la piel de gallina y darme ganas de girarme y demostrarle que él era quién activaba todas mis fantasías desde un tiempo a esta parte.

-Gracioso – contesté alejándome un poco de él.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el ascensor. Me iba a subir cuando se interpuso en el sensor para evitar que se cerraran las puertas.

Esto no podía estar pasando, si algo no podía resistir era a Edward en un ascensor… no sé qué narices me hacían estos cacharros pero mi voluntad se esfumaba y solo podía sentirlo a él.

-Me alegro de que estés bien… estuve preocupado por ti – me dijo con tanta sinceridad que me dejó pasmada y fui muy consciente, por primera vez, de a cuantas personas puedes alcanzar con actos completamente irresponsables e impulsivos.

No sabía qué decir, me había dejado noqueada con su sinceridad y su preocupación.

-No digas nada… solo… cuídate – Dijo ante mi silencio dando un paso atrás liberando el sensor – Nos vemos – se despidió mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Edward Cullen me hacía sentir tantas cosas… Tan solo unas horas con él y había sido como una puñetera montaña rusa de las emociones. No tenía ni idea de cómo me las iba a ingeniar para sobrevivir a los meses que me quedaban por delante.

Ni la más mínima idea.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que este extra ayude a entender un poco más todo lo que ha pasado en ese fin de semana tan movidito.**

 **Muchas os preocupabais que Caius y Bella se acostaran… bien, no lo han hecho y parece que en ese departamento la mente de nuestra protagonista está bastante ocupada con Edward…. También os preocupaba que Caius comenzara a ganar terreno… aquí ya os lo dejo a vuestra interpretación si lo está haciendo.**

 **Ya sabéis que espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios. ¡Me encanta leerlos!**

 **¡Nos vemos el viernes!**


	11. Me iba a provocar una úlcera

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo un viernes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Os quiero dar las gracias por todos los comentarios al capítulo del lunes. Tenía miedo que al ser sorpresa muchas no lo vierais ya que no os pude avisar, pero siempre me sorprendéis con vuestro cariño. Leo que a muchas os descoloca el comportamiento de Edward y Bella… Y qué deciros… Están perdidísimos ;) **

**Aquí os dejo con Edward. Nos leemos al final del capítulo.**

 **.**

 **ME IBA A PROVOCAR UNA ÚLCERA**

 **Edward POV**

 **.**

Estaba celoso.

Celoso de la simple interacción entre Caius y Bella en mi despacho. No me la podía sacar de la cabeza. Él acercándose a ella. Ella dejando que se acercara cuando de mí se separaba como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa cada vez que nuestros cuerpos estaban a menos de un metro de distancia.

Había estado ansioso por verla desde que me contestó al mensaje el domingo por la noche y cuando al fin estábamos en el mismo lugar aparecía con una herida en su frente. En serio, esta mujer iba a conseguir que me diera un infarto. No paraba de repetir que estaba bien pero el pañuelo lleno de sangre y su pálida piel no decían lo mismo. Por suerte, la enfermera de la empresa había podido curarla sin muchos problemas.

Muchos más problemas me habían ocasionado sus intentos de poner distancia entre nosotros y el hecho de enterarme que Caius había estado con ella la noche del sábado. Saber que mientras todos la buscábamos ella había estado con él… me hacía sentir tranquilo porque conocía a mi amigo y sabía que nunca hubiera dejado que le pasara nada, pero por otra… me hacía estar celoso. Caius siempre ha tenido esa obsesión por Bella… y ella… ella siempre le ha rechazado, pero…

¿Y si algún día decidía darle una oportunidad o lo había hecho ya?

¿Y si la noche del sábado había sido cuando finalmente las barreras de Bella habían caído ante los intentos de Caius...?

-¿Preparado Edward? – escuché que Carl me llamaba desde la puerta de mi despacho.

Hoy íbamos al restaurante de Bella, en realidad sólo era necesario que fueran Carl, como responsable creativo del proyecto, y Andrea su ayudante, pero como toda excusa era buena para apagar mi sed de Bella me había sumado a la visita.

-Vamos. – le dije decidido cogiendo mi chaqueta.

Llegamos a un local en pleno centro de la ciudad. No estaba muy lejos del área de negocios. Sin lugar a dudas una gran localización para lo que querían hacer con el _Fantasía._

La puerta estaba tapada por las obras, pero nos abrimos paso para descubrir que para entrar al local tenías que bajar unas escaleras oscuras que, tras saber que Bella tenía cierta facilidad para atraer las desgracias, se me antojaban peligrosas. No sabía cómo aún no se había roto una pierna.

-No puede ser más clandestino… ¡me encanta! Y Bella nos está dejando libertad total… No sé dónde encontró Caius a esta chica pero si yo fuese él le ponía un anillo en el dedo inmediatamente. – dijo Carl haciendo que me dieran unas ganas locas de empujarlo por las escaleras.

-Menos mal que tú no eres Caius - contestó para mi sorpresa Bella que nos esperaba al final de la escalera con una sonrisa en su cara.

Carl al menos tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse.

-Bienvenidos al _Fantasía_ – dijo Bella con una sonrisa estirando sus brazos – O lo que hay de él por el momento – acabó sin perder la alegría.

La miré y me extasió. Volvía a ser ella.

Tejanos, camiseta de Guns N' Roses, sus eternas deportivas y su cabello suelto. Me hacía recordar las veces que había pasado mis dedos entre ellos aquel lejano viernes de hace unas semanas y las ganas que tenía de volver a hacerlo, especialmente ahora que lucía en todo su esplendor. Sin esos trajes que, aunque le sentaban como un guante, le restaban su mejor virtud. Su naturalidad.

Cuando me acerqué a saludarla en vez de darme la mano sacó de detrás de su espalda un casco.

-Creo recordar que los consideras imprescindibles en este tipo de visitas – me dijo con una sonrisa afilada en sus labios. No me dejó contestarle cuando ya estaba girada hacia mis otros dos compañeros – Pasad y vigilad dónde ponéis los pies y la cabeza… os lo dijo por experiencia propia – acabó riendo.

Hacía tiempo que no la veía reír y algo se despertó en mi interior. Un calor desconocido hasta ahora.

-Julius, mi arquitecto y Celine, la diseñadora están en la zona de cocinas… es el lugar más seguro y tranquilo para hablar en estos momentos – nos explicó mientras nos conducía por el local.

La reunión pronto se volvió excesivamente creativa para mis conocimientos, al parecer también para los de Bella porque, para mi sorpresa, se acercó a mí y se ofreció a hacerme un tour.

-¿Cómo lo soportas? – le dije imitando el tono resabiado de su arquitecto quedadamente para que nadie nos escuchara.

\- Ya sabes… de la misma manera que lo hago contigo… - me contestó haciéndose la graciosa mientras intentaba girarse para encararme y burlarse lo que casi hace que acabe en el suelo. La cogí estabilizándola –

-¿Cómo decías? – le dije divertido al ver que la tenía en mis brazos y su cara estaba completamente roja.

-Que lo soporto como una penitencia. Una laaaaarga y dura penitencia – me contestó orgullosa escapando de mi agarre haciéndome soltar una carcajada.

Escuché a Bella bufar…. Bueno, la prefería así que alejándose de mi toque como había hecho en mi despacho hace unos días.

-Esto será la sala… Habrá mesas individuales y alguna común por esa zona de allí… - me explicó señalando los espacios. Y por aquella zona de allí estará la barra de cócteles…

-¿Servirán Daiquiris? – me aventuré a bromear con ella.

Ella me miró con sorpresa y después un brillo apareció en su mirada.

-Los mejores de toda la ciudad, puedes estar seguro. – contestó levantando su barbilla. Orgullosa y preciosa.

Me reí haciendo que ella también lo hiciera. Era un paso para romper la frialdad que habíamos mantenido desde el día que nos acostamos. Ella seguía distante conmigo, pero al menos parecía que podíamos volver a hablar con cierta normalidad. Siempre que nos mantuviéramos en temas neutrales.

-La verdad es que tiene muy buena pinta, si te soy sincero creo que será todo un éxito – le dije mientras se sentaba en un pequeño muro que no sabía muy bien qué hacía ahí. Me senté a su lado manteniendo la distancia prudencial que ella se había empeñado en poner entre nosotros.

-Siempre que consigamos crear la carta… sería divertido abrir un restaurante sin comida, ¿no crees? – intentó bromear, pero sabía, por lo que nos había explicado Rose el sábado, que había algo que la amargaba.

-Podría aparentar que no sé nada, pero Rose nos contó que habías discutido con Black cuando estabais trabajando en la carta… ¿Estáis bloqueados? – me aventuré a preguntar, total ya estaba acostumbrado a su carácter.

-Algo así… discrepancias de criterio más bien. Ideas tenemos, pero al parecer no están en la misma línea… y desde el sábado… bueno digamos que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio como para arreglar nuestras diferencias – explicó encogiéndose de hombros, pero sus ojos transmitían dolor.

-¿Le estás evitando? – pregunté sin filtrar.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué asumes que soy yo quién le evita y no al revés? – se puso de pie para encararme y aunque su cabeza quedaba por encima de la mía, la diferencia no era tan grande, Bella era realmente pequeña sin tacones. Si estirara un poco mi cuello podría rozar sus labios sin ningún problema.

-Por el mismo motivo que fuiste tú la que saliste corriendo en busca de unas bebidas y él llamó desesperado a Rose a pesar de que ella lo odia y podría haberlo descuartizado sin miramientos…. – Suspiró derrotada aunque sabía que nunca me daría la razón – Por el mismo motivo que llevas huyendo de mí desde que nos acostamos.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miró en todas las direcciones.

-¡Edward Cullen baja la voz! Alguien te podría escuchar – dijo nerviosa aun mirando a ver si había alguien cerca.

-¿Te avergüenzas de lo que hicimos? – la reté

-¿Lo haces tú? – me contestó seria devolviéndome mi pregunta.

-No. – le respondí sincero porque si no iríamos en círculos.

-¡Ja! – murmuró incrédula no lo suficientemente bajo para que yo no lo escuchara.

No me lo pensé dos veces, me levanté y la cogí de su brazo para arrastrarla suavemente hacía un hueco que me había explicado sería la entrada de los lavabos. Al menos aquí tendríamos intimidad.

La apoyé en la pared y puse mis manos a su alrededor, apoyados en los fríos adoquines, para que no se pudiera escapar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me arrepiento de haber estado contigo, Isabella? – dije muy serio mirándola a los ojos que ardían.

Noté como se mordía los labios y llevé uno de mis dedos allí para liberarlos haciendo que su respiración se acelerara. Sentía su pecho subir y bajar contra mi traje tentándome a cortar de una maldita vez el espacio que había entre los dos.

-Edward…- murmuró casi como un gemido antes de lanzarse a mis labios con un beso nada tranquilo.

Le respondí con la misma ansia que transmitía ella. Lo llevaba anhelando casi dos semanas. Su boca se abrió haciendo que nuestras lenguas lucharan por controlar el beso. Llevó sus manos a mi pelo acercándome más a ella mientras las mías se enredaban en sus caderas para mantenerla anclada cerca de mí.

Escuché como gemía cuando nuestras caderas se encontraron.

Me separé de ella suavemente apoyando mis manos en la pared intentando controlar mi respiración y mi deseo por ella.

-Sigo esperando mi respuesta Bella. – la insté cuando recuperamos nuestra respiración pero aun la mantenía en la jaula de mis brazos.

-Yo estaba allí así que no me intentes convencer… además tú y yo somos algo así como compañeros de trabajo… esto solo haría que complicarlo – balbuceo

-Excusas…. Excusas….- le susurré mientras me acercaba a sus labios sin tocarlos – Sabes tan bien como yo que estás deseando repetir… - continué hablándole mientras recorría su cuello con caricias de mis labios, pero sin tocarla completamente. – Sabes que si no estuviera todo esto lleno de gente nada nos habría parado…. Así que dime Bella ¿De veras crees que me arrepiento de haber pasado una noche en tus brazos? – acabé besándola finalmente –

Ella me respondió al beso con la misma pasión que yo demostraba.

Mis manos fueron a ambos lados de su cara y suavemente la volví a apartar a pesar que ella hacía el movimiento contrario, acercándonos.

-Quizás deberías ser tú quien te preguntaras si hay algo de lo que te arrepientes – al fin le decía lo que llevaba muchos días pensando.

Ella no me respondió pero me miraba intensamente a los ojos como si quisiera adivinar qué es lo que pensaba.

-¿Bella? ¿Edward? – escuché que Carl nos llamaba.

-Voy a matarlo– gruñí liberando a Bella de mis brazos e intentando arreglar mi ropa y mi pelo que seguro que era un desastre resultado de las caricias de Bella.

Bella hacía lo mismo.

-Iré yo antes… Te daré algo de tiempo para que…. Ya sabes… te recuperes – me dijo mirando inocentemente mi entrepierna.

-Maldita sea – gruñí de nuevo.

La visita al restaurante acabó sin mucho más contratiempo, pero me dejaron unas ganas de Bella que eran difíciles de gestionar y, más aún, cuando me había ido con las mismas dudas con las que había llegado. ¿Se arrepentiría de haberse acostado conmigo?

…

-¿Debo entender que todo está solucionado con Williams, entonces? – preguntó Aro malhumorado.

Llevábamos tres horas de reunión. Todos los Volturi y yo seguíamos intentando poner todos los posibles cortafuegos para el problema que habíamos tenido la pasada semana con uno de nuestros principales clientes. Caius y yo habíamos lo habíamos conseguido solucionar en tiempo record. Los clientes estaban satisfechos con nosotros, y no me extrañaba habían sido tan inútiles de tener un ladrón en su empresa y en vez de notificar los problemas los encubrían. Había pasado una semana en el infierno por su culpa, pero ahora todo parecía volver a la calma.

-Exacto hermanito. Edward y yo nos hemos encargado de todo – Caius contestó a su hermano con cierta ironía.

Su relación no era fácil. Su hermano mayor siempre había puesto en entredicho su capacidad. Supongo que era más sencillo atacar a tu hermano por su vida despreocupada que aceptar que su mente era brillante y estaba mucho más adaptada a nuestros días que la tuya propia. No todo el mundo es capaz de dar un paso atrás cuando se está quedando desfasado para dejar paso a la nueva generación. Aro seguía aferrándose con fuerza a esa silla presidencial cuando todo el mundo esperaba que cualquier día anunciara su jubilación.

-Es vuestro trabajo. No esperes que te de una palmadita en la espalda cada vez que lo haces bien. – le rebatió secamente Aro.

-Solucionado este tema, pasemos a la siguiente orden del día o esto se hará eterno – Marco, interrumpió, aburrido, la lucha de poderes. Su papel apaciguador de hermano mediano se había trasladado a la empresa, se pasaba el día poniendo orden entre sus dos hermanos y no siempre se lo ponían fácil. – _Fantasía_. De Jacob Black e Isabella Swan. – anunció leyendo la carpeta que tenía delante.

-Vaya el restaurante de tu nueva chica… - Comentó Aro enfadándonos, con una sola frase, no solo a mí sino también a Caius.

Si algo no le gustaba a Caius era que Aro metiera sus narices en nada de su vida. Era extraño verlo tensar el gesto con esta mención a Bella, normalmente aprovechaba la ocasión para burlarse un poco de su hermano sabiendo el rechazo que le producía que aún no hubiera asentado su vida personal cuando estaba llegando a los cuarenta.

-Dime Edward que tiene este proyecto que tiene loco a toda la empresa… El departamento creativo está a punto de alcanzar el nirvana según me han contado– me preguntó Marco volviendo a poner paz entre sus dos hermanos.

-Por primera vez han encontrado a alguien que no les para los pies… De hecho, el otro día los llamó aburridos cuando le presentaron lo que tenían pensado – comenté sin poder evitar sonreír al recordar la cara de Carl cuando Bella se lo dijo.

-Tiene carácter – dijo Caius con orgullo en su voz.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

No era ningún secreto para nadie que tuviera ojos y oídos que Caius tenía una más que ligera obsesión con Bella… Seguramente media ciudad lo sabía, especialmente entre este mundo de la alta sociedad que siempre se enteran de todo, pero desde hace unos días algo había cambiado. Caius estaba diferente cuando Bella entraba en juego. Cuando había venido a verla para comprobar que estaba bien después de su accidente con la viga, parecía realmente preocupado y ahora parecía dispuesto a saltarle a la yugular a Aro si se atrevía tan solo a nombrarla.

¿Qué habría pasado el jodido sábado entre ellos dos?

Intenté apartar todos esos pensamientos que no me llevaban a ningún lado y poner al día del proyecto a los demás.

-Quiero que el departamento de publicidad se esmere con ellos… algo me dice que ese local va ser un reclamo para toda la gente joven de la ciudad… No sé qué gracia le ven, pero sin lugar a dudas les reportara beneficio, hasta un tonto lo vería, y si ellos triunfan nosotros lo haremos también. – sentenció Aro.

Entendía la visión de Aro, para él eran solo negocios… Como lo eran para mí el resto de empresas con los que tratábamos, pero su tono frío e incluso despectivo para referirse a Bella me cabreaban. Ella era más que un puñado de beneficio económico.

-Por favor qué día más largo… Siguiente punto – escuchamos a Marco volver a intervenir. No fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta que estaba apretando mi mandíbula más de lo que era aceptado socialmente y a mi lado Caius no parecía estar mucho más relajado que yo.

La reunión siguió hasta la hora de la comida y aunque pareciera un milagro Aro consiguió acabarla sin acabar en el hospital lleno de magulladuras.

-Te invito a comer, necesito salir de estas cuatro paredes – me dijo Caius mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

-Soy yo o tu hermano estaba hoy más hostil de lo normal – comenté con confianza mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida.

Caius siempre había sido bastante cercano a mí. Incluso durante mis primeros días en la empresa. Creo que siempre había estado más que dispuesto a buscar apoyo y amistad con gente que sea más abierta de miras que sus hermanos.

-Es imbécil. El otro día fue a una de esas cenas de etiqueta que huelen a formol… ya sabes… y el muy gilipollas se piensa que voy acabar como él y todos mis amigos que él aprueba. Idiotas que llevan casados casi diez años con una mujer a la que mantienen y casi no ven porque prefieren pasar tiempo con su amante y con unos hijos que son más snobs que ellos mismos. Gracias, pero no. – me explicaba mientras nos caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad, en dirección al italiano de al que siempre íbamos.

Caius siempre tenía el mismo problema con Aro. Era cíclico. Su hermano quería para él una vida que aborrecía y que había decidido hace años que no estaba hecha para él y eso provocaba peleas y tensiones cada cierto tiempo. Normalmente, cuando había alguna reunión de su círculo de amistades y Aro volvía a ser consciente de las habladurías sobre la aparente vida alocada de su hermano pequeño.

Entramos al restaurante, la _Bella Italia,_ dónde Antonella nos recibió encantada. No tardó en prepáranos la mesa de siempre. Era una mujer adorable y junto a su esposo preparaban la mejor pasta de la ciudad. Había descubierto este restaurante de causalidad cuando vine con Caius después de una reunión que había parecido una guerra más que una reunión negocios durante el primer año que trabaje en _Volturis_ y desde entonces éramos clientes asiduos. Especialmente los días difíciles, no había nada que los espaguetis de Piero no consiguieran solucionar.

-Sabes me siento como si le estuviera poniendo los cuernos a Bella cada vez que voy a otro restaurante que no sea el _Sublime_ – comentó riéndose y a mí se me revolvieron las tripas.

No nos molestamos en mirar el menú, ni Antonella en venir a recoger nuestra comanda. Siempre tomábamos lo mismo.

-Eso es porque prácticamente vives en ese restaurante – le respondí no sintiéndome muy cómodo hablando de Bella con él intentando controlar la rabia que comenzaba a sentir a pensar en Bella y Caius juntos.

-Dónde me voy a pasar mis días será en el _Fantasía_ me ha dicho Bella que no habrá que reservar… y aunque me temo que será una guerra para conseguir sitio espero tener algún privilegio – me dijo moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo.

Algo me decía que quería algún que otro privilegio aparte de conseguir mesa sin reserva si es que no lo había conseguido ya. Sabía que Bella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida y con su cuerpo, pero no podía evitar sentir celos.

-Vaya, parece que sabes bastante del proyecto… Si quieres te cedo su dirección – comenté intentando no sonar demasiado duro.

-Digamos que el otro día conseguí obtener algo de información confidencial… - le miré confundido aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que esta conversación iba a ir un camino que no quería recorrer – Después de cuatro cocteles Bella habla más que esa amiga tuya tan pequeña que tienes.

Al parecer, la maldita noche del sábado no me iba a abandonar nunca. Había algo dentro de mí que quería saber todo lo que había pasado, porque cada vez tenía menos dudas que algo había cambiado en él y se debía a esa maldita noche. Por otro, preferiría no darme de bruces con la realidad y asumir que quizás Bella estaba comenzando a caer en sus redes. Algo que me llenaba de rabia y más después de ver cómo había reaccionado a mis besos hace solo veinticuatro.

-Vaya, quién lo diría. - le contesté dejando al aire la conversación que se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Antonella con nuestra comida-

Comenzamos a comer en silencio.

-Por un momento me asusté – me confesó captando toda mi atención, no hacía falta que me digiera que seguíamos hablando de Bella – Estaba tan indefensa… La vi en la barra pidiéndose, solo al llegar un tequila y un daiquiri de golpe…. Obviamente buscaba olvidar algo, pero no era consciente de lo que eso provoca en muchos hombres. Tenía un cartel luminoso encima de su cabeza clamando por tomar una mala decisión esa noche. – Caius volvía a tener la misma cara de preocupación que le noté en el despacho mientras miraba la herida de Bella –

-Y se topó contigo. ¿Fuiste tú su mala decisión? – le pregunté mirando mi copa de vino intentando no dejarme llevar por mis emociones.

-Bebí con ella. Bailé con ella. Le espanté un par de hombres que solo la querían desnudar y alguna mujer que buscaba lo mismo – me explicó haciendo crecer mi enfado.

No con él, sino con la situación. El sábado la habíamos buscado sabiendo que algo iba mal con ella, pero nos habíamos rendido muy rápido, deberíamos haber ido local por local. ¡Intentarlo! Si Caius no la hubiera encontrado… Bella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, pero no me sentía cómodo con la idea de ella merodeando por las calles sola, por la noche y mucho menos con nadie manoseando su perfecto y suave cuerpo en una discoteca cuando ella no estaba en plenas facultades.

-Y la llevé a mi casa cuando casi no podía tenerse en pie… - clavé mi vista en mi amigo y socio - ¡Tranquilo Cullen! No le hice nada. Le quite sus zapatos y la dejé dormir toda la noche y parte del día… No soy un degenerado que se aprovecha de las mujeres. – dijo muy serio, y yo sabía que tenía razón –

-Lo sé… es que… Estaba con la prima de Bella esa noche y estuvo muy preocupada por ella – intenté excusar mi ataque de rabia.

-No te culpo, es imposible no tratar con ella más de dos veces y no caer rendido de alguna manera a sus encantos. Es normal que te preocupes por ella – explicó volviendo a comer –

-Supongo que sí – admití volviendo la atención a mi plato, también.

No estaba muy seguro de sentirme tranquilo porque Caius había cuidado a Bella. Claramente, ver esa faceta de Bella había hecho que algo cambiara en él. La chica retadora, segura e independiente lo había capturado durante meses, era sin duda un retro divertido, pero la Bella vulnerable había hecho que algo más se encendiera en él, algo más profundo me aventuraba a admitir. Estaba seguro como un demonio que era eso lo que había de diferente en la actitud de Caius. Protección.

-Sabes lo mejor de todo… -volvió a retomar algo más animado.

-Seguro que me lo vas a decir – le seguí la broma sabiendo que no había manera que se callara de una maldita vez y dejara de hablar de Bella.

-Soy un afortunado… - de eso no me cabía la menor duda pensé - y no sólo por tener a Bella entre mis sabanas – añadió, aunque sabía a lo que se refería se me revolvieron las entrañas al pensar a Bella en brazos de nadie más – He probado el que podría ser el primer plato del _Fantasía._ – me explicó muy orgulloso.

Cada vez tenía más ganas de olvidar nuestra amistad y borrarle de un golpe esa cara de suficiencia cada vez que hablaba de Bella.

-Vaya, sí que os cundió el fin de semana… ¿Y puedo preguntar cómo es que pasó eso? – le dije intentando controlar mi tono pero salió tan mordaz como mi mente lo había ideado.

-No estés celoso Edward… Seguro que alguna exclusiva quedará para tu equipo en estos meses – rio haciéndome enfadar más – La convencí para que cocinara en casa… aunque era media tarde, pero bueno, probé el plato de la discordia que la había hecho discutir con el imbécil de Black… y si todo es así no voy a salir de ese restaurante en la vida. – afirmó mientras continuaba su comida.

-No me cabe duda – sentencié esperando que no se alargara mucho más este tema de conversación o me acabaría provocando una ulcera.

Necesitaba que Aro dejara de hablar de Bella de esa manera... Como si la conociera mejor que nadie, como si tuvieran alguna especie de vínculo más profundo del que tenían en realidad… Necesitaba que dejara de habar de Bella en general. No era mi tema preferido desde que nos acostamos y mucho menos desde lo que pasó el otro día en la visita a su nuevo restaurante. Y definitivamente, no era mi tema preferido a tratar con un tío que quería llevársela a la cama.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¿Qué hacemos con estos dos? Si es que no se entienden ni ellos…. Y pobre Edward teniendo que soportar a Caius hablando de Bella tan tranquilo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado… Y también espero que os gusten los EPOV porque en el siguiente capítulo repetiremos con él :)**

 **NOS VEMOS EL** **VIERNES QUE VIENE** **.**

 **Muchos saludos**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo ;)**


	12. Abre la veda para buscar chica a Edward

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

 **Nos volvemos a leer un viernes más** **(HAY NOTICIAS SOBRE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN AL FINAL DEL FIC)** **y como siempre quiero comenzar agradeciendo todos vuestros comentarios tan bonitos que me dejáis. MILES DE GRACIAS.**

 **A las lectoras de siempre, no sé cómo deciros que os adoro y que me encanta encontraros historia tras historia y a las nuevas BIENVENIDAS a esta pequeña familia que son mis Fics, espero que los disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolos**

 **Sí, sí repetimos POV. Dos seguidos para Edward.**

 **.**

 **SE ABRE LA VEDA PARA BUSCAR CHICA A EDWARD**

 **Edward POV**

 **.**

\- Rose no te rías, te prometo que tengo a media empresa tirándose de los pelos.– intenté razonar con la novia de Emmet mientras ella me miraba divertida.

-Te entiendo Edward. Bienvenido al mundo de Isabella Swan yo llevo así veintiocho años y sigo sin entenderla – me explicó aun divertida mientras se encogía de hombros.

Bella llevaba dos semanas ausente. Bueno, no del todo… Nos había avisado que estaría unos quince días sin poder reunirse con nosotros ni atender llamadas. La orden era intentar seguir con el proyecto y si algo no se podía hacer… que esperásemos a su vuelta a la ciudad.

Aislamiento para potenciar el proceso creativo o no sé qué mierda me había dicho Tanya que le había explicado Bella cuando la llamó para anunciarle que estaría unos días sin poder formar parte activa del proyecto.

Al parecer, ella y Black habían vuelto a sus orígenes en búsqueda de inspiración y no tenían intención de volver hasta que la nueva carta estuviera lista. Era un problema que les estaba comenzando a volver locos y la presión se comenzaba a notar. Las obras estructurales del restaurante casi habían acabado y ahora comenzarían a hacer las obras más estéticas y después entraría en juego todo lo suplementario, decoración, diseño de menús y un largo etcétera que se suponía era adecuado que fuera ligado con la nueva carta… y ésta aún no existía lo cual traía de los nervios a la pequeña chef y, según me había contado Rose, al idiota de su socio. Así que se habían ido unos días a Forks, con la familia para ver si conseguían sacar a adelante la parte más importante del proyecto; la comida.

-¿Pero era necesario desaparecer durante dos semanas? – preguntó Alice mientras nos acercaba una copa a cada uno con un precario equilibrio.

Nos habíamos reunido en el cumpleaños de mi padre. Mi madre le había preparado una gran fiesta y todos los amigos cercanos estaban invitados, igual que conocidos y gente importante que papá había conocido durante todos estos años a cargo de departamento de urgencias del hospital. Por supuesto, Emmet y Alice junto con sus respectivas parejas no podían faltar. Y yo había aprovechado este momento más distendido del aperitivo para interrogar a Rose. No bromeaba sobre el parón de todo el proyecto del _Fantasía_ y a Carl tirándose de los pelos. Por no mencionar que yo comenzaba a sentirme muy ansioso por llevar dos semanas sin ver a Bella. Nuestro último encuentro me había creado unas necesidades no satisfechas que me estaban comenzado a pasar factura… Parecía un maldito adolescente. Había pasado casi un año y medio en trance y ahora Isabella Swan me había despertado y de la peor de las maneras.

-Bella es así… y bueno, Jacob aún está intentado que lo perdone por haberle dicho que no tenía criterio… Así que ha hecho lo que mejor sabe hacer– comentó con indignación haciendo que Alice y yo nos sintiéramos muy intrigados.

La pequeña duende no lo podía esconder, además, después de nuestra charla sobre Bella, su interés por ella había crecido exponencialmente.

-¿Y qué es? – preguntó Alice impaciente al ver que Rose se perdía en sus pensamientos y no continuaba hablando.

-Llevársela a su terreno… Sabe que Bella lo quiere demasiado y en Forks no lo podrá evitar. Además, los Swan lo adoran y siempre jugarán a su favor. Bella no tiene ninguna oportunidad de hacerse la dura… - comentó dando un pequeño puntapié al césped de mamá. – Aunque si eso es bueno para el restaurante, supongo que no está tan mal. – acabó resignada.

-Cualquiera diría que va a lavarle el cerebro – intentó bromear Alice.

Era increíble el don que tenía mi amiga para irrumpir una conversación privada entre dos personas y hacer que fueras tú quien te sintieras un extraño cuando ella se apoderaba de ella.

-No es eso… Mira yo no soy neutral con Jake. Me cae demasiado mal como para serlo – rebatió Rose.

-¡Y es por eso que esta es la mejor ocasión para ti! Ni Edward ni yo lo conocemos así que puedes desahogarte con nosotros – le animó a continuar Alice con una sonrisa un tanto maligna en la cara.

Intenté hacerla parar, su afán por saber más de Bella no tenía límite, pero ella ni se inmutó.

-Yo sé que Jacob la quiere y ella a él… pero tampoco puedo evitar pensar que a él siempre le ha ido demasiado bien que Bella sea tan poco dada a conocer gente nueva – comenzó a explicar Rose.

Debo reconocer que estaba agradecido a Alice. Bella era un libro cerrado para mí. Me costaba saber qué pasaba por su mente y cada vez sentía más necesidad de ella, pero su actitud era tan volátil que no sabía qué pensar. Estas pequeñas conversaciones robadas a Rose me ayudaban a entenderla un poco más.

-Sé que los dos hemos tendido a protegerla – continuó Rose – Pero mientras que yo intento que ella salga de su concha y deslumbre a todo el mundo… Él… Él la quiere solo para él. Y cada vez que ella comienza a separarse un poco, él encuentra la manera de hacerla volver… y no es justo, porque él ha tenido su vida y ella no se ha metido… Además… ¡Da igual! ¡Emmet después me dice que me obsesiono con Jacob y acabara siendo verdad! – intentó desviar el tema.

-¡Oh vamos! Emmet habla por el placer de escucharse muchas veces. – esta vez, para mi sorpresa, fui yo, y no Alice, quién la animo a continuar - Tú te preocupas por Bella, no veo que tiene eso de malo.

La enana me miraba con una cara que ni un gato después de cazar un canario. Esto me iba a traer consecuencias, pero al diablo con ellas, quería saber más.

-No sé, es una tontería en realidad. – dijo sacudiendo sus hombros –Desde que volví a Seattle los noto… como si algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos… No están como siempre. Parece que quieren cosas diferentes y creo eso es lo que los está separando… - explicó un poco confusa.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Profesionalmente? Pensaba que ambos querían expandir su negocio – preguntó Alice que estaba impaciente por intervenir.

-No… No sé cómo explicarlo… - dijo contrariada. – Nunca me ha caído bien Jacob, pero era innegable cuando estabas con ellos que se entendían solo mirándose… que ambos sabían quiénes eran el uno para el otro independientemente de las habladurías de la gente sobre ellos… Imaginaros chico y chica que se pasan el día juntos desde pequeños, se entienden a la perfección, trabajan juntos, se adoran… - explicó mientras mi odio por Jacob crecía al ver todo lo que compartía con Bella mientras a mí casi no me daba ni la hora – Pero _eso_ que tenían… ya no es igual…

-¡Aquí estáis! – Escuchamos gritar a Emmet que se acercaba con Jasper – Tu madre te está buscando. Los invitados están comenzando entrar para sentarse en las mesas, deberíamos hacer lo mismo – nos explicó haciendo que nos moviéramos para el salón y terminando esta conversación tan fructífera.

Iba pensando en lo que nos había dicho Rose sobre Bella mientras buscaba a mi madre entre la gente.

Solo había visto a Black y Bella juntos una vez. En la primera y única reunión que habíamos tenido con ellos dos, después siempre se había encargado esa pequeña mujer que era mi tortura. No podía negar que se notaba cuando estaban juntos que se conocían muy bien. Eran esa clase de personas que se entienden sin palabras, incluso estaba seguro que los dos eran muy conscientes de lo que pensaba el otro sin ni mirarse… pero si algo no hubiera dicho que eran es solo amigos. Al menos por parte del tal Black. Aún recuerdo las miradas tensas entre él y Caius. Sus conversaciones retándose y el malhumor de Bella por su actitud. Era interesante pensar como en tan poco tiempo había cambiado todo tanto, seguramente si esa reunión se volviera a repetir sería yo el primero en gruñirles y lanzarles algo por intentar llamar la atención de Bella.

-Cariño aquí estás… ¿Edward? – escuché la dulce voz de mi madre llamar mi atención.

-Estaba distraído. ¿Dónde nos sentamos? – la distraje mientras ella me acompañaba a la mesa dónde estaba papá ya sentado junto con James Witherdale y Victoria, un matrimonio que habían sido íntimos amigos de mis padres desde que coincidieron en la universidad. También estaba su hija Irina con ellos. Prácticamente nos habíamos criado juntos a pesar que era dos años más pequeña que yo.

-Buenas noches – me presenté mientras retiraba la silla de mamá para ayudarla a sentarse.

Saludé a los amigos de papá y me senté en la única silla disponible al lado de Irina.

-Buenas noches. No te había podido saludar antes, discúlpame – le dije dejándole un leve beso en su mejilla.

Hacía unos años que no la veía pero seguía exactamente igual que siempre. Su melena larga y rubia perfectamente peinada y con el mejor de los atuendos para hacerla lucir aún más bonita de lo que ya era.

Nos conocíamos de toda la vida y era muy simpática. Mamá y Victoria siempre nos habían intentado emparejar, pero cuando conocí a Jessica todos sus esfuerzos se fueron por la borda. Me llevaba muy bien con ella, y aunque no éramos íntimos, habíamos compartido bastantes tardes de juego e incluso en el instituto habíamos coincidido en alguna fiesta, aunque como ella iba dos cursos por debajo del mío no compartíamos amistades. Al llegar a la universidad nuestros caminos se volvieron a separar, ella se había decidido por la soleada California.

-No te preocupes, he visto que has estado muy ocupado y no es como si no me hubiera entretenido poniéndome al día de la increíble vida de media ciudad… Nunca subestimes el poder de las amas de casa para enterarse de absolutamente todo sin salir de su comedor – me contestó divertida acercándose a mí para que no nos escucharan.

-No lo hago… por eso intento mantenerme lejos de ellas. Son una especie peligrosa – le confesé. –

-Pobre Edward Cullen… un indefenso hombre en las garras del club de lectura de su adorada madre – bromeó con indiferencia mientras comenzaban a repartir la comida.

Irina era una buena chica, que no había tenido demasiada suerte en el amor. Era raro verla sola, acostumbraba a ir acompañada de un chico diferente cada vez que la veía y no porque fuera una pica flor, sino porque no le duraban nada. Era una romántica empedernida y todos la acababan decepcionando tarde o temprano. Algún día aprendería que para encontrar un hombre con el que compartir su vida más de un mes debería dejar de buscar entre los chicos de la discoteca que no buscaban nada serio. Era demasiado bella y demasiado lista para perder su tiempo con ellos.

La conversación con ella fue muy entretenida. Siempre había sido una persona muy extrovertida y era imposible no encontrar nada en común de lo que habar.

-Tus padres son adorables… En serio ¡Míralos! Después de tantos años de casados y tu padre sigue mirándola como si fuera la única mujer del planeta – comentó apoyada en su silla de manera graciosa mientras observábamos a varias parejas, entre ellas los anfitriones, bailando lentamente en la pista.

Me fijé en mis padres y no pude evitar recordar cómo no hace mucho tiempo era yo quien miraba así a la que pensaba iba a ser la mujer de mi vida. Era extraño pero esos recuerdos cada vez eran menos tristes… Eran conmovedores, pero soportables.

-Eres una romántica. ¡Aún recuerdo todas las veces que me hiciste mirar "Never been kissed" o "Dawson's Creek"! – apunté recordando cómo me torturaba cada vez que venía a casa y nos teníamos que entretener mientras nuestros padres jugaban sus eternas partidas de cartas.

-Son clásicos Edward. No te obligué, te hice un favor en la vida– me dijo amenazándome con el dedo. - ¿Bailas? – me preguntó.

-¡Dios no permita dejarte en esta silla aburrida! – acepté su propuesta ofreciéndole mi brazo.

Notaba las miradas de buena parte de los invitados puestos en nosotros. Había sido así durante casi toda la noche. No habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que me había dejado ver en este año y medio y mamá había renunciado a hacer la mitad de las fiestas que hacía con sus amigos solo para no hacerme pasar el mal trago de decirle que no iba a asistir. Así que ahora era toda una sensación.

Nos acomodamos y comenzamos a bailar.

-Algún día me agradecerás también tu habilidad por el baile – me dijo mirándome divertida.

-Créeme que ver más de cincuenta veces "Grease" no me ha enseñado a no pisarte los pies – bromeé haciéndola reír.

-Eres un desagradecido, Edward Cullen – me contestó encogiéndose de hombros. – Además, tú no eres tan guapo como John Travolta.

-No era eso lo que decían tus compañeras de instituto – contraataqué recordando cómo me había suplicado que le dejara presentarme a unas chicas para que le permitieran hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo de animadoras.

-No estás envejeciendo nada bien. - me contestó una vez más haciéndose la desentendida haciéndome reír.

-Me alegro que hayas podido venir… - me miró confusa – Todo el mundo me está mirando como si fuera un bicho raro… ya sabes es la primera vez que vengo a un evento del estilo desde que Jessica murió, al menos contigo es diferente – le expliqué.

-Me alegro de servirte de distracción. Tiene que ser incómodo para ti – me dijo sinceramente Irina.

-Lo es, pero ya no tanto…Con el tiempo se hace todo más soportable. – le confesé.

-Hacíais muy buena pareja. Me hacíais creer en el amor – me dijo antes de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro para continuar bailando.

Bailamos unas canciones más antes de volver a divisar a mis amigos.

-¿Te apetece volver a ver a Emmet y Alice? – le pregunté despertando su interés.

-¡Claro! – me contestó rápidamente.

Fuimos hasta su mesa y después de los saludos, la conversación fluyó hacia nuestros días de instituto.

-¿Y dónde vives ahora, Irina? – preguntó Alice.

-En Seattle. Me mudé hace unos meses, vivo con una amiga de la universidad. – nos explicó.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! – chilló Alice.- ¡Qué bien! Así nos podremos ver más. Tengo toda la intención de comenzar a llenar este grupo de mujeres – declaró Alice como si estuviera maquinando algo malévolo.

La noche fue muy tranquila, y a pesar de las miradas que tuve que soportar de todo el mundo, estuve realmente bien entre tanta gente. Ver a mis padres por primera vez en mucho tiempo tranquilos y disfrutando sin estar preocupados por mí era un cambio que esperaba se mantuviera en nuestras vidas durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Vuelves a Seattle? – le pregunté a Irina cuando me iba. Como hijo de los anfitriones había sido el último de mis amigos en abandonar la fiesta, pero ahora solo quedaban los amigos íntimos de mi madre y me sentía fuera de lugar.

-Mi padre me ha venido a buscar, así que me tendré que esperar a que decidan devolverme a la ciudad o me quedaré en su casa a dormir – me contestó resignada.

-Yo me voy ya, si quieres te puedo acercar… a no ser que quieras continuar enterándote de los entresijos de vida de la gente – me ofrecí apiadándome un poco de ella.

Si me costaba pensar qué hacer yo rodeado de tanta gente con la que no tenía nada en común, me puedo imaginar que era igual de pesado para ella quedarse.

-Dame cinco minutos. – me dijo mientras saltaba de su asiento.

Me acerqué para despedirme de mis padres y mamá como siempre me miró con suspicacia.

-He visto que tú e Irina habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos… - me dijo mientras me arreglaba, sin necesidad, la corbata.

La miré divertido, al parecer Esme Cullen volvía a adoptar su papel de celestina que había abandonado durante tanto tiempo.

-Siempre hemos sido amigos – le contesté resignado.

Sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder.

Todo el mundo había esperado, con mucho respeto, a que yo superara mi duelo por Jessica, pero, al parecer no era el único en darme cuenta que algo había cambiado, también era notable este cambio para los demás. Alice lo había hecho cuando me abordó preguntándome por Bella, mamá lo hacía ahora con Irina… Se había abierto la veda de buscar una chica para Edward.

-Mi amor, de las mejores amistades nacen los mejores amores – me dijo con una sonrisa tierna.- Me alegra que comiences a darte una nueva oportunidad… Que vuelvas a hacer tu vida. Te sienta bien, cariño. – acabó dándome un abrazo.

-Poco a poco mamá. – le respondí mientras ella me miraba con comprensión.

-¡Ya estoy lista! – Exclamó Irina llegando a nosotros – Esme la fiesta ha sido preciosa, muchas gracias por invitarme – le dijo a mi madre haciéndola feliz.

-No me des las gracias, eres de la familia, de ninguna manera podías faltar. Y mucho menos ahora que vives tan cerca de nuevo. Y ahora marchaos, no quiero que se os haga más tarde, tenéis un largo camino por delante – nos despidió mamá dándonos un abrazo a los dos.

Dejé a Irina en su casa cerrando una gran noche.

Hacía tiempo que no cogía el coche, pero me alegraba haber optado por él y no por la moto esta noche. A mamá le hubiera dado un ataque, como cada vez que lo hacía, y además hubiera tenido que dejar a la pobre Irina rodeada de gente de más de sesenta años que solo le preguntarían por qué no tenía pareja o si comenzaba a pensar en sentar la cabeza como si el que estuviera haciéndose un hueco como redactora de noticias en el principal canal de la ciudad no sirviera de nada.

Como se había vuelto una costumbre subí un par de calles más de lo necesario para poder encarar mi calle, desde un punto lo suficientemente alto que me permitiera pasar por delante de casa de Bella. Cuando llegué alcé mi vista para comprobar que sus luces seguían apagadas. No había habido señales de que hubiera alguien dentro desde hace semanas. No sé qué esperaba si sabía que estaba en ese pueblo suyo con Black….

 _Yo sé que Jacob la quiere y ella a él…_ Esas palabras de Rose llevaban rondando en mi mente desde que las había escuchado. Bella me intrigaba y mucho más ahora que igual me enviaba señales de quererse acercar como me ignoraba a minuto siguiente, pero su relación un Black era todo un enigma para mí. Uno que no llevaba excesivamente bien. Sabía que había muchas formas de amar a alguien. Yo mismo quería con locura a Alice sin que eso supusiera que quería tener algo con ella, pero la única vez que había visto a Black no me había parecido que todo lo que sintiera por Bella fuera sólo platónico.

 _Parece que quieren cosas diferentes y creo eso es lo que los está separando…_ Volví a sentir las palabras de Rose encendiendo un sentimiento extraño dentro de mí. Jacob Black sería un majadero si no viera lo que tiene delante y mucho temía que no lo era. A diferencia de Caius, al que Bella parecía tomárselo a broma, quizás como un entrañable y loco amigo, con Jacob era diferente. Sin ser muy cercanos a ellos dos ya me había dado cuenta que ella por esta amistad estaba dispuesta a luchar contracorriente y hasta aceptar cosas que no la hacían feliz. ¿Qué sentiría Bella por él para hacer todo eso?

¡Maldita Isabella Swan! Me había eclipsado desde el primer instante y ahora era incapaz de purgarla de mí.

…

-Buenos días Tanya. Espero que hayas podido descansar – saludé a mi secretaria.

Era miércoles y llevábamos una semana un poco loca. Había decidido que iba a probar un poco su talento y le había asignado un proyecto que supervisaba personalmente. Una de nuestras mejores firmas estaba haciendo una fusión y ella se había unido al grupo de trabajo. Sabía que le estaba quitando horas de sueño y de estudio de algunas asignaturas de la universidad, pero ella había insistido en que podía con todo y estaba motivada, además continuaba haciendo sus labores como secretaria de manera impoluta. Sin duda tenía tablas, esperaba que continuara el tiempo necesario con nosotros para verla crecer como profesional.

-Sí, Señor Cullen lo he hecho. – me contestó mientras me seguía a mi despacho para ponernos al día de lo que teníamos por delante – Estos son lo último que me mandó y aquí tiene su café – me dijo acercándome una carpeta y poniéndome delante de mí una taza.

-No creo que haya descansado mucho si has acabado todo lo que te mandé ayer– comenté incrédulo mientras le echaba un ojo por encima – Los revisaré después. Y bien, ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

-La reunión con Smith para el cierre de su empresa. Con Watson para la nueva redistribución de los beneficios entre los socios. Tiene también una reunión con Aro y otra con Marcus para comentar las auditorias de la empresa de cosméticos de sus esposas. Y… - dijo con un aire misterioso – Bella Swan ha llamado. – anunció con una sonrisa en la cara.

Esto sí era una buena noticia. No sólo para mí personalmente que ardía de ganas de verla, sino a nivel laboral. Realmente, el proyecto estaba parado y parte del personal estaba crispado. Habían pasado dos semanas y media sin saber nada de ella.

-Dime que no vamos a alargar más esta tortura – con un poco de suerte mi tono no dejaría entrever mi necesidad personal.

-He concertado una cita con ella mañana por la tarde. A las cuatro y media. Le he dejado libre el resto de la tarde porque supongo que con todo el revuelo que hay les llevará bastante tiempo ponerse al día. – me informó eficientemente Tanya.

-Maravilloso. Informa a Carl y los demás, a ver si conseguimos al menos trabajar un día en paz – comenté dando por acabada nuestra reunión matutina diaria.

Tanya asintió antes de marcharse y dejarme solo con mis pensamientos.

Bella había vuelto. Supongo que eso era bueno. Todo parecía indicar que su misión de crear una carta había ido bien…Pero ¿Qué más habría pasado? No me podía sacar de la cabeza la conversación con Rose sobre Black.

La jornada de trabajo me había absorbido dejando mis preocupaciones de lado, pero ahora que estaba en casa solo mi mente volvía a ir a mil por hora. Ni el ejercicio conseguía ya acabar con las ganas que tenía de Bella.

Desde que habíamos estado juntos la necesidad de volver a tenerla entre mi cuerpo había aumentado en vez de disminuir. En vez de saciarme solo me había hecho estar más sediento. Había intentado analizar qué era lo que me pasaba.

¿Sentía algo por ella?

No. Al menos, nada muy profundo de momento. Pero había algo en ella que me atraía como la luz a las polillas. Me había dado cuenta desde el primer instante que la vi en esa sala de juntas que era de esas mujeres que te hacen perder la cabeza y no me había equivocado. Había sido terriblemente inocente cuando pensaba que Caius y Black se estaban comportando como unos niños intentando llamar la atención de Bella cuando ellos simplemente ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que Isabella Swan ocasionaba y yo era aún un ciego.

Mañana la volvería a ver después del encuentro que habíamos dejado a medias en el restaurante. Lo mejor sería no pensar mucho en ello si no quería acabar como un adolescente hormonado calmando mi propia excitación.

….

-Hazlo entrar Tanya – contesté resignado a través del comunicador.

Vi a entrar a Carl como una tromba a mi despacho.

-Sabes que por mucho que llegues veinte minutos antes, ella no lo va a hacer por arte de magia. – dije sin necesidad de especificar que hablábamos de Bella. Si había alguien más ansioso que yo de verla en esta empresa, era Carl.

-¡Dos semanas y media! ¡Veinte días en total! Este proyecto es mi bebé y lo tengo abandonado porque sus padres han desaparecido – comentó haciendo aspavientos.

Intenté no analizarlo en exceso, pero pensar en Bella y Black como "padres" de nada me revolvía el estómago.

-Céntrate Carl que creo que este proyecto está acabando con la poca cordura que había en ti – bromeé con él, sabiendo que mi sensatez también había pasado a mejor vida desde que Bella llegó a mi vida.

Había pensado mucho en este último hecho y aunque había una pequeñísima parte de miedo por dejar atrás a Jessica predominaba la excitación. No sólo sexualmente, incluso no únicamente centrada en Bella, sino ganas de comenzar una nueva etapa. Cada vez me sentía más preparado para comenzar a construir mi vida de nuevo. Mi amor por Jessica nunca desaparecería, como tampoco lo haría la vida que habíamos tenido juntos, pero era joven y no podía estancarme en recuerdos de algo, que injustamente, nunca volvería a tener.

Estuve trabajando un rato más aprovechando que Carl había desaparecido con Tanya. Supongo que estaría en la sala de juntas para preparar varias muestras de algo que tenía que enseñar a Bella.

-Le esperan en la sala de juntas Señor Cullen – me avisó Tanya entrando a mi despacho.

-Muy bien, vamos a devolver la paz a esta empresa – bromeé con ella – He corregido lo que me has entregado esta mañana. He hecho algunos cambios, haz las modificaciones en el documento original y prepáralo todo para la reunión con el cliente. Si no entiendes algo mañana lo comentamos. Cuando acabes puedes marcharte, te lo has ganado. – le expliqué antes de irme a la sala que quedaba al final del pasillo.

Entré en la sala deseoso de verla y me topé con un _Deja vu._

Bella estaba al fondo de la sala comentando animadamente algo con Carl. Estaba preciosa. Su pelo volvía a estar suelto y su melena de rizos castaños caía libremente por su espalda. Un serio vestido negro y unos zapatos de tacón completaban su aspecto demasiado sobrio para mi gusto. Nada era equiparable a su refrescante vitalidad cuando vestía como era ella y no con este aspecto que había adoptado siempre que venía a la empresa. ¿Quién le habría dicho que era necesario que dejara de ser ella para hacer negocios?

Mi vista se desvió un poco a su izquierda para ver a Jacob Black. Esta vez la diferencia entre los dos no era tan destacable, supongo que era debido a los tacones que llevaba puestos Bella que la hacían parecer bastante más alta, pero él seguía luciendo igual de incomodo con la situación como el primer día que nos vimos en esta misma sala.

¿Qué narices estaba haciendo aquí?

Su mirada se clavó en la mía. No había amabilidad en ella, ni tampoco en su aspecto. Estaba aquí por alguna clase de obligación. No me extrañaría que Bella lo hubiera chantajeado.

-Buenas tardes – decidí hacerme notar.

-¡Edward ya estás aquí! – exclamó Carl contentó por poder comenzar la reunión acercándose a la mesa y tirando a Bella con él.

Esperé hasta que ella llegó a mi lado y le tendí a mano. Necesitaba tocarla.

-Un placer volverte a ver – la saludé y ella se sonrojó haciéndome notar que no todo estaba perdido. Quizás podríamos hacer algo con esta necesidad que ambos sentíamos.

Antes de soltar su mano dejé una suave caricia en su palma que le hizo cerrar brevemente los ojos.

-También a usted Señor Black – saludé profesionalmente al socio de Bella. No se me olvidaba que él nunca había estado muy a favor de contratar nuestros servicios, así que mejor mantener el trato en el plano más respetuoso posible, para evitar incomodidades.

-Me he desligado demasiado tiempo de todo el proceso, y no ha sido justo para Bella… Espero poder enmendar mi error – comentó mientras posaba una de sus grandes manos en la espalda baja de Bella haciéndome hervir de rabia.

-No os dejéis engañar… es como los estudiantes que dicen que este curso llevaran todo al día y después no se ponen a estudiar hasta que faltan dos horas para el examen – interrumpió Bella aligerando el ambiente que se había creado y mirando a Black con algo de ¿remordimiento?

¿Qué habría pasado entre estos dos y a qué se debían estos cambios en Back?

-¿Comenzamos? – pregunté intentando no darle más vueltas de las necesarias. De repente ya no tenía tantas ganas de tener esta reunión.

Me senté en la cabecera de la mesa. Con Bella a mi lado, a la izquierda, y Jacob a continuación. En la otra banda, Carl y a su lado Josefine, la encargada de marketing y publicidad del proyecto.

La reunión fue muy bien. Carl pudo obtener el okey que necesitaba un sinfín de cosas y Josefine les informó que comenzarían a crear la estrategia de publicidad del nuevo local. Entrevistas en medios locales, anuncios, redes sociales y un largo etcétera que por la cara de Bella estaba siendo un poco abrumador para ella. Black seguía impertérrito la reunión, solo alguna mirada de advertencia de su socia conseguía hacerlo participar, pero se le notaba atento a lo que le explicábamos.

Seguíamos discutiendo la estrategia publicitaria y como encuadrarla en el presupuesto junto con preferencias de Bella y Black cuando percibí el olor a rosas que tan bien reconocía.

Me giré y vi a Bella pasándose la mano nerviosa por su cabello mientras fruncía el ceño y se mordía los labios. Había hecho las suficientes reuniones con ella para saber que había algo que no la acababa de convencer.

-¿Estás bien? – me acerqué un poco más a ella mientras nuestros otros tres acompañantes discutían sobre la necesidad de hacer una gran inauguración.

Sus ojos conectaron con los míos y sus dientes apretaron con más fuerza sus labios. Tenía tantas ganas de substituir sus dientes por mis labios que solo el estar acompañados por tres personas más impidió que lo hiciera.

Sacudió su cabeza antes de contestar.

-Cansada… nadie diría que echaría de menos tus aburridos balances y datos legales – me susurró creando un pequeña burbuja entre nosotros.

-Siempre podemos tener una reunión privada… seguro que hay algún aburrido dato económico que te podría explicar con todo lujo de detalles – le dije sugerentemente acercándome un poco más a ella lo que me permitió notar como se alteraba.

-¿Todo bien por aquí? – la profunda voz de Black nos interrumpió haciendo que nos separáramos.

-Le preguntaba a Bella si quería un café. ¿Alguien? – me ofrecí intentando salir de la situación lo mejor posible.

Me levanté a servir algunos cafés de la máquina que había siempre preparada en la sala y continuamos con la reunión. La mirada furiosa y la hostilidad de Black se redirigieron, esta vez ya no parecía furioso con todo el mundo en la sala, parecía haber encontrado un objetivo más personal: yo.

 _Parece que quieren cosas diferentes y creo eso es lo que los está separando._

Supongo que cada vez estaba más claro que era lo que quería Black. Solo esperaba que Bella no quisiera lo mismo, aunque yo no era nadie para pensar así. Total, lo nuestro era algo solo físico. Había mucha química pero no había amor por medio.

La reunión acabó una hora más tarde con todos nosotros bastante agotados mentalmente. Antes de salir de la sala de juntas Bella se aclaró la garganta. Era increíble ver como alguien tan pequeño era tan decidido y buscaba cualquier manera de hacer oír su voz.

-Nosotros… os queríamos haceros una propuesta… - miró a Black buscando su apoyo que aunque relajó el gesto y cabeceó asintiendo no hizo el intento de tomar la palabra – Tenemos los platos principales que formaran parte de la carta, aún queda mucho, pero sin lugar de dudas es un gran punto de inicio… Bueno, queremos invitaros a una pequeña cata que hemos programado para el martes que viene… - nos invitó con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. – Creo que… bueno, os ayudará un poco a entender qué es lo que queremos hacer y… a mí me haría mucha ilusión. Estáis haciendo un gran trabajo y es… no sé… es importante para mí. – acabó mientras se retorcía las manos nerviosa.

Rose había dicho muchas veces que Bella no solía preocuparse por nadie que no fuera su círculo más íntimo, así que este paso debía ser realmente especial para ella. En todos estos meses había pocas cosas por las que había visto a Bella apasionada y la cocina y su restaurante era una de ellas, si quería compartir este momento con nosotros nos podíamos sentir unos privilegiados.

-Si no os va bien… lo entendemos. No estáis obligados a aceptar ¿Verdad que no Jake? – buscó algo de seguridad en él. De repente era un manojo de nervios que daban ganas de abrazar para protegerla del mundo.

-Estaremos allí – dije seguro como el infierno que no habría nada que me hiciera perderme esa cita y además quería que se sintiera segura. Absolutamente siempre, sin necesidad de recurrir a Black.

-Por supuesto ¡Es un honor! – comentó Carl y Josefine también aceptó con el mismo entusiasmo.

Cuando salimos al pasillo Bella se quedó algo rezagada, unos pasos más atrás del grupo, casi juraría que estaba esperándome ya que cuando llegué a su lado soltó un poco de aire antes de hablar.

¡Vaya esto sí era nuevo!

-Andrea también está invitada y Tanya… ¿Serías tan amable de decírselo? – me preguntó algo más tranquila. Fue un detalle que se acordara de la ayudante de Carl y Tanya que también han estado participando aunque no tan activamente en el proyecto.

-Por supuesto. Es un gesto muy bonito de vuestra parte – le dije aunque dentro de mí estaba convencido que era una deferencia más por parte de Bella que de Black.

-Gracias… Será bueno para que todo el mundo sepa qué es lo que queremos… Bueno, Jake no estaba muy convencido, pero al final le ha visto los beneficios – comentó con un deje de orgullo en su voz, confirmando mis sospechas.

El imbécil de Black no se merecía el ser de luz que tenía al lado.

-¿Crees que Alice querrá venir? – me preguntó de nuevo parándome antes de que nos pudiéramos reunir con los demás – Esto nos irá mejor a nosotros que vosotros, sinceramente… sois como unos conejillos de indias, un estudio de mercado que diríais vosotros – añadió riéndose haciendo que un calor dentro de mí me apretará las entrañas.

-Estoy absolutamente seguro que será la primera en llegar – le aseguré haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

Me sentía bien al saber que Caius no era el único capaz de provocar alegría en ella.

-¡Genial! – me dijo mirándome fijamente para después continuar caminando sin atreverse a añadir nada más.

Cuando llegamos a la zona dónde se enchanchaba el pasillo, donde estaban los escritorios de las secretarias, entre ellos el de Tanya, vi una larga melena rubia que definitivamente no estaba con nosotros en la reunión… Teniendo en cuenta que no quedaba nadie en la empresa no sabía quién podía ser o cómo había entrado.

Se giró.

-Edward, he venido a raptarte y no acepto un no por respuesta. He visto muchas series de ladrones cómo para saber qué tomar medidas si opones resistencia – me dijo Irina con su particular humor.

Escuché un pequeño gruñido detrás de mí antes para inmediatamente ver cómo Bella se despedía velozmente de todo el mundo, sin ningún rastro de la sonrisa que había tenido tan solo un minuto atrás y salía lanzada como un cohete para el ascensor, seguida de un Black que me fulminó con una mirada de odio más severa de lo que nunca le había visto.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Tenemos nueva chica en el fic ¿Qué os ha parecido Irina? Y al parecer Bella y Jake han tenido unas minivacaciones en Forks y algo ha cambiado….¿Alguna apuesta? ¿Dejará Bella de ocuparse de los negocios con Volturis?**

 **Ya sabéis que espero vuestros comentarios/ teorías como agua de mayo (nunca mejor dicho). Me encanta leer lo que pasa por vuestras mentes sobre este par.**

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN:** Las que me seguís de otras historias sabéis que acostumbraba a actualizar dos días a la semanas. CREO (y subrayo el creo) que a partir de la semana que viene podré volver a hacerlo **.** **NO ES SEGURO** **PERO ACTUALIZARÉ EL** **MIÉRCOLES** **(espero y deseo poder comenzar a subir 2cap/semana) O si no hay suerte EL VIERNES. Y una vez comience la rutina de 2cap esos serán los días escogidos.**


	13. Intenta convencerte

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **Bueno comenzamos con las dos actualizaciones semanales (espero poder continuar el ritmo jaja).**

 **Una vez más MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS** **a todas las que le dedicáis un ratito de vuestro tiempo en dejarme comentarios, o en leer el FIC y darle a follow. ¡Sois las mejores!**

 **Os dejo con Bella a ver si nos enteramos de algo interesante ;)**

.

 **INTENTA COVENCERTE**

 **BPOV**

.

 _Edward, he venido a raptarte y no acepto un no por respuesta._

Escuchaba esa voz tan melodiosa repetir esas malditas palabras continuamente. Llevaba cinco días volviendo siempre a ese punto.

Esa mujer prácticamente perfecta y preciosa hablándole con tanta confianza a Edward delante de mí que me había limitado a ser una observadora pasiva de como el mundo volvía a poner las cosas en su sitio. Un hombre como Edward, obviamente, estaba destinado a acabar con una mujer como ella. Espectacular y que sabía llevar un vestido de sastre como si fuera una segunda piel, no como yo que parecía una niña jugando a ser adulta…

Me había costado mucho resistirme a él cuando se había acercado durante la reunión para preocuparse por mi cuando el cansancio y el aburrimiento habían sido tan intensos que había sido incapaz de ocultarlo más. Había hecho un esfuerzo titánico para no lanzarme a sus labios mientras recorríamos el pasillo con burdas excusas para alargar un poco más mí tiempo con él. Desde que había vuelto de Forks, después de tantos días alejada de nuestros encuentros profesionales, mi necesidad por él había aumentado tanto que me asustaba. Pero daba igual cuánto pareciera que mi inconsciente lo necesitara, sus circunstancias no habían cambiado. Continuaba luchando con el recuerdo de un difunto y, a todas luces, con una escultural y viva mujer también.

Si tan solo pudiera callar la voz que clamaba por estar con Edward una vez más.

-¿Preparada para esto? Porque tenemos el restaurante cerrado toda la noche solo por esta idea tuya – me dijo Jake tranquilamente mientras fileteaba el cebollino que iría por encima del plato inicial.

-Sé que no te gusta enseñar los platos antes de tenerlo todo listo, pero nos ayudará… Estamos arriesgando en las preparaciones, puede ser un buen estudio de mercado para saber si vamos por el buen camino – le recordé.

Me había costado mucho que Jake aceptara, pero después de nuestros días en Forks algo había cambiado en él… Quizás sería mejor decir que algo había cambiado en nosotros… pero no estaba muy segura de asumir lo qué esa afirmación implicaba. Estaba un poco asustada, y aunque tenía esperanza, también estábamos moviendo nuestra relación en una arena que nunca habíamos pisado y eso dejaba un nudo en mi estómago difícil de eliminar.

-Lo sé… Viejas manías – me guiñó el ojo mientras seguía con las preparaciones. Lo estaba intentando…. Lo estábamos intentando y lo conseguiríamos.

Mi teléfono sonó mientras escuchábamos golpes en la puerta de la entrada.

-Responde, yo me encargo de hacerlos pasar – me aseguró Jake.

-Jake, se simpático – le advertí.

-Sacaré mi mejor versión, pequeña – acabó usando ese apelativo que llevaba usando media vida inconscientemente haciendo que se marchara con una mueca incomoda en su cara.

-Salgo en un momento – dije antes de contestar la llamada de papá.

Papá había decidido poner en paz los nervios de mamá sin acabar con los míos por el camino. René Swan podía llegar a ser muy intensa y eso conseguía desesperarme. Y cada vez que iba a Forks o pasaba con ellos una temporada, por breve que fuera, todo su espíritu maternal caía sobre mí como una red de pesca de arrastre de la que era imposible liberarse. Así que papá había decidido aumentar sus esfuerzos de mediador entre sus mujeres para que ninguna de las dos acabara en urgencias por un ataque de ansiedad causado por la otra. Aún me reía cuando me llamó desesperado cuando al llegar de trabajar mamá le había contado que le había colgado el teléfono bajo la amenaza de cambiar de número y no dárselo. ¡Me había llamado diez veces y eso solamente durante el trayecto de Forks a Seattle! Así que ahora papá, el paciente Charlie Swan, era quien me llamaba una vez al día, siempre a la misma hora. Cuando llegaba de su paseo con el tío Eleazar para mantener a mamá informada y a mí tranquila al no verme acosada por los interrogatorios de mi madre.

La llamada duró poco, otra de las ventajas de hablar con Charlie y no con René, así que no tardé mucho en poder reunirme con nuestros invitados y salvar a Jake. Cuando entré en la sala, ya habían llegado todos.

Alice y Jasper acompañaban a Emmet y Rose en una pequeña reunión distendida con Tanya y Edward. Mientras que Jake servía un poco de vino a Josefine, Carl y Andrea.

Escuchamos la puerta de nuevo antes de que pudiera acercarme a saludar a alguien.

-Yo voy. – me adelanté para abrir y descubrir a Julius y Celine al otro lado.

Al principio no estaba muy convencida de invitarlos, pero eran el arquitecto y la diseñadora de interiores del proyecto, supongo que era obligado añadirlos a la lista y me había acabado por acostumbrar a su carácter un tanto peculiar.

Los presenté a todos mirando divertida a Jake que solo escuchar la peculiar manera de hablar de nuestro arquitecto no pudo evitar soplar rodando sus ojos disimuladamente. Era su reacción cuando algo no le gustaba. Sabía que lo hacía por mí, y se lo agradecía. Lo estaba intentando.

-Hola – saludé por último a Edward y como era habitual su toque puso toda mi piel de gallina. No me pasaba desapercibida la caricia que dejaba en mis manos cuando las estrechaba haciendo que me muriera de ganas que las posara en cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo excepto dónde las tenía.

-Buenas noches… - me contestó con una sonrisa torcida - ¿Nerviosa? – me preguntó mientras le daba un trago a su copa de vino tinto sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunté sin saber cómo era capaz de saber tan bien como me sentía. –

-Siempre maltratas tu labio cuando lo estás… y déjame decirte que merece mucho más cariño que eso… debería ser venerado – añadió suavemente haciéndome temblar como un flan y sin saber qué contestar.

Pestañeé varias veces demasiado afectada por su atrevimiento mientras él y su sonrisa torcida que tenía tan bien practicada me miraban sin el menor arrepentimiento por las implicaciones de su comentario.

-Deberíais tomar asiento. –reaccioné dirigiéndome a todo el grupo y alejándome un poco de Edward que me nublaba el entendimiento- Andrew y María os servirán esta noche. Sentíos como en casa, por favor y una vez más muchísimas gracias por venir. – les dije sinceramente.

Me dirigí con Jake hasta las cocinas.

-Tú y yo solos de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos – me dijo Jake contento.

-Como en los viejos tiempos – le guiñé el ojo justo antes de ponernos a trabajar.

La cena salió genial y dentro de la cocina Jake y yo volvimos a recuperar la paz que últimamente el estrés por el nuevo restaurante nos había quitado.

-Ha estado bien – me dijo Jake mirándome con sinceridad.

Desde nuestra estancia en Forks estaba mucho más pendiente de medir sus palabras. Ambos lo estábamos.

-Ha sido perfecto. – Coincidí con él apretándole la mano – Sólo nos queda saber si ahí fuera piensan lo mismo – tiré de él para salir de nuestro santuario.

En el salón del restaurante habíamos dispuesto una amplia mesa redonda que acostumbrábamos a reservar para grandes grupos. Andrew acababa de servir algunas bebidas mientras María recogía los platos.

-Buen trabajo chicos – les felicité guiñándoles el ojo a lo que me contestaron con una sonrisa mientras continuaban haciendo su trabajo.

-Para los cocteles deberéis esperar al _Fantasía…_ Pero algo de misterio deberemos de guardar. – me dirigí a nuestros amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

Jake no le gustaba que me dirigiera a ellos así, pero sin ninguna duda el equipo de _Volturi's_ estaban trabajando codo con codo con nosotros y lo continuarían haciendo cuando nos llevaran la contabilidad y asesoramiento en el futuro… ¿Cómo me iba a dirigir a ellos sino como compañeros?

-¡No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de que llegue ese día! – nos dijo con una alegría no contenida Carl.

-Créeme que me lo imagino – le contesté contenta con su entusiasmo. Había sido así desde el día uno y me había hecho sentir muy cómoda el saber que había alguien tan emocionado como yo en esas salas de reunión tan frías. Que para alguien más el _Fantasía_ no era solo unos números, sino un pedacito de algo importante.

Jake me acercó una silla vino que colocó al lado de Rose y una copa de. Él hizo lo mismo pero se sentó entre Julius y Celine. Me sonrió desde la otra punta de la mesa divertido. Ni en cien años vería que Rose o él compartían voluntariamente su espacio vital. Sólo encogió sus hombros cuando adivinó mis pensamientos y yo le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa antes que Rose atrajera mi atención.

Estuvimos hablando un rato, comentando los platos y el maridaje, por suerte a todos les había encantado la degustación que habíamos preparado. No había sido consciente de lo tensa que estaba hasta que mis pulmones soltaron todo el aire contenido. Rose se acercó un poco más y me acarició la espalda suavemente haciéndome sonreír tranquila relajándome apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Era tranquilizador saber que lo estábamos haciendo bien. Que íbamos por buen camino. Cuando se inicia cualquier aventura nueva siempre hay dudas, pero Jake y yo siempre habíamos vivido esas dudas en sintonía, ahora éramos nosotros los que estábamos llenos de dudas, a nosotros mismos nos había costado encontrar el mismo camino, haciendo que toda la incerteza aumentara… y mis nervios con ello.

Busqué a Edward con la mirada. Hablaba animadamente con Alice y Tanya sobre el postre. A parecer lo habían dejado sin entre las dos. Estaba relajado y se le notaba que estaba a gusto. Lo que me daba un poco de paz también. Desde nuestra noche juntos no había sabido llevar muy bien los momentos que nos habíamos encontrado.

Edward se giró hacía mí, cazándome con la mirada fija en él. Sonrió levemente guiñándome uno de esos ojos verdes se oscurecían con la pasión y que me había dejado gravado a fuego en mi memoria haciéndome temblar.

Esta sobremesa improvisada acabó no mucho más tarde, a pesar de lo cómodos que se sentían todos, al día siguiente había que trabajar. Les volvimos a agradecer su presencia y esta vez Jake fue realmente sincero. Supongo que se había dado cuenta qué había sido realmente útil para nosotros hacer esto, nos había dado mucha información sobre cómo podía reaccionar el púbico ante los platos y cuáles eran los que más estaban gustando.

-Al final no ha sido tan horrible – le dije cuando nos quedamos solos.

Andrew y María se habían ido también. Ya habían hecho mucho esta noche, nosotros acabaríamos de recoger, era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer.

-No, no lo ha sido. Una vez más te debo una disculpa… - me contestó.

-Podría acostumbrarme a eso – intenté bromear con él.

-No lo hagas, Swan. No siempre tienes razón – me tomó el pelo divertido.

-La gran mayoría de las veces, sí – le dije sabiendo que no era del todo cierto, pero a nadie le amarga un dulce.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños – me contestó entrando en las cocinas. Lo seguí, aún quedaba mucho que recoger – Vete a casa y descansa. Mañana nos queda un largo paseo con Celine por el interesantísimo mundo de las baldosas y muestras de pinturas. – me paró cogiéndome de los hombros y quitándome la chaqueta de chef.

Después de nuestra discusión Jake había reflexionado y se había dado cuenta que me había dejado un poco abandonada con la creación del nuevo restaurante, así que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. Él se implicaría un poco más en las reuniones con Julius y Celine, pero yo continuaría al mando con _Volturis_. Aunque esta primera semana habíamos decidido que iríamos juntos a todas las reuniones para ponerse al día, por eso me había acompañado un poco a regañadientes a la reunión con Edward y Carl.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana a las nueve en el despacho de Celine – me despedí dejándole un breve beso en su mejilla.

Los dos habíamos tenido mucho de lo que reflexionar durante estos días, quizás incluso más. Y yo también le había hecho daño a Jake, yo también tenía que luchar por volver a tener lo que teníamos, esto solo nos haría más fuertes. Lo haríamos juntos y lo conseguiríamos.

 _No nos romperíamos._

Me abrigué antes de salir a la oscura noche. Comenzaba a hacer cada vez más frío en la ciudad, seguramente, pronto comenzarían las primeras nevadas. Al salir a la calle temblé un poco con el contraste de temperaturas. Cerré la puerta principal con llave echando la persiana también, Jake saldría por detrás cuando acabase.

Vi a Edward de pie en una parada de taxi que había justo delante del restaurante. Él también me vio a mí y no tardó ni un segundo en cruzar la carretera decidido.

-¿Ya te vas para casa? – me preguntó cuándo llegó a mí.

Estaba nerviosa. Últimamente con él siempre me pasaba. Parecía que teníamos un patrón. Nuestros encuentros comenzaban bien, había química, entendimiento y después algo, cualquier cosa por pequeña que fuera, hacía saltar por la borda todo rastro de mesura y acabábamos discutiendo. Nos había pasado en su despacho cuando me propuso cambiar las acciones de la empresa a mi favor, nos pasó en mi casa después de estar juntos, nos pasó el otro día en la reunión cuando aquella preciosa rubia llegó para _raptarlo_ y él le sonrió como si fuera una aparición…

¡Aggggrrrr!

-Sí… - contesté sin saber mucho qué decir ahora que estábamos cara a cara sin nadie más.

En realidad era nuestra primera conversación a solas después de habernos acostado.

-¿Taxi? – preguntó. Al parecer a él nada lo quebrantaba, continuaba teniendo ese aplomo que rara vez lo abandonaba.

-De hecho, iba a ir caminando… Me gusta, me ayuda a dejar a mente en blanco después de un día duro. – le expliqué recordando nuestro primer paseo.

Una leve mueca de disgusto cruzó su cara.

-Parece que nunca paras de ponerte en peligro – comentó mientras rodaba sus ojos. – Te acompaño – se autoinvitó a pasear conmigo. Porque no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-¿No me servirá de nada volverte a recordar que soy una adulta y puedo caminar sola hasta mi casa, no? – me rendí mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Sabes que no. – me respondió con una sonrisa poniéndose a mi lado.

¿Estaría recordando él también cómo había sido nuestro primer paseo? Parecía que había pasado una eternidad.

Íbamos en silencio. No sabía muy bien qué decir ahora que estábamos solos.

-La cena ha sido perfecta… - Edward rompió el silencio –

-Gracias – dije tímidamente.

No era muy dada mantener relaciones o conversaciones con personas que no fueran muy allegadas a mí y si encima le sumabas la historia reciente con Edward me ponía más nerviosa. Normalmente no me preocuparía en exceso pero teníamos trabajo importante por delante y personas a nuestro alrededor que seguramente harían que alguna que otra vez nos encontráramos. No quería echar todo a perder. Sin obviar que no sabía gestionar muy bien todo lo que me provocaba aún Edward.

Escuché que Edward murmuraba algo a mi lado. Yo seguía muy entretenida mirando mis zapatos intentando buscar una salida airosa a este desatino.

-¡Bella! – gritó tirando de mi mano hasta que acabé en su pecho.

El claxon de un coche que pasaba por la carretera me despertó de mi ensimismamiento. Había intentado cruzar la calle sin mirar.

Noté como Edward acariciaba mi cabeza con algo de tensión y bajaba sus manos hasta mis hombros dónde me sujetó para separarme un poco de él. Lo justo para mirarme a los ojos. Había perdido algo de color y sus ojos tenían una mirada indescifrable.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa por tu cabeza para cruzar sin mirar? – no me chilló, pero su voz sonó mucho peor que si lo hubiera hecho furioso.

-Estaba distraída – intenté responder aun recuperándome del susto. Si no hubiera sido por Edward ese coche me habría atropellado seguro –

-Si insistes en ir sola a estas horas, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es tener cuidado – me dijo esta vez con un poco de furia en su voz.

-¡Tengo cuidado! – respondí como una niña que está recibiendo un regaño. Él levantó las cejas incrédulo - ¡Lo hago! Por qué han estado a punto de atropellarme una vez no significa que vaya poniéndome en peligro. Soy adulta y puedo ir sola por la calle sin que nadie me diga lo que tengo o no que hacer – le dije con un poco más de fuerza ahora que ya se me había pasado el miedo de momento.

-¿Una vez? – preguntó mientras volvía a ponerse a mi lado manteniendo mi ritmo.

Había acelerado con ganas de llegar a casa y librarme de él. De nuevo volvíamos a discutir cuando lo único que tenía ganas era de besarlo. ¡Maldito Edward Cullen!

No le contesté. Mejor no tentar a la suerte. Quedaban pocas calles para llegar a casa.

-Y qué me dices del sábado que saliste corriendo sin decir nada a nadie. ¿Eres consciente de lo que podría haberte pasado? – volvió a la carga.

Siempre había sido muy prudente y responsable, pero al parecer los pocos actos recriminables de mi vida los había hecho en presencia de Edward Cullen, para mi suerte.

-¡No me pasó nada! Igual que no me ha pasado nada ahora… ¡Deja de regañarme! – le recriminé encarándolo.

Edward se quedó completamente inmóvil. Mirándome hasta que soltó todo el aire que parecía haber estado reteniendo desde hace un rato y su semblante se relajó, perdiendo toda tensión que había adoptado desde que ese inoportuno coche casi pasa por encima de mí.

-Perdón – claudicó levantando sus manos en son de paz. Una sonrisa incontrolada se instaló en mi cara – Aun así deberías ir con más cuidado por la calle y más si te empeñas en ir sola a estas horas… Que nunca te haya pasado nada no significa que un día te pase.

-Si sirve para que dejes de gruñir, está bien, tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante – le aseguré encogiendo mis hombros. Total, ya era una persona cuidadosa y prudente no me iba a suponer un gran cambio.

Dimos unos pasos más antes que Edward volviera a hablar.

-Soy un poco sensible a estos temas… - comenzó a hablar serio. Levanté mi vista hacia él que miraba el suelo como si estuviera intentando poner en orden sus ideas. – Mi mujer… - levantó la cabeza para mirarme – Diría que ya habías reparado en mi alianza – mencionó con una sonrisa de lado y mi mente voló al momento después de acostarnos cuando noté la fría banda entre nuestros dedos entrelazados. – Jessica murió una noche que iba sola por la calle. Encontraron su cuerpo tres días después de la desaparición. Le habían robado todas sus pertenencias y apalizado hasta dejarla inconsciente y sangrando en un callejón… Desde entonces… Sé que eres adulta y responsable, nunca quise decir lo contrario, pero no sabes con que desgraciados te puedes topar. – me explicó haciéndome estremecer por su historia.

-Rose me había dicho que eras viudo, pero no sabía lo que había pasado… Ella jamás explicaría algo que no fuera de su incumbencia. Edward… - paré delante de él, esperando a que me mirara – Siento mucho lo de tu esposa. Y tienes razón, toda precaución puede ser poca cuando te encuentras a un malnacido. – acabé acariciándole el brazo.

Tenía la necesidad de que supiera que sus palabras no habían caído en saco roto y que agradecía que se hubiera abierto conmigo en un tema tan delicado como era este y se preocupara.

Aunque era verdad que sabía que Edward era viudo desde poco después de conocerlo, nunca me había detenido a pensar demasiado en su mujer, y eso incluía saber qué le había pasado y ahora me helaba la sangre pensar por todo lo que debió pasar la pobre mujer, y su familia durante esas horas. Lo que debió pasar Edward…

Era un pensamiento incómodo, porque por muy conmovida que estaba no podía sentir un pinchazo dentro de mí de celos. Era ilógico e incluso cruel sentirse así, y mucho más en un momento como éste en el que Edward me estaba abriendo su corazón y todo porque se había preocupado por mí, pero el fantasma de su mujer era algo con lo que me costaba lidiar.

-¿Una esposa fallecida es demasiado para ti? – preguntó intentando suavizar su tono. – No lo niegues, Bella noté como reaccionaste cuando tocaste mi anillo después de hacer el amor.

Estábamos llegando a mi edificio y aunque no era el mejor lugar para tener esta conversación, en algún momento la tendríamos que haber tenido… Ya que no lo hicimos cuando yo me paralicé al tocar su alianza cuando estábamos abrazados en la cama, lo tendríamos que hacer ahora.

Caminé pensando qué decir. Era un tema en el que no quería que una mala elección de palabras creara ningún malentendido. No era justo para él.

Me giré delante de la puerta de mi bloque de apartamentos para ver cómo me analizaba atentamente.

Había llegado el momento.

-No te negaré que ha sido algo que ha estado en mi mente en varias ocasiones… - admití – Yo entiendo que nuestro pasado es el que es, no me malinterpretes… pero… yo… Sé que no tenemos una relación… y sé que no estoy en disposición de nada…. Pero también sé que sigue habiendo algo inacabado entre nosotros… El otro día en el restaurante no nos pudimos resistir incluso con toda la gente a nuestro alrededor… Pero no estoy segura de querer hacerlo, de querer volver a dejarme llevar por mis deseos. Hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que no siga por ese camino. No puedo, ni quiero tener que luchar con el recuerdo de tu mujer a cada rato que estamos juntos y aunque tú no lo saques a relucir mi mente no cesa en advertirme que no es buena idea.

Expliqué intentando sacar todo lo que tenía dentro aunque ni yo misma lo entendía.

Sabía que no era racional porque Edward nunca había sacado a coalición a su mujer a nosotros, de hecho salvo esta noche ni la había mencionado, pero cuando estábamos abrazados y mis dedos tocaron el frío metal que rodeaba su dedo anular solo podía pensar en su mujer. Solo podía pensar que Edward solo me usaba para olvidar a su mujer y eso era algo que no paraba de punzar dentro de mí.

-Bella – sentí las manos de Edward alzándome la cara – Cuando he estado contigo solo ha habido una mujer en mi mente, y has sido tú. – declaró con una seguridad aplastante – No te puedo decir que Jessica es mi pasado y está cerrado porque no es así, fue un golpe muy duro y me estoy recuperando aún, no quiero engañarte. Pero si no quisiera hacer esto que estamos haciendo… no lo hubiera hecho. He tenido otras oportunidades y no he estado con nadie porque no me apetecía. Pero como tú has dicho hay algo inacabado entre nosotros y está siendo bastante difícil de resistir para ambos… me atrevo a decir. No quiero ponerle nombre, pero puedes estar segura que es solo entre tú y yo. Nadie más… por mi parte no hay terceras personas. – acabó muy serio y remarcando mucho las últimas palabras.

¿Lo diría por mí lo de terceras personas?

Ya me gustaría saber a quién se refiere… No era yo quien tenía a rubias despampanantes dispuestas a raptarlo un jueves por la noche después de una jornada maratoniana de trabajo pensé algo molesta.

-Igualmente no sé si deberíamos… ya sabes… Tenemos trabajo entre manos y Rose y Emmet son amigos nuestros no me gustaría que algo saliera mal… No sé… - murmuré confundida intentando evadir el camino por el que había derivado Edward nuestra charla.

Edward sonrió de lado como respuesta y con sus manos, que seguían sosteniendo mi cara, me acercó lentamente besándome. Sus labios comenzaron a acariciar los míos suavemente. Era un toque tentador. Cuando abrí mi boca dándonos permiso para intensificar nuestro beso sus manos bajaron a mis caderas para acercarme más a él, mientras que las mías fueron a su pelo dando pequeños tirones mientras acortaba el espacio.

Nuestras bocas luchaban fieramente la una contra la otra haciendo que mi corazón cada vez fuera más rápido. Siempre era igual cuando él estaba cerca. Nada era una experiencia más, mis sentidos se despertaban y me hacía temblar deseando más.

-¡Buscaros una habitación! – escuchamos que alguien gritaba desde un coche que pasaba por delante de nosotros haciéndonos separar.

Sus labios estaban enrojecidos por nuestro beso. Sus manos continuaron en mis caderas sin soltarme ni aflojar su agarre ni un ápice, cómo si ahora mismo tuviera fuerzas para mover mis pies.

-Ves lo que me haces… Me olvido de todo el decoro, de todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor… Solo existes tú y tus tentadores labios…. Pero solo tú, Bella. No lo dudes nunca. – volvió a asegurarme mientras apoyaba su frente en la mía. Debía estar muy incómodo porque era bastante más alto que yo.

-Esto no debería estar pasando – mi voz sonó distorsionada… más grave y jadeante de lo usual.

Edward volvió a acercarse a mí y con su fuerte cuerpo me empujó hasta la pared de mi edificio sin apartar su mirada depredadora de mis ojos oscuros. Sentía llamas dentro de mí que prendieron definitivamente cuando sus labios me besaron con tal pasión que parecía una auténtica batalla. Colé mis manos por dentro de su chaqueta para toparme con la americana, pero aun así lo acerqué más a mi cuerpo. Pude sentir como mi pecho se aplastaba entre él y la pared contra la que estaba cada vez más presionada.

Un gemido salió de mí sin poder evitarlo… Cuando él me tocaba todo se evaporaba.

Edward se separó de mí, pero aun mirándome como si fuera un león que fuera a cazar a su presa me dijo tan suavemente como con pasión.

-Esta noche…. cuando estés en tu cama y repitas este beso una y otra vez en tu mente intenta convencerte que entre nosotros no debe pasar nada… Quizás cuando logres creértelo, lo haré yo también – acabó con una sonrisa torcida.

Sus dedos acariciaron mis labios con tanta delicadeza que parecía que fueran a romperse.

-Buenas noches Bella. Nos veremos pronto – con una última caricia a mi boca se giró y encaró su camino hasta su casa, que según me había dicho la otra ocasión que me había acompañado estaba al final de la calle.

Estaba temblando pero no era ni de frío, ni de miedo sino de la necesidad que Edward había despertado en mí con sus caricias, sus besos y sus miradas abrasadoras.

 _Quizás cuando logres creértelo, lo haré yo también._

Ojalá supiera cómo hacerlo.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¡Boom! Parece que esto comienza a moverse y Edward ha puesto la directa. Además vemos que Jake parece que también está cambiando ¿nueva estrategia o arrepentimiento real? ¿Qué habrá pasado en Forks? Hay un club de haters de Jake casi tan grande como el club de fans de Edward xD**

 **Espero vuestras teorías, me encanta leerlas y no quiero dar pistas pero algunas no vais por mal camino jajaja**

LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ **EL VIERNES.**

Saludos!

Nos leemos en el próximo ;)


	14. Solos tú y yo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí estamos un viernes más.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS y APOYO, sois como una pequeña familia y me encanta sentir vuestro apoyo y, no os engañaré, que es un poco divertido también leeros sobretodo cuando se trata de Jacob y Caius jajaja Y agradeceros también de todo corazón los comentarios tan dulces sobre mi forma de escribir, es muy chulo leer cosas tan** _ **rebonicas**_ **! Un súper abrazo virtual para todo el mundo.**

 **Sin más os dejo con Edward ;)**

 **.**

 **SOLOS TÚ Y YO**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

Aún no sabía cómo me había conseguido apartar de ella. Cómo había podido alejarme de sus suculentos labios para ir a la soledad de mi frío apartamento.

Llevaba dos días repasando esa noche en mi mente.

El destino me había vuelto a regalar un rato a solas con Bella. Había estado toda la noche radiante. Era diferente verla en su ambiente, se relajaba y su sonrisa se expandía y parecía imposible que algo le pudiera quitar esa alegría. Después de verla disfrutar de esa manera cada vez entendía menos como Jacob era capaz de alejarla de allí yo daría lo que fuera para que ese brillo estuviera siempre con ella… a pesar de lo difícil que era para ella soportar una tediosa reunión sin bostezar.

Pero sin ninguna duda, este último paseo hasta su casa había sido realmente revelador, dejando de lado la tendencia innata de Bella de atraer el peligro, se había sincerado conmigo. Y yo con ella. Nunca había hablado con nadie que no fuera parte de mi familia sobre Jessica, e incluso a veces, me costaba hacerlo con ellos, pero tenía la necesidad de aclarar algunas cosas con Bella. Había notado cierta tensión y algunas miradas de reojo a mi alianza y sabía que si ella me estaba evitando era en parte por eso… Y no había estado muy errado.

No estaba preparado aun para quitarme la alianza.

Mi proceso de curación estaba en marcha, pero aún… tenía a Jessica presente en mi corazón. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que cuando estaba con Bella no buscaba a nadie más. Ella era todo lo que sentía y lo que quería en esos instantes. No quería que Bella pensara que era alguien con el que olvidar a mi esposa. Isabella Swan tenía a suficiente personalidad y esencia para introducirse debajo de tu piel por ella misma sin la menor necesidad de luchar con el recuerdo de nadie.

Escuché el timbre de mi apartamento zumbar durante tanto rato que no me extrañaría que me fundiera los plomos.

¡Alice!

Cogí mi chaqueta y la bolsa de viaje dónde llevaba unas mudas y bajé rápidamente antes que la enana del demonio acabara por destrozar mi telefonillo.

-Sabes que no estoy sordo ¿verdad? – interpelé a Alice en cuanto salí por la puerta y la vi aun al lado de los interfonos con el dedo preparado para volver a llamar.

Debería haber buscado un apartamento con casero.

-¡Has tardado una eternidad en bajar! – exclamó dándome un beso a modo de saludo aunque seguía dando botes de emoción pendiente de todo y de nada a la vez. Alice emocionada era como un niño con exceso de azúcar en el cuerpo.

Vi un coche estacionado cerca y a Jasper que nos esperaba tranquilamente en el coche. Lo admiraba, ser capaz de vivir con una persona con la energía de Alice y sobrevivir era todo un milagro de la naturaleza, pero así eran ellos, como el Ying y el Yang.

Toda esta emoción se debía a que hace unos días Emmet nos había enviado una ubicación con una única petición, debíamos estar en el lugar indicado a las doce del mediodía del sábado. Nada más y eso tenía a Alice ansiosa desde que recibió el mensaje. Nunca ha sabido gestionar bien la incertidumbre.

-¡No me gruñas Edward Cullen! – me reclamó Alice sin enfado en su voz cuando me separé unos pasos de ella intentando relajarme. Solo llevaba un minuto a su lado y ya estaba nervioso.

-No me enfado contigo, lo hago con Emmet porque es él quien te oculta información pero yo quien tengo que soportarte sobrexcitada. – bromeé con ella.

Jasper bajó la ventanilla del coche para saludarme, pero Alice no tenía ninguna intención de entrar. Seguía dando saltitos en la acera.

Cada vez me arrepentía más de no llevar mi propio coche o mi moto… Hacía un gran día para disfrutar del aire en la cara y la carretera.

-Ni lo sueñes. Ni de broma vas a ir en moto. Sabes que no me gusta que cojas ese trasto del demonio – me gruñó volviendo a leer mis pensamientos. Era algo que Alice hacía con todo el mundo.

-¿Esperamos algo? – le pregunté al ver que estiraba su cabeza mirando para todos lados y seguía sin subirse al coche.

-A alguien. – la miré interrogante aunque ya imaginaba de quién hablaba – Bella también viene...Hablé con ella y también recibió el misterioso mensaje, así que le ofrecí a venir con nosotros. Era una tontería que tú fueras solo, así que fue cuando te lo dije. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros aunque con una sonrisa maligna bailando en su cara.

Tener amigas para esto…

-Qué amable de tu parte. Miras en dirección contraria… Bella vive al final de la calle pero en esa dirección– le dije señalando hacía la izquierda.

-Claro, olvidaba que tú sabes muy bien dónde vive ella… - comentó sugerente alzando sus cejas.

-Eres muy obvia… - rodeé los ojos cada vez más arrepentido de haberle contado lo que había pasado entre Bella y yo – Intenta controlarte delante de ella – le advertí pensando en que las cosas entre nosotros ya estaban bastante complicadas para que mi amiga con aspiraciones de Cupido metiera las narices en mi vida.

Sacó la lengua, pero su mirada se dirigió detrás de mí ondeando sus manos con tal ímpetu que era imposible no verla.

Me giré y ví a Bella que venía prácticamente corriendo. Volvía a lucir como la Bella de los primeros días, cuando aún no se ponía esos trajes tan serios y el maquillaje, que aunque sutil, se notaba no formaba parte de lo que ella se pondría habitualmente. Llevaba un sencillo vestido con unos botines a juego y una chaqueta que la mantenía aislada del frío que comenzaba a inundar la ciudad. Solo una pequeña bolsa colgaba en su hombro.

Emmet nos había pedido que fuéramos preparados con alguna muda extra. Para añadir algo más de misterio a todo este sinsentido.

-Siento llegar tarde – dijo casi sin aliento cuando llegó a nosotros.

-¡No te preocupes acabamos de llegar! – la disculpó Alice mientras la abrazaba dándole la bienvenida. Me dieron ganas de rodar los ojos, a mi casi me había perforado los tímpanos por tardar la friolera de dos minutos en bajar por el ascensor.

-Hola – me saludó Bella con un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

Era la primera vez que nos veíamos desde que nos habíamos separado en la puerta de su casa después de compartir besos y caricias.

-Buenos días – me acerqué para dejarle un suave beso en su mejilla… quizás un poco más cerca de sus labios de lo que las normas sociales dictarían.

Su sonrojó aumentó. Bien. Al menos no era el único afectado.

-¡Vámonos! Tanta intriga va a acabar con mi manicura – chilló Alice mientras subía al coche, al lado de Jasper.

Cogí el bolso de Bella y le abrí la puerta para que pudiera entrar, dejé nuestras maletas en el maletero y me acomodé a su lado. Al final no iba estar tan mal que fuera Jasper el conductor… Me permitiría estar pendiente de la misteriosa Bella.

El viaje fue tranquilo y gracias a la incontinencia verbal de Alice pude enterarme de bastantes cosas de la vida de Bella. El GPS nos llevó hasta las afueras a una especie de Bed&Breakfast rural con mucho encanto, aunque eso nos despistó aún más.

-Me podéis explicar por qué estamos en medio del campo y en un hotelito tan bucólico…. Por qué yo no conozco tanto a Emmet para lograr entender nada – preguntó Bella confundida mientras salía del coche.

Cerré la puerta del vehículo y me puse a su lado inspirando su olor a fresas y rosas. Sabía que podía ser raro que no me separara de ella, pero Bella en ningún momento me había dado ninguna señal de estar incomoda, ni tan siquiera cuando había rozado sin necesidad ningunas su brazo durante el viaje.

-Estamos tan perdidos como tú – admití mientras miraba a nuestro alrededor intentando, en vano, encontrar alguna pista de qué era lo que podría estar tramando Emmet. – Será mejor que entremos a ver si conseguimos sacar algo en claro – dije y aproveché para poner una mano en su espalda y empujarla levemente hasta la entrada del pequeño hotelito.

Bella dio un pequeño respingo y se separó sutilmente de mi toque aunque no de mí. Continuó caminando a mi lado.

-Buenos días, ustedes deben ser los amigos del Señor McCarthy – nos dijo una dulce mujer en cuanto entramos por la puerta.

-Esos somos nosotros. – afirmé aun confundido.

-Bien…. Emmet dejó ordenado que les acomodara en sus habitaciones y que después los dirigiera a los invernaderos… Allí les servirán la comida. Han llegado justo a tiempo – nos explicó amablemente.

Nos dio las llaves de nuestras habitaciones y nos condujo hasta ellas. Estaban todas en el mismo pasillo. La de Bella y la mía estaban puerta con puerta y la de Jasper y Alice justo delante de la nuestra.

-Les dejo unos minutos para que se acomoden… cuando estén listos pueden bajar a la recepción y yo misma les acompañaré a los invernaderos – se despidió de nosotros.

-Cada vez entiendo menos – Dijo Alice haciéndose eco de lo que todos pensábamos.

-Pues imagínate yo – respondió divertida Bella.

Había estado muy tranquila durante toda la mañana. Siempre decía que no era muy dada a las relaciones sociales, pero no se la veía incomoda entre nosotros. Algo que me alegraba.

-Bien… os doy diez minutos y nos encontramos abajo ¡Quiero saber de una vez por todas de qué va todo esto! – nos ordenó Alice antes de girarse para entrar a su habitación seguida de un divertido Jasper.

-¿Siempre es así de mandona? – preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Sí, aunque hoy tiene la excusa de que Emmet le ha ocultado información, pero no te dejes engañar siempre es así – le confesé acercándome a ella.

El espacio entre nosotros era ya reducido de por sí debido a las dimensiones del pequeño refugio, y con ese movimiento quedó en algo inexistente.

-Edward – su voz era como un señuelo solo hacía querer acercarme a ella.

Llevé mis manos a su cara acariciando la suave piel de sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos ante mi toque pero se acercó un poco más dejándome claro que estaba de acuerdo con esto… fuera lo que fuera.

Escuchamos un ruido y Bella se separó de mí haciéndome lamentar no haberla cogido fuertemente para que no se escapara.

-Deberíamos entrar… no quiero que Alice me descuartice cuando salga y vea que no le hemos hecho caso – bromeó mientras se escapaba a su habitación.

No sabía de qué iba todo esto pero estaba más que dispuesto a aprovechar este embolado en el que nos había metido Emmet para conseguir volver a tener a Bella entre mis brazos y a poder ser entre mis sabanas. Llevábamos mucho tiempo evitando algo que los dos deseábamos con demasiadas ganas.

Después de dejar nuestras maletas y asearnos un poco, Seraphine, la mujer que nos había atendido desde nuestra llegada, nos llevó hasta los invernaderos. Dentro había multitud de plantas de diferentes tipos y una mesa alargada en el centro, preparada para recibir a sus comensales. Era todo muy bonito.

-¿Tía Carmen? – Exclamó Bella sorprendida yendo directa hasta una mujer con una larga melena castaña perfectamente peinada que estaba de espaldas a nosotros.

Cuando se giró su mirada se iluminó al ver a Bella y le abrió los brazos para recibirla calurosamente. Era más o menos de su altura y la acariciaba con tanta dulzura que hacía que Bella luciera casi como una adolescente aferrada a su madre. Cuando Bella se apartó de ella pudimos apreciar el gran parecido con Bella, sino fuera porque ella la había llamado tía, podría haber pasado por su madre perfectamente. Sin duda, Bella Swan solo tenía que mirar a esa mujer para saber cómo luciría en un futuro.

Nos acercamos a ellas.

-¡Oh, déjame que os presente! – exclamó Bella contenta – Ella es mi tía Carmen, la madre de Rose. – nos introdujo- Ellos son Edward y Alice, amigos de Emmet desde la infancia, y Jasper el marido de Alice. –

Después de los saludos pertinentes y de que Alice señalara el parecido entre Bella y ella la mujer respondió.

-Cuando ella y Rose eran pequeñas siempre pensaban que Bella era mi hija…. René, mi hermana, siempre bromea que su hija se parece más a mí que a ella y que mi propia hija – comentó divertida.

-¡Mira quién está por aquí! – una voz grave nos interrumpió.

Era un hombre alto y rubio, aunque su pelo comenzaba a ser más canoso que rubio y sus ojos azules, casi trasparentes, como los de Rose no dejaban duda de que era el Señor Hale.

-¡Tío Eleazar! – le saludó Bella con el mismo cariño que había saludado a su tía.

-Estás preciosa – la alabó.

-¡Pero si me viste hace una semana! – le contestó Bella haciendo referencia a su estancia en Forks supongo –

Su tío le acarició el pelo apartándoselo de la cara.

-No fueron tus mejores días… Ahora vuelves a ser tú – le dijo encendiendo mi curiosidad.

Algo había cambiado desde que Black y Bella habían vuelto a la ciudad y al parecer los días en Forks tenían la culpa y por lo que acababa de decir su tío no fueron exactamente unas gratas vacaciones.

¡¿Ese malnacido no podía estarse sin fastidiarle la vida a Bella?!

-Eleazar… - le advirtió su mujer con una mirada que dejaba poca duda de que quería que se callara. – ¡Pero volvamos a cosas importantes! Supongo que vosotros estáis aquí también por el misterioso mensaje de Emmet. – desvió la conversación Carmen.

-Al parecer no somos los únicos Anthony – escuchamos la voz siempre alegre de Elisabeth, la madre de Emmet aparecer en los invernaderos.

Desde el entierro de Jessica que no los veía pero seguían exactamente igual. Los padres de Emmet eran un matrimonio viajero. Desde que Anthony McCarthy había dejado el cuerpo de bomberos y se había jubilado se habían dedicado a ver mundo. Rara vez era la que pasaban más de dos meses en casa. Vivían cerca de Esme y Carlise y mis padres siempre se quejaban que no los veían nunca. Así que si estaban aquí era por algo importante.

Hicimos las presentaciones necesarias justo antes de que Emmet apareciera guiando a Rose que llevaba los ojos tapados con un pañuelo. Nos hizo un gesto para que nos mantuviéramos en silencio y cuando estuvo delante de nosotros le destapó la vista que se cubrió de sorpresa y alegría cuando nos vio a todos reunidos.

-¿Se puede saber de qué va todo esto, Emmet? – preguntó Rose emocionada.

-Ya lo descubrirás Rosie, paciencia mi amor – le contestó dándole un beso en la boca y pidiéndonos a todos que nos sentáramos en la mesa.

Bella estaba sentada a mi lado, para mi suerte.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? – me increpó curiosa cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando con una ceja alzada.

-Me preguntaba cómo lleva un cocinero eso de comer comida en restaurantes ajenos – le comenté divertido mientras llenaba su copa de vino.

-Bien… - contestó con un tono que dejaba mucho que desear haciéndome reír – Bueno, no siempre…La mayoría de las veces sí. Pero cuando son sitios familiares como éste lo disfruto mucho... Te hacen volver a lo sencillo. Lo que siempre funciona, sin florituras – me explicó con una mirada soñadora en la cara.

La velada pasó muy rápida. Cuando el postre llegó Emmet se levantó haciendo que todas las conversaciones que se habían estado cruzando en la mesa se silenciaran.

-Os estaréis preguntado por qué os he reunido aquí hoy…. Bueno… Muchos de vosotros no lo sabéis pero este sitio es el que mis padres eligieron para pasar su primera noche como marido y mujer – comenzó a explicar Emmet algo nervioso. Nunca lo había visto así – Rose y yo volvimos a Seattle para estar más cerca de nuestra familia y nuestros amigos, para comenzar una vida juntos y buscar nuestro sitio en el mundo…. Bueno…. Yo creo que no hay mejor manera de hacer esto que en este lugar que tanta suerte ha traído a las dos personas que me han demostrado que el amor existe durante más de treinta años – dijo antes de coger aire y arrollidarse al lado de Rose –

-Rosalie Hale, Rosie, - añadió riéndose – ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? – acabó abriendo una caja con el anillo.

-Por supuesto que sí tonto – le contestó inmediatamente Rose tirándose encima de él.

-Oh qué bonito – dijo Bella tan bajito que si no hubiera estado a su lado no la hubiese escuchado.

Bella estaba emocionada y miraba la escena con mucho amor. Durante estos meses me había dado cuenta de lo cercanas que eran ella y Rose y hoy al ver con el cariño que la habían tratado sus tíos no me cabía duda que ellas eran más hermanas que primas. Solo querían lo mejor la una para la otra.

En cuanto la pareja se separó todo el mundo saltó a felicitarlos. Y aunque tuvimos que retener casi contra su voluntad a Alice, dejamos un poco de espacio a los padres de ambos para que fueran los primeros en expresarles sus buenos deseos.

Había sido muy bonito y me alegraba mucho por Emmet a pesar de los recuerdos que me había traído sobre mi propia pedida de mano, no hace tantos años.

Habíamos estado todo el fin de semana esquiando, había sido muy romántico y después de muchos meses trabajando sin parar y con el estrés de la mudanza a nuestro nuevo piso se nos había hecho casi obligatorio tomarnos unos días de dedicación única y exclusiva para nosotros. Volver a recuperar la intimidad de pareja. Esa tarde mientras Jessica y yo estábamos descansando, abrazados delante del fuego en ese bonito refugio de montaña con toda la nieve cayendo a nuestro alrededor no pude evitar pedirle que pasáramos el resto de nuestros días juntos. Me había dicho que sí aunque no tenía ni anillo para ofrecerle. Había sido un impulso del momento, pero ella nunca dudó.

-Qué callado te lo tenías ¡Bribón! – le dije abrazando a mi amigo de la infancia con alegría.

-Quería que fuera sorpresa y así es la única manera. ¡Gracias por venir sin discutir y por aguantar a la enana por mí! – me dijo Emmet con la felicidad desbordándole por todos lados.

-Cuenta conmigo siempre que sea para algo tan bueno como esto – le aseguré.

-¡Felicidades Emmet! – nos interrumpió Bella emocionada mientras pasaba de los brazos de su prima a estar engullida por los grandes brazos de Emmet.

-¡Vamos a ser familia Bella! ¡No voy a estar tan bien alimentado en la vida! – bromeó Emmet sin soltarla.

Con lo pequeña que era Bella le iba a romper algún hueso.

-Emmet bájala– gruñí preocupado dándole un manotazo a mi amigo en sus duros brazos.

Él soltó un bufido desesperado pero aun así me hizo caso y dejó a Bella de una pieza en el suelo que aunque se tambaleó un poco me miró divertida por mi advertencia a Emmet.

-No soy de porcelana, no me voy a romper – bromeó cuando estuvimos un poco más separados del grupo.

-No se lo digas a Emmet por si acaso – le contesté – Pero quizás solo eran las ganas de tenerte en mis brazos las que hablaban – le susurré acercándome un poco a ella mientras ella se quedaba sin aire sorprendida por la insinuación.

Aprovechando la delantera que me había dado la sorpresa por mi comentario puse mi mano en su espalda para hacerla avanzar unos pasos y reunirnos con el grupo. La vi tragar dificultosamente y sonrojarse.

Al parecer estos días no había tenido mucho éxito convenciéndose que no podía pasar nada entre nosotros….

La fiesta continuó distendidamente durante todo el día, aprovechamos para disfrutar de la paz y la naturaleza que daban las afueras. Por la noche, decidimos dejar a las dos familias un tiempo a solas y nosotros cuatro fuimos a un pueblo cercano a cenar y tomar alguna copa en honor del futuro matrimonio.

Alice estaba eufórica. No había nada que le gustase más que una boda y no dejaba de hablar de ello.

-¿Y tú, Bella? – le preguntó mientras nos sentábamos en nuestra mesa del local de copas. Estaba bastante bien aunque lleno de gente al ser de los pocos que había en este pequeño pueblo.

Conseguimos una pequeña mesa con dos sofás. Uno lo ocuparon Alice y Jasper y el otro fue para Bella y para mí.

-¿Yo qué? – le preguntó dando un sorbo a su daiquiri.

-Si has pensado en casarte alguna vez – le preguntó Alice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No – respondió para sorpresa de mi amiga haciendo que todos nos riéramos de la cara de Alice – No creo que sea lo más importante del mundo… Al fin y al cabo si dos personas se quieren no hace falta ningún papel de por medio. – explicó - Pero claro, son muy bonitas las bodas… Aunque yo soy de las que va por la barra libre – bromeó haciendo que Alice fingiera una mueca de indignación.

-No me sirve de nada tener más participación femenina en el grupo si son como vosotros – bromeó haciendo que Bella se carcajeara.

Alice y ella se llevaban bien, apartando la curiosidad que sentía mi amiga por Bella debido a temas completamente ajenos a ella, tenían conexión y se veían cómodas cuando estaban en presencia de la otra. Creo que las dos se podrían hacer mucho bien a pesar de lo diferente que eran. Equilibrar sus extremismos sin tener el proteccionismo de Rose, que siempre flotaba en ambiente con Bella.

-Alice, cariño, nunca encontraras a nadie tan obsesionado como tú con las bodas…. Olvídalo, es imposible – le advirtió Jasper haciéndola rodar los ojos al verse sola.

-Sabes… Irina seguro que me apoyará. El otro día quedé con ella para comer y me dijo que te había visto… - dijo dirigiéndose a mí- Es una suerte tenerla por aquí ahora. Ella sí sabe ser romántica – comentó divertida, pero al contrario de lo que había pasado antes Bella no respondió.

Escondió su gesto detrás de su bebida y quise matar a Alice por su falta de tacto.

-¿Irina? ¿También es amiga vuestra? – preguntó sin mucho ánimo Bella.

Había notado como se tensó a mi lado el día de la reunión en _Volturi's_ cuando Irina había irrumpido como un huracán en las oficinas para invitarme a cenar. Bella había salido como un cohete de las oficinas a pesar que momentos antes casi habría jurado que estaba intentando estirar el poco tiempo que tardábamos en recorrer el pasillo para estar conmigo. Irina no había aceptado un no por respuesta, en sus veintiocho años de vida no la había visto hacerlo nunca. Habíamos ido a cenar algo rápido mientras intercambiábamos nuestros números y direcciones. Había insistido en que ahora que volvíamos a estar en la misma ciudad retomáramos el contacto que habíamos perdido con los años.

-Es amiga de Edward de toda la vida. Emmet y yo la conocíamos del instituto, pero no fuimos juntos a la misma clase, ella es un par de años más joven que nosotros. Ha vuelto a vivir a Seattle y nos reencontramos con ella en la fiesta de cumpleaños del padre de Edward– le explicó Alice ignorando el gesto serio de Bella.

-Qué bien – dijo con desgana mal disimulada volviendo a dar un trago a su bebida. Si no bajaba el ritmo se la acabaría en un asalto.

-Tú también la conoces – me dirigí a Bella siendo valiente y tirándome a la piscina – Es la chica que estaba Volturi's el día de la reunión. – le expliqué aunque algo me decía que ya había hecho la conexión sobre de quién hablábamos.

Sabía que Bella no acababa de estar segura que no estuviera usándola a ella o a alguien más como diversión para salir de mi luto por Jessica. Y sin saber a dónde nos dirigía esto que había entre Bella y yo, quería dejarle muy claro que no había más chicas en mi vida. Nunca he sido una persona de estar jugando a varias bandas y no comenzaría a estas alturas de mi vida a hacerlo.

-Ya la recuerdo – dijo con un tono extraño. – Era muy… muy… decidida. –

-Sería capaz de ganar una batalla a Alice – murmuré sabiendo de primera mano lo testaruda que podían ser las dos – Es como una hermana para mí. Sus padres y los míos son íntimos, prácticamente nos hemos criado juntos – le expliqué intentando sacar posibles ideas absurdas de su mente.

Ella me miró como si intentara buscar algo dentro de mí. Parecía que desde que habíamos comenzado esta conversación nuestro alrededor se hubiera esfumado y solo estuviéramos nosotros dos.

-¿Otra copa? – Saltó de repente poniéndose de pie como si algo le hubiera picado dejándome un poco desubicado.

-De hecho….Jasper y yo estamos _muy_ cansados…. Nos deberíamos ir – se excusó Alice con tanta sutileza como una patada en la espinilla – ¡Pero vosotros quedaros y tomar esa última, o penúltima, copa! – añadió apresuradamente al ver que Bella se giraba a buscar su bolso abandonando su propuesta de tomar otra bebida para marcharse también.

-¿Estáis seguros? – pregunté más por educación que por otra cosa. Me apetecía mucho quedarme con Bella a solas y sabía qué era lo que Alice pretendía.

-Sí, total hemos venido en taxi, no molestaremos a nadie si regresamos en dos tandas – añadió Jasper, él con mucho más convencimiento que su adorada esposa.

-Está bien – decidí antes que Bella pudiera inventar alguna excusa.

Se despidieron de nosotros. Llamé al camarero para pedir una nueva ronda de nuestros cocteles.

-Te invito yo – le dije a Bella que estaba tensa nuevamente.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella en la gran butaca que estábamos sentados. Nos habíamos quedado en la misma a pesar de tener otro sillón idéntico delante nuestro, dónde antes estaban Alice y Jasper.

-Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que no había nadie más. Sé que no me conoces de nada, pero ni soy un mentiroso ni un mujeriego – le aseguré alzando su cara que parecía encontrar el suelo muy interesante intentando dejar zanjando este tema que se estaba interponiendo entre nosotros.

Ella no me contestó, pero me regaló una sonrisa sincera que me dejó mucho más tranquilo que cualquier palabra.

-Y bien… ¿has decidido creértelo? – le pregunté haciendo referencia a nuestra última conversación.

Si quería desatascar el impass en el que estábamos iba a tener que hacer algo, Bella había optado por replegarse en su independencia e intentar negar que esa noche que habíamos pasado juntos, no solo no había calmado nuestra necesidad sino que la había hecho aún más intensa. Nunca había tenido ninguna adicción, pero imaginaba que algo parecido a lo que yo sentía cuando Bella estaba cerca debía ser lo que sentían los adictos cuando intentaban desengancharse de aquello que tanto placer les había ocasionado en el pasado.

Por el brillo en sus ojos supe que no era necesario aclararle a qué me refería. Lo tenía muy presente.

Se movió para quedar sentada aún más cerca de mí. Nuestras piernas se rozaban y mis manos fueron directas a sus piernas cubiertas de unos pantys odiosos que no me dejaban acceder a su suave piel pero sí podía acariciarla y acercarla un poco más si era necesario.

-Aquí tienen sus bebidas – nos interrumpió el camarero.

-Ni te muevas – le susurré a Bella al oído antes de coger unos billetes para pagar nuestras copas – Quédate con el cambio. – le dije al joven chaval que salió huyendo incomodo por nuestra cercanía.-

-¿Por dónde íbamos? – me dijo Bella nerviosa aunque coqueta cuando volví a prestarle la atención que merecía.

-Creo que tú estabas a punto de decirme algo… - le contesté llevando una mano a su melena para apartársela y acariciar su delicado cuello.

-Algo cómo qué…- me preguntó jugando conmigo.

-Ni idea… pero creo que era algo que nos podría repercutir a los dos… placenteramente - continué el juego que ella había comenzado aumentando mis caricias y disminuyendo nuestra distancia hasta el punto que tuvo que pasar una de sus piernas entre las mías para estar cómodos.

-Solos tú y yo. Es lo único que te pido. Sin terceras personas para nada… no quiero que nadie meta sus narices en esto…. No es asunto de nadie más que tuyo y mío – me dijo muy seria y en cuanto asentí sus labios devoraron los míos con tanta pasión como siempre hacían.

-Créeme que no estoy dispuesto a que no haya nadie más que yo para ti y tú para mí – le afirmé cuando nos separamos.

Porque podía estar perdido en muchos aspectos de la nueva vida que estaba comenzando a crear, pero sí de algo estaba seguro es que la imagen de alguien más compartiendo su espacio íntimo con Bella era cada vez más difícil de digerir.

\- Y no necesitamos decírselo a nadie si no quieres – la apoyé en eso también, ya habría tiempo si lo nuestro avanzaba para compartirlo.

Bella acabó de acortar el espacio que separaba nuestras caras para besarme. No había calma sino deseo, mucho deseo. Nuestras bocas lucharon para tener el control del beso y acabé rindiéndome a la pasión de esa pequeña mujer que me volvía loco.

Acabamos nuestras bebidas con dificultad. Después de la claudicación de Bella habíamos dado rienda suelta a nuestras caricias y todos los besos que nos habíamos negado durante todas estas semanas.

Si nos había costado toda nuestra fuerza de voluntad resistirnos a mantener las manos quietas en el club, en el taxi había sido casi una tortura. Por suerte cuando llegamos al B&B no había nadie y subimos a las habitaciones sin ninguna interrupción. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y antes de poder decir nada Bella me cogió de las solapas de mi abrigo empujándome para dentro y cerrando ella misma la puerta de un empujón.

-Vas a despertar a todo el mundo – comenté divertido.

-Me da igual – dijo decidida mientras me quitaba el abrigo.

No tardé en hacer lo mismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que llevaba esperando volver a tenerla entre mis brazos como para ahora perder el tiempo.

Nos desnudamos mutuamente con desesperación y cuando la volví a tener sólo para mí me lleno de energía. Siempre me pasaba con ella. Era como si con su esencia, tuviera el don para terminar con mi letargo y solo hubiera un hervidero dentro de mí que me hacía querer más y más de ella.

La recosté suavemente en la cama admirando su perfecto cuerpo desnudo. Vi que su mirada me recorría con lujuria, mordiéndose el labio de manera tan tentadora que me atrajo a su lado sin necesidad de nada más que ese simple gesto.

-Dime que tienes condones esta vez Edward – dijo mientras me cogía del cuello para separar mis labios de su cuello.

-Tengo, preciosa. – me separé de ella para ir a buscar nuestra protección.

-En verdad yo me cuido…. Pero preferiría que…. – me dijo algo nerviosa y con el rubor recorriendo toda su piel.

-Shhhh – dije mientras besaba sus labios – Nunca te disculpes por pedirme nada en la cama. Nada. Si es lo que quieres es lo que tendrás – declaré volviendo a atacar sus labios.

Nuestras caricias volvieron a encendernos hasta que finalmente, después de ponerme el preservativo, me introduje en ella volviendo a entrar al cielo.

Bella no tenía inhibiciones en el sexo y me hacía disfrutar tanto como ella lo hacía, dejándonos exhaustos cuando finalmente alcancé el orgasmo poco después que ella también lo hiciera.

-No me puedo mover… - jadeó con su voz entrecortada mientras intentábamos recuperarnos de nuestra reciente y placentera actividad.

-No tienes que hacerlo – le dije levantándome para alcanzar el cobertor y taparnos de cualquier manera a los dos, no tenía ninguna intención que abandonara esta cama en lo que quedaba de noche. – Solo descansa, preciosa. – le aseguré mientras tiraba de ella que se acurrucó en mi pecho dejando un suave beso en él.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Bueno, quién avisa no es traidor y yo en los comentarios del miércoles ya os dije que Edward había puesto la directa y al parecer ha surgido efecto. A ver qué es lo que les espera ahora…**

 **Ya sabéis que me hace mucha ilusión leer vuestras teorías, a ver qué pensáis de este par. Mientras tanto que paséis un buen fin de semana y nos vemos el MARTES O MIÉRCOLES.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo ;)**


	15. Plantarle un beso en la boca

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hola de nuevoooo!**

 **Volvemos una semanita más y cómo siempre me gusta comenzar dándoos las gracias por lo maravillosas que sois dedicando un poco de vuestro tiempo a la historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **Esta semana comenzamos con un capítulo de Bella. A ver qué nos cuenta.**

 **.**

 **PLANTARLE UN BESO EN LA BOCA ESTÁ FUERA DE LUGAR**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Miraba estas paredes y no me podía creer que fuera real.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que entró el primer operario por la puerta del destartalado local con Julius y Celine dando gritos y ahora era un restaurante en todo su esplendor. Bueno, lo sería cuando la limpieza fuera completa y la decoración y utensilios de cocina pudieran comenzar a llegar. Ya habían acabado las obras y los elementos decorativos estaban dispuestos… Parecía increíble que estuviéramos llegando al final del camino.

En poco más de dos meses teníamos previsto inaugurar el local, si todo iba sobre la marcha. Ahora comenzaba lo peor de todo, la promoción. El departamento de Marketing de _Volturi's_ había tirado la casa por la ventana y habían conseguido hasta algunos minutos en los programas de televisión para hacernos entrevistas.

Jake gruñía desde el día que se lo expliqué por primera vez.

A pesar que desde que volvimos de Forks había decidido tener la mente más abierta, comenzaba a estar preocupado por el ritmo vertiginoso que implicaba todo el proyecto del _Fantasía_

¡A buenas horas!

Yo llevaba seis meses corriendo de un lado a otro durante meses, ahora, el tramo final, no notaría la diferencia. Aunque Jake tenía razón, ahora teníamos muchos frentes abiertos que amenazaban mis horas de sueño sin piedad.

La lista era inacabable: acabar de ultimar el training y contratación del nuevo personal, estar pendiente de todos los trámites burocráticos que requerían de nuestra autorización, ultimar los detalles de decoración y, además, estar pendientes de los cambios de última hora en la carta. Era difícil saber cómo encajaríamos todo ese trabajo, con el funcionamiento del _Sublime_ y la promoción sin acabar ingresados por agotamiento.

-¿Hay alguien? – escuché a Edward en la lejanía amortiguado por el sonido de las paredes. Aun había un poco de eco debido a que no todo el mobiliario estaba aún colocado.

Desde la pedida de mano de Rose, hace ya casi tres meses, habíamos mantenido algo así como una relación con Edward. No era una al uso, debido a mi trabajo no habíamos salido nunca en una cita, pero nos encontrábamos en mi apartamento casi todas las semanas al salir de nuestras obligaciones. Él traía algo de comida o la preparábamos juntos, veíamos una peli e intentábamos tener la ropa puesta más de media hora… pero nunca tardábamos mucho en buscar el cuerpo, las caricias y los increíbles momentos de pasión que compartíamos. Algo así como amigos con beneficios… O conocidos con beneficios, tampoco habíamos llegado nunca a tener una amistad y sí mucho sexo. Y muy bueno.

Al principio me había costado acostumbrarme a tener que disimular delante de nuestros amigos, Rose me conocía demasiado bien y Alice era muy perceptiva, o en las reuniones con el equipo de _Volturi's,_ pero siempre había un momento en el que alguien no miraba para robarnos alguna caricia o alguna aclaración de términos legales, no demasiado necesaria, en el despacho de Edward que me permitían besar esos labios que me tenían robada la voluntad y así poder aguantar un rato más aparentando indiferencia ante un hombre que estaba haciendo que mi mundo estuviera dándose la vuelta.

No habíamos hablado más sobre qué era lo que estábamos haciendo o a dónde nos llevaba todo esto. Nos lo pasábamos muy bien juntos, había complicidad y desde luego en la cama había una conexión y pasión que no había sentido con nadie. Una mirada suya o un simple toque casual y mi piel quedaba electrizada y necesitada de él.

Edward siempre me había demostrado lo mucho que lo afectaba. Sabía que esta aventura para él le provocaba tanto como a mí, en nuestros deseos más primitivos, pero no estaba tan segura, que a pesar del tiempo que llevábamos con ella él quisiera algo más. Yo tampoco tenía tiempo de plantearme nada y mucho menos comenzar una relación. Eso requería tiempo y dedicación a tu pareja y yo carecía de tiempo ahora mismo. Con la próxima apertura había días que no tenía tiempo ni fuerzas ni siquiera para que Edward se acercara a casa ¿¡Cómo iba a plantearme tener una relación con nadie?!

Hacía años que no tenía una relación con alguien y me había vuelto muy celosa de mi independencia. Había aprendido a vivir sola, a no preocuparme por nadie más que mi misma. Sin explicaciones o dolores de cabeza. Sin los miedos ni las vulnerabilidades que aparecen cuando dejas entrar a alguien profundamente en tu corazón. No estaba segura de querer desprenderme de eso. Me sentía protegida dependiendo de mí y no de alguien.

Además… Él seguía llevando ese maldito anillo. Yo sabía que siempre había sido muy irracional con el hecho que siguiera llevando la alianza… ¿Pero qué clase de futuro me podía plantear con una persona que sigue llevando el símbolo de amor y pertenecía hacía otra mujer?

-Estoy aquí – chillé al escuchar sus pasos llegar hasta la sala.

Edward iba vestido con un traje azul oscuro que le quedaba perfecto. No llevaba abrigo aunque las temperaturas aún eran frescas. Un día me había podido la curiosidad y le había preguntado de dónde sacaba esos trajes tan perfectos. Me confesó que Alice lo obligaba a ir a un sastre a hacérselos a medida. Solo podía agradecer a Alice porque la visión de Edward en traje era de las cosas más excitantes con las que había tenido el placer de toparme.

-¡Guau! Está espectacular – admiró el local con orgullo.

En el fondo esto también era un poco de él… Y de Carl y Andrea y todo el equipo de _Volturi's_ que había conseguido plasmar lo que queríamos Jake y yo para nuestro nuevo restaurante.

-Supongo que te refieres al restaurante, ¿no? – bromeé haciendo un puchero.

Edward me miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, me había hecho adicta a ellas. Siempre que me regalaba una lo que venía después era casi como alcanzar el paraíso.

-Oh, preciosa – me dijo acercándose a mí para tirarme hacia él con un sugerente agarre en mi cintura – Tú eres escandalosamente espectacular – dijo dejando un beso en la comisura de mis labios– pero te prefiero cuando estas entre mis brazos…Desnuda, y a poder ser, chillando mi nombre – acabó con esa voz profunda que iba directamente a mis entrañas.

Tiré de su cuello para poder besar sus labios que llevaba tanto rato negándome. Lo había echado de menos. Llevábamos casi dos semanas sin vernos… íntimamente. Más allá de alguna reunión fugaz en la empresa. Él había estado muy liado con una cuenta nueva de _Volturis_ y yo acabando de montar todo el restaurante.

-Te he echado mucho de menos – me confesó como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, llevándome con él, hasta que se apoyó en una mesa robusta que había en la sala. Era de las pocas mesas que ya estaban dispuestas en el local. Quedé encajada entre sus piernas mientras él me abrazaba y jugaba distraídamente con mi cuerpo dejando caricias a través de mi molesta ropa.

-Yo también – admití dejándome llevar por el cansancio apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Él dejó un beso en mi frente sacándome una sonrisa perezosa. Eran estos momentos con Edward los que me hacían desear algo más a pesar de mis habituales reparos.

-Y dime preciosa tienes fuerzas para aceptar una invitación – me preguntó misteriosamente despertando mi curiosidad –

-¿Una invitación? – repregunté sin querer meter la pata. ¿Acaso me estaba pidiendo una cita?

-He pensado que como hacía días que no nos veíamos y hoy los dos nos hemos librado antes de nuestras obligaciones podíamos aprovechar e ir a cenar a algún lado… - me propuso y mi corazón traicionero aleteó como no lo había hecho en todos estos meses y eso era mucho decir porque si algo conseguía Edward era alterar mis constantes vitales.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, Edward Cullen? – intenté sonar ligera pero mi cabeza iba a mil por hora.

Edward sonrió.

-Sí, Bella, te estoy pidiendo una cita. – me aseguró- Creo que ya iba siendo hora.

-¿Y podrás mantener tus manos quietas? – le provoqué porque nunca en todas las veces que nos habíamos encontrado en mi apartamento había sido capaz de mantenerse alejado de mí….Ni yo de él.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. – me prometió aunque una sonrisa maliciosa seguía bailando en sus labios.

-No puedo decirte que no cuando me lo pides así – le dije quizás un poco animada por el ambiente que había creado con sus caricias y su seguridad.

Normalmente intentaba no revelar mucho que toda esta aventura me provocaba. Yo misma había sido la que le había pedido mantenerlo en secreto y sabía que eran mis miedos a que él me estuviera usando para olvidar a su mujer y mi falta de experiencia en tratar con relaciones duraderas lo que hacía que no compartiésemos más que momentos en mi apartamento y en mi cama, pero esto me había hecho ilusión.

-Pues vámonos antes que te arrepientas o me sigas mirando así y no pueda mantener mi promesa y probemos la resistencia de estas bonitas mesas– sugirió dándome un rápido beso en los labios.

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante italiano, _La Bella Italia,_ y al entrar me inundó el olor a salsa de tomate con especias. Ese olor a tradición. Era un lugar sin pretensiones pero con una simple ojeada a los platos de alguno de los clientes que ya estaban disfrutando de su cena se me hacía la boca agua.

Una mujer de mediana edad se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa en cuanto vio a Edward. La verdad es que era asombroso verlo tan distendido. Era muy alto y destacaba en este local tan pequeño. Me preguntaba qué imagen debíamos proyectar. Él tan imponente y elegante con su traje a medida y yo con unos tejanos y camiseta que era toda una suerte que no estuviera manchada después de estar todo el día en el restaurante entre cajas y mesas en proceso de montaje.

-Tengo tu mesa preparada Edward. Un placer verte tan bien acompañado. Déjame decirte que es mucha mejor compañía que Caius – bromeó con él. Debían conocerse para tratarse con esa familiaridad.

-Bella, te presento a Antonella… - me acercó Edward a él y tendí mi mano a la dulce mujer – Ella y su marido Piero hacen la mejor pasta de toda la ciudad y gracias a ellos no nos morimos de hambre durante las jornadas maratonianas de trabajo – añadió mientras nos movíamos entre las mesas.

El lugar era todo lo que podías esperar de cualquier restaurante italiano desde la mantelería de cuadros hasta los cuadros con imágenes del mediterráneo colgando de las paredes y, aun así, tenía algo que lo hacía único.

Nos acomodamos y Antonella nos dejó la carta mientras Edward pedía la bebida. Estaba segura que se lo sabía de memoria.

-Así que venís mucho por aquí – Dije refiriéndome al comentario que nos había hecho Antonella al llegar.

Había notado que a Edward no le gustaba mucho hablar de Caius conmigo… Las reuniones en la que él estaba presente, aunque Edward nunca me había hecho ningún comentario, lo dejaban tenso y con un humor muy voluble. Comenzaba a conocerlo lo suficiente para ver como torcía el gesto, casi imperceptiblemente, cuando Caius me llamaba _Dulce Bella_ o hacía algún comentario tan característico suyo. Siempre me los había tomado en broma y nunca le había dado pie a nada, pero ahora me incomodaban. No por mí, sino por lo que causaban en Edward.

-Estoy seguro que ella y Piero se pensaban que éramos pareja de todas las veces que hemos llegado a venir a comer o hasta a cenar cuando las reuniones se alargaban demasiado. – bromeó.

Sabía que el aprecio entre Edward y Caius era mutuo, y aunque nunca había hablado con él de tema, estaba segura que eran amigos, en parte porque los dos tenían visiones muy similares de lo que querían para la empresa y eso les había unido. Muchas veces tenía la sensación que hacían un frente común contra los otros hermanos de Caius, que según me había contado él mismo pensaban que no era lo suficientemente responsable para llevar la empresa. En cierta manera Edward era el único apoyo para Caius en esa empresa y yo no quería que un malentendido entre ellos, por mi culpa, lo echara todo a perder.

-¡Qué perdida para las mujeres de esta ciudad! Tú y Caius como pareja – me reí.

Edward no me contestó pero me miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté al no entender su mirada.

-Nada… nada – contestó sacudiendo la cabeza - ¿Ya sabes qué vas a comer? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Pediría toda la carta. – Admití – Pero me decantaré por la lasaña.

-Te dejaré probar mis espaguetis si te portas bien – me aseguró recuperando su humor.

-¿Qué yo me porte bien? No me hagas hablar Edward Cullen– le amenacé con un dedo mientras me inclinaba hacía delante en nuestra mesa.

Él me cogió el dedo entre los suyos y tiró de mi mano hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para dejar un beso en ella.

-Palabras…. Palabras – me retó fijando sus ojos verdes en los míos.

Escuchamos a alguien aclarándose la garganta.

-Siento interrumpir, ¿Habéis decidido ya? – nos preguntó Antonella mientras llenaba nuestras copas de vino con una sonrisa y una mirada cálida.

Hicimos nuestra comanda intentando no reparar mucho en la manera qué nos miraba la entrañable dueña del restaurante. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber qué estaba pensando…. Que éramos una pareja…. Una de verdad. Y por mucho que intentara no pensar mucho en ello para protegerme, era lo que parecíamos y lo que en estos momentos las miradas y el toque de Edward me hacían sentir. Estaba únicamente pendiente de mí, como siempre que estábamos juntos. Él me había jurado, y cada día se encargaba de dejármelo muy claro, que cuando estaba conmigo solo pensaba en mí. Sospechaba que Edward se había dado cuenta que era una persona más de actos que de palabras y se había empeñado en demostrarme que esto era una cosas de dos. Y yo lo quería creer.

-Me voy a poner celoso de esa lasaña – susurró Edward cuando al probar la deliciosa lasaña solté un imperceptible gemido.

Encogí mis hombros e intenté sonreír de lado igual que él hacía. Solo esperaba que no quedara como una mueca extraña.

-Es tu culpa por traerme a este sitio… Es la mejor pasta que he comido en siglos. Y mira que mi lasaña es de mis mejores platos – dije retirando el plato al ver que se acercaba con su tenedor a mi lasaña - ¡Ladrón! – exclamé divertida.

-Solo un trozo… Te prometo compensarte más tarde por lo que te quite ahora – susurró sugerentemente haciéndome arder con la perspectiva.

Rodeé los ojos y le acerqué el plato como una buena chica.

-No está mal pero no cambio mis espaguetis por nada del mundo – declaró muy orgulloso de su elección y yo solo pude sacarle la lengua justo antes de robarle un poco de comida igual que él había hecho conmigo.

Acabamos de cenar tranquilos y entre bromas. Me sentía tan bien que no quería que acabara nunca esta noche. Hacía algo así como mil años que no salía en una cita con nadie y me sentía tan bien tratada y tan… tan… querida.

Edward insistió en pagar él así que aproveché su testarudez para ir al lavabo mientras se hacía cargo. Tiré un poco de agua por mi cara para intentar aclarar mi mente. Estaba luchando contra mis ganas de dejarme ir con él. De dejar de cohibirme pensando en que él se iba a arrepentir y vivir este momento plenamente el futuro fuera el que fuera ya tendría tiempo de enfrentarlo. De dejarlo entrar entre mis seguros muros.

Salí del baño intentando grabar esas resoluciones a fuego en mi dura cabeza cuando escuché la voz de Antonella. Edward quedaba de espaldas a mí y no me vio. Suerte que era tan alto que tapaba completamente a la pequeña mujer y ninguno de los dos me pilló metiendo mis narices en conversaciones ajenas.

-Te ves feliz Edward… Ella te hace feliz, vive eso y no en el pasado – escuché que le decía.

Él no respondió y hubiera dado los pocos ahorros que me quedaban después de la inversión en el restaurante por ver la cara de Edward. ¿Cómo se lo habría tomado? La única cosa que pude ver fue como Edward acariciaba con cariño los brazos de Antonella.

Decidí que lo mejor era salir de mi escondite antes de que a Edward le diera por buscarme y me cazara espiándolo.

-Ya estoy aquí – dije apareciendo por detrás de él que se giró inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

Al menos no parecía muy afectado por lo que le había dicho la mujer.

-Vamos pues – dijo cogiendo mi mano.

-Ha sido un placer venir… su comida es espectacular. – loé el trabajo que hacían ella y su marido. Era un pequeño lujo que sobrevivieran a la competencia tan brutal y a veces bastante deshonesta de las grandes cadenas de restauración y sobretodo lo hicieran manteniendo su esencia.

-Volved pronto, es maravilloso tener a gente tan dulce como vosotros en casa – dijo en forma de despedida.

-Le has gustado – me dijo Edward mientras tiraba un poco de mí y me colocaba un brazo por encima de mis hombros. Estaba tan cómoda en sus brazos y tan resguardada de la brisa de la noche que no quería llegar nunca a casa. – Y es algo difícil. He visto echar a gente de su restaurante por pedir kétchup. – me explicó divertido.

-Más gente como ella necesita el gremio – declaré orgullosa de compartir profesión con gente como ella.

-No te imagino echando a nadie del restaurante…. Más bien ignorando sus peticiones y haciendo lo que te da absolutamente la gana hasta que se marcharan aburridos de ser ignorados– me dijo acertando de lleno. Reí por ello.

-Sí supongo que esa soy yo. Además, para hacer uso del derecho de admisión tengo a Jake… él hace el trabajo sucio mientras yo me escondo detrás de las cazuelas – reafirmé su predicción. Él dejó un beso distraído en mi cabeza.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa. A la mía como siempre. Sabía que él ya no vivía en el mismo lugar que había compartido con Jessica pero aun no me sentía con ánimos de entrar en su espacio vital. Edward, una vez más, no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. No sabía si lo había notado, pero nunca dio muestras de que le molestara esa decisión no tacita que habíamos tomado.

-¿Subes? – pregunté girándome y pasando mis brazos por sus hombros. Con mis deportivas me tenía que poner de puntillas para hacerlo. Era algo incómodo, pero nos la arreglábamos.

-Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías – me guiñó el ojo descaradamente.

El trayecto en el ascensor fue tentador… Si alguien sabía jugar con la expectativa y las miradas abrasadoras ese era Edward Cullen. Ay, si los ascensores de _Volturi's_ o de mi edificio hablaran… No sé qué tenían estas máquinas pero desde que compartí el primer viaje con él conseguían que me planteara seriamente mi vena exhibicionista.

Nos besábamos desesperados, aplastada contra la pared del maldito ascensor mientras intentaba acercarlo más a mí tirando de sus caderas, escuchando un pequeño gruñido cuando llegamos a mi planta y tuvimos que separarnos para llegar a mi apartamento.

Al entrar la ropa voló de nuestro cuerpo. Era un toque desesperado por volver a encontrarnos después de tantos días sin hacerlo. Necesitaba esa conexión. Era lo único que me permitía tener con él… No había llamadas románticas, ni mensajes, ni nada… Era nuestro único contacto. Nuestras pieles y nuestra sed imposible de calmar. No podía renunciar a esto.

Escuchamos el maullido de Crookshanks. Siempre que Edward venía huía a una pequeña habitación que no usaba para nada concreto y no salía hasta que estaba segura que él se había ido. Esta gata no llevaba bien la presencia masculina en casa.

Edward me cogió dejándome en el sofá y devorando cada parte de mi cuerpo con sus besos y sus caricias.

-Edward de verdad te necesito ya – le dije intentando hacer que parara de alargar mi tortura y me diera lo que necesitaba de una maldita vez.

-Impaciente – me susurró tirando de mi oreja – Solo…. Mierda déjame que vaya a buscar los condones… me he quedado sin. – me dijo intentando separarse de mí para ir a la habitación a buscarlos. Tanto él como yo nos encargábamos de ir rellenando el cajón dónde los guardaba cuando nos quedábamos sin existencias.

-¡Mierda! Me he olvidado de comprar – me acordé que había insistido en que sería yo quién los comprara esta vez.

Edward bufó apoyando su frente en la mía. Si yo estaba ardiendo, también podía sentir su cuerpo despierto por nuestras caricias y su, más que dura, necesidad.

Llevé mis manos a su espalda acercándolo más a mí, acomodándome para que quedara entre la jaula de mis piernas.

-Edward yo estoy con la píldora y estoy limpia – me animé a proponerle – Si… Yo… estoy dispuesta si tú quieres.

-¿Estás segura? – me preguntó con su voz afectada. En este momento ninguno de los dos estábamos para muchas palabras.

Cabeceé mientras sentía como se introducía en mi interior haciéndonos gemir. Comenzamos a movernos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Sentirnos directamente sin nada entre nosotros lo volvía todo más intenso, más íntimo. Mi orgasmo me inundó de tal manera que casi me dejó sin capacidad para respirar. Sólo era consciente de Edward reteniéndome fuertemente en su brazos haciéndome sentir segura mientras continuaba empujando dentro de mí hasta que llegó a su liberación.

No sin dificultades nos movió en el sofá hasta que ambos estuvimos cómodos para recuperarnos. Me apretó en sus brazos haciéndome sentir segura. Como siempre. Y aunque yo sabía que en estas cosas de amigos con beneficios toda la parte de las citas y los mimos post coito no son necesarios para mí se habían convertido en una parte casi imprescindible.

…

-Buenos días dormilona – sentí como mi rostro se inundaba de besos.

Edward se había quedado toda la noche. No siempre lo hacía, dependía de como de cansados estuviéramos, pero cada vez era más frecuente amanecer junto a él cuando pasábamos la noche juntos.

-Hola – dije ahogando un bostezo perezosamente.

-Me voy. Tengo que pasar por casa a cambiarme. – anunció mientras seguía acariciando mi cara. – Nos vemos a las once…. – me recordó la reunión con el equipo de publicidad antes de besarme en la boca y marcharse.

Cada vez estaba más perdida en él. Completa y absolutamente encaprichada por Edward Cullen. ¿O sería algo más? Aun no estaba preparada para contestar a esa pregunta, eso significaría autodemoler mi muro de protección y admitir que estaba dejando entrar a Edward y no quería admitirlo.

Decidí dejar de pensar en cosas para las que no estaba preparada y levantarme para ducharme y poder comenzar mi nuevo y estresante día.

Llevaba seis meses corriendo.

Mi vida transcurría siempre a la carrera. De un restaurante al otro. De reunión a otra reunión. Siempre con prisas y llegando sobre las agujas del reloj a todos los sitios.

Intentaba acompasar mi respiración mientras me dirigía al escritorio de Tanya. Esta chica era la persona más eficiente que había conocido en mis veintiocho años de vida. Me preguntaba si tendría un clon para contratarla para el _Fantasía._ ¡Dios sabe que necesitábamos con urgencia un gestor de sala y reservas eficiente!

-¿Un poco de agua? – me ofreció divertida.

Se había convertido en una costumbre…. Su mesa era mi parada de avituallamiento personal. Siempre me daba unos minutos para recuperarme antes de lanzarme a los leones.

Mientras que Tanya iba a buscar la botella de agua fresca que siempre tenía preparada para mí ¡Sabe Dios cómo se habría dado cuenta de cuanto las necesitaba! Me senté en las butacas que quedaban delante del despacho de Edward.

Aún estaba recuperando el aliento cuando vi salir a mi tortura personal por la puerta. No llevaba la chaqueta de su traje, las mangas de su camisa estaban remangadas dándome un vistazo de sus fuertes brazos y su corbata estaba ausente. Estaba devastadoramente guapo, pero su cara tenía una mueca de preocupación que me llamó la atención.

Iba con la vista fija en el escritorio de Tanya sin percatarse de nada más de su alrededor. Su mueca de disgusto aumentó cuando vio que no había nadie.

-Ha ido a buscarme un poco de agua – sentí la necesidad de defenderla. No había visto nunca a Edward enfadado, pero no me parecía justo que Tanya pagara por mi culpa.

Su rostro se relajó cuando escuchó mi voz girándose de inmediato.

-¿Ya son las once? – preguntó mirando su reloj asombrado. – Me ha pasado la mañana volando. – afirmó.

Sus manos fueron a mi cara para cogerla como siempre hacía antes de darme un beso pero se quedaron suspendidas en aire. Gruñó algo crispado apartándose de mí. Estábamos en público. Eso significaba que no nos hacíamos ningún arrumaco por mucho que lo único que quería era llevar mis dedos a esas arrugas que tenía en la frente y alisarlas hasta que le desapareciera lo que fuera que le inquietaba.

Pero no lo hice.

Como siempre mis inhibiciones ganaron a mis impulsos.

-Ya decía yo que me había parecido escuchar la más dulce de las voces – interrumpió Caius nuestras miradas expectantes. Ambos nos habíamos cohibido.

Edward mudó más el gesto ante ese comentario.

Caius lucía impecable, pero su gesto reflejaba la misma ansiedad que el de Edward ¿Qué habría pasado ahí dentro para que estuvieran así?

-Dame dos minutos y comenzamos. – me dijo Edward intentando recuperar la normalidad y desapareciendo por la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Caius cuando llegó hasta mí.

Asentí forzando una sonrisa justo cuando Tanya llegaba con mi botella de agua y se iba a preparar la sala de juntas.

-¿Preparada para el siguiente paso de tu proyecto? – Caius no formaba parte del equipo, pero siempre se mantenía al día de todo lo que ocurría con el _Fantasía._

Desde que me había salvado de aquella noche de borrachera en el club mi cariño hacia él había aumentado y, aunque seguía haciendo esos comentarios dejando claro que no se acababa de rendir, cada vez parecía tener más asumido que entre él y yo nunca habría nada. Tenía la sensación que nuestra relación comenzaba a virar hacia la amistad, por ambas partes.

-Sinceramente, ni un poco – comenté desesperada. – No sé qué narices voy a explicar en esas entrevistas. ¡Encima me han dicho que quieren que salga en la televisión! ¡Yo! Como si eso fuera a ser algún tipo de aliciente para que la gente venga al restaurante– bromeé haciendo que él rodara los ojos dramáticamente.

-Isabella Swan eres una rompecorazones…. Vas a enamorar a toda la puñetera ciudad como lo has hecho con todos nosotros… Algunos más que otros, déjame añadir – acabó guiñándome el ojo. Esta vez fue mi turno de rodar los ojos por el halago un millón.

-¿Listos? –nos interrumpió muy serio Edward, esta vez pulcramente vestido. - ¿Vienes a la reunión Caius? – preguntó situándose a mi lado.

-No. Aprovecharé para ir adelantando lo que estábamos haciendo – dijo y a mí me pareció la preocupación se volvía a instalar en la cara de estos dos hombres – Cuídala, dice que no sabe qué hará en la tele – dijo sorprendido como si mis dudas fueran lo más absurdo del planeta.

Se fue sin añadir más dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

-No te ves con claridad, Bella… - dijo Edward mientras me miraba profundamente.

-Y tú exageras como siempre. ¡Vamos, acabemos con esta tortura! – le dije golpeando suavemente su pecho antes de marcharme hasta la sala de juntas dónde siempre nos reuníamos.

Josefine, la responsable de la publicidad del proyecto, ya estaba dentro hablando con alguien a quien no veía. Cuando Edward se hizo notar se apartó dejándome ver a esa mujer que no había olvidado en todos estos meses y que ahora estaba sonriendo a Edward como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.

 _Irina es como una hermana para mí._

Me había dicho Edward hace meses y yo no le había creído ni una palabra. No por él sino por ella y lo peor de todo era que me tenía que aguantar porque yo misma había sido la que le había pedido mantenerlo entre nosotros. _Solos tú y yo._ Así que girarme y plantarle un beso en toda la boca a Edward estaba completamente fuera de lugar, por mucho que fuera lo único que quería hacer ahora mismo.

-Bella, te presento a Irina Witherdale. Es una amiga de la infancia y trabaja en el matinal de la televisión local, ella se encargara del reportaje al _Sublime y el Fantasía._ – me introdujo y yo sentí aún menos ganas de comenzar a publicitar mis propios restaurantes.

En el programa de la mañana de canal local habían iniciado una sección que se encargaban de entrevistar a emprendedores de la ciudad y Josefine había conseguido que se interesaran en Jake y en mí… Aunque, sabiendo que la perfecta Irina estaba trabajando en él sospechaba que el atractivo cobrizo que estaba a mi lado tendría algo más de culpa que su directora de Marketing.

Durante estos meses, me había ido integrando poco a poco en el grupo de Edward. Rose casi me arrastraba y si no lo hacía ella se encargaba Alice, que desde que había conseguido mi número de teléfono no necesitaba ningún intermediario para presionarme a que fuera a sus quedadas. Me sentía muy cómoda con ellos y, siempre que consiguiera mantener mi libido a raya, las disfrutaba mucho. Eran el grupo de amigos más extenso que había tenido nunca. Pero a pesar de eso, había perfeccionado la técnica de interrogar a Rose para saber si Irina se iba a unir a esas reuniones y entonces no iba. No estaba segura de poder salir indemne si volvía a presenciar la cercanía con la que había tratado a Edward aquel día tan lejano en el pasillo de la empresa mientras yo me había autoimpuesto no hacerlo en público.

Sabía que Edward se había dado cuenta de mi nada sutil estrategia, sus comentarios jocosos cuando llegaba a mi casa después de ir a alguna comida con sus amigos en la que estaba Irina me lo habían dejado claro, pero yo había preferido hacer oídos sordos a pesar de sus intentos de aclararme que eran solo amigos.

-Encantada – intenté sonreír mientras ella ignoraba mi mano extendida y me daba un abrazo.

-El placer es mío. Los chicos no paran de hablar de ti, es una pena que no hayamos podido coincidir nunca en alguna reunión con la pandilla – me contestó animada.

Era condenadamente perfecta la mirases por dónde la mirases.

No solo era bellísima y tenía un cuerpo muy proporcionado. Era simpática y hasta su voz eran como melodiosas campanillas. ¡Por Dios, hasta yo me podría hacer lesbiana por ella cómo no iba a caer Edward en su encanto!

-Últimamente me resulta imposible sacar tiempo para ver a nadie… Supongo que cuando pase todo esta locura tendré más tiempo – me esforcé por ser amable tal y como ella lo había sido conmigo.

Noté el toque de Edward en mi espalda antes de acomodarnos en la mesa y en ese instante todo desapareció.

 _Solo tú y yo._

-Bien, hechas las presentaciones… comencemos. – anunció Edward que continuó con su mano en mi espalda acompañándome a mi sitio al lado de él en la cabecera de la mesa.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Ya tenemos la cita en la** _ **Bella Italia**_ **, nunca puede faltar en un fic de Twilight jajaja**

 **Parece que las cosas no van mal entre este par. Estoy siendo buena con ellos jajaja ¿Qué pensáis que Caius está ya en la zona de la amistad como piensa Bella? ¿Os preocupa Irina? Ya sabéis que me encanta leer vuestras teorías!**

 **La próxima actualización será el VIERNES. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos!**


	16. ¿Me está proponiendo algo Srta Swan?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooooola de nuevo!**

 **Hoy antes de nada pediros perdón por la tardanza. Me he pasado todo el fin de semana de obras en mi hogar y no he tenido conexión a Internet.**

 **Cómo no ha sido un problema de que no estén los capítulos listos, subiré el capítulo del viernes hoy, y mantendré las actualizaciones del miércoles y viernes. Espero de verdad poder hacerlo, pero si habéis estado de reformas sabéis la locura que es y a veces tiran tus planes por el aire jajaja. **

**Como siempre os dejo con Edward a ver si os resuelve que era eso que hacía con Caius en su despacho que alguna había intuido.**

 **.**

 **¿ME ESTÁ PROPIENDO ALGO SEÑORITA SWAN?**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

 _-El gilipollas de mi hermano se va a jubilar – me increpó Caius entrando, sin pedir permiso, a mi despacho._

 _Estaba acabando unos documentos para una empresa de productos biodegradables antes de entrar a la reunión con Bella y el equipo de comunicación._

 _Algo me decía que iba a ser una reunión interesante. Irina estaría presente. Había estado cubriendo durante unos días una baja en el programa matinal y había decidido que era mucho más interesante que las noticias, así que ahora trabajaba allí. Se encargaba de la producción de los reportajes y por ende en sus manos iban a descansar las entrevistas que le iban a hacer a Bella y a Black._

 _Bella no me había dicho nunca nada pero no acababa de tolerar a Irina. A pesar de que cada vez era más frecuente verla compartir sus ratos con nosotros, gracias a la insistencia de Rose y Alice, nunca había estado ninguna reunión en la que estuviera Irina. Era algo irracional, igual que sus excusas, pero supongo que la primera impresión que Irina había causado en ella no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a olvidar. Yo intentaba dejarle muy claro, como casi siempre, que no había nada entre nosotros, pero ella seguía negándose a compartir espacio con mi vieja amiga._

 _Isabella Swan tenía un muro de defensa de su independencia que era tan sólido como una roca. Llevábamos casi tres meses acostándonos y siempre había encontrado excusas para evitar que hiciéramos algo más que eso. No me quejaba, yo mismo era incapaz de controlarme cuando ella estaba cerca, pero me hubiese gustado compartir algo más… pero ella, casi inconscientemente, evitaba cualquier situación de intimidad que no implicara las paredes de su apartamento._

 _-¿Me estás escuchando? – me reclamó Caius que ya se había sentado en las butacas que había enfrente de mi escritorio._

 _Desde un tiempo me costaba fijarme en ellas. Culpa de Bella y sus caricias._

 _-Claro que te escucho, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dices. Porque no comienzas desde el principio – le contesté alejando a Bella de mi mente._

 _-Ayer estaba cenando con una despampanante rubia en el Four Seasons cuando me encontré a uno de los amigos decrépitos de mi hermano… Anderson… ¿Sabes quién es? – me preguntó y asentí recordando a ese viejo verde – Bien, pues tuvo la decencia de explicarme que Aro está pensando en jubilarse… - continuó mientras la ira se iba apoderando de él._

 _-¿Y eso es malo? Es lo que siempre habías esperado…. – pregunté un poco confundido._

 _No era un secreto que los días de Aro hace tiempo deberían haber llegado a su fin. A mí solo se me antojaba beneficioso. Marco no era la persona más abierta de mente, pero sin ninguna duda no pondría ningún problema a muchos de los cambios que Caius tenía en mente para posicionar en el nuevo mercado a la empresa. Marco simplemente se dedicaría a asentir desde su indiferencia absoluta hasta que más pronto que tarde se retirara siguiendo los pasos de su hermano mayor._

 _-Sí cuando está buscando un comprador para sus malditas acciones – aclaró mortificado._

 _-¡Maldito bastardo! – exclamé._

 _Aro nunca había sentido devoción por Caius, pero nunca nadie se habría pensado que sería capaz de llegar hasta esos extremos._

 _-¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunté al ver esa mirada tan característica de Caius._

 _Cuando veía un reto iba a por él sin importarle nada y el capullo sabía moverse en las áreas más grises de los negocios así que rara vez perdía._

 _-Querrás decir qué vamos a hacer porque te necesito en esto, de ahora en adelante vamos a comenzar a luchar por esta empresa, al fin y al cabo tú también eres socio de ella. Aro ha querido jugar, bien… le vamos a enseñar lo que es jugar fuerte por lo que quieres – declaró con una actitud que me dieron ganas de unirme a él incluso sin saber qué quería hacer._

 _Era su momento y estaría a su lado antes que del de cualquier imbécil a quien Aro hubiera planeado vender sus acciones._

 _Estuvimos toda la mañana pensando diferentes estrategias para hacernos con las acciones. Desde las más subterráneas hasta aquellas que eran un choque directo de trenes entre los dos hermanos. Cada vez estábamos más seguros que nos tendríamos que mover en la sutileza sin caer en ninguno de los dos extremos. El dinero era cobarde y cuando se trataba de una empresa familiar, los conflictos siempre hacían tambalear la fortaleza de sus acciones. Así que si queríamos hacernos con la empresa y que ésta continuara siendo solvente al final del camino mejor no volvernos locos con nuestras posturas._

Desde esa mañana habíamos combinado nuestro trabajo en la empresa con la planificación de nuestro _ataque_ a Aro. No era sencillo, pero contábamos con algo que nuestros rivales, que cada vez eran más, no tenían: información.

Aunque eso no era de ayuda en momentos como este. Estaba agotado, tan tenso que mi cuello estaba tan rígido que me costaba moverlo y con tan mal humor que si no fuera porque nos habíamos visto obligados a reclutar a Tanya en nuestra cruzada, ella ya habría salido corriendo para no volver nunca más debido a mis malas pulgas.

-¿Quién? – escuché la voz de Bella a través del interfono.

Ella era lo único que me calmaba últimamente.

-Edward – contesté e inmediatamente escuché el sonido de abertura de la puerta.

Subí hasta su planta apoyado en las paredes de este ascensor que tantas veces había sido testigo de la necesidad entre Bella y yo.

No iba a venir esta noche. Estaba demasiado cansado para nada, por mucho que el cuerpo de Bella fuera todo un revulsivo para mi mente y mi energía, no creía ser capaz de ningún tipo de esfuerzo pero al final mis pasos me habían traído hasta aquí. Hasta ella. Necesitaba sus brazos para relajarme.

Ella seguía manteniendo su muro entre nosotros y yo cada vez estaba más desesperado, quedándome sin ideas para hacerle entender que podía confiar en mí, en nosotros.

Toqué mi alianza.

Sabía que era el siguiente paso. Cada vez lo tenía más asumido pero había días en que perdía la esperanza que fuera la imagen de Jessica lo único que hacía a Bella seguir aposentada en la seguridad de su individualidad, quizás a ella ya le estaba bien la manera cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros. Quizás ella lo único que quería era esto, encuentros esporádicos de sexo salvaje sin ninguna implicación más.

Habíamos tenido la cita en la _Bella Italia_ e incluso desde ese día habíamos intercambiado algún mensaje y llamada personal, pero seguía manteniendo las distancias conmigo en público. Ni siquiera le había hablado de nosotros a Rose… Era como si fuera de la seguridad, y anonimato, de su apartamento no existiéramos.

Llegué a destino y sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos que sólo aumentaban mi migraña.

Vi a Bella apoyada en el marco de su puerta con una camiseta deportiva que le llegaba por media pierna y su pelo recogido en un moño. Llevaba puesta unas gafas de lectura que pocas veces se las había visto puestas. Era una dulce tentación pero ¿Cuándo no lo era?

-Es tarde, pensaba que no vendrías – me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara mientras alargaba su mano para coger las mías y tirar suavemente de mí hacia dentro de su apartamento.

Cerré la puerta y me vi empujado contra ella hasta que quedé con mi espalda apoyada en la dura madera. Bella puso sus pies encima de mis zapatos y se alzó hasta alcanzar mis labios dónde dejó un suave y lento beso. Era tan pequeña sin tacones que no tardé en alzarla para no acabarme de fastidiar el cuello y facilitarnos ese dulce beso.

-Luces terrible – me dijo cuándo la dejé en el suelo. Me reí cansadamente.

-Nada como venir a verte para subirle el ánimo a uno – bromeé con ella mientras me sacaba la chaqueta de mi traje y la dejaba en el perchero de su entrada junto con mi corbata.

-¡Idiota! – me dijo mientras sonreía. Cuando se comportaba así me daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca. – ¿Por qué no te acomodas en el sillón mientras yo te preparo algo? Apuesto que no has cenado nada. – se ofreció preocupada.

-Suena maravilloso – le aseguré regalándole un beso de agradecimiento.

Me dirigí al salón y al sentarme en el cómodo sofá de Bella sentí todo el cansancio acumulado caer sobre mí, incluso la gata del demonio que tenía Bella no se molestó ni en gruñirme. Debía tener un aspecto realmente lamentable para que me perdonara la vida.

La mesa que tenía delante del sofá estaba llena de papeles. Currículums. Estaban inmersos en la contratación del nuevo personal, supongo que aún no se decidían por nadie porque llevaban ya un tiempo con este proceso.

Cerré mis ojos intentando descansar mientras venía Bella.

Me concentré en el olor, cada vez más familiar, del piso de Bella. Olía a hogar. A comida casera. Era extraño llegar y no verla con alguna preparación en marcha. Seguían haciendo ligeras modificaciones al menú, eran incansables buscando la perfección. En este tiempo, desde la primera cata que habíamos hecho en su restaurante, había probado mil versiones más de esos mismos platos y muchos nuevos. No me quejaba, era un placer disfrutar del talento de Bella. Aunque había sido mucho más entretenido el día que hizo las entrevistas para el barman que se encargaría de los cócteles. Había sido la primera noche que me había llamado para algo más que no fuera trabajo. Estaba con los chicos jugando una partida de billar y tuve que salir de allí para ir a buscarla al restaurante. Estaba tan achispada que tuve que acabar llevándola en brazos parte de trayecto a su casa porque todos los escaparates o grafitis o locales eran demasiado maravillosos y no podía estar sin pararse a contemplarlos como si los pasillos del Louvre fueran… aunque después me compensó maravillosamente bien.

Noté unas caricias en mi pelo y el olor a rosas y fresas que tanto adoraba.

-Deberías descansar más… hace días que las ojeras no te abandonan – me dijo Bella mientras notaba que se sentaba a mi lado y seguía acariciando mi cara.

Abrí mis ojos y giré mi cabeza, aun apoyada en respaldo del sofá, para ver la preocupación en el rostro de Bella.

-Estoy bien… Demasiado trabajo… - quité importancia intentando borrar con mis palabras la manera cómo fruncía el ceño.

-No es trabajo…. Es algo más… Estás muy tenso últimamente – me aseguró.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a conocerme tan bien?

-No es nada – insistí. Me gustaría desahogarme con ella, pero no estaba seguro que fuera algo que ella quisiera que hiciera.

Vi que había dejado delante de mí un sándwich y un vaso con un poco de cerveza fría. El paraíso. Me tiré hacía delante para alcanzarlo.

Estaba dándole el primer mordisco a mi comida cuando noté como Bella se escurría por mi espalda, quedando aprisionada entre mi cuerpo y el sofá. Era realmente pequeña.

Sus manos fueron a mi cuello y comenzó a masajearlo haciéndome cerrar los ojos por el placer de sus cuidados.

-Te juro que me estás matando preciosa – le susurré mientras intentaba concéntrame en mi sándwich.

-Shhhh tú solo come – me dijo dejando un beso en mi espalda. – Espero que no sea el _Fantasía_ el que te deje así – murmuró nerviosa.

-Nunca – le aseguré. Su proyecto se había convertido en un descanso entre tanta presión para mí –

-Sabes… Yo no soy una experta dando consejos – comenzó a decir mientras sus manos paraban el masaje en mis hombros- Pero si necesitas que alguien te escuche… yo estoy aquí… quiero decir siempre que tú quieras… yo sé que tienes personas en las que confiar y tal vez no me necesites para eso…. pero yo… Bueno, que sepas que también puedes contar conmigo – acabó nerviosa haciéndome sonreír tranquilo.

A fin un paso más y de su parte.

Con lentitud dejé el bocata encima de la mesa y di un trago a mi cerveza. Llevé uno de mis brazos a su pierna y el otro a su cadera y con un movimiento la saqué de detrás de mí, dónde no podía ver sus preciosos ojos y su perfecta cara para dejarla sentada encima de mí.

Estaba sorprendida del movimiento y su piel colorada dejaba ver la vergüenza que había pasado. Sabía que no era casualidad que hubiera decidido hacer esa oferta cuando yo no la estaba viendo, escondiéndose en mi espalda. Cómo si pudiera rechazar nada que ella propusiera.

Mordió su labio, esta vez sin lujuria en su mirada, solo nerviosismo por mi silencio.

Acaricié sus piernas sedosas mientras la miraba. Había aprendido a leer esos ojos que expresaban más que sus palabras siempre pasadas por el filtro de su cohibición. Mis manos subieron hasta llegar a su cintura.

-Bella… Preciosa, no llevas ropa interior. – apunté al notar su cuerpo completamente libre a mi toque.

-No esperaba a nadie… Y no cambies de tema… Yo entiendo que no soy… - volvió a balbucear nerviosa.

Su cuerpo me había despistado y ahora ella estaba insegura de nuevo. No quería que pensara que no apreciaba lo que había hecho, su preocupación. Lo hacía. Necesitaba que comenzara a mostrar algo más que su deseo por mí y hoy por fin lo había hecho.

Besé sus labios con ternura intentando, por muy difícil que fuese, alejar la tensión sexual de nosotros. No quería que esto virara hacía el sexo, quería que fuéramos nosotros dos compartiendo un momento de confianza juntos.

Me acomodé en el sofá moviéndonos a los dos. Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras continuaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mí. Aproveché para acariciarla tiernamente y disfrutar del momento de paz que me había regalado.

-Aro va a vender sus acciones y quiere hacerlo a una empresa externa…. Caius y yo estamos intentando hacernos con ellas, pero no es fácil… - expliqué lo que nos había traído de cabeza estas semanas notando como con el simple hecho de compartirlo con alguien mi ansiedad disminuía.

-Pero… no entiendo es su hermano… no debería ofrecérselas a ellos los primeros si se quiere deshacer de ellas. – preguntó confundida.

Para ella debía ser incomprensible. Su familia era pequeña y estaban muy unidos. Por no contar que ella misma tenía una repartición del negocio que no la beneficiaba en nada simplemente por la amistad que tenía con Black. El funcionamiento de la mente de Aro seguramente era un completo misterio para ella.

-Digamos que no son los hermanos más unidos del planeta… - intenté hacerle entender sin comprometer una historia que no era mía para contar.

-¿Y no os está saliendo bien? – preguntó una vez más interesada.

-Tenemos que tantear los apoyos y no es fácil… es difícil confiar en la gente en este mundo, por no decir que la posición de Marco en este asunto es crucial y, a la vez, es el hermano con el que menos puedes contar. No se casa con nadie y, si me preguntas, creo que está tan harto de las peleas entre sus dos hermanos que estaría dichoso de vender él mismo las acciones y enviarlos a la mierda – bufé haciéndola reír.

Mi pecho tembló por su risa y el cansancio pareció esfumarse por ese simple gesto.

-Me gustaría saber qué decir para ayudarte pero no tengo idea de estos mundos en los que te mueves – me dijo mientras apretaba su abrazo reconfortándome –

-No tienes que decir nada solo quédate así… Sólo necesito esto – le dije sinceramente besando su cabeza mientras me dejaba inundar de ella.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, solo disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

-Edward – escuché a Bella en la lejanía – Vamos a la cama, te estás quedando dormido – me susurró tirando de mí.

Nos desnudamos y cuando nos metimos en la cama Bella se acurrucó de nuevo en mis brazos, apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho dejando pequeños besos y caricias distraídas hasta que la inconsciencia nos reclamó.

Fue la primera noche que no hicimos el amor y aun así la intimidad que habíamos compartido había sido mucho mayor de la que habíamos tenido hasta entonces. Casi me hacía pensar que ella estaba decidida a dejarme entrar… ¡Qué diferencia puede hacer un simple gesto! Había entrado a su casa desesperanzado en que Bella algún día dejara caer su coraza y salía de ella con más ganas que nunca de luchar por la extraña relación que teníamos.

…

" _Me tendrías que haber despertado esta mañana antes de irte" B._

Leí el mensaje de Bella mientras Caius seguía dándole vueltas a su encuentro con uno de los amigos de su familia que le había dicho que Aro comenzaba a sospechar que sabíamos algo.

" _Estabas demasiado bonita durmiendo. Además, yo necesitaba llegar a tiempo al trabajo y tú estar descansada para estar radiante hoy ;) Besos E."_ Le contesté.

" _Sabes creo que el sonrojo postsexo me favorece así que deberías haberme despertado ;)_ _Besos, aunque no te los merezcas"_

Oh vaya, esto sí era un cambio.

" _Sabes que sé dónde estás haciendo esa entrevista… siempre me puedo escapar y ayudarte con tus particulares secretos de belleza. Besos, que te los mereces todos, preciosa"_

Hoy grababan el reportaje sobre emprendedores del matinal de la televisión en el que trabajaba Irina. La primera parte sería en el _Sublime,_ dónde hablarían de su historia y cómo habían llegado dónde estaban y después habría otra parte en el _Fantasía_ que si el timing no fallaba coincidiría con la semana de la inauguración.

Me reí al imaginarme la cara que se le quedaría a Bella si me colaba en el _Sublime_ mientras rodaban la primera parte del reportaje. Y más la cara que se le quedaría al imbécil de Black. Estos últimos meses lo había visto más que nunca, al parecer estaba dispuesto a echarle una mano a Bella, aunque fuera a estas alturas de partido, y con cada encuentro que teníamos estaba más seguro que lo que quería era meterse en sus pantalones y era eso y no ninguna otra cosa lo que había provocado las rencillas en el pasado. Al parecer, Rose no estaba muy equivocada cuando predijo que algo había cambiado entre ellos.

La vibración del teléfono móvil me devolvió a la realidad.

" _Palabras… palabras…. Te tengo que dejar, Alice se ha presentado aquí y está a punto de tirarme el móvil a la basura porque no hago caso a sus consejos. Besos. Échame de menos ;)"_

Bella seguía sin estar muy feliz con el reportaje. Estaba nerviosa por la entrevista en sí y por estar con Irina. ¡Mujer testaruda! Algo me decía que estos mensajes estaban impulsados por la presencia de mi amiga de la infancia a su alrededor. Nunca había sido tan cariñosa, aunque claro tampoco se había comportado nunca como lo hizo anoche.

Alice me había llamado para interesarse por la entrevista al ver a Bella preocupada por ello en una barbacoa que hicimos en su casa, así que decidió cogerse el día libre e ir a hacerle compañía y darle un buen asesoramiento, como si el que le ofrecía mi empresa fuera insuficiente. ¡Enana controladora!

-¡La cena anual! – exclamó Caius.

-Pretendes mover ficha cuando están todos los clientes y apoyos económicos presentes. No sabía que ahora eras un suicida. – le rebatí.

La cena anual era el fin de semana que viene. Desde hace unos años había cambiado su ubicación al hotel W, era mucho más moderno y Caius se había empeñado, con éxito, en que ayudaba a dar una imagen renovada de la empresa. Estaban invitados todos los trabajadores, clientes y gente importante del mundo de las finanzas. Era forma magistral y distendida de hacer negocios fuera de una sala de juntas.

-¿Por qué no? Quizás el momento de comenzar a enseñar nuestras cartas… ¡Está decidido! ¡Ves preparado y cómprate un esmoquin nuevo, por Dios, necesitas comenzar a buscar una mujer. – me comentó algo más alegre saliendo de mi despacho.

Si él supiera…

…

-¡Guau veo que me has hecho caso! Casi estás tan espectacular como yo – me dijo Caius en cuanto lo encontré entre la multitud que se comenzaba a reunir alrededor del salón.

Pidió otra copa al barman y me la dio.

-Esto está genial…. Una banda en directo ¿Qué quieres que tu hermano se muera de un infarto y así hacerte con más facilidad con sus acciones – bromeé al ver una banda de rock a un lado del gran salón.

-Ese imbécil es capaz de haberle dejado todo al gilipollas de su hijo que no sabe sumar dos más dos antes de dejar que caiga en mis manos lo que me llevo ganando durante tantos años – gruñó acabando su copa de un trago.

-Creo que tu meta debería ser llegar sobrio al final de la noche – le comenté intentando que no pidiera otra copa al camarero.

-Ha sido un detalle por parte de Bella aceptar hacerse cargo del catering a última hora. – comentó haciéndome tensar como siempre que pronunciaba su nombre.

El catering que se encargaba de la comida todos los años, al estilo buffet, nos había fallado a última hora… Caius había necesitado casi una tarde entera de suplicas a Bella y una pelea con Black para conseguir que aceptaran hacerse cargo ellos. No era la mejor época para pedir favores con todo lo que tenían encima, pero finalmente lo había conseguido. A mí me había costado _varias noches_ que Bella lo hiciera de buena gana sin intentar envenenar a Caius por el camino. Pero había puesto todo mi empeño.

-Desde luego – comenté divertido por los recuerdos de lo que había sido nuestra lucha privada por esta cena.

-¿Crees que estará con alguien? – preguntó de repente sorprendiéndome.

Caius siempre había sido incansable en sus intentos de ligar con Bella, pero últimamente parecía haber desistido un poco. Sabía que había una rubia rondando su cama de manera más ocasional de lo que había estado nadie en mucho tiempo, pero aun así había que ser un iluso para no ver que continuaba mirando a Bella con algo de anhelo.

-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? - intenté evadir la conversación.

-Bueno, porque eres el jefe de su proyecto y llevas meses trabajando con ella y porque tu mejor amigo está comprometido con su prima – me explicó como si fuera idiota.

Bien, no era idiota pero estaba dispuesto a hacérmelo con tal de no escuchar ningún hombre hablar sobre cuanto deseaba a Bella.

-Bella es muy celosa de su vida. – zanjé.

-Creo que sí hay alguien… desde hace unos meses ella… está diferente – dijo con algo de decepción en su voz.

¿Bella se veía diferente? Yo estaba demasiado metido en el asunto para valorarlo de manera objetiva, para mi cada día estaba más hermosa y seguía brillando con esa luz tan propia de ella, pero no era consciente que podía ser evidente para los demás.

-Además, nunca ha sido de hacer mucho caso a mis intentos de ligar con ella… pero últimamente parece que la incomode… Por eso intento mantenerme en la zona de la amistad – continuó reflexionando en voz alta sin ser conscientes que lo estaba haciendo con el hombre que ocupaba la cama de Bella casi cada noche.

-Supongo – volví a responder brevemente. Me estaba costando todo mi autocontrol no chillarle que dejara de pensar en Bella. Que estaba muy bien conmigo sin necesidad de ningún hombre metiendo las narices en su vida.

En ese momento la protagonista de nuestra conversación entró por la puerta.

Iba espectacularmente hermosa.

Llevaba un vestido largo azul marino con un hombro al descubierto y una lazada en su otro hombro que dejaba caer una sutil capa por su espalda. Su pelo estaba semirecogido dejando al descubierto su tentador cuello. Tenía tantas ganas de llegar a su lado y besarla para demostrarle a todo el mundo que la estaba devorando con sus miradas que era mi chica.

-Sabes… me da igual – escuché a Caius a mi lado sacándome de mi ensoñamiento – Si yo tuviera la gran suerte de tenerla a mi lado, de que me dejara compartir mi vida con ella no la escondería. Lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos. Si quién está con ella no la valora, yo sí lo hago y no pienso rendirme hasta verla caminar al altar para casarse con alguien que no sea yo – dijo y antes que pudiera contestar que se podía meter su valentía por dónde le cupiera ya estaba yendo al encuentro con Bella.

Me dieron ganas de partirle la cara.

A él, mi amigo y a todos los que la miraban lascivamente. Era demasiado preciosa e inocente para este mundo de depravados y yo solo quería sostenerla entre mis brazos. Bailar con ella. Disfrutar de su sonrisa.

Pero Bella era libre y así era como yo la quería, libre. Libre para decidir qué era lo que quería hacer y con quién quería estar.

Sabía que estábamos mejor que nunca juntos, sabía que llevábamos meses con este acuerdo y cada vez la necesitaba más y quería pensar que ella también lo hacía. Que su mirada se iluminaba cuando me veía llegar de improviso a su casa. Que su mano descansaba más rato de lo prudente sobre la mía cuando estábamos sentados juntos en las reuniones con nuestros amigos y nadie nos veía. Que su sonrisa orgullosa se expandía cuando me daba a probar algún plato nuevo y era capaz de adivinar más de cinco ingredientes de los que llevaba...

Me sentía como un funambulista haciendo equilibrios para abrirme paso entre los muros de Bella a la vez que le dejaba espacio para que ella disfrutara de su libertad y su independencia. Yo lo valoraba porque ella era feliz así. Necesitaba su propio tiempo y era justo que lo tuviera.

Aparté mi mirada de ella y Caius. Supongo que éste era uno de esos momentos en que le daba su espacio por mucho que me costara un mundo hacerlo.

Estuve hablando un buen rato con parte del equipo y clientes conocidos cuando sentí una mano en mi espalda. Nunca podría confundir ese toque.

-Cualquiera diría que me evitas – me dijo Bella cuando me di la vuelta para encararla.

Tenía una sonrisa tensa en la cara.

-Nunca lo haría… aunque con ese vestido debería hacerlo si queremos salir de aquí sin dar un espectáculo – le guiñé el ojo y ella se relajó automáticamente.

-Después de lo que me ha costado preparar la comida para esta fiesta pienso quedarme hasta el final y disfrutar al máximo para compensar el dolor de cabeza que me ha dado… así que tendrás que resistirte un poco más – me dijo mientras me quitaba la copa de wiski de la mano y se la llevaba a sus tentadores labios.

-¿Me está proponiendo algo Señorita Swan? – jugué con ella más relajado al tenerla, finalmente, a mi lado.

-Quizás… - comenzó acercándose un poco más– Podríamos disfrutar de la noche… ¿sabes? nunca he estado en un baile como éste – me comentó con inocencia y emoción y quise hacerla disfrutar más que nunca de esta noche – Quizás incluso podrías sacarme a bailar… prometo no pisarte – añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Suena muy interesante tu plan – le dije llevando una de mis manos a su espalda dejando que mis dedos se perdieran entre la tela y su piel desnuda al amparo de la vista de los curiosos.

-Edward – gimió ante mi toque – Y quizás… podríamos aprovechar para volver juntos a casa y cerrar la noche como solo nosotros sabemos hacerlo – acabó encendiéndome con una mirada nada inocente.

-Joder Bella…. Vamos a tener que comenzar por el baile porque necesito tenerte cerca y tocarte ya - le dije quitándole el vaso que me había robado antes para arrastrarla hasta la pista de baile.

Gracias a todos los astros sonaba una lenta.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – la voz de Aro paró nuestra marcha.

-Sacaba a Isabella Swan a bailar – presenté intentando mantener mi tono neutro. Desde un tiempo a esta parte Aro sacaba lo peor de mí. Era rastrero lo que le estaba haciendo a su hermano – Ella es la dueña de los restaurantes _Sublime y Fantasía_ que están con nosotros actualmente. – presenté aunque por su mirada sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

-Estaba deseando conocerla… - le dijo al tiempo que Bella levantaba su mano para estrecharla pero él la cogió elegantemente y le dejó un beso en su palma haciéndome hervir de rabia.

Tenía ganas de apartar a Bella de sus zarpas venenosas y de esa mirada evaluativa que no dejaba entrever bondad alguna. Ella era demasiado buena para la mierda que destilaba Aro, además no pensaba dejar que la usara como moneda de cambio contra Caius.

-Tiene a todo el mundo revolucionado en la empresa, por no decir que la ciudad cada vez es más frecuente verse inmerso en conversaciones curiosas sobre su nuevo restaurante. Es toda una sensación Señorita Swan. – alabó dándome arcadas, dudaba que los ambientes por los que se movía Aro hablaran de nada de Bella y sus restaurantes.

Ella solo respondió con una sonrisa sin saber qué decir o sin querer decir nada, con Bella nunca sabías hasta qué punto era vergüenza lo que sentía o la más absoluta indiferencia.

-Además, creo que debó darle las gracias por no dejarnos sin comida durante esta noche – continuó hablando a pesar de la falta de respuesta de su contertulio –

-Ha sido un placer… Edward y su equipo están haciendo un trabajo exquisito así que no podíamos fallarles – contestó con firmeza en su voz mirándome con seguridad dejándome muy claro que no le había contestado antes porque no quería. Era una guerrera pensé orgulloso de la mujer que tenía al lado – Además, Caius es un negociador implacable, es imposible rechazar sus ofertas – concluyó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Y por mucho que normalmente odiaba escuchar el nombre de mi amigo en su boca esta vez me dieron ganas de besarla de orgullo. Hizo desaparecer la sonrisa pedante que había acompañado a Aro durante todo el interludio con una sola frase.

-Puedo imaginar cómo la convenció – contestó rabioso Aro haciéndome apretar los puños por la insinuación que había vertido sobre Bella. Merecía que alguien le enseñara como tratar a una dama.

-¿Así? – Contestó rápidamente aparentando sorpresa – Entonces déjeme felicitarle, si _sus_ habilidades son la mitad de buenas que las de su hermano debe ser un hueso duro de roer… Mi socio y yo nos quedamos sin argumentos. – contestó muy seria enfatizando la palabra socio. – Y ahora si me disculpa, realmente adoro esta canción y me pienso aprovechar de su director económico y su permiso para pisar sus pies – acabó con falsa dulzura.- Buenas noches, Señor Vulturi.

Se giró sin darle oportunidad a despedirse, yo lo hice con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y seguí a esa mujer que había vuelto del revés mi mundo desde que escuché por primera vez su voz.

-Sabes que ese que acabas de dejar ahí plantado es mi jefe – le comenté divertido mientras llegaba a su lado.

-Y un imbécil. Solo espero que todo os salga bien – comentó haciéndome sentir orgulloso.

-Eres toda una gatita que saca las garras – continué en el mismo tono jocoso que teníamos antes que Aro nos interrumpiese.

-Oh créeme, no lo sabes bien… Hay un par de chicas que están buscando problemas como sigan desnudándote con la mirada ¡Son unas descaradas, Edward! – me dijo enfadada mientras se paraba en uno de los laterales de la pista de baile.

Esto sí que era toda una novedad, Bella celosa. Bien, ya éramos dos.

-Está bien que solo tú puedas ser quién me desnude con algo más que no sea la mirada, preciosa – susurré en su oído mientras la acercaba a mí.

-Más te vale… Me lo prometiste. Solos tú y yo… - dijo con algo de miedo en su voz y su mirada.

¿Pero qué mierda pasaba aquí? Y como odiaba que ella sacara esta conversación cuando estábamos en público y no me dejaba demostrarle lo poco que me importaba ninguna mujer que no fuera ella.

Levanté su cara con mis dedos y fijando nuestras miradas le repetí por millonésima vez lo que quería que le quedara claro desde el primer día.

-Solo existes tú, preciosa – aguanté su mirada hasta que sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

Dejando una suave caricia en su cara cogí sus manos para bailar la canción que tocaba la banda.

Sus manos entrelazaron las mías mientras que acomodábamos nuestros cuerpos sin dejar espacio prudencial entre nosotros que deberíamos tener. Hacía tiempo que Bella y yo no sabíamos que era el espacio vital del otro.

Noté que su respiración se paraba y su mirada se alzó con sorpresa justo antes de desviarse hasta mi mano que mantenía la suya firmemente.

Al fin se había dado cuenta.

-Edward… ¿Dónde?... – comenzó a balbucear nerviosa y esta vez la dejé acabar - ¿Dónde está tu…tu anillo? – acabó antes de desviar, nuevamente, su vista a mi mano para comprobar lo que ya habían notado sus dedos.

Esperé a que volviera a mirarme a los ojos para responder.

-Guardado junto a mi pasado en un lugar muy especial de mi corazón – contesté firme.

Después de la noche de intimidad que había compartido con Bella había sentido la necesidad de intentarlo, acabar de dar el último paso hacía mi nueva vida y esta noche cuando me vestía supe que era el momento.

-Pero debo afrentar el futuro sin mirar atrás, por mucho que siempre formara parte de mí – le aseguré mientras ella asentía entendiendo mis palabras.

Ella siempre había sido muy respetuosa con el tema Jessica y por eso merecía mi más absoluto respeto. Sabía que no era sencillo para ella gestionar la imagen de mi difunta esposa y aun así nunca había salido de sus labios ningún comentario, no me había presionado en nada, siempre dejándome a mi aire para gestionar mis tiempos. No habíamos hablado de ella y esperaba que este gesto le diera más confianza para querer hablar conmigo de ella y dejar de tratarlo como un tema tabú. Que dejara de pensar que ella era inferior a Jessica y comenzara a darse cuenta que lo que ella me hacía de sentir es tan especial como lo fue lo que me hizo sentir en su día Jess con su amor. Tan bonito y tan diferente.

Su mano se separó de la mía recorriendo mis hombros para subir por mi cuello. Sabía que quería hacer pero iba a dejar que fuera ella quién diera los pasos. A su ritmo.

Sus pies se alzaron, menos de lo acostumbrado gracias a los tacones que llevaba, y sus labios quedaron a centímetros de los míos.

-Llévame a casa Edward, por favor – me pidió mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de mi nuca.

-Bella acabas de llegar – intenté poner un poco de cordura al tono desesperado de Bella.

-Te necesito ahora más que nunca. Quiero estar a solas contigo – me pidió justo antes de sentir la presión de sus dedos en mi cuello para acercarme a sus labios.

No había conseguido besar sus labios cuando escuchamos una garganta aclarase teatralmente detrás de Bella.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Lo dicho, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y compense la tardanza de estos tres días.**

 **¡Taxan! ¿Quién será que los interrumpa esta vez? Si es que no hay manera que los dejen tranquilos jaja. Parece que van avanzando poco a poco, no? Ya sabéis que espero vuestras teorías y por cierto voy haciendo lista del Club de Haters de Jacob e Irina… Pobres, qué manía les tenéis. A ver cómo queda con este capítulo el de Caius… jajaja**


	17. Merece más la pena arriesgarse

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooooola por segunda vez esta semana!**

 **Aquí vuelvo a estar de nuevo, vais a acabar de mí hartos jajaja**

 **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, sois maravillosas, ni una queja por no poder actualizar el viernes y encima todo de palabras bonitas del anterior capítulo. Sois un amor.**

 **Sin más os dejo con Bella, a ver si adivinamos quién es él o la que los ha interrumpido ;)**

 **.**

 **MERECE MÁS LA PENA ARRIESGARSE**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Quería matar a quién había osado alejarme de Edward y de sus labios que nunca había tenido tantísimas ganas de besar.

 _La cena anual de Volturis se me había hecho cuesta arriba durante dos semanas y es que si no fuera porque le había acabado cogiendo cariño a Caius hubiera dejado que Jake lo matara cuando vino a proponernos, o mejor dicho a suplicarnos, que nos encargáramos del catering del evento a última hora._

 _Cuando entré al salón del magnífico hotel quedé maravillada. Estaba todo precioso, con el juego de luces y la banda tocando en directo. Sentí unas mariposas en el estómago de la emoción. Cuando fui al instituto me negué a ir a los bailes de mi promoción, me habían parecido absurdos y no había querido formar parte de toda la parafernalia que movían. Así que cuando Rose se enteró que estaba invitada a esta cena no me dejó más opción que ir. Entre ella y Alice me habían arrastrado por varias tiendas hasta encontrar este precioso vestido. Me sentía preciosa. Me alegraba haberlas dejado hacer conmigo toda su magia así no me sentía fuera de lugar entre toda esta gente desconocida._

 _Mis ojos no cesaron hasta que encontré a Edward._

 _Estaba hablando con Caius, y a pesar que éste último estaba muy elegante, Edward no tenía rival. Llevaba un esmoquin clásico con pajarita que le quedaba como un guante. Había veces que lo miraba y me quitaba el aire de lo guapo que era. Algunas noches que se había quedado en mi casa me había despertado sólo para verlo dormir. Su rostro se relajaba y parecía que nada le afectaba, era mi Edward preferido._

 _Desde que él y Caius habían comenzado su lucha por las acciones de Aro había estado en constante tensión. Había noches en que se había movido tanto en la cama que solo metiendo mí cuerpo entre sus brazos había conseguido que parara y tuviera un sueño más calmado. Me había costado admitirlo, pero él necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir su estrés y yo debía como mínimo darle la opción de ser esa persona. Quería que él quisiera que fuera esa persona… por muchas razones pero sobretodo porque él era, y había sido, un pilar importantísimo para mí durante todos estos meses y sin él me hubiera hundido nada más empezar con toda la gestión del Fantasía._

 _Edward había confiado en mí y yo, aunque estaba un poco asustada por todos los cambios que eso comportaba a nuestra extraña relación, estaba contenta. Ilusionada._

 _Caius me alcanzó y con cierta desilusión de mi parte por no ser el hombre al que esperaba encontrar. Hablé con él un rato, dejé que me presentara a algunas personas que, al parecer, eran asiduos a nuestro restaurante, pero en cuanto tuve la oportunidad me escapé. Quería alcanzar al hombre que hacía unos meses colmaba mis deseos, mis pensamientos y, por mucho que me negara a darle rienda suelta, mi corazón._

 _Al llegar a su lado me relajé. Era como llegar a casa, a ese lugar conocido en el que sabes que no te pasará nada. Eso era Edward en este ambiente, que aunque brillante y lujoso, se me antojaba huraño, era como si todo el mundo aparentara un papel._

 _Aro Volturi me dio ganas de vomitar. Me sentí mal por Caius. Él era un gran tipo y no se merecía tener un hermano tan ruin. Pero todas esas malas vibraciones se acabaron cuando volví a estar en los brazos seguros de Edward en la pista de baile._

 _Nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, y mucho menos delante de Edward, no quería que pensara que era una celosa sin corazón… pero desde la primera noche que nos habíamos acostado mis dedos habían desarrollado un tic involuntario. Siempre que nuestras manos se tocaban lo primero en que me concentraba era en el toque de nuestra piel alrededor de su dedo anular de la mano derecha. Ese metal frío que se alzaba como una barrera para mí._

 _Sabía que quería a su mujer… ¡Cómo no hacerlo! Un malnacido se la había arrebatado de la peor de las maneras, no era una exesposa o una examante cualquiera… y por eso mismo no estaba en el derecho de reclamarle nada. Él y sólo él debía decidir qué hacer con esa parte de su vida. A su ritmo. Le di su espacio. Mi parte racional sabía que no debía comprarme con ella, que Edward tampoco lo hacía, pero mi lado irracional sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, nada que ofrecerle que ella no lo hubiera hecho._

 _Era como si fuéramos tres en esta relación y yo era la tercera pata…_

 _Así que cuando nuestras manos se tocaron y noté que no llevaba el anillo todas las defensas y excusas que había estado creando hasta el momento comenzaron a derrumbarse._

 _¿Edward me estaba enviando alguna clase de señal?_

 _-Pero debo afrentar el futuro sin mirar atrás, por mucho que siempre formara parte de mí – me aseguró Edward con tanta firmeza que era imposible dudar de sus palabras._

 _Necesitaba besarlo, necesitaba su amor ahora mismo. A él. Edward Cullen había vuelto mi mundo del revés poco a poco._

 _-Llévame a casa Edward, por favor – mi voz salió casi como una súplica._

 _-Bella acabas de llegar – intentó razonar pero lo último que quería ahora era ser razonable._

 _-_ Llévame a casa Edward, por favor _– volví a suplicarle._

 _Necesitaba estar a solas con él, dónde solo existiéramos los dos, sin todos estas personas rompiendo nuestra intimidad, quería que estuviera seguro que entendía la importancia de lo que había hecho y no me lo tomaba a la ligera. Nunca he sido buena con las palabras, a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaba leer, siempre he sido más de actuar que de decir…. Necesitaba demostrarle a Edward lo que tanto me costaba expresarle…._

 _No había conseguido besar sus labios cuando escuchamos una garganta aclarase teatralmente detrás de nosotros._

Quería matar a quién había osado alejarme de Edward y de sus labios que nunca había tenido tantísimas ganas de besar.

-Vaya… veo que, al final, sí hay alguien – Dijo Caius con decepción en su voz.

-Caius – lo llamamos Edward y yo a la vez.

Edward se puso a mi lado manteniendo su suave agarre en mi cadera. Al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de dejarme sola. Bien, no tenía nada que ocultar y no quería problemas con él debido a Caius. Ellos eran amigos y no quería que un malentendido lo echara todo por la borda.

-Ya era hora que te decidieras Edward – comentó después de una pausa sorprendiéndonos a los dos. –

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Edward mientras, ahora sí, su toque se cerraba con más fuerza en mi cadera.

-Quizás si no te conociera como lo hago hubiera pasado desapercibido…. Pero era mencionar el nombre de esta dulce dama y tus ojos se crispaban, juraba que si no hubiéramos sido amigos me hubieras machacado más de una vez – dijo Caius y noté como Edward cogía aire intentado tranquilizarse. Yo no entendía nada.

-¿entonces la conversación de hace un rato? – Preguntó Edward.

-Llámalo toque de atención, llámalo el último intento de un moribundo que lleva demasiado tiempo anhelando una utopía – dijo esta vez guiñándome un ojo con esa mueca divertida tan característica de él.

En otras circunstancias me hubiera reído pero ahora estaba demasiado confusa para hacerlo. Edward se limitó a bufar desesperado.

-Sabéis que no entiendo de qué habláis – decidí intervenir antes de que a Edward le diera un ataque de corazón –

-Nosotros sí, Bella – contestó Caius que por primera vez en su vida no me llamaba _dulce Bella_ – Ya te pondrá al día Edward más tarde… Ahora me gustaría pedirle un favor a tu chico – sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras lo decía –

Edward tardó en contestar. Me dieron ganas de darle un pisotón por la incomodidad que estaba creando.

-Dime – acabó claudicando.

-Hay un par de tus clientes que acaban de llegar y quizás podrías intentar sondear un poco el ambiente – le pidió haciendo una pequeña seña con su cabeza en la dirección que quería que Edward mirara.

-Claro – asintió una vez localizó a esas personas – Preciosa – me llamó con esa voz que hacía derretirme – Te prometo volver lo antes posible. No se me olvida nuestro pequeño acuerdo – añadió tan cerca de mí que nadie más pudo ser testigo de sus palabras. Solo yo.

-Yo me quedo con ella – aseguró Caius y no sé si pretendía relajar a Edward con esas palabras, o si lo consiguió, pero aún así se fue después de asentir con la cabeza.- ¿Me aceptarías un baile? – me preguntó recuperando su ánimo.

Me alegraba no verlo mal por esto. El buen humor era una de las cosas que más me agradaban de Caius y me sentiría fatal hacerle sentir mal cuando él me había levantado el ánimo infinidad de veces.

-Por supuesto – acepté.

Comenzamos a bailar y aunque la canción era lenta también, no tenía nada que ver en cómo había sido cuando había bailado minutos antes con Edward.

Nuestras manos se agarraban sin electricidad en ellas, nuestros cuerpos no se tocaban, manteniendo la distancia prudencial, y nuestras miradas aunque había complicidad que se puede esperar de dos personas que se pueden considerar amigas, no lograba trasmitirme todo lo que hacía la de Edward, no lograba derretirme como la de esos ojos verdes que me tenían rendida.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? – pregunté recordando lo que le había dicho a Edward.

Caius era un hombre listo y observador.

-Lo sospechaba…. Quizás desde el principio sabía que no le eras indiferente – comentó con una débil sonrisa como si recordase alguna situación en particular privada – Pero desde que nos encontramos en ese bar todo fue diferente…. Su cara se transformaba cuando yo hablaba de ti… Como solo lo hace la cara de alguien que sabe que esa persona se pertenece de alguna manera. – explicó como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo y yo que pensaba que éramos unos expertos manteniendo esto entre nosotros dos.

Si Caius se había dado cuenta… ¿Lo habría hecho Rose? O Emmet, Alice o Jasper que nos conocían más, sobretodo a Edward. Ya se podría haber dado cuenta Irina… Pensé dejándome invadir por los celos una vez más.

-Es… es raro de explicar – le comenté mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música.

-No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, nunca has jugado conmigo dándome esperanzas. – me dijo muy serio.

Sabía que tenía razón, nunca había jugado con él. Había llegado un momento que sus coqueteos se habían convertido en una broma entre nosotros… Sabía que nunca le había dado calabazas directamente, pero, una vez más, Caius es un hombre inteligente y muy observador y siempre ha sabido que no había mucho dónde rascar conmigo amorosamente hablando aunque lo había intentando incansablemente.

-Lo sé, pero te aprecio y quiero hacerlo – me sincere – Llevamos unos meses viéndonos, no es nada serio… aun… Bueno, no sé si lo será pero no hay nadie más que él en mi vida ahora mismo – le expliqué y el cabeceó sin decir nada.

-Te lo dije una vez y no me canso de hacerlo eres una rompecorazones que no se ve a ella misma con claridad… eso sí que es un coctel explosivo y no los que tanto te gustan beber – acabó con una risa haciendo que yo también riera.

-¡Idiota! – le golpeé un brazo.

Vimos a Edward a un lado de la pista con una copa en la mano, esperando pacientemente a que acabáramos nuestro baile mientras hablaba ligeramente con varias personas que habían a su alrededor. Parecía más relajado que cuando se fue.

-Gracias por tomártelo con tanta deportividad – le dije una vez más.

-Ay… mi dulce Bella no me puedo enfadar por perder algo que nunca tuve – me comentó sincero.

Bailamos un rato más con tranquilidad y confianza.

Antes de que la última canción que estábamos bailando acabara me miró con esa forma divertida de la que había aprendido a esperarme cualquier cosa. Era como un niño pequeño con alguna travesura en su mente.

-Además…. – dejó una pausa dramática para llamar mi atención – Susurras su nombre por las noches – me guiñó un ojo antes de soltarme y empujarme con su brazo sutilmente y dirigirme hasta dónde estaba Edward.

¿Qué yo susurraba su nombre por las noches? Solo esperaba que Edward nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de eso. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Al llegar al lado de Edward, que ya estaba solo, me dio una copa que tenía preparada para mí y un pequeño entremés.

-Vamos a mantener ese estómago lleno si vas a tomar alcohol – me guiñó un ojo mientras me acercaba a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Gracioso – me defendí antes de atacar mi creación. ¡Estaba riquísima!

Mientras Caius y Edward se ponían al día sobre los clientes con los que había ido a hablar hace un rato no pude evitar hacer una inspección al local…. Había visto a varias mujeres intentando desnudar a Edward con la mirada y otras mucho menos discretas pavoneándose delante de él como si se tratara de un ritual de apareamiento del canal de naturaleza que veía papá.

Nunca he sido una persona celosa, pero este extraño arreglo en el que estaba metida con Edward me hacía sentirme insegura. Sabía que había sido idea mía el no decir nada a nadie hasta no conocernos mejor y eso me dejaba en tierra de nadie. Me hacía sentirme impotente ante todas esas mujeres preciosas que querían algo con él y que lo intentaban al saberlo soltero.

Di un trago a mi bebida. Era un daiquiri. Como siempre dando de pleno en la diana.

Sonreí y sentí como su mano recorría mi espalda en ese momento como si hubiera sido consciente de mi reconocimiento hasta quedar asentada en ese lugar dónde la espalda perdía su nombre.

Era lo más cerca que habíamos estado nunca en público y no me podía sentir mejor. Era un pequeño gesto, pero quizás eso era lo que debíamos comenzar a hacer después de más de tres meses escondiéndonos en mi apartamento. Poco a poco los dos derrumbaríamos nuestros muros.

-Señor Cullen, Señor Volturi – los llamó Tanya al llegar a nosotros - ¡Oh, Señorita Swan está preciosa! – admiró sinceramente haciéndome sentir un poco mejor entre este mar de víboras que solo querían echarme sus garras encima para quitarme a mi chico.

 _Mi chico._

Cada vez estaba más loca.

-Gracias, tú también estás espectacular – le devolví el halago haciendo que sonriera abiertamente.

Tanya era una chica preciosa, podría brillar con una bolsa de basura puesta en la cabeza, así que con ese vestido color azul turquesa que resaltaba el color de sus ojos era casi una diosa. Su larga melena rubia caía en suaves ondas por su espalda. Según me había contado Edward estaba en sus últimos años de carrera y tenía plena confianza en sus facultades. Sinceramente, creo que estaba haciendo de ella una especie de alumna aventajada preparándola para la vida en _Volturis._ Estaba muy orgulloso de ella y no era para menos, está chica valía para todo.

-Tengo noticias… - comentó emocionada mientras ponía al día a Edward y Caius sobre dos accionistas menores de le empresa.

Edward estaba atento a lo que le contaban, podía ver su cara de concentración en pleno apogeo. Fruncía el entrecejo y sus labios se volvían casi una fina línea. Lo había visto varias veces así en las reuniones que mantenía conmigo y había aprendido a dejarle su tiempo, cualquier cosa que le digieras en ese instante que no fuera de lo que estaba robando su atención lo ignoraría completamente. Por eso me sorprendió cuando me acercó un poco más a él y dejó un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

-¡Oh! – escuchamos un suspiro de sorpresa proveniente de Tanya al ver ese gesto cariñoso por parte de Edward.

Edward se rio estrechándome más cerca al ver que me escondía en su pecho.

-Afortunado de mierda – gruñó con tono jocoso Caius mientras empujaba un poco a Edward haciendo tambalearnos.

Sin ninguna duda se lo había tomado deportivamente. Esto era lo que más me había gustado de Caius sabía tomarse la vida con una relatividad poco común en estos tiempos.

-Centrémonos de nuevo… tengo una promesa que cumplir y me estáis entreteniendo – le comentó mientras me miraba haciéndome arder.

No entendía la mitad de las cosas que decían, pero al parecer el rumor de la venta de acciones por parte de Aro se había escampado como la pólvora. Era de esos secretos a gritos. Todo el mundo lo sabía pero nadie lo decía en voz alta. Según habían ido tanteando tenían bastante apoyo de los principales clientes para mantener sus cuentas, pero los accionistas minoritarios estaban la mayoría en dudas…. Muchos ponían una única condición para darle su apoyo a Caius y era que Edward pasara a asumir algo más que el departamento Económico de la empresa…. Cosa que por la rigidez de su agarre mientras escuchaba esa conclusión no le debía hacer excesiva gracia.

Sin contar que tenía la sensación que se guardaban un AS en la manga que no estaban contando a nadie y que hacía que para Edward y Caius todo fuera un movimiento más suculento que quedarse con las acciones de Aro. Los conocía a los dos lo suficiente y sospechaba que esta acción contra Aro era una en aras de uno mayor… Pero este mundo era tan diferente a los de mi simple cocina que me daba dolor de cabeza intentarlo entender lo que muchas veces me explicaba Edward… por mucho que él hacía todo el esfuerzo del mundo en hacerse entender y yo en hacerlo. Quería serle todo lo útil que podía.

-Deberías bailar con Tanya – espeté a Edward cuando esa pequeña reunión improvisada se disolvió y nos quedamos a solas.

-¿Cómo? – me preguntó confuso por su mirada parecía que me había crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Tanya, tu secretaria y fiel ayudante… Últimamente la estás explotando y hoy está preciosa…. No te matará bailar con ella, seguro que lo agradece – le expliqué.

-Tú, que antes estabas dispuesta a matar a media sala quieres que saque a bailar a Tanya… - recapitulo levantando una ceja con cierto aire burlón.

¡Maldito Edward Cullen!

-Tanya me cae bien las demás son unas víboras que solo quieren lanzarse encima de ti. – defendí a su secretaria. – Además, he localizado a Carl, iré a burlarme un poco de él – añadí para convencerlo.

-Está bien – aceptó aunque a regañadientes – Pero usted señorita no se vaya a perder, cuando acabe de bailar con Tanya, tú y yo vamos a irnos de aquí y vamos a disfrutar de nuestra compañía. – acabó acareándome la cara y dejando un beso en la comisura de mi boca que sólo hizo aumentar mi expectativa.

Cuando me recuperé del escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo fui a buscar a Carl. Había conseguido que le cogiera mucho cariño con sus locas ideas para el restaurante. ¡Hasta lo llamaba su bebé! Era una locura.

Estuve un buen rato riéndome con él y sus extravagantes comentarios.

-Parece que ahí viene tu caballero andante – anunció cuando vio que Edward se dirigía a nosotros.

Rodeé los ojos y decidí no hacer ningún comentario, todo esto era demasiado nuevo, ni tan siquiera había hablado con Edward más de dos frases después de nuestro significativo baile.

-Buenas noches – se hizo notar Edward.

Viendo la forma tan descarada cómo me miraba Edward en estos momentos me sorprendía que hubiésemos mantenido nuestra relación en secreto durante tanto tiempo. ¿Habíamos sido tan obvios siempre o algo había hecho un clic desde nuestra anterior conversación?

-Hola – le contesté clavando mi mirada en la suya y sin querer una sonrisa se me escapó.

-¡Mira me voy! Porque no hay nada peor que dos enamorados por muy monos que seáis para un soltero como yo– declaró Carl dándose la vuelta sin esperar una respuesta nuestra.

Edward se rio negando con su cabeza, si yo estaba acostumbrada a las salidas de Carl él era completamente inmune.

-Ahora sí nos vamos. No me pienso parar por nada del mundo así que más te vale no mirar atrás hasta que no estemos sentados en el taxi – me dijo convencido mientras tiraba de mi mano.

-¿No tienes que despedirte de nadie? Edward eres el director económico… - le recordé de repente sintiéndome mal por él. Esto era trabajo para él no podía irse simplemente porque yo se lo había pedido desesperadamente hace ya más de una hora.

-No. Precisamente por eso me puedo ir cuando quiera – reafirmó mientras caminábamos hasta la entrada – Los Volturis son los únicos que la gente echará de menos e incluso se considera que una vez has cumplido puedes marcharte cuando te plazca – me explicó mientras pedía un taxi en recepción del hotel.

En la soledad de nuestra espera me lancé a sus brazos abrazándolo cerca de mí. Me moría de ganas desde que Caius nos había separado en la pista de baile.

-Si llego a saber que esta celebración te sentaría tan bien hubiera hecho lo que fuera para adelantarla – comentó divertido mientras yo alzaba mi cara para verlo.

Estaba relajado, contento y su mirada brillaba haciéndome sentir muy especial.

-Muy seguro te veo de tus oportunidades, Cullen – le tomé el pelo.

-¿Contigo? – levantó la ceja cuestionándome – Créeme todo es una sorpresa, preciosa. – acabó.

Intenté parecer ofendida, pero tenía razón. Siempre había echado el freno.

Aún recuerdo la primera comida con los chicos después de comenzar a vernos de manera más regular. Le había evitado tanto que hasta Rose me había llamado la atención para que fuera más simpática…. Ay, si hubiese sabido que no había sido por falta de ganas sino por demasiadas.

Decidí ser valiente, solo esperaba que ahora que yo decidía serlo no fuera demasiado rápido para Edward.

Alcé mis pies y acercando mis manos a su nuca tiré de él para acabar con el poco espacio que había entre nosotros. ¡Edward era demasiado alto!

Fue un beso tímido… tenía miedo que no quisiera que todos sus compañeros se enteraran de lo nuestro, de que a pesar de haber demostrado su cariño en público hace un rato, aun no quisiera este tipo de gestos más comprometidos. Tenía miedo de saltarme una casilla y que todo volara por los aires.

Por suerte Edward respondió devolviéndome el beso de manera tierna. Tanteándonos en este nuevo terreno que estábamos comenzando a descubrir. Estábamos acostumbrados a desearnos tanto que casi dolía, a devorarnos, a la urgencia que lleva la química explosiva que surgía entre nosotros…. Pero éramos unos amateurs en estos besos. Besos que demostraban… ¿Amor?

-¿Sabes? Podría acostumbrarme a esto – bromeé escondiendo mi cara en su pecho –

-Oh preciosa, tengo toda la intención de que lo hagas – me aseguró mientras me achuchaba haciendo que la seguridad en nosotros dos inundara mi cuerpo.

-Señor Cullen su taxi espera a fuera – nos avisó el chico de la recepción.

-Vamos preciosa – me condujo hacia fuera aun entre sus brazos.

Nos subimos al taxi e hicimos el trayecto en una burbuja dónde solo existían miradas cargadas de promesas, caricias furtivas y mucha, mucha expectativa por lo que acabábamos de iniciar.

-Edward…. Solo respóndeme a una pregunta… - le dije mirándolo fijamente, no quería perderme ni un segundo de su respuesta. Él cabeceó - ¿Necesitas a alguien con quien estar o me necesitas a mí? – pregunté dejando al descubierto mi gran reparo con esta relación.

Edward se acomodó para mirarnos de frente.

-Siempre te he necesitado a ti. Solo a ti. – susurro para que el taxista no nos escuchara y esta especie de declaración quedara entre nosotros. – Cuando lleguemos a casa vamos a hablar seriamente, Isabella Swan. – dijo convencido tirando de mí para devorar mis labios.

El taxi giró por mi calle.

-Le podríamos decir que siguiera hasta el final de la calle… ¿No crees? – volví a arriesgarme y él, como llevaba haciendo toda la noche, no me dejó caer.

-Por favor, continúe hasta el número cincuenta y seis. – anunció al taxista que prosiguió su marcha dejando mi bloque atrás.

A medida que nos alejábamos de mi casa y nos acercábamos a la de Edward mi nerviosismo aumentaba. Desde que había notado que Edward se había quitado la alianza parecía que mis compuertas se hubieran abierto y me sentía más confiada en dar todos los pasos que había evitado en casi cuatro meses. No sabía si esto sería un error, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerle entender que no se había equivocado conmigo. Que merecía la pena todo el esfuerzo que él había hecho para intentar superar a su esposa y demostrármelo.

La abuela Marie tenía una vieja libreta, dónde estaban escritas sus viejas recetas con algunas frases y trozos de textos que a ella le habían inspirado durante su vida y había decidido apuntar para que no se perdieran en el olvido. Había pasado media vida leyendo sus páginas, me las sabía de memoria, incluso aún había días dónde sacaba el cuaderno guardado en mi mesita de noche para leerlo. Había un escrito que se me venía a la mente ahora mismo.

 _El miedo a ser valiente, a equivocarse es lo que evita las cosas más bonitas en la vida. Y equivocarse también es de esas cosas. Y aunque seguramente lloraremos más de lo que vamos a sonreír, siempre merecerá más la pena arriesgarse que quedarse con las dudas eternas. Que esas sí que queman_ _ **[NA**]**_

 **-** Bella, ya hemos llegado – me llamó Edward cuando ya esperaba fuera del taxi extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Me había quedado en babia.

-¿Estás segura que quieres subir? Sé que siempre te ha costado la idea de venir a mi casa – me dio la oportunidad, una vez más, de dar marcha atrás. Y aunque sabía que nunca me recriminaría nada, también sabía que eso lo decepcionaría. Y era lo último que quería hacer.

-Segurísima… Nerviosa por todo lo que está pasando esta noche, pero muy segura – confesé viendo en su mirada la misma emoción que yo sentía.

Con su mano en mi espalda nos dirigió hasta el ascensor y subimos hasta la última planta del edificio.

-No, no… manos quietas Swan – dijo cuándo me acerqué a él para besarlo ahora que ya no había nadie que nos interrumpiera ni nos hiciera cohibirnos.

Ante mi sorpresa Edward se explicó.

-No te mentía en el taxi cuando te dije que íbamos a tener esa conversación que llevamos meses evitando… Y en cuanto pongas tus manos sobre mí no me podré contener hasta que ese vestido desaparezca y tu estés debajo de mí gimiendo mi nombre – me dijo en mi oreja acabando por dejar un beso en mi cuello poniéndome la piel de gallina.

¡Maldito maestro de la expectativa!

Entramos en su apartamento sin separar nuestras manos, parecía que Edward incluso la apretaba con más fuerza de la que sería normal… Como si me fuera a escapar después de llevar toda la noche esperando estar con él a solas.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar – dijo cuando entramos.

Era un lugar espacioso. La entrada era amplia, tenía una pequeña mesa que hacía de recibidor y que estaba llena de cosas.

-¿Tienes moto? – pregunté al ver un casco entre todas las cartas y llaves que había en esa mesa en la que a pesar de todo lo que había reinaba el orden.

-Sí, pero rara vez la uso… En la ciudad voy en taxi y cuando tengo que salir la lluvia casi siempre me amarga el plan y tengo que acabar cogiendo el coche – explicó un poco ofuscado.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que detrás del Edward Cullen responsable, frío y trajeado se escondiera un hombre con corazón motero... pero había tanto que no sabía de él. A pesar de que era de los hombres que más intimidad había compartido en mi vida, era un completo desconocido para mí.

-¿Sorprendida? – me preguntó atrayéndome a él y abrazándome por la cintura.

-Bastante…. – me reí e intenté jugar un poco con él - Un coche grande, deportivo, de color oscuro… gris o negro o, quizás si estabas especialmente aventurero el día que lo compraste, sea azul oscuro… Me atrevería a arriesgarme y apostaría por un Mercedes o un Volvo…. Algo así sí lo imaginaba, pero una moto… no, eso nunca – bromeé haciéndolo reír.

Me encantaban las arrugas que se le comenzaban a formar en los ojos cuando reía genuinamente.

-Eres una bruja – me increpó divertido dándome una palmada en el culo.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Tengo razón! ¿Lo he adivinado verdad? – dije victoriosa, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

-Tonterías… - se defendió aunque sabía que tenía razón - ¿Quieres ver el apartamento? – se ofreció dulcemente.

-Por supuesto, pero sé que tengo razón – insistí y él solo tiró de mí hasta el salón.

Estaba decorado de una manera que chillaba Edward por todos los lados. Había libros, películas, música por todos lados. Un gran sofá y una butaca que invitaban a sentarse con un buen libro y abandonarse al tiempo ocioso. Casi todo estaba decorado en tonos grises y azules con detalles de madera en los muebles. Había una sala pequeña a continuación con un despacho y la cocina al otro extremo.

-Vaya, no está nada mal – Admiré la cocina que estaba bastante bien equipada para un piso de soltero.

-No es la tuya pero me sirve – dijo dándome un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

-¿Me puedo quitar los zapatos? Me están matando – pregunté cuando salimos de la cocina y estábamos de nuevo en el comedor.

-Preciosa, siéntete como en tu casa… No me pidas permiso para nada – dijo antes de arrodillarse y quitarme él mismo los zapatos.

-Gracias – murmuré cuando se levantó.

Continuamos la ruta. Había un pequeño cuarto de baño, dos habitaciones más y la de matrimonio con su propio baño.

-No sé para qué quieres esa cama si siempre duermes a un ladito – comenté al ver una cama tamaño King.

-Eso es porque tu cuerpo tiene un imán que no me deja separarme – rebatió cogiéndome en brazos para alzarme y darme un cálido beso.

Me llevó en volandas hasta la pared que tenía detrás de mí aun cogiéndome para quedar a su misma altura mientras nuestros labios luchaban por ganar la batalla de este beso. Mis manos estaban entrelazadas en sus hombros y cuello para ayudarlo a mantener mi peso intentando que no se alejara nunca más.

-Shhhhh Bella – dijo separándose lenta, y con una mueca casi de dolor, de mí – No quiero que nos dejemos llevar y posponer una vez más la conversación… No nos despistemos – Su voz sonó casi como una súplica mientras juntaba nuestras frentes e inhalaba pesadamente aire para calmarse.

-Tienes razón – admití por mucho que solo quería arrancarle toda la ropa y sentirlo bien dentro de mí.

Dejando un último beso se separó de mí conduciéndome de vuelta al sofá. Fue a buscar una copa de vino mientras yo le esperaba cómodamente sentada. No tardó nada en llegar con nuestras bebidas sentándose a mi lado.

Vio mi mirada divertida y le señale la mesita que tenía justo delante de mí dónde descansaban una llaves. De un coche.

-Está bien. Conduzco un Mercedes clase B sport en color negro. ¿Contenta? – admitió haciéndome reír porque había acertado mi predicción anterior.

-Mucho. Mucho. – admití triunfal mientras veía como me quitaba la copa y me arrastraba a sus brazos dónde comenzó una desigual guerra de cosquillas.

Supongo que no pasaba nada si disfrutábamos un poco antes de ponernos serios.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

PRIMERO Y MÁS IMPORTANTE, como he hecho siempre que he citado textos, canciones o versos que no son mías. El parágrafo que recuerda Bella sobre el libro de su abuela **NO ES MÍA.** **PERTENECE A DEFREDS DE SU LIBRO "CASI SIN QUERER" es el escrito titulado ARRIESGA** **.** Nunca me gustaría lucrarme de nada que no sea mío. Os recomiendo que si tenéis Instagram o alguna RRSS lo sigáis porque escribe cosas realmente bonitas. O si os gusta compréis sus libros, claro está ;)

 **Dicho esto, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Al final se ha aclarado el tema CAIUS. Es un personaje al que le tengo mucho cariño y nunca se me ocurriría que no reaccionara de otra forma que no fuera con elegancia cuando se enterara que Bella y Edward estaban juntos.**

 **Nos vemos el** **VIERNES** **¿Alguna apuesta sobre qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	18. Más intenso que nunca

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooooola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí estamos la última actualización de esta semana y con el fin de semana por delante.**

 **MUCHÍSIMAS** **GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN por vuestro apoyo, es que no falláis nunca. Capítulo tras capitulo. Historia tras historia. Aquí seguís acompañándome. Sois maravillosas, de verdad. **

**Os dejo con Bella y con esa conversación que tenían pendiente.**

 **.**

 **MÁS INTENSO QUE NUNCA**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

-Vale, vale me rindo – chillé casi sin aliento intentando que Edward se apiadara de mí.

-Al fin acabas rindiéndote a mis encantos – dijo Edward mientras paraba con su ataque pero no me dejaba abandonar sus brazos dejándome bien resguardada en un reconfortante abrazo.

Me dejé acariciar y acalorar por las caricias de Edward maravillándome lo diferente que se sentía todo ahora que parte de mis dudas se habían esfumado por la ventana. Era estúpido, era consciente que Edward siempre echaría de menos a su esposa, con o sin anillo puesto, pero también era una señal para darme seguridad.

-¿Cuánto hace de la muerte de Jessica? – le pregunté pronunciando por primera vez el nombre de la mujer que tan presente había tenido durante estos meses.

-Pronto hará dos años. – contestó apretándome un poco más contra su pecho.

-¿Fue muy duro? – me gire para verle la cara aun entre sus brazos. Apoyé mi cara en su pecho.

-Sí. Aún hay días que tengo pesadillas con la cara de ese malnacido – me explicó poniéndome la piel de gallina al pensar en todo lo que debió pasar.

-¿Lo encontraron? – pregunté con un filo de voz.

-Ni dos meses después volvió a atacar a una chica, pero tuvo la gran suerte que unos chicos que pasaban por allí corrieron a su rescate al sentir sus gritos. Entre ellos y la chica dieron la descripción a la policía y lo pillaron a los pocos días. Al comprar el ADN vieron que coincidía con los restos que habían encontrado en el cuerpo de Jessica. – me explicó mientras me acariciaba inconscientemente, supongo que intentaba calmarse así que lo dejé hacer – Fui al juicio y pude ver su cara… desde entonces está grabada a fuego en mi memoria. Sigue cumpliendo condena. Espero que se pudra en la cárcel. – afirmó.

-Joder… no somos conscientes de con quién nos cruzamos por la calle – murmuré recordando todas las veces que Edward me había insistido en no caminar a altas horas de la madrugada sola o lo nervioso que se había puesto el día que salí corriendo tras la pelea con Jacob. Rose me había dicho que le había preocupado más Edward que yo.

Edward se limitó a mantenerme cerca y besar distraídamente mi cabeza.

-Edward – lo llamé al ver su mirada estaba perdida. Me senté quedando nuestras piernas liadas entre sí y nosotros cara a cara. – Yo sé que la echas de menos y que la quieres mucho, nunca me atrevería a pedirte que no lo hicieras. Tu pasado es tuyo y yo no osó ni a entrometerme…. Ella debería tener siempre una parcela de tu corazón…. No quiero que pienses que yo quiero que ella desaparezca de ninguna manera de tu vida… Yo solo quería estar segura que quieres esto por lo que es y no como substitución de algo que ya no podrás tener. - me sincere.

Edward sonrió levemente llevando sus manos a mi cara haciéndome alzar la vista de nuevo a su rostro.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes y tus dudas…. De verdad que lo hago – me aseguró besándome suavemente – Pero pasé muchos meses sin ni mirar a una mujer, no me interesaba volver a este mundo de las citas pero llegaste a mi vida como un huracán, preciosa – dijo haciéndonos reír – Alquilé este piso unos meses antes de conocerte, bastante antes, sabía que si continuaba viviendo en el mismo lugar en que lo hice con Jessica solo me lamería, aún más, las heridas…. Con esto lo que quiero decir es que antes que llegaras a mi vida estaba dispuesto a comenzar a cambiar, a caminar para delante… Y tú, te has colado en ella por ti misma. Desde el principio ha sido solo por ti y tu personalidad magnética. Tienes algo que me atrae hacía ti. – acabó justo antes de que me lanzara a sus brazos de nuevo para besar esa boca que acababa de derretirme el corazón con sus palabras.

Me acomodé encima de él mientras nuestras manos se entrelazaban para que ambos las tuviéramos en el cuello del otro con nuestras frentes unidas.

-Solo nos ha costado casi cuatro meses tener esta conversación… no está mal - Comenté un poco avergonzada sabiendo que era en parte, sino completamente, mi culpa.

-Bueno… tampoco hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo mientras tanto… - me contestó sin culparme. Edward siempre había sido muy cauteloso con mis miedos – Eso sí, preciosa, tú y yo vamos a tener que llegar a un nuevo acuerdo sobre los acontecimientos públicos – me dijo tirando de mis labios haciéndome gemir un poco.

-Así… ¿Cómo cuál? – me hice la distraída. No estaba segura de tener fuerzas para dar muchos más pasos en esta relación esta noche… Tenía la sensación de haber dado unos cuantos de gigantes.

Edward sonrió de lado. Creo que se había dado cuenta de mi reacción.

-Tiemblas – observó con una sonrisa dulce – Qué te parece si comenzamos por comportarnos como nos apetezca en público. Dejar de cohibirnos…. – escogió sus palabras muy bien- Al menos con nuestros amigos… - propuso.

Lo miré en silencio.

Me había sentido genial cuando habíamos ido a esa cita en el pequeño restaurante de _Bella Italia_ y esta noche cuando había estado en sus brazos delante de todo el mundo y él había estado pendiente de mí me había sentido como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitara. Sin contar las veces que había querido que chillarle a todas las mujeres que rodeaban a Edward, que no eran pocas, que era mío y que lo dejaran de mirar así.

Yo nunca había sido celosa y seguramente esos sentimientos nuevos venían por la fragilidad de nuestra precaria relación. Quizás un poco más de seguridad haría que dejaran de inundarme esos instintos depredadores hacía otras mujeres que, aunque miraban a Edward con lujuria, no habían hecho nada malo.

-¿Al menos con ellos? Eso va a ser lo más difícil… No conoces a Rose…. De verdad que no – comenté pensando en la que se me vendría encima cuando mi _querida_ prima se enterara, cosa que al parecer le hizo gracia a Edward.

No pude evitar reírme cuando lo hizo él tan despreocupado cuando hace unos minutos el dolor atravesaba todo su rostro al recordar a Jessica.

-Cuando sonríes se me pasa. – dijo Edward de repente.

-¿El qué? – pregunté sin saber a qué se refería exactamente

-Las penas, el dolor de los recuerdos… todo. – me contestó de manera tan sincera que no pude hacer otra cosa que besarle esperando poder trasmitirle todo lo que mis palabras se quedarían cortas para expresar.

Edward llevó sus manos a mi cadera manteniéndome aún más cerca de él. Abrí mi boca para dejarle entrar y comenzar una lucha que subió la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos.

-Edward – murmuré su nombre intentando coger aire.

Él nos impulsó dejando mi cuerpo recostado en el sofá trepando sobre mí como un león enjaulado.

-Cuando te he visto entrar al hotel solamente podía pensar en lo preciosa que estabas, pero ahora mismo este vestido me molesta mucho. ¿Por qué demonios tiene tanta tela? – murmuró ofuscado Edward mientras intentaba subirlo para acariciarme las piernas.

Me reí mientras atraía mis labios a los suyos y con facilidad le sacaba la chaqueta de su traje y su pajarita.

-Usted también está arrebatador esta noche, Señor Cullen – dije entre besos – Pero lo tuyo con los trajes es una verdadera historia de amor – lo alabé mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa.

-Aduladora – me contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado nada inocente, mientras se acababa de sacar su camisa él mismo.

Pero en vez de volver a mis brazos se levantó y tiró de mí para que hiciera lo mismo que él.

-Por mucho que me encanta hacerlo contigo en cualquier lado – me dijo mientras me apretaba contra su entrepierna para demostrar su punto - Hoy pienso tomarme mi tiempo para desvestirse.

Cogió mi mano y me llevó hasta el dormitorio dónde nos esperaba esa magnífica cama. No pude evitar ir corriendo y tirarme en ella, llevaba desde que la había visto deseando hacerlo.

-Ohhhh…. Bendito el día en que te la compraste – le dije extasiada por la comodidad.

-Más tarde – me contestó Edward volviéndome a levantar.

Se había quitado sus pantalones y sus zapatos dejándome una buena vista de sus perfectos músculos. Era un placer para mi vista y… todo mío.

Me giró con cuidado y con toda la delicadeza del mundo deshizo el nudo de mi cuello dejando un camino de besos que erizaron mi piel a su paso. Sus manos tramposas acariciaron todo lo que tenían cerca hasta que bajaron la cremallera del vestido dejándolo caer a mis pies, revelando mi delicada lencería. Rose se había negado en rotundo que la tarde de compras acabara sin una visita a la tienda de ropa interior. Y ahora se lo agradecía.

Mucho más cuando al girarme vi la cara de deseo de Edward.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que soy el postre – intenté tomarle el pelo.

-Oh créeme que lo eres…. Y solo para mí para disfrutarte – dijo con orgullo antes de devorar mis labios.

Sentí sus brazos en mi trasero y justo después mis pies abandonaron el suelo y me soltó en la cama haciéndome rebotar mientras me continuaba mirando como un león que había encontrado a su presa.

-Supongo que nos podemos divertir un poco con esta maravillosa lencería antes de hacerla desaparecer – anunció justo antes sentarse encima de mí y comenzar a besar mi cuerpo comenzando por mi cuello, continuando por mis pechos y acabando en el borde de mis braguitas.

Se estaba tomando todo el tiempo del mundo y estaba volviéndome completamente loca.

Era imposible estarse quieta cuando él se empeñaba en hacerme desfallecer. Noté como la primera de mis prendas comenzaba a bajar por mis piernas con delicadeza hasta desaparecer. Hizo el recorrido de vuelta con sus caricias y besos hasta que llegó al punto más placentero de mi cuerpo. Edward se entretuvo en él y no paró hasta que todo el placer explotó de mi interior.

-Edward – gemí reclamándolo.

Él continuó tomándose las cosas a su ritmo antes de volver a reunirse conmigo y mis labios. Cuando al fin lo hizo lo pegué a mi cuerpo para que no se escapara más, por mucho que me había hecho disfrutar su pequeña aventura al sur de mi cuerpo lo continuaba necesitando. Noté como estaba más que preparado.

Sus manos fueron a mi sujetador y me libraron de la última de las prendas que recubría mi cuerpo mientras intentaba deshacerme de sus boxers. Después de dedicarle una exquisita atención a mis pechos él mismo se hizo cargo de desnudarse por completo.

Dejándonos piel con piel.

Nunca lo había deseado tanto como lo hacía ahora y eso que Edward siempre había sido dinamita para mis instintos. Desde hace unas horas todo era más intenso.

Vi cómo se iba a separar de mí para ir a buscar los preservativos pero hoy necesitaba sentirlo a él completamente. Normalmente, continuábamos protegiéndonos a pesar que yo tomaba la píldora, a los dos nos había parecido lo más natural así que no había razón para no hacerlo, pero hoy no quería. Las pocas veces que lo habíamos hecho sin más protección que mis pastillas habían sido por decisión mía. Edward siempre había respetado todas mis decisiones.

Anclé mis piernas en su cadera, notando por primera vez que me había dejado los tacones puestos, así que hice un poco más de presión haciendo que nuestras miradas ardieran, casi literalmente.

-Hoy no – dije brevemente mientras llevaba la mano a su parte más sensible y lo introducía en mi interior haciéndonos gemir a los dos.

-Bella eres maravillosa…. El puto paraíso, preciosa – murmuró con su voz grave y afectada mientras comenzaba a movernos a un ritmo que iba a volverme loca.

Lo apreté un poco más intentando acelerar sus embistes, pero esta noche Edward parecía dispuesto a saborear cada segundo.

-Me estás volviendo loca – le dije intentando recuperar mi voz.

-Es mi intención – me respondió justo antes de acelerar sus movimientos haciéndome tensar a su alrededor.

-Edward – gemí sabiendo que no tardaría en volver a alcanzar la cima.

Continuamos moviéndonos sedientos, no tardé mucho en sentir mi orgasmo devorándome por dentro y Edward me siguió instantes más tarde.

Cuando acabó de vaciarse en mí se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo. Yacíamos completamente exhaustos y colmados. Nada mejor que este momento.

Desde que estaba con Edward entendía perfectamente porque los franceses lo llamaban _la petite mort._ Era todo tan intenso que sería la más dulce de las muertes.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados en silencio, sin fuerzas para movernos hasta que Edward rodó metiéndonos dentro de la cama y tapándonos. Me abracé a él, dejando que acariciara mi pelo con la delicadeza que lo caracterizaba.

Me había acostumbrado, no solo a descargar las tensiones diarias haciendo el amor con él, sino también a estos momentos de intimidad. A sus dedos distraídos acariciando mi piel y mi pelo, calmándome. A sus labios dejando besos en mi frente y la coronilla de mi cabeza mientras le explicaba alguna historia bizarra de mí día o él hacía lo mismo hasta que me quedaba dormida. Los días que se marchaba y no se quedaba a dormir me costaba tanto conciliar el sueño que solo volver a repasar documentos de trabajo hacía que me durmiera…. Pero del aburrimiento.

-Eso ha sido… - dije sin saber ni cómo describirlo.

-Más intenso que nunca – respondió Edward por mí.

-Desde luego – coincidí con una sonrisa soñadora bañando mi rostro.

Desperté sintiéndome extremadamente relajada. Hacía tanto tiempo que no descansaba tan bien que parecía que había rejuvenecido cinco años. Me estiré buscando a Edward, era raro no encontrarme con su cuerpo pegado al mío. Pero él ya no estaba en la cama, así que recogiendo su camisa para tener algo con lo que taparme salí de la habitación. Iba a ser un poco vergonzoso salir a la calle un domingo por la mañana con mi vestido de gala, aunque solo fuera para ir al otro extremo de la calle.

Seguí el rastro del olor y el ruido que provenían de la cocina.

-Te vas a quemar ese bonito cuerpo – le dije a Edward divertida mientras lo veía cocinar tan solo con unos pantalones anchos de deporte.

Era una imagen que no dejaba de sorprenderme y de maravillarme. Excepto, Jake nadie me había hecho ni el desayuno ni ninguna otra comida. Al ser chef todos asumían que no me gustaría o que sería una snob con lo que fuera que me prepararan, cuando esa era la manera más sencilla de llegar hasta mi corazón.

Aunque no es que Edward necesitara mucho para conseguirlo…. A pesar de todos mis miedos él ya se estaba haciendo hueco como pocas personas lo habían hecho nunca. Mi vocecita interior me chillaba que tuviera cuidado, que él quería continuar con su vida, pero la desgracia y las cicatrices de su pasado eran muy recientes y la voluntad y el corazón no siempre van en la misma dirección… pero Edward con estas cosas hacía que enviara a esa vocecita al fondo de mi cabeza.

-Me pondría una camiseta pero sin lugar a dudas te quedan a ti mucho mejor – me contestó apreciando mi atuendo con una sonrisa y una mirada que decía lo mucho que le gustaba.

Estiró su brazo sin apartarse de delante del fuego para atraerme a él. No dude en coger su mano y tiró de mí hasta tenerme encajada en su pecho dejando un beso en mi cabeza. Levanté la cara para poder besarlo.

-Ahora sí son unos buenos días – afirmé – Te he echado de menos a mi lado cuando me he despertado – le dije mientras miraba los huevos revueltos que estaba haciendo.

-Alguien tenía que alimentarnos después del ejercicio de anoche – comentó divertido.

-Toda la razón Cullen, te lo agradezco – le respondí mientras cogía una cuchara y probaba la comida de la cazuela.

-¡Oye! – intentó regañarme pero me encogí de hombros.

-Deformación profesional – bromeé y poniéndome de puntillas le di un beso. – Está buenísimo.

-Me alegro que lo apruebes – contestó orgulloso de él mismo. – Y ahora vamos a comer antes que me arrepienta y decida perderme en tu pecaminoso cuerpo – sentenció dándome una pequeña nalgada para que me apartara de él.

Desayunamos entre caricias y besos robados y conversaciones sobre la cena de ayer. No me podía sacar de la cabeza como Aro Volturi me había helado de pies a la cabeza con su mirada despectiva.

-Es un imbécil y cada día que pasa estoy más seguro que prefiere hundirse a ceder nada a favor de Caius – comentó enfadado.

-¿Y Caius cómo lo lleva? No debe ser plato de buen gusto – pregunté preocupada por él.

Con todos estos meses lo había aprendido a apreciar a Caius como amigo y debajo de toda esa fachada de mujeriego y bromista había un hombre que se preocupaba de los suyos. Desde que nos habíamos encontrado en el bar la noche que discutí con Jake había podido ser testigo de sus dos caras y no entendía como su propio hermano estaba dispuesto a fastidiarlo por el placer de hacerlo.

-Bueno, ha decidido focalizar su rabia en algo constructivo – me explicó – En cómo hacerse con la empresa – dijo mientras le daba un trago a su café.

Y ahí estaba la misma sensación que tuve ayer mientras lo escuchaba hablar con Caius y Tanya… Había algo más a parte del hecho de no dejarse pisotear por Aro.

-¿La empresa? – pregunté con sorpresa siendo consciente, de repente, de todo lo que me había estado contando estas semanas. Era como un puzle en el que todo encajaba de golpe – Os queréis hacer con el control de toda la empresa… también con la parte de Marco… por eso te necesita… No quiere hacerlo solo y eres el único socio con el que puede contar.

Edward me sostuvo la mirada un buen rato hasta que sus labios se curvaron hacía arriba y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eres tan malditamente brillante, Bella – me dijo mientras me atraía hacía él y me sentaba en la mesa delante su sitio, apartando los platos del desayuno.

-Me has enseñado bien – le contesté mientras apoyaba mis pies en su silla acortando nuestro espacio. – Todos estos meses te he estado prestando atención – continué mientras sus manos iban a mis caderas para dejarlo completamente encajado en mí.

Aprovechando que su cara estaba apoyada en mi vientre dejó un beso cuando sus manos se colaban por debajo de su camisa acariciando mi piel.

-Es una locura, pero la adrenalina me corre por las venas – me explicó y aunque sus caricias me estaban volviendo loca aún era consciente que me hablaba de los movimientos que estaba haciendo en la empresa.

-Edward – intenté decir coherentemente pero mi voz salió como un gemido cuando noté dos de sus dedos adentrarse en mi interior – Edward…. – intenté volver a recapitular mis pensamientos, le iba a decir algo importante de verdad… ¡Maldito fuera!

-Sácate la camisa preciosa yo estoy ocupado aquí – dijo el muy maldito mientras acentuaba las caricias entre mis piernas.

En cuando me deshice de ella se levantó cogiendo mi cabeza para besarme intensamente dejándome, poco a poco, completamente acostada en su robusta mesa de comedor. En cuanto me tuvo como él quiso fue deslizando sus besos por todo mi cuerpo sin dejar de acariciar mi interior con su otra mano derritiéndome ante su toque como siempre.

Finalmente sus labios encontraron a su mano y puso todo su empeño hasta que logró hacerme alcanzar el cielo gritando su nombre.

Me estaba recuperando la respiración aun cuando sentí que sus brazos me alzaban hasta tenerme completamente apoyada en él. Me abracé a él como una enredadera y me dejé acariciar por este hombre que derretía mi cuerpo y mi alma.

-Lo conseguiréis – conseguí decirle lo que mi orgasmo me había impedido decirle.

-Gracias – me dijo sinceramente.

Con cuidado me senté a horcajadas, poniendo a prueba la resistencia de las sillas, y acaricie su rostro.

Era suave tan solo una pequeña molestia cuando pasé mis dedos por la zona de su barba al no haberse afeitado hoy rompían la perfección de su rostro.

-Eres un buen hombre Edward. Te preocupas por Caius. Y eres malditamente brillante – repetí lo que me había dicho él hace un rato – Así que no tengo ninguna duda que haréis morder el polvo a los idiotas de los hermanos de Caius. – aseguré mientras él me miraba de una manera que no podía ni descifrar.

-Lo haría todo para que te quedaras así siempre…. Me calmas – confesó hundiendo su cara en mi piel.

¿Cómo explicarle que me sentía igual? Que cada vez era más difícil luchar contra lo que sentía. Que cada vez me podía contener menos cuando él estaba tan cerca.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada el teléfono de su casa sonó estridentemente rompiendo la burbuja en la que estábamos sumidos.

-Edward tendrías que responder – le recordé al ver que no tenía ninguna intención de mover un musculo.

-No, deja que suene… ahora mismo el mundo podría caerse a pedazos que nada sería tan importante como estar así contigo – dijo melosamente dejando besos en mis sensibles pechos.

No pude insistirle más porque el sonido se paró dejándonos la intimidad suficiente para concentrarnos en nosotros. Llevé mis manos a su pelo para tirar de él por todo lo que me estaba provocando nuevamente mientras mis caderas comenzaban a mecerse suavemente.

Pero el condenado teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Agggrrr – gruñí por la interrupción – Edward… deberías cogerlo – tiré nuevamente de su pelo, pero esta vez para sepáralo de mí.

-No quiero– contestó caprichosamente mientras intentaba llegar a mí de nuevo.

-Edward…. –advertí mientras el sonido no cesaba.

-Cógelo tú si quieres – me retó levantando su ceja - Yo no tengo ningún interés en nada que no sea tu cuerpo – dijo levantándose conmigo mientras me sentaba en mueble que tenía al lado del sofá dónde quedaba el teléfono, que había vuelto a callarse.

Era una mesa de la misma madera que la principal y que aguantó bien mi peso y las embestidas de Edward, pero una vez más el teléfono volvió a sonar.

¡Esto ya era demasiado!

Edward se negaba a responder pero llevan llamando sin cesar tres veces en menos de cinco minutos, seguro que era importante.

-¡Edward! – intenté reclamarle pero él solo sonreía como un niño que está disfrutando con su travesura sin pensar en nada más.

Harta me estiré hasta tener el inalámbrico en mi mano y se lo estampé en el pecho.

-Mis piernas están cerradas hasta que respondas al maldito cacharro – le aseguré haciendo un poco de presión con el teléfono en su dura piel.

-Mandona – me contestó y sin mirar a la pantalla contestó con un gruñido - ¿¡Qué?!

- _Vaya, con qué mal humor nos levantamos por la mañana_ – escuché la voz de Alice colarse por el auricular debido lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro.

-En la era de los whastapp no hay ninguna necesidad que me molestes a estas horas. – continuó Edward gruñendo a su amiga haciéndome sonreír.

Alice era la persona más insistente y estaba segura que si no le hubiera contestado a las llamadas se habría presentado aquí con los SWAT, tirado la puerta abajo para encontrarnos a Edward y a mi retozando como adolescentes en el comedor de su casa.

- _Edward son casi la una del mediodía de un domingo. No es pronto y qué vas a tener más importante que hacer que responder a mi llamada_ – bromeó Alice haciéndole rodar los ojos.

Estaba encantador así.

Su pelo despeinado y su cara siempre mesurada con un ligero enfado, aunque quería demasiado a Alice para enfadarse con ella de verdad.

Decidí vengarme un poco de él acariciando su espalda y besando suavemente su cuello. La respiración de Edward quedó un poco afectada. Cuando levanté la mirada me miraba advirtiéndome que no siguiera por ese camino.

Oh, Edward Cullen iba a comprobar que dos pueden jugar a al mismo juego….

-Créeme Alice que tengo muchas cosas más interesantes que hacer – dijo en un tono más que sugerente que a la pequeña duende no le costaría mucho adivinar qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Oh, veo que había decidido jugar también.

Levanté la vista y el muy descarado estaba mirándome. Obviamente esa última afirmación no era sólo para su amiga.

Bajé mis labios hasta sus pezones mientras mis manos jugaban con el filo de sus pantalones.

- _¡Edward Cullen! ¡Estás con alguien! ¡Ahhhhhhh!_ – la escuché gritar –

-Ves lo que has conseguido – me susurró a la oreja aprovechando que se había separado del auricular para no quedarse sordo.

-Descarado – pronuncié sin voz mientras mordía su pezón izquierdo

Escuchábamos murmurar a Alice pero no me podía importar menos cuando la mirada de Edward me estaba haciendo arder.

-Alice de verdad te tengo que dejar… te llamo luego – intentó despedirse Edward mientras me cargaba con una mano sorprendiéndome.

-¡Edward nos tiraras! – chillé viendo como nos tambaleamos antes que recuperara el equilibrio. Era pequeña pero no para levantarme solo con un brazo.

-¡ _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¿Bella? ¿Edward Cullen estás con Bella? –_ escuché de nuevo la voz de Alice.

-¿No habías colgado? – le murmuré bajito intentando disimular.

-Adiós Alice. Te quiero – colgó sin esperar a nada más. – Y ahora veremos si eres tan valiente como antes, preciosa. – continuó olvidándose completamente de la llamada que acababa de despachar.

Nos llevó hasta su habitación, dónde acabamos de deshacer aún más las sabanas hasta que alcanzamos el exastasis.

-Sabes que no te va a dejar en paz… Es más creo que no me dejara en paz ni a mí – murmuré recordando los gritos de Alice mientas contemplaba mis dedos arrugados debido al tiempo que llevábamos sumergidos en la bañera de Edward después de haber hecho el amor.

Edward no respondió, simplemente continuó jugando con mi pelo. Estaba apoyada en su pecho así que no le podía ver la cara.

-¿Me has escuchado? – repetí al ver que no contestaba.

-Sí –aseguró besando mi cabeza. Me estaba haciendo adicta a este tipo de besos… eran dulces y me hacían sentir tan bien… tan querida – Alice ya lo sabía… Yo le expliqué que habíamos tenido algo la primera vez, después no la he vuelto a poner al día, pero no es algo que le venga de nuevo – me explicó.

Me había encontrado con Alice muchas veces desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos acostado por primera vez y nunca había me había dado la sensación que supiera nada de lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Así que o bien no estaba muy a favor y había preferido ignorarme o bien Edward le había pedido discreción. Decidí no preguntar, si Alice no se había entrometido yo tampoco lo haría. Aunque algo me decía que esta vez no tendría tanta suerte.

-¿Y ha aguantado todo este tiempo sin decir nada? ¡Eso sí que es un milagro! – bromeé haciendo reír a Edward también.

\- Ella sospechaba por varias cosas de las que no me había dado ni cuenta, la verdad, y yo supongo que necesitaba a alguien a quién contarle el lío que tenía en la cabeza esos primeros días. – volvió a explicarme.

-Lo entiendo… No me tienes que dar ninguna explicación – le aseguré girando un poco la cabeza para regalarle un rápido beso.

-¿Tú no se lo has contado a nadie? ¿Nadie con quién desahogarte de los dolores de cabeza que te he dado estos meses? – bromeó y deseé que no lo hubiera preguntado. No quería mentirle pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría si le contaba la verdad.

-Sí, claro…- sentí como su pecho se ponía un poco más firme supongo que sorprendido por mi declaración - Aunque no era un confidente ni mucho menos… pero sí se lo dije a alguien. – reí suavemente ante la inverosímil imagen que se creaba en mi mente.

-¿Y quién es? ¿La conozco? –preguntó seguramente pensando en Rose como principal confesora.

-Ummm…. – me aclaré la voz – Jake. – dije soltando todo el aire que había en mi interior.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Parece que están aprovechando bien el tiempo para quererse y para aclarar la situación. Espero que os haya gustado y cómo siempre os digo espero vuestras teorías. ¡Me encanta leerlas!**

 **¿Qué pensáis de esta última confesión de Bella?**

 **Os adelanto que en el próximo capítulo descubriremos qué paso en Forks y quizás entendamos mejor el cambio de Bella o incluso entender mejor a Jake…**

Nos vemos **el próximo MIERCÓLES** con el nuevo capítulo. Esta vez con las dos actualizaciones semanales, que el ritmo de esta semana ha sido casi endemoniado jajaja

 **Otra cosita, me preguntáis cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia. Estoy escribiendo la última parte ya, así que en cuanto me organice bien por capítulos os informaré.**

Nos leemos en el próximo,

Saludos!


	19. Nos doblaremos pero no nos romperemos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Jolín, sé que siempre empiezo igual, y espero que lo leáis aunque sé que hay muchas probabilidades que vayáis directamente al capítulo (yo a veces también lo hago), pero os quiero dar, una semana más, las gracias porque siempre estáis ahí. Incluso la semana pasada que hubo 3 capítulos no fallasteis casi nunca. Es muy bonito y no me canso de daros las gracias.**

 **.**

 **NOS DOBLAREMOS PERO NO NOS ROMPEREMOS**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

 **[** **ACLARACIÓN:** **Os sitúo temporalmente. Con este capítulo vamos atrás en el tiempo, VOLVEMOS JUSTO AL MOMENTO EN QUE BELLA Y JACOB VUELVEN A FORKS. Concretamente entre el capítulo 11 y 12.]**

 **.**

Volver a Forks siempre era extraño.

Era una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados difíciles de digerir durante las primeras horas.

Me encantaba volver a casa. Estar con mi familia, en un lugar seguro y que me conocía tan bien como la palma de mi mano. Me hacía sentir segura y feliz a la vez que vulnerable. Durante todos estos años había conseguido convertir Seattle en mi hogar. El mío propio. No el de nadie más. Allí era quién yo quería ser sin las miradas de la gente que te juzga por ser nieta o hija de alguien. Tanto la familia de Charlie, mi padre, como la de René, mi madre, habían vivido durante generaciones en este pequeño pueblo perdido de las montañas de Washington. No había secretos del pasado que poder esconder, porque todos eran sabidos de antemano por los habitantes de esta diminuta comunidad. Era difícil crearte un camino propio sin la sombra de los que llegaron antes que tú.

Jake se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, o incluso peor.

Si en Forks todo el mundo se conocía, en La Push era casi imposible tener intimidad. Así que volver a nuestras raíces había sido una decisión tan necesaria como peligrosa, teniendo en cuenta que nuestra amistad caminaba sobre una fina cuerda sobre el abismo. Tener a nuestros familiares y vecinos metiendo las narices en nuestros asuntos tenía todos los números para hacer volar nuestra falsa calma por los aires a la primera de cambio.

Jake había insistido en que estábamos bloqueados no sólo con la carta del _Fantasía,_ sino con todo el proyecto, y había detectado muy bien cual era nuestro problema. Nosotros.

Porque la realidad es que no nos faltaban ideas, no nos faltaban ganas para el _Fantasía_ , pero habíamos tomado caminos paralelos que parecían destinados a no encontrarse nunca si no le poníamos remedio. Yo seguía molesta por su falta de confianza en mí y él seguía molesto conmigo por haberle recriminado no ser un buen amigo y solo preocuparse por él mismo. Y cada vez que conseguíamos estar juntos más de cinco minutos en el mismo sitio, en vez de mejorar, todo se agravaba. Los dos siempre habíamos sido muy orgullosos, pero no nos habíamos herido tanto como para no acabar cediendo. Esta vez al parecer no estaba en los planes de ninguno hacerlo y eso nos estaba haciendo demasiado daño, no solo personalmente sino también profesionalmente.

Los fogones siempre habían sido nuestro lugar sagrado, la cocina nuestra religión y ahora solamente era un campo de batalla en el que los cuchillos cortaban menos que nuestras miradas o nuestras veladas discusiones.

Sentí la cafetera hervir inundándome de repente de ese olor inconfundible de café recién hecho. Saqué las galletas de la bandeja del horno y las coloqué en un plato. Cogí dos tazas y lo llevé todo a la mesa.

Me senté y como si de un ritual perfectamente sincronizado se tratara papá entró por la puerta. Me costaba verlo vestido sin su uniforme de jefe de policía, pero mamá lo había obligado a jubilarse después de que se viera envuelto en un tiroteo por el robo del banco del pueblo de al lado. A él no le había pasado nada, pero mamá había entrado en pánico y se pasó los siguientes meses insistiendo en que dejara el trabajo definitivamente. Al final habían llegado a un acuerdo intermedio, así que ahora hacía algunos trámites administrativos durante algunas horas hasta que se pudiera jubilar oficialmente. La vida no era tan divertida para el eterno Jefe Swan, pero definitivamente era más segura. Mamá dormía tranquila, y para qué negarlo yo también, porque nuestro hombre estaba a salvo.

-Cuando te vayas habré engordado todos los quilos que tu madre ha hecho adelgazar a base de lechuga y pollo a la plancha durante todo el año pasado – se quejó sin ninguna pena papá mientras me daba un beso y miraba las galletas como si fuera un manjar de los dioses.

Llevaba cinco días en Forks y habíamos creado esta rutina. Cada tarde él volvía a casa directo de trabajar y yo le preparaba la merienda antes de irme a trabajar con Jake sobre la carta. Era nuestro momento padre e hija y me daba la paz antes de encontrarme con el gruñón de quien siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, mi refugio...

Jake y yo habíamos alquilado durante estas semanas un pequeño restaurante que estaba vacío ya que sus dueños llevaban años viviendo sus últimos días en la soleada California. Podíamos usar sus cocinas como lugar de trabajo para crear los platos que íbamos preparando de la nueva carta. Que hasta el momento habían sido…. Ninguno.

-Deberías hablar con Jacob. No os hace bien estar así. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado no es tan importante como para tirar por la borda vuestra amistad – me sorprendió papá mientras bebía su café como si estuviéramos comentado el último partido de la liga.

Mamá había estado molestándome desde la primera noche que llegamos a Forks. Era demasiado evidente que no estábamos siendo los de siempre y más para personas que nos conocían tan bien. Supongo que el hecho que nos hubiéramos negado a hacer ningún tipo de celebración conjunta con todas las familias para celebrar nuestra estancia temporal solo hacía que evidenciarlo todo un poco más si cabe.

-Lo sé. Lo haré – dije sin mucho convencimiento.

-Soy tu padre y no está bien que me mientas – me contestó con ese gesto tan suyo que me decía que no se creía ni una palabra que decía.

-Tarde o temprano lo haré. – me encogí de hombros no comprometiéndome en nada, porque la verdad era que no tenía la seguridad que una charla fuera a solucionar nada... Más bien lo empeoraría. En el fondo de mi ser no quería que Jacob pusiera en palabras lo que _realmente_ le molestaba. Prefería no encarar esa situación.

-Darle la espalda a los problemas nunca es la opción más sabía, cielo. – volvió a insistir.

-¿Has hablado con mamá? – pregunté sabiendo que mamá le habría pedido que hablara conmigo cuando ella ya había gastado todos sus cartuchos para hacerme entrar en razón.

-Cada noche desde que volviste. Me está volviendo loco. – admitió haciéndonos reír con su confesión desesperada. –

-Te quiero mucho papá, pero me parece que aún no estoy preparada para hablar con Jake. – admití ante el único hombre que nunca me fallaría por muy infantil e irracional que fuera mi comportamiento. – Así que te tocara seguir escuchando a mamá unos días, pero te prometo que te dejaré galletas hechas y masa en el congelador para que la pena sea más llevadera. –

-Me parece un buen trato, asegúrate de pasarte por casa de tu tía Carmen y tu tío Elezar para dejar algunas… Tú madre los está volviendo locos también a ellos. –

René Swan y su dramatismo en estado puro.

\- Estamos preocupados por ti, no pareces tú… estás apagada. – Continuó mi padre - Tú cabeza parece estar en otro lado, siempre mirando el móvil buscando una llamada que, al parecer, no llega… Contéstame solo a una cosa ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado.

Sabía que papá llevaba días observándome, sacando sus propias conclusiones sin decir nada hasta ahora.

Mamá era un volcán en erupción. Ella era muy perceptiva y siempre intentaba ayudar a todo el mundo, pero le ponía muchas ganas, demasiadas incluso. Papá, en cambio, se sentaba en su sillón y te observaba en silencio y cuando se acercaba para tenderte una mano era cuando realmente lo necesitabas. Era una mano salvadora fruto de saber cuándo los demás se están ahogando sin saber cómo salir a la superficie por su propio pie. Éramos demasiado parecidos. Los dos éramos más de actos que de palabras, por eso nos entendíamos tan bien.

-Tenemos demasiadas cosas entre manos con el nuevo restaurante y… es todo un poco estresante. Nos está pasando factura– confesé lo que podía ser una parte de nuestro problema.

Porque en el fondo sabía que el problema entre Jake y yo no era culpa del _Fantasía._ Habíamos pasado por épocas de mucho más trabajo que el que teníamos ahora o en condiciones mucho más precarias y siempre nos habíamos mantenido fuertes, pero nunca habíamos dejado que nuestros sentimientos se confundieran como hasta ahora. Porque quizás si queríamos solucionar lo que nos estaba sucediendo deberíamos remontarnos bastantes meses atrás cuando decidimos que la mejor manera de sobrellevar nuestros problemas era acostándonos. Cuando fuimos lo suficientemente ilusos para pensar que traspasar esa barrera no nos acabaría pasando factura. Cuando nos creímos indestructibles.

-La amistad que tenéis tú y Jake es como los juncos… se doblan pero siempre siguen en pie. – Me dijo papá cogiéndome la mano para atraer mi atención – Pero Bella, eso no significa que debáis aceptar nada que os haga infelices. Confío en que sabréis encontrar la solución, pero nunca debe ser a costa de tú propia felicidad. – Acabó dando en el clavo como siempre.

¡Maldito don de Charlie Swan!

-No hace falta que me expliques nada, solo piensa en lo que te he dicho. Confío en ti, cielo. – continuó al ver qué no sabía qué decirle. Eso era lo mejor de hablar con él que no esperaba nada a cambio – Y ahora deberías irte si pretendes hacer algo de provecho esta tarde – me apremió haciéndome ser consciente por primera vez desde que había entrado por la puerta de casa de qué hora era.

Durante todo el camino hacía el restaurante fui intentando recopilar todo el valor con el que había salido de casa después de la charla con Charlie para poder enfrentar finalmente a Jake, pero al entrar al viejo restaurante y ver su cara de frustración supe que ese día tampoco sería el elegido para acabar esta locura.

…

El sonido del mar embravecido siempre me había relajado.

Las olas luchando unas con las otras hasta estamparse contra las rocas de los acantilados de La Push era un sonido que me llenaba de paz.

-Te vas a quedar congelada – me dijo suavemente Jake mientras me tapaba los hombros con una manta. – Tus padres se han ido, les he dicho que te llevaría a tu casa cuando volvieras, pero se avecina tormenta y no quería que te quedaras helada aquí- me explicó mientras se sentaba a mi lado, encima de mi chaqueta que había estirado en la arena para no mojarme.

-Charlie sabía que estaba aquí… siempre lo estoy. Así que es una bonita manera de dejarme en La Push y supongo que obligarme a tener la conversación que llevábamos evitando tanto tiempo… Hasta la paciencia de mi padre tiene un límite – le dije a Jake armándome de valor, seguramente impulsada por el hastío hacia esta situación en la que seguíamos estancados una semana y media más tarde de llegar aquí.

Al final, después de mucha insistencia por parte de todo el mundo, habíamos hecho una comida familiar. Había sido un desastre. Al menos para Jake y para mí. Había demasiada tensión y nada nos salía de manera natural creando un ambiente que se había ido viciando a medida que avanzaban las horas. Al final no había podido aguantar más ese sinsentido y había huido excusándome en que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire puro aprovechando estos días en Forks.

-Bella… -comenzó Jake – Quiero disculparme una vez más ¡Dios! No sabes lo mucho que te he necesitado estos meses en el restaurante y he sido un idiota manteniéndote lejos, no paro de pensarlo desde la noche en que discutimos y cada vez me arrepiento más. Tú perteneces a esas cocinas _conmigo_ , no dando vueltas en los despachos soportando que el idiota del Volturi y su amigo te pongan la cabeza como un bombo – me dijo ofuscado Jake.

¿Cómo había conseguido darle la vuelta al cuento para que Aro y Edward fueran los culpables de todo nuestro enredo?

-Jake para – le interrumpí – Esto no es culpa de Aro o Edward… - intenté volver a encauzar la conversación en nosotros.

-¿Ahora les defiendes? – me retó Jake sin dejarme continuar.

-No se trata de defenderlos, se trata de no culpar a nadie por nuestros propios errores… Esto no es cosa de ellos, es solo nuestra – intenté hacerlo razonar.

Jake me miró en silencio. Lo conocía bien y sabía que estaba sopesando qué decir y pensando seriamente lo que yo le había dicho. Le di su espacio.

-Siento que te estoy perdiendo – confesó temeroso mientras sus manos acunaban de repente mi cara.

Suspiré porque en cierta manera tenía razón. Este sinsentido nos estaba alejando y nos estábamos perdiendo mutuamente. Yo también estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amigo en el camino.

Al Jake amable que siempre me hacía sentir cómoda a su lado.

Al Jake dicharachero que me hacía reír tanto que acababa con dolor de barriga.

Al Jake que me miraba y sabía cómo me sentía o lo que pensaba.

Al Jake, mi amigo inseparable.

Me separé de él cuando su cara se acercaba peligrosamente a la mía.

Hace meses tomé la decisión de que nunca más volveríamos a tener nada que no fuera una amistad y no había cambiado mi resolución. Nuestra pésima gestión de los momentos límites había sido la que nos había traído hasta aquí y no iba a volver a tropezar con la misma piedra.

-Jake no – le dije separándolo con las manos en su pecho – No volverá a pasar, te lo dije y no he cambiado de idea – le expliqué.

-Lo siento… yo… Bella joder… ¡¿Por qué no?! – me preguntó rendido.

Al final parece que habíamos llegado al fondo de la cuestión y justo ahora no sabía cómo continuar. ¿Cómo acabas con las esperanzas de tu mejor amigo? ¿Cómo rompes el corazón a la persona que te había mantenido de una pieza en tus momentos más difíciles?

-Te quiero mucho, Jake… pero nosotros no podemos ser pareja… Nunca debimos traspasar la línea de la amistad haciendo el amor y no deberíamos volver a caer en ese error. – le dije intentando no sonar muy dura.

-Podemos hacerlo funcionar – me insistió

-No lo hará.

-¡No lo sabes! – chilló con cierta desesperación- No lo hemos intentado. Danos una oportunidad Bella, por favor – me pidió tan sinceramente que mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Jake se acercó de nuevo para estirar sus enormes brazos y acunarme en su pecho, consolándome.

Sentía sus manos apretándome cerca y me sentía bien, pero no en casa. Mi piel no se erizaba tan solo con su cercanía, ni había electricidad en el ambiente cuando compartíamos espacio ni desesperación por levantar mi cara para poder encontrarme con sus labios. ¿Cómo explicarle que nuestras pieles no se reconocían como amantes?

Cuando mi llanto se fue calmando, Jake me dejó separarme de él. Nuestras caras estaban tan cerca que fue imposible evitar a tiempo que sus labios rozaran los míos buscando un beso que calamara sus miedos. Cuando vio que no le respondí se apartó.

-Lo sé, lo siento – se disculpó sin ánimos.

-Jake nunca me contaste que algo había cambiado, que lo que sentías por mí era diferente sino…yo nunca quise jugar contigo, de verdad no hay nada que soporte menos que la idea de lastimarte. Yo te quiero mucho, pero como lo que siempre hemos sido, amigos. – le dije cogiéndole la mano.

No quería que se fuera de mi vida, que se apartara. Durante mis veintiocho años de existencia él había estado presente, en los momentos más felices y en los más tristes, no podía imaginar una Bella Swan sin un Jacob Black a su lado.

Nos doblaríamos hasta los límites de la fuerza, pero jamás permitiría que nada nos rompiera. Aunque él no quisiera, yo lucharía por nuestra amistad.

-He intentado no hacerme ilusiones, recordarme que tú y yo somos esto y nada más… - dijo señalando nuestra distancia - Pero mi corazón aletea cuando estás cerca desde hace un tiempo y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Y no he querido hacerlo… porque prefiero darme de bruces con la realidad y levantarme que vivir con el miedo de despertarme un día dentro de unos años y preguntarme qué habría pasado si hubiera luchado por tener una vida junto a ti. – me explicó algo más sereno.

Y sus palabras cayeron como una maza sobre mí. Jake había decidido ser valiente a pesar de saber que no tenía la suerte a su favor mientras que yo llevaba semanas huyendo, sabiendo que yo sí la tenía de mi lado…. Solo que con otro hombre, no con el que tenía en frente de mí abriéndome su corazón en canal.

-Y, pequeña, - me llamó como lo llevaba haciendo desde que teníamos cinco años y yo era una renacuaja a su lado, pero esta vez, por primera vez en nuestra vida, una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro al decirlo – Bella… Tú nunca has jugado conmigo. Siempre fuimos claros… Bueno, al menos tú – río sin ganas – Fui yo quién no luché cuando las esperanzas comenzaban a aparecer.

-No quiero que esto nos haga daño… Yo te necesito… de verdad lo hago – le supliqué con miedo de que se alejara definitivamente. Era mi amigo y lo quería cerca, pero sabía que no podíamos recuperar lo que teníamos de la noche a la mañana. - ¿Cuándo lo supiste? Que tus sentimientos habían cambiado – pregunté.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que se comenzó a hacer más palpable cuando me insististe en que querías contratar los servicios de Volturis. Juro que ese condenado de Aro Volturi podría recitar ingrediente a ingrediente la carta del _Sublime_ de todas las veces que ha ido solo a llamar tu atención. – gruñó haciéndome reír porque incluso en estos momentos pensábamos igual. – Él siempre ha tenido una fijación por ti y yo tenía miedo que tú acabaras eclipsada… Si me preguntas por un momento… no lo sé, pero creo que coincidió con aquel día que tú decidiste que no querías volver a tener nuestros encuentros y sentí un clic dentro de mí. Me di cuenta que estaba celoso…. Tenía miedo que salieras de nuestras cocinas y te olvidaras de mí… - murmuró.

-Como si eso fuera posible en esta vida – le intenté animar. – Siempre serás un pilar fundamental en mi vida y nadie me eclipsa, no soy una idiota adolescente.

Jake no me contestó pero me miró de esa manera que lo hacía cuando no me creía.

-Continua – le gruñí ante su escrutinio.

\- Pero me robas la voluntad con tu testarudez así que decidí que tenías razón y que yo un idiota que acabaría destruyendo nuestro sueño por celos… Pero desde la primera reunión con Volturi supe que no lo soportaría… No soportaría ver en cada reunión como ese tío te tiraba los trastos… Por eso te pedí que fueras tú quien se encargara de las reuniones con ellos… Te di espacio. O, si soy sincero, quizás me lo di a mí, quién sabe… Deseando que ese tiempo fuera suficiente para olvidar mis nuevos sentimientos o para descubrirnos como algo más de lo que siempre habíamos sido…- continuó Jake antes de parar y distraerse con sus pensamientos.

Le di su espacio una vez más usando esos momentos para intentar calmar mis nervios.

-Tu prima vino a verme una noche a mi casa hecha una furia - me confesó sorprendiéndome – Me dijo que te estaba haciendo infeliz, que era un egoísta dejándote todo el trabajo sucio para ti, que siempre actuaba igual… que te quería sólo para mí…. Y por primera vez no le pude decir nada. ¡Imagínatelo yo callándome ante una discusión contra Rosalie Hale! – intentó aligerar el ambiente con su broma pero yo seguía en shock por lo que me acababa de enterar ¿Cuándo había pasado todo esto?

-Y no le pude decir nada porque en parte tenía razón. Yo quería que te dieras cuenta que tu lugar era en nuestro restaurante conmigo… que ese era tu lugar feliz…. Y secretamente esperaba que volvieras y me dijeras que te habías dado cuenta que todo lo que habías visto allí fuera no te interesaba– añadió – Y es muy difícil para mí decir esto, pero a pesar de todo el estrés, de todo el trabajo al que no estabas acostumbrada a hacer, y que no elegiste hacer, eras feliz….La gente que no te conozca no se dará cuenta pero algo en ti ha cambiado y estás emocionada. Y yo todos estos días solo he estado celoso de la manera en que eres feliz sin mí. – acabó.

-No sé qué decir Jake… Yo pensaba que simplemente no querías hacer el trabajo aburrido… no tenía ni idea que era tu manera de protegernos – admití arrepentida de muchos de los reclamos que le había hecho todas las veces que habíamos discutido estos días.

¡Qué idiotas habíamos sido!

Yo había acusado a Jake de no darse cuenta que yo estaba sufriendo por tener que alejarme de mi trabajo que tanto adoraba y yo misma había sido incapaz de darme cuenta que él también estaba sufriendo y que era yo la causa de ese dolor.

-No tienes que decir nada… Bella sé que se me pasara y por nada del mundo voy a dejar que nuestra amistad pagué las consecuencias de mis ilusiones – me dijo cogiendo mi cara, esta vez para que le mirara a sus ojos decididos.

-Lo sé. No dejaremos que esto se rompa, te lo juro – le prometí.

Había cosas por las que lucharía hasta el fin del mundo y nuestra amistad era una de esas. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer. Le daría el tiempo y el espacio que necesitara pero volveríamos a ser la Bella y el Jake que habíamos sido en el pasado.

-Lo sé, pequeña – me llamó haciéndome sonreír a pesar de que esa mueca de dolor al llamarme así no lo abandonaba.

Me lancé a sus brazos, necesitando su cercanía para asegurarme que todo esto no eran palabras de consuelo vacías, que de verdad nuestra amistad no estaba acabando aquí.

Y supe que si quería que eso se cumpliera tenía que ser sincera.

-Hay alguien – anuncié separándome de él.

Jake se tensó pero no dijo nada, solo asintió dejándome continuar.

-Bueno, no hay alguien de verdad… No está en mi vida definitivamente… pero no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza. No te lo digo para hacerte daño, te lo juro, solo quiero ser sincera. Siento que debo hacerlo sino quiero que los silencios creen más distancia entre nosotros. – le expliqué.

-Y si me lo cuentas justo en este momento supongo que es porque lo conozco– añadió tenso aunque sin rastro de reproche en su voz, simplemente ponía en voz alta el pensamiento que ambos compartíamos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Es Edward Cullen. – dije después de soltar todo el aire que tenía dentro.

Jake hizo una mueca extraña pero no añadió nada.

Y aunque una parte de mí se contraía al pensar lo que le estaría provocando a Jake con esta confesión justo cuando él se había abierto en canal a mí, otra parte se sintió en paz compartiéndolo con alguien… Aunque solo hubiera sido por haber puesto en palabras algo que llevaba escondiendo muchas semanas.

Jacob, finalmente, asintió serio y estirando sus brazos me volvió a abrazar dejándonos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos mientras solamente el mar interrumpía nuestro silencio.

-No nos romperemos Bella. Te lo juro. – escuché murmurar a Jake después de un buen rato en silencio.

Esa conversación fue catártica para ambos.

Al día siguiente nuestro trabajo, aunque no tan fluido como antes, comenzó a dar sus primeros frutos. El primer plato del _Fantasía_ por fin había sido creado.

Y supe que aunque fuera difícil todo se arreglaría… Al menos con Jake.

Había otros aspectos de mi vida que seguían igual de confusos.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Este capítulo es un poco más corto de lo normal, pero quería explicar el momento FORKS, sin nada más.**

 **Alguna de vosotras llevabais dejándome varios comentarios sobre la actitud de Jake y lo que podría haber pasado en Forks, bien, aquí lo tenéis. ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Os creéis como han acabado? ¿Entendéis algo más algunas cosillas que hayan pasado en el fic? Espero vuestras reacciones… Especialmente del CLUB HATER DE JACOB jajajaja**

 **La próxima actualización será el** **VIERNES**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos!**


	20. Hot dogs

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí estamos una semana más con el capítulo del fin de semana. Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho, y que paséis un gran fin de semana también.**

 **Como siempre muchísimas gracias por el cariño y por dedicarle tanto tiempo a esta historia, es muy bonito lo que hacéis.**

 **La web de FF no me ha ido muy bien en toda la tarde, así que espero que se suba bien la actualización.**

 **Ahora sin más os dejo con vuestro querido Edward.**

 **.**

 **HOT DOGS**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

A Jacob Black.

De todas las personas con las que Bella podría haber hablado de lo nuestro, ella elige a Black. No sabía si adorarla por tener el valor de decirle a un hombre, que a todas luces está colado por ella, que tenía algo conmigo o reñirla por ir a echarle algo semejante a la cara. Black no me caía bien, pero no debió ser plato de buen gusto escuchar esa confesión cuando él le estaba abriendo su corazón. Bella y sus habilidades sociales.

Me había explicado que desde que estuvieron en Forks, los dos habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, y estaban intentando volver a encauzar su amistad a lo que fue hace un tiempo… Pero si de algo no era consciente Bella era que lo que le estaba pidiendo a Black era casi un esfuerzo titánico.

Cuando llevas toda la vida siendo de las únicas, por no decir la única persona, con la que Bella había compartido su vida, la única persona con la que ella contaba a diario, ¿Cómo aceptas dejar de serlo y encima recompones tu corazón por el camino?

Esperaba que lo consiguieran porque Bella sufría con esta situación y yo no podía hacer nada para quitarle la tristeza de los ojos cuando pensaba en Black, pero no apostaría mi dinero por ello.

Me paré delante de la puerta para admirar el cartel del _Fantasía._ Era de luces de neón, intentando evocar los locales nocturnos con la puerta oscura de metal. Sin lugar a dudas estaban llevando la idea al extremo y estaba quedando genial. Bajé por las escaleras que ya estaban arregladas y sutilmente iluminadas.

Al entrar al restaurante pude ver como estaba todo dispuesto en la sala. Finalmente el _Fantasía_ era una realidad. Me apoyé en el atril que utilizarían para recibir a los clientes y admiré el lugar. Era grande y sin ninguna duda entre todos los equipos habían conseguido lo que Bella había querido desde el minuto uno. Siempre supe que era una mujer de ideas claras. Sabía dónde quería llegar con este proyecto, y aunque había aceptado cambios que le habían sugerido los expertos, el _Fantasía_ se había hecho tal y como ella había querido.

-¡Vaya! Estás aquí – me sacó de mi ensimismamiento Irina.

Hoy se grabaría la segunda parte del reportaje, esta vez en el nuevo restaurante. Durante la primera grabación no pude estar presente porque el trabajo no me lo permitió, pero esta vez había conseguido sobornar a Tanya para que me programara unas horas libres y poder estar con Bella.

-Ya ves, me he podido escapar un rato - comenté mientras la saludaba con un abrazo.

-Estás muy guapo hoy – me admiró Irina cogiéndome de las solapas de la chaqueta de mi traje dándome un vistazo que me hizo reír por su fingido descaro. – Sexy Cullen, cualquiera diría que quieres impresionar a alguien – acabó con un silbido.

-Quizás deberías hacer tú a entrevista, al parecer eso sí sería un reclamo para el público - escuché la firme voz de Bella a las espaldas de Irina. Solo tuve que desviar unos milímetros mi cara para poder verla.

Joder, no había nada en este mundo que la pudiese eclipsar.

Estaba preciosa. Llevaba una sencilla blusa azul con unos pantalones vaqueros negros que le quedaban como una puñetera segunda piel. La habían peinado dejando su melena suelta y maquillado ligeramente.

Estaba seria. Seguramente era debido a una mezcla explosiva de lo poco que le gustaba la idea de salir por televisión y que volvía a pillar a Irina en el momento menos oportuno, así que podíamos dar gracias que no nos estaba tirando alguna cazuela a la cabeza.

-Dudo que alguien te pudiera hacer sombra – aseguré haciendo que su rubor comenzara a sustituir su gesto ofuscado.

-No sabía que vendrías hoy – afirmó un poco confundida mientras seguía mirando con esa mirada tan particular suya la distancia entre Irina y yo.

Isabella Swan iba a acabar con mi mundo.

-Ya me perdí la primera parte de la entrevista, tenía curiosidad por ver cómo salía ésta – le aseguré sin apartar mi vista de ella y me acerqué para dejar un beso en su cara.

Hace unos días habíamos dicho de comenzar a dejarnos llevar en público, pero también era consciente que aquella noche Bella estaba dejándose llevar por la emoción y había dado muchos pasos adelante en nuestra relación, no quería presionarla mucho más. Ella quería ir a poco a poco y en el fondo se lo agradecía. Sabía que también era lo mejor para mí. Me moría de ganas de besarla, pero dejaría que fuera ella la que marcara el ritmo y más con Irina como variable extraña en esta situación.

-Me imagino – comentó sutilmente cargada de ironía que no me pasó desapercibida, y por la pequeña risa que escuché a mi lado, a Irina tampoco.

-Os dejaré solos, iré a repasar con el cámara las luces y esas cosas – nos dijo Irina antes de desaparecer.

Me quedé dónde estaba mirándola divertido.

-¿Qué? – preguntó a la defensiva.

Daba igual las veces que se lo digiera ella no acababa de creerse que entre Irina y yo solo había una amistad de muchos años. Quizás si no fuera tan testaruda y hubiese aceptado ir a alguna de las reuniones en las que Irina había estado hubiese visto que su comportamiento conmigo no distaba mucho al que tenía con Emmet o Alice… pero ella había sido inflexible al respecto. Si en la reunión estaba mi rubia amiga, ella buscaba cualquier excusa para no aparecer. Se había convertido en una especie de ritual el volver a su casa después y tomarle un poco el pelo.

-Que no te ves con claridad, preciosa. Ven aquí – dije tirando de su brazo para atraerla hacia mí.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le cogí la cara para que no se pudiera escapar y ataqué esos labios que clamaban mi nombre cada vez que estaba a menos de un metro de ellos.

En vez de apartarse se acercó más a mí devorándome como siempre lo hacía, como si nunca fuera suficiente.

La primera vez que sucumbí a mis deseos por Bella, aquel día en su cocina que ahora quedaba tan lejano, pensé que tenerla ese instante calmaría mi sed de ella. Que podría continuar con mi vida con normalidad después de ese encuentro. Me comencé a dar cuenta en cuanto abandoné su cuerpo que estaba equivocado, pero jamás pude llegar ni a imaginar que sería tan intenso casi seis meses más tarde.

-Mucho mejor así – le susurré cuando me separé de ella y la vi con una sonrisa.

-Soy tonta, lo sé…. – se quejó escondiéndose en mi pecho- Es solo que no sé…. Al llevarlo todo en secreto se me hacía difícil gestionar lo que sentía cuando alguien te miraba… a sus ojos tú estabas disponible…. Yo no soy una loca celosa aunque me estás volviendo un poco loca – acabó divertida expresando lo mismo que me pasaba a mí.

-Bella… no sabes las veces que he querido plantarte un beso delante de Caius o cualquier idiota – le contesté haciendo que se relajara.

-Somos idiotas – afirmó haciéndome reír.

-Sois adorables, a la par que idiotas… aunque eso solo va por ti Edward Cullen y no lo retiraré hasta que supliques mi perdón por colgarme el teléfono el otro día. – nos interrumpió Alice.

-¿Algún día alguien dejará de interrumpirnos? – le pregunté a Bella ignorando a mi pequeña amiga –

-Puedes ignorarme todo lo que quieras pero estoy aquí – insistió, casi sucumbo a la risa que amenazaba con salir de mí, pero aguante. – Bella estás preciosa. – la saludó pasando por mi lado sin hacerme ni caso.

-Sabes que no hacía falta que vinieras…. Aunque agradezco muchos tus consejos – le contestó Bella intentando separarse de mí, pero no la dejé. –

Alice tardó en contestar porque la muy entrometida estaba demasiado entretenida mirándonos con cara soñadora.

-Además te traigo la lista de personas que quedamos que te seleccionaría para la inauguración. – contestó finalmente cuando dejó de babear en nuestra dirección. Era tan obvia.

Al final el departamento de publicidad había decidido que haría una pequeña selección de personas influentes del gremio y los invitarían a una especie de inauguración privada del _Fantasía._ Algunos críticos gastronómicos, bloggeros, foodies…. Y de esos últimos Alice era una experta así que habíamos decidido tirar de contactos. Ella estaba encantada de ayudar y nosotros teníamos un dolor de cabeza menos.

Antes de que Bella pudiera coger la lista le quité el papel de las manos a mi amiga.

-¡Yo me encargaré! No quiero que tengas más dolores de cabeza de los que ya tienes – le dije a Bella sabiendo que llevaba unos días muy atareada con la selección de los últimos trabajadores y su entrenamiento.

-Gracias – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me daba un espontaneo beso en los labios dándome una más que agradable sorpresa.

-De verdad que estoy intentando no hacer ningún comentario por eso de no meterme donde no me llaman… Jasper dice que tengo que trabajar mi entrometimiento, pero es que me lo ponéis muy difícil cuando estáis tan cariñosos y encima delante de mis narices ¡Aish! – dijo Alice a una velocidad casi supersónica.

-Sigue haciendo caso a tu marido. – bromeé con ella a lo que solo me sacó la lengua.

Bella se rio llamando mi atención y esta vez un poco más consciente y para divertirme un poco con Alice fui yo quién besó a Bella.

Alice casi saltaba de la emoción.

-Hablaremos más tarde, ni pienses que te vas a librar – dijo apuntándome con el dedo.

Cuando nos giramos para dirigirnos al set que tenían preparado en la cocina Irina nos esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¿Preparada Bella? – le preguntó amablemente a lo que mi chica solo asintió.

 _Mi chica._

A través de las cámaras y los focos pude ver a Jacob Black que llevaba una camisa de color azul que combinaba con el atuendo de Bella. Después de lo que me había explicado Bella sobre que la lucha de los sentimientos que Black tenía hacia ella debería ser más empático con él pero no podía. Me seguía pareciendo una persona egoísta que se había acostumbrado a tener a Bella para él y no estaba seguro que quisiera renunciar a ello con tanta facilidad como ella creía. Bella confiaba mucho en su amistad, y no sería yo quién la cargara de dudas, mucho menos ahora que era un tema tan delicado. Ya había probado hace unos meses lo que significaba intentar hacer cambiar de idea a Bella sobre algo relacionado con Black y no pensaba volver a caer en el error.

Bella se sentó en el taburete que quedaba al lado de Jacob y éste la miró como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.

¡Mis narices si Black había renunciado a tener algo más que una amistad con ella!

La redactora les estuvo explicando cómo sería la entrevista y algunos detalles junto con Irina y en cuanto todo quedó aclarado comenzaron a rodar. Como la que se encargaba de formular las preguntas era la redactora del programa, Alice, Irina y yo nos quedamos un poco más alejados para no molestar en los planos o distraer la atención.

Bella estaba deslumbrante. Era difícil entender como alguien que tiene tanta seguridad en lo que hace y sabe tan bien lo que quiere tiene tan poca idea de la imagen que proyecta. Tenía un don que atrapaba, que había que quisieras saber más de lo que fuera que te contara y su voz era casi como un canto que podrías escuchar durante horas, en cambio, ella seguía arrugando la nariz cada vez que le habíamos propuesto actividades de promoción que requirieran su imagen alegando que no sería ningún extra para la gente. Sin ninguna duda, no se veía con claridad.

Black, a pesar de su habitual pose arrisca, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para parecer amable y por mucho que me costara admitirlo lo estaba consiguiendo. El maldito había conseguido llevarse a Bella a una especie de burbuja dónde solo existían ellos dos y su mundo privado de la cocina.

Sentí la mano de Alice sobre las mías dándome un apretón y a girarme pude ver cómo me sonreía, esta vez sin su picardía característica, solo quería relajarme.

Asentí e intenté alejar esos pensamientos de Black y Bella de mi mente. En el fondo le entendía, yo también arriesgaría hasta mi última oportunidad con ella, no todo el mundo lo iba a aceptar con tanta deportividad como Caius que Bella había decidido pasar página.

Bella me sonrió en varios momentos de la entrevista haciendo que mis dudas se disiparan y también haciendo que Alice se emocionara demasiado a mi lado. Algo me decía que iba a ser complicado gestionar sus expectativas ante este nuevo panorama que se abría ante ella.

Mientras acababan de recoger todo y hablar con Black y Bella sobre detalles de emisión, Alice y yo salimos dándoles algo de privacidad.

-Hacéis buena pareja - me aseguró sonriente y solo pude asentir porque aún era extraño pensar en Bella y en mí como eso... como una pareja - Pero me deberías haber puesto al día antes ¡Mal amigo!- acabó dándome un manotazo en el brazo.

-Bella quiso que quedara todo entre nosotros. – expliqué y aunque hizo una mueca de disgusto no añadió nada más

-¿Desde cuándo ocurre esto? – preguntó.

-Desde la petición de mano de Rose – dije preparándome para la reacción de Alice.

-¡¿Qué?! De eso hace una eternidad Edward Anthony Cullen – me regañó mientras abría sus ojos con sorpresa y ponía sus brazos en jarras.

Si no supiera que su furia iba dirigida a mí me haría hasta gracia.

-Exageras – rodé los ojos, pero por suerte su réplica se vio interrumpida por su teléfono.

Miró la pantalla y después de soltar un bufido me miró de nuevo.

-¡Tengo que irme! Pero ni sueñes que esto se acaba aquí. Dile a Bella que ha estado perfecta. –Dijo con orgullo - ¡Te quiero aunque me ocultes información! Estoy tan feliz por ti – dijo a modo de despedida mientras me daba un rápido beso y contestaba a su llamada.

Me quedé un rato más esperando a que salieran de las cocinas los demás. Me quería despedir de Bella antes de irme. Ella seguramente se quedaría aquí como llevaba haciendo los últimos días, casi semanas, ultimando cosas.

Primero vi salir al cámara y la reportera que se había encargado de la entrevista para después ver a Irina, cargada de papeles acompañada de Bella y Black. Los primeros me saludaron levemente y continuaron su camino, pero el otro grupo se paró justo cuando llegó a mi lado.

-¡Ya hemos acabado! – comentó alegre Irina – Esta tarde llamaré a Josefine para ponerla al día, aunque bueno seguro que Bella lo hace a la perfección. En cuanto esté montado os haré llegar una copia para que deis el visto bueno y en unas semanas debería salir en antena. La nueva sección está prevista que comience en dos semanas y he conseguido que lo haga con el _Fantasía_ , así que debería coincidir con la gran inauguración – nos explicó Irina ilusionada.

Nos había ayudado mucho moviendo las pocas influencias con las que contaba en el canal para que este reportaje fuera un gran éxito.

-Muchas gracias por todo Irina, sé que has hecho un gran esfuerzo por ayudarnos y te lo agradezco mucho – se adelantó Bella sinceramente.

Como siempre Bella sorprendiéndome.

-Ha sido un placer y siempre que necesitéis alguna cosa en la que sea de utilidad no dudéis en llamarme. Los…. Amigos de mis amigos son los míos también – dijo mirándonos alternativamente a Bella y a mí.

¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta Irina que entre Bella y yo había alguna cosa?

Se despidió de Black rápidamente y se fue siguiendo a sus compañeros y dejándonos a los tres solos, en un silencio claramente incómodo.

-¿Alguna cosa más que se deba solucionar del _Fantasía_? – Me preguntó Black en un tono que indicaba claramente que me estaba invitando a irme.

-No nada más. – dije muy serio aunque con un deje de aburrimiento, por muchas ganas que tenía de decirle un par de cosas sabía que a Bella no le gustaría que lo hiciera. – Estos días el trabajo más importante es el vuestro, ultimarlo todo para deslumbrar a vuestros clientes – añadí esta vez solo pendiente de Bella que me devolvió el gesto con la más hermosa sonrisa.

-Jake porque no vas preparando todo para las entrevistas de los cocineros– sugirió Bella de un modo sutil.

Una vez más volvía a recordar nuestra primera reunión dónde a pesar de los intentos de Black por imponer su voluntad siempre acababa siendo Bella quién hacía y deshacía.

Aunque a regañadientes el imbécil de su socio nos dejó a solas. En cuanto Bella se aseguró que su amigo no estaba cerca me cogió de la mano para apartarme un poco de la vista directa a las cocinas.

-Me gustaría tener alguna excusa para sus modales contigo pero no la tengo – me explicó triste.

¡Maldito Black!

-Bella no eres tú quién se tiene que disculpar por su falta de educación, no eres su madre. Y tampoco eres la culpable de que él no sepa sobrellevar la situación – la intenté convencer.

Cuando Bella me había explicado la conversación que había tenido con Black en Forks había una especie de culpabilidad escondida que me ponía de mal humor. No sabía cómo pero Black había conseguido que Bella se sintiera mal por no sentir lo mismo que él, cuando nadie manda en nuestros corazones.

-Lo sé, es solo… que …. ¡Da igual! No quiero discutir contigo – dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

Sabía que Bella no me lo había contado todo lo que había pasado con Black y no lo necesitaba. Era su historia y su pasado yo no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle nada más de lo que ella quisiera compartir conmigo, pero lo que sí me incumbía era lo que Jacob Black le estaba haciendo sentir justo ahora. No iba a permitir que se aprovechara del buen corazón de Bella.

-Shhhh escúchame – le cogí su perfecta cara entre mis manos para atraer su atención - ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo esta noche vamos al cine, comemos cualquier cosa y después nos relajamos como solo nosotros sabemos? – le propuse con ganas de borrar el estrés y la tristeza que se había aposentado en su cuerpo en los últimos días debido al lanzamiento del nuevo restaurante.

-¿Un perrito caliente con mucha mostaza y kétchup y palomitas grandes con un refresco extra grande? – preguntó ilusionada.

-Si es lo que deseas es lo que tendrás. – le aseguré algo más animado por su cambio de humor.

-Me vas a acabar convirtiendo en una caprichosa – bromeó.

-Podré vivir con ello si me regalas esa sonrisa – le contesté y ella automáticamente ensanchó su gestó ilusionado.

-Adulador – me rebatió besándome.

-Preciosa – le devolví reclamando sus labios de nuevo.

…

Salí de casa preparado para hacerle pasar a Bella una noche tranquila, que consiguiese un poco de calma entre tantos nervios y estrés que la rodeaban estos días.

Me sentía un poco snob cogiendo la moto para llegar hasta la otra punta de la calle, pero tenía ganas de dar un paseo y Bella se había burlado de mí unas cuantas veces, era hora que viese que no soy un estirado que solo sabe ir en traje y rugir ordenes desde la mesa de su despacho.

A mis padres y Jessica nunca le había hecho mucha gracia que montara en moto, decían que era peligroso, pero a mí me encantaba la libertad que me daba el sentir el viento en la cara y no había estado dispuesto a renunciar a ello nunca.

Obviamente, no tardé en llegar a casa de Bella y en cuanto estacioné sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi chaqueta.

" _Bajo en un segundo, chico rebelde. Xx B."_

En cuanto leí su mensaje miré hacia arriba y vi como las cortinas de la ventana de su comedor, que daba a la calle, se movían y rápidamente las luces de su apartamento se paraban.

No tardé en verla aparecer por la puerta. Llevaba un mono corto de color azul con unas sandalias de tacón que siempre se ponía… decía que así no tenía que estirar tanto el cuello para besarme. Nunca me dejaría de asombrar lo preciosa que estaba cuando vestía de ese color. Era hipnotizante.

-Hola guapo – me dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Hola aduladora – le contesté con una sonrisa de medio lado que había notado que la hacía temblar. Me encantaba ver como seguía teniendo efecto en ella.

Bella solo rodó los ojos acercándose a mí para besarme. Sus suaves labios acariciaron los míos en un beso dulce y antes de que pudiéramos profundizar el beso se apartó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No me esperaba esto y…. guau… he de confesar que eres muy tentador con esa cazadora y la moto – me dijo aún con la mirada pilla.

-¿Te gustan las motos? – pregunté sorprendido mientras le daba el casco y una chaqueta que había comprado para ella. Hacía ya calor en la ciudad, pero necesitaba ir protegida.

-No conduciría una, pero me gusta que me lleven…. Aunque no me sirve de nada peinarme, pero si a ti no te importa ir con alguien con pelos de loca por la calle a mí me está bien. – sentenció justo antes de ponerse el casco y subirse detrás de mí.

Su confesión me había dejado una ligereza en el cuerpo, al fin alguien al que le gustaba este vehículo.

Las pequeñas manos de Bella rodearon mi cuerpo estrechándose contra mí. Sentí todo su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda y me entusiasmó a la vez que lo odié. Sentir a Bella a milímetros de mí siempre era un placer, pero quizás uno demasiado tentador para ir conduciendo atentamente.

-Eres malvada – le comenté para que supiera que no me había pasado desapercibido el movimiento que había hecho para acomodarse en la moto.

-No sé de qué me hablas – se hizo la desinteresada haciéndome reír justo antes de arrancar.

El viaje no fue muy largo pero me permitió disfrutar del trayecto y de Bella que me iba haciendo comentarios, ilusionada, cada vez que parábamos en algún semáforo. Había estado buscando un local que se dedicaban a hacer _fast food_ un poco más elaborado de lo acostumbrado. Bella tenía una ligera obsesión por los perritos calientes con mostaza, así que esperaba que lo disfrutara.

-¿Y esto? – preguntó emocionada cuando vio el local con luces del estilo años sesenta.

-Me dijiste que querías un perrito caliente con mucha mostaza y kétchup, pues eso es lo que te he conseguido – le respondí mientras ella estaba casi dando saltos de emoción.

Repentinamente se tiró a mis brazos dándome un beso que casi me hace cambiar de opinión sobre la cena para volver a su apartamento y amarla como me reclamaban sus labios.

-¡Eres maravilloso Edward! – me dijo sinceramente haciéndome sentir cada vez más esperanzado en que lo nuestro se acabaría solidificando en una bonita relación.

-Si hay algo que tengo claro es que para ganarte, primero tengo que llegar a tu estómago – bromeé con ella.

Bella me miró de manera curiosa, cómo si hubiera dicho algo completamente extraño cuando era la verdad más clara que se puede tener cuando tratas con una chef.

-Y ahora vamos, tenemos entradas para el cine para de aquí una hora– la empujé con cuidado protegiéndola con un abrazo mientras nos adentrábamos al abarrotado restaurante.

Era un local no muy grande y definitivamente tenía éxito, lo que me daba una idea de que las críticas que había leído por internet cuando lo busqué no estaban del todo erradas. Bella divisó un lugar libre en la barra y se escabulló hasta conseguir apoyarse en ella consiguiendo sitio para nosotros. A mí me costó un poco más, pero conseguimos acomodarnos para tener un pequeño lugar para apoyarnos los dos.

No tenía ninguna queja en tenerla tan pegada a mí. Su olor a flores me inundaba y, además la corta distancia me permitía acariciarla suavemente sin que fuera muy visible para el resto de personas que nos acompañaban. Y a Bella tampoco parecía molestarla, así que sin ser un restaurante de tres estrellas Michelin, no necesitaba nada más.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando venir, pero con mis horarios no había tenido mucho tiempo. – me explicó mientras se estudiaba el pequeño desplegable dónde explicaban los diferentes tipos de panes y salsas que realizaban.

¿Tantos bollos habían? ¿Cocinarían el _hot dog_ tradicional o era demasiado _Mainstream_ para ellos?

-No me digas que le estás viendo ventajas a no estar siempre en el restaurante – comenté ligeramente sabiendo que era un tema delicado para ella.

-Siempre ha tenido algunas ventajas – me comentó justo antes de alzarse y darme un rápido beso- Pero sí, los horarios de un restaurante son un poco esclavos… digamos que no dejan tiempo para mucho… - me comentó apenada.

Durante todos estos meses viendo a Bella ir arriba y abajo intentando cuadrar las agendas de todo el mundo para que ella pudiera estar algún rato en el _Sublime_ me había hecho darme cuenta cuán difícil era para ella tener un horario que le permitiera cierta vida social. Había tenido suerte de conocerla en un momento de su vida en el que las cocinas no le robaban el tiempo, pero qué pasaría cuando el proyecto del _Fantasía_ se cerrara y volviera de nuevo a la normalidad de su vida, de su trabajo. Si algo tenía claro era que a partir de unas semanas sería Bella la que estuviera al otro lado de la barra e instantes como este serían mucho más complicados de conseguir.

-¡Edward! – me llamó Bella que me miraba extrañada porque me había queda ensimismado.

-Perdona – le dije dejando un beso en su frente - Pero ahora tienes tiempo y solo quiero que disfrutes de él sin pensar en nada más – intenté borrar de mi cabeza, y del de Bella, el futuro próximo para centrarnos solo en el presente - ¿Así que qué pedimos? – concluí volviendo a llevar el tema a un sitio seguro.

-¡Yo elijo por ti! – propuso entusiasmada aunque sabía que pediría todo lo que le apeteciera para poder probarlo buscando una excusa para hacerme creer que lo había hecho pensando en mí.

La tenía calada, siempre hacía lo mismo. Eran las contras de salir con una enamorada de la comida.

Bella escogió dos perritos para cada uno y aunque no le dije nada porque estaban muy buenos costaba encontrar la salchicha entre tantas salsas y panes raros. Ella intentó explicarme diferentes cosas sobre los sabores, pero mi paladar no estaba tan desarrollado como el suyo, y aunque apreciaba la buena comida, muchos de los conceptos que me explicaba Bella me sonaban a chino, pero solo por ver su emoción cuando lo hacía la escucharía durante horas. Al fin y al cabo, supongo que a ella le pasaba lo mismo cuando yo la acribillaba con datos económicos.

Llegamos a tiempo al cine y, obviamente, pedimos palomitas y su refresco gigante. La película estuvo bien, pero sin lugar a dudas lo mejor era compartir estos momentos con Bella. Había costado llegar hasta este instante de nuestra relación, pero al fin parecía que ambos estábamos seguros de dónde queríamos ir.

Mientras volvíamos a casa me sorprendía al pensar en lo mucho que había disfrutado esta noche. No había sido una cita perfecta de película, pero era esa sencillez lo que más me atraía de Bella. Lo hacía fácil cuando se lo proponía…. Porque otras veces era malditamente testaruda.

Me había costado mucho tiempo hacerme a la idea de lo que mi vida podía llegar a ser sin Jessica. Habíamos estado tantos años juntos que cuando ese malnacido la había matado me había sentido completamente perdido sin ella. Era como si me hubieran quitado una parte de mí y no podía imaginarme cómo volver a ser completamente feliz y ahora… ahora Bella me había vuelto a dar aire, me había vuelto a poner a vida en marcha sin darme cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

-Sabes tienes rollo muy sexy cuando vas en moto… Eres como la cara oscura del siempre perfecto Edward Cullen – Bromeó Bella cuando aparcamos la moto en el garaje de mi apartamento – Me gusta – sentenció sonriendo.

Desde que había aceptado a venir a casa la primera vez, era más frecuente que pasara aquí la noche. Supongo que hasta que no quisiéramos dar algún paso más en nuestra relación, si es que llegaba el día, el que viviéramos cada uno en una punta de la calle era un beneficio añadido a pasar la noche en casa del otro. Nos ahorraba mucho tiempo por las mañanas cuando teníamos que cambiarnos de ropa para ir a trabajar, al menos no teníamos que cruzar toda la ciudad en plena hora punta, con una carrera nos bastaba.

-Tú sigue tentándome con esa mirada que te vas a arrepentir en cuanto lleguemos a casa – le dije intentándola cazar. Ahora que estábamos en la intimidad de mi bloque de apartamentos no habría reglas sociales que me impidiesen hacerle lo que esos ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria me pedían.

Bella no me dijo nada solo salió corriendo hasta el ascensor, dónde la encontré ya dentro esperándome con el casco apoyado en su vientre.

-No te creas que eso te va a servir de algo… solo dilatara lo inevitable. – la advertí mientras ella se mordía el labio.

Siempre lo hacía, era un acto involuntario, que me encendía mis instintos más primarios. Odiaba ir tan cargado con los cascos y las chaquetas para no poder atraerla a mis brazos y besarla.

Recorrimos el corto pasillo que separaba el ascensor de mi apartamento con las miradas conectadas, tentándonos, jugando el uno con el otro haciendo que el ambiente se electrizara.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió y dejamos de cualquier manera los cascos y las chaquetas encima de la mesa de la entrada y nuestros cuerpos chocaron tan solo un segundo después. Nuestras manos volaron a nuestros cuerpos y nuestros labios al fin se encontraron en el beso que nos habíamos estado negado durante toda la noche. Uno completamente sediento y sin frenos.

Levanté a Bella en brazos y la llevé hasta mi habitación. Sabía que si la dejaba un poco más tomaría el control de la situación hasta volverme completamente loco, y por mucho que me gustase, esta noche llevaba mucho tiempo al límite.

La tumbé en la cama mientras llevaba mis labios a su delicado cuello. Bella era la mujer más sensible con la que había estado nunca, pero su cuello era sin dudas la zona más especial para su toque. Ella movió ligeramente la cabeza para darme mejor acceso mientras llevaba sus manos a mi pelo e iba dando pequeños tirones a medida que la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a subir.

Recorrí con mi boca todo su cuello y solo cuando me sacié bajé por su escote hasta llegar al borde de sus pechos. Desabroché el primer botón lentamente y todos los demás fueron cayendo mientras notaba como Bella escurría sus manos por mis caderas para desabrocharme el cinturón y comenzaba a abrir mis vaqueros urgiéndome a quitármelos, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarla primero a ella sin ese precioso conjunto que se había puesto hoy. Continué mi labor hasta que ella misma levantó sus caderas para ayudarme a dejarla solo en ropa interior. Aproveché ese instante para librarme también de mi molesta ropa.

Sus manos tiraron de mí para volver a reclamar mis labios y sin dejar de besarla hice a un lado su delicada lencería para introducir dos de mis dedos en su interior comprobando que todas las miradas y caricias robadas de esta noche habían surgido también efecto en ella. Moví mis dedos estimulándola mientras ella se retiraba su sostén quedando completamente desnuda ante mí.

Era una delicia verla y sentirla piel con piel.

Mientras yo seguía con mi labor, cerrando mis labios en su pecho, ella consiguió bajar mis calzoncillos y de la misma manera que estaba haciendo con ella noté como sus manos trabajaban mi eje haciendo que mi respiración acabara igual de entrecortada que la suya.

-Edward te necesito dentro … por favor – gimió Bella.

-No hace falta que supliques mi amor – le respondí mientras retiraba mis dedos para poder penetrarla haciéndonos gemir a los dos al notar lo bien que encajábamos juntos.

-¡Joder Edward! Se siente tan bien – dijo cuando comencé a moverme en su interior.

Y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

-Bella te deseo mucho – intenté decir con mi voz entrecortada por el deseo y el esfuerzo.

Bella acomodó sus pies en el colchón abriéndose más a mí e intentando aumentar el ritmo de nuestras embestidas.

-Bella…. Yo… si sigues así mi amor… vamos a acabar en nada – intenté controlarme.

-Shhhh no me voy a romper Edward – me dijo justo antes de besarme para dejar claro su punto.

Solo pude aumentar el ritmo, envolviéndonos a los dos en un ritmo vertiginoso. Sentí las manos de Bella colarse entre nosotros, sabía que estaba desesperada por alcanzar el clímax, su cara se contraía de placer y su labio pagaba las consecuencias de sus vanos intentos por acallar sus propios gemidos.

En unas pocas embestidas más sentí sus paredes estrecharse alrededor de mí para justo después ver como el placer atravesaba a Bella por completo. No tardé mucho en vaciarme en ella derrumbándome encima de ella exhausto.

En cuanto volví a ser dueño de mi cuerpo salí de ella, pero la mantuve cerca de mí mientras disfrutábamos de un cómodo silencio que solo rompían el sonido de nuestras caricias.

Escuché una fuerte respiración de Bella y cuando me giré para ver qué ocurría vi como su mirada me observaba con cautela.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? – hizo una mueca casi imperceptible mordiéndose el labio.

Casi como un acto reflejo mis dedos volaron a esa tierna y enrojecida parte de su anatomía para liberarlos.

-Sabes lo que eso me provoca y necesito algo de tiempo para recuperarme – bromeé con ella haciendo que parte de la duda que había en su cara hace unos instantes se esfumara.

-Edward… - Bella cambió su postura poniendo su cuerpo contra el colchón para mirarme directamente a los ojos. – Estaba pensando que quizás tú querrías ser mi acompañante en la inauguración del _Fantasía_ … Quiero decir no tendré mucho tiempo libre, pero aun así… yo he pensado que quizás podríamos aprovechar para…. Bueno, ya sabes…. Para que fuera más natural todo… - acabó nerviosa mirándome con esos ojos de duda.

¿Algún día Bella aprendería que no había nada que ella me pudiera pedir a lo que yo me pudiera negar?

-Por supuesto que sí seré tu acompañante preciosa – le dije contento mientras ella saltaba encima de mí para besarme de nuevo.

Porque aunque yo estaba invitado a la inauguración de su restaurante por ser el director de su proyecto en _Volturis_ , el que ella quisiera que fuera como su acompañante era un paso más para nosotros como pareja. Ella cada vez estaba más segura, tanto como lo estaba consiguiendo estar yo a pesar de mi propio pasado y eso solo eran buenas noticias que estaba dispuesto a celebrar… comenzando por este mismísimo instante.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¡Taxaaaan!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno parece que Edward no está muy convencido de las intenciones de Jake… creo que es de vuestro club hater de Jacob jajaja**

 **Una vez más ya sabéis os animo que me dejéis vuestros comentarios, me divierte mucho ver vuestras apuestas y teorías sobre este par.**

 **La próxima actualización será el** **MIÉRCOLES.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	21. Temer o tener

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

 **De verdad GRACIAS POR TODO VUESTRO APOYO SOIS MARAVILLOSAS. Me dais mucha energía con vuestros comentarios.**

 **Esta vez no quiero extenderme mucho, porque creo que es de los capítulos más largos que he escrito alguna vez en mis Fics.**

 **Así que os dejo con Bella….**

 **.**

 **TEMER O TENER**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Me apoyé en la puerta del apartamento de Edward mientras él llegaba para abrirla. Estaba agotada.

Hoy había sido la primera inauguración del _Fantasía_. Habíamos hecho un primer pase para críticos gastronómicos y gente influyente en las redes sociales, pero mañana sería la inauguración oficial y a partir de ahí todo lo que nos quedaría sería mucho, mucho trabajo por delante para que pudiéramos considerar este proyecto un éxito.

-Buenas noches preciosa – me saludó Edward haciéndome abrir los ojos que se me habían cerrado por puro cansancio –

 _Preciosa._

La semana pasada mientras hacíamos el amor me había llamado _mi amor_ y aunque solo había sido una vez, y estaba segura que ni él mismo había sido consciente, cada vez que ahora me llamaba preciosa sentía una pequeña punzada de añoranza. Era una estupidez, pero últimamente estaba muy débil debido al estrés del restaurante y hasta las cosas más pequeñas se me hacían las más importantes del mundo.

-Te he echado de menos – le dije cuando noté como Edward me estaba cogiendo en brazos para llevarme directamente a la cama.

Se lo agradecía porque se me antojaba una larga procesión el corto camino hasta su habitación.

Edward no había podido venir hoy a la inauguración. Era el cumpleaños de su madre y había aprovechado para ir a cenar con ellos para compensarlos por no poder pasar el fin de semana con ellos, como siempre hacía. Me había jurado que no sólo me iba a acompañar a la fiesta del sábado del _Fantasía,_ sino que el domingo lo iba a dedicar a mimarme. Eso sí que era algo con lo que soñaba y más en este momento en que no podía aguantar ni mi propio peso.

Edward me dejó sentada en la cama y se fue a su baño privado, en solo unos segundos escuché el agua correr.

-Nos estoy preparando un baño… Te irá bien antes de ir a dormir – me dijo suavemente mirándome de una manera extraña mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un suave beso.

Lo abracé por la cintura pegando mi cara a sus duros abdominales. Me sentía tan cuidada cuando Edward estaba conmigo. Hace unos meses no hubiera dudado en irme a mi casa, tirarme en la cama hasta que a la mañana siguiente el despertador me obligara a levantarme, pero hoy…. Hoy lo único que había deseado al salir del _Fantasía_ con dolor de pies y de espalda debido a todas las horas que llevábamos en tensión era estar así, justo como estaba ahora. Con Edward, en sus brazos.

Y en ese momento lo supe. Algo que me había empeñado en intentar retener.

-Te… -al estar tan pegada a él pude notar como retenía el aire al escucharme comenzar a hablar después de un silencio - Te adoro, Edward Cullen – Confesé sabiendo que no estaba preparado para escuchar nada más.

Solo había sido un momento de debilidad producido por las horas de trabajo, nada más.

-Te llevo – me dijo cogiéndome una vez más en brazos hasta que me volvió a dejar sentada en el borde de la bañera dónde me desvistió. Él hizo lo mismo antes de entrar al agua conmigo.

Edward se puso en mi espalda y me apretó hasta que estuve apoyada en él.

-Esto es el paraíso pero si me duermo no será mi culpa, estás avisado – le dije disfrutando de sus caricias distraídas y la tranquilidad que nos envolvía.

Noté como su pecho vibraba con su risa haciéndome reír a mí con él.

-Cuéntame cómo te ha ido, ¿O me estás castigando por perdérmelo? – bromeó.

Edward no había estado muy feliz cuando se dio cuenta que el pase para la crítica y el cumpleaños de su madre coincidían, después de tanto tiempo involucrado en el proyecto quería estar allí... Y bueno, también quería estar conmigo, pero había sido una causa de fuerza mayor y yo lo entendía perfectamente aunque había aprovechado para tomarle un poco el pelo estos días.

-Nunca – le aseguré apretando su mano entre la mía. – Pues la verdad es que ha ido muy bien. Los platos han salido a tiempo y el servicio ha estado impecable… y sinceramente creo que los invitados se han ido muy contentos, pero supongo que tendremos que esperar a leer su crítica para saberlo. – comenté esta vez algo más nerviosa.

-Saldrá bien, estoy seguro – me animó con confianza mientras dejaba otro beso en mi cabeza.

La verdad es que a pesar de los nervios que acompañaban a cada estreno, y más en una cena en la que todos los invitados habían acudido a valorar tú trabajo, estaba satisfecha. La creación del _Fantasía_ había sido un trabajo especialmente duro y eso se notaba en los nervios con los que habíamos empezado la noche tanto Jake como yo. Y aunque la fluidez que existía cuando cocinábamos juntos aun no volvía del todo, había sido genial volver a nuestro ambiente natural. Nos habíamos concentrado sólo en eso y nos había salido todo redondo.

-Eso espero… tengo muchos nervios, pero sé que hemos hecho un buen trabajo. – Contesté segura– Incluidos vosotros – añadí sabiendo que sin el magnífico apoyo de _Volturis_ no hubiese sido igual.

-Somos un buen equipo, preciosa – se limitó a decir con un tono que me hacía soñar con algo más.

Estuvimos un rato más en la bañera colmada de espuma hasta que el agua se comenzó a enfriar. Salimos abandonando ese momento tan bonito que Edward había creado. No tardamos mucho en secarnos y acostarnos dónde Morfeo me reclamó rápidamente mientras Edward alternaba besos y susurros en mi cabeza.

Me pareció escuchar salir de sus labios un _de aquí muchos años te voy a decir, viste que sí eras tú, mi amor,_ pero estaba tan cansada que ya no diferenciaba la realidad de mis sueños.

…

Los rayos de la mañana se colaban por las ventanas interrumpiendo mi sueño. Me di la vuelta para comprobar que Edward seguía aun dormido. Estaba boca arriba y la sabana prácticamente no le cubría nada. Siempre se quejaba que nunca le dejaba taparse porque le robaba de un tirón las sabanas en cuanto me daba la primera vuelta, pero cuando lo veía así no me podía arrepentir de ninguna de las maneras…. Tener la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Edward justo al despertarte era algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa y no por lo que lamentarse.

Todas estas semanas desde que la cena anual de _Volturis_ habían sido un sueño. Era extraño como al quitarme todas las inseguridades de encima me había permitido descubrir un nuevo Edward y cada vez estaba más segura que lo que sentía por él era amor. Había pasado de sentir miedo por lo que este hombre provocaba en mí a estar completamente segura que me había enamorado de él. No sabía si Edward sentiría lo mismo, pero algo en mí me decía que era algo que aún no estaba preparado para escuchar. No me importaba esperar, no ahora que lo que teníamos era tan bonito.

Su boca hizo un pequeño mohín al respirar y me dieron ganas de tirar de sus labios como tantas veces había hecho él con los míos. Era casi una obsesión lo que tenía Edward con mis labios.

Abandoné mi idea inicial pero a cambio decidí colmar de besos su torso. Edward se cuidaba e iba al gimnasio los fines de semana con Emmet y Jasper y se notaba en su cuerpo bien formado. Edward comenzó a moverse al notar mis manos y mis labios bajando por su cuerpo.

-Bella…- murmuró entre un gemido de placer y la voz pastosa de la mañana.

-Shhhh – me limité a decir siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo.

No tardé mucho en llegar a su abultado miembro. Lo agarré con mis manos y noté como Edward se tensaba y gemía. Al levantar mi mirada vi como su cara se contraía de placer. Se había acomodado en sus codos para poder apreciar qué es lo que hacía y por su cara estaba encantado con el resultado por el momento.

-Veo que te has levantado traviesa – me dijo con su sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada que me decía que no era la única traviesa en esta habitación.

-Y yo veo que estás bastante contento con ello – le guiñé un ojo justo antes de introducir su miembro en mi boca.

Las manos de Edward fueron a mi cabeza guiándome en los movimientos como tanto le gustaba hasta que en un momento sentí como esas mismas manos me apartaban de su zona más sensible.

-Bella… yo no quiero acabar así… quiero que disfrutemos los dos – me pidió afectado.

-Oh créeme que estoy disfrutando, Edward – le sugerí y lo escuché bufar intentado relajarse cuando sintió mi declaración.

-Bella, soy todo tuyo – me dijo mientras me situaba encima de él y me iba introduciendo lentamente hasta quedar perfectamente encajados.

Nos comenzamos a mover al unísono. Edward gruñó.

-Mierda Bella no voy a aguantar – dijo momentos antes de comenzar a vaciarse dentro de mí. Apreté mis movimientos y con su ayuda llegué al poco también al máximo placer derrumbándome en sus brazos.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados, pero el despertador tenía otros planes y con su estridente sonido nos impidió continuar en ese estado de tranquilidad absoluta.

-Bienvenido a la realidad – le dije mientras se estiraba para apagar el maldito cacharro.

-No me quiero levantar… ¿estás segura que no te quieres quedar aquí conmigo? ¿No te puedo sobornar? – me dijo Edward en un tono tan zalamero que casi caigo en su trampa olvidándome de mis obligaciones.

Lo sentí ciñéndose sobre mí y besándome como solo él sabía hacer, tirando de mi labio inferior volviéndome completamente loca.

-No seas malo… -le pedí intentándolo separarlo de mí, algo que él facilitó – Además, nos veremos en unas horas… espero que seas puntual – le dije dándole un pico antes de salir disparada para la ducha.

Al salir le robé a Edward una camiseta y me vestí con mis tejanos de la noche anterior. Aún tenía tiempo de pasar por casa a cambiarme antes de ir al _Fantasía._ Él me esperaba aun con su pijama en la cocina. Había una taza de café a su lado. Preparado para llevar, cosa que agradecí.

-Me mimas demasiado – le dije agradecida dándole un beso rápido, pero sus manos me atraparon la cara antes de que me pudiera escapar y profundizó un poco más el beso.

-Te cuido porque es lo que mereces, preciosa – acabó haciéndome sonreír mientras dejaba una caricia en mi mejilla.

¡Dios le quería tanto! Había sido tan idiota en intentar negarme todo lo que Edward me hacía sentir durante tanto tiempo. Tiempo que podría haber aprovechado.

-Me voy o no llegaré. – le dije antes de que sus atenciones me atraparan.

Salí de casa mientras dejaba atrás la risa de Edward.

Pasé por mi casa solo a ponerme ropa interior, cambiarme la camiseta y ponerle comida a Crookshanks que últimamente no parecía muy contenta conmigo debido a mis horarios infernales.

Llegué como siempre a la carrera al restaurante, pero al bajar por las escaleras que daban al _Fantasía_ toda la tensión se esfumó. Volvía a estar en mi lugar seguro.

No había nadie aún, lo que me permitió observar la calma tan poco real de un restaurante. Al ver estas paredes ahora me sentía orgullosa, más de lo que me había sentido en su día con el _Sublime._ Esto era completamente nuestro. Mío. Había estado tan involucrada en este proyecto que era inevitable tener este vínculo tan especial con este local.

Intenté dejar la nostalgia a un lado, pronto vendrían los repartidores con la comida para los menús de esta noche y necesitaba revisar los pedidos y además comenzar a preparar algunas cosas para esta noche.

Durante la mañana estaría sola y a partir del mediodía llegaría Jake para preparar el servicio conmigo. Él se quedaría en el _Sublime_ mientras yo revisaba las cosas aquí.

La puerta de atrás sonó. Alguien la aporreaba.

Era el repartidor de verduras. Bien, ahora solo faltaba el del pescado y carne. Nos poníamos en marcha.

Poco a poco todo fue llegando, incluido el personal de sala y camareros. Estuve con ellos practicando y dando las instrucciones necesarias. La noche de hoy sería más distendida que un servicio normal, pero el que la comida fuera saliendo como si fuera un catering y no una cena usual requería también un poco de sincronización por parte de todo el mundo. Habíamos decidido que para que fuera más una fiesta que no una cena aburrida, iríamos sacando diferentes platillos con lo más representativo de nuestra nueva carta. Así que los camareros tendrían que estar continuamente atentos a que a los invitados no les faltara de nada y además tendrían que sacar bandejas sin descanso. Esperaba que todo saliera bien, tanto dentro como fuera de cocinas.

Recibí una llamada de mamá para decirme que ya habían llegado, junto con los tíos Carmen y Eleazar y el padre de Jake. Se quedarían en un hotel este fin de semana. Siempre nos habían apoyado y no habían dudado ni un momento en venir hoy para la nueva apertura.

Me ponía un poco nerviosa en pensar en mi madre, Jake y Edward en el mismo espacio… por diferentes motivos pero solo esperaba que todo saliese bien y que René y Jake se comportaran.

-Bella ven a mirar esto – me llamó Ben el barman del _Fantasía._

Decidí que no era el momento para pensar en cosas que no podía controlar y comenzar a concentrarme en mi trabajo si quería que todo fuera un éxito.

Jacob llegó al principio de la tarde cuando ya tenía a todo el equipo de cocinas dispuesto y comenzando a preparar los fondos de las preparaciones. Era esencial para que tuvieran mucho sabor que se hicieran a fuego lento y todo estuviera bien concentrado.

En seguida nos pusimos a trabajar como siempre habíamos hecho y por un momento me permití soñar en que nada había cambiado. Que todos estos meses no nos habían hecho mella.

-Bella en media hora comienza a llegar la gente – me recordó Jake. – Será mejor que te vayas a cambiar – me recordó señalando nuestras chaquetillas un poco manchadas.

-Voy. Los de _Volturis_ vendrán antes… ya sabes para ir recibiendo a los invitados y estas cosas, cuando estén todos aquí deberemos salir un rato para socializar… así que espero que seas simpático – le señalé amenazadoramente.

Jake levantó las manos sonriendo de esa manera tan despreocupada suya.

-Seré un encanto. Haré todo para que esto triunfe, no lo dudes nunca pequeña – me dijo apretando mis hombros para después dejar una caricia sutil tensándome.

-Lo sé. Ahora me voy a cambiar…. – interrumpí nerviosa este momento.

Una vez estuvimos todos preparados no tardó mucho hasta que comenzaron a llegar nuestros primeros invitados. Como siempre los primeros fueron nuestra familia.

Papá y mamá estaban guapísimos, pero por encima de todo lucían extremadamente orgullosos de nosotros cosa que me enterneció. Aprovechamos que aún estábamos solos para enseñarles el local y dedicarles un rato de calidad antes que la vorágine de la inauguración nos absorbiera.

Josefine fue la primera que llegó del equipo de _Volturis,_ ella se encargaría de ir gestionando todo el evento junto con nuestro nuevo gerente de sala Louis.

-Preparamos las mesas para emplatar y en cuanto nos den el okey en sala como que han llegado todos los invitados comienza el servicio. Necesitamos que todo vaya rodado. Todos vosotros sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, Jacob y yo supervisaremos todo pero habrá momentos que nos tendremos que ausentar así que es importante que nadie se relaje. Somos un equipo y está noche es nuestra primera demostración después de semanas practicando. Sé que lo haremos genial. – expliqué a mi equipo justo después de que Josefine se dirigiera a las puertas del _Fantasía_ para abrirlo a nuestros invitados.

El _Fantasía_ era una realidad.

-Habéis escuchado a Bella. Nada puede fallar y nuestra confianza en vosotros es absoluta, así que a trabajar – apuntilló Jake poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros.

Sabía que estaba nervioso, igual que yo, pero de esos nervios que surgen cuando sabes que estás haciendo algo importante, esos nervios que te ayudan a seguir adelante y no de los que te paralizan.

-Vamos pequeña, esto lo tenemos – acabó mientras me daba un beso en la frente para justo después girarse para ir a revisar las mesas de emplatado y preparar las elaboraciones de los primeros platos que saldrían.

Me puse en marcha, calculaba que tendríamos una media hora antes de salir a saludar a los invitados.

Estaba acabando de corregir el sabor de unos platos cuando noté un suave beso en mi mejilla. No hacía falta que me girara para comprobar de quién se trataba. Su esencia había acabado siendo parte de mí, era mi hogar.

-Hola – me susurró dejando una caricia en mi espalda antes de apartarse un poco de mí.

Me giré sonriente, como hacía últimamente cada vez que estaba con él. Edward Cullen me hacía demasiado feliz.

-Buenas noches… ¿Ya estáis todos aquí? – pregunté hecha cada vez más un manojo de nervios.

-Sí – dijo suavemente y advirtiendo mi estado, pasó sus manos por mis brazos en un intento de eliminar la tensión – Todo el mundo está alucinando con el local y las conversaciones que he ido escuchando son todas muy buenas. – me explicó haciéndome respirar un poco más tranquila- He convencido a Josefine para que me dejara venir a mí a buscaros. Es la hora, preciosa. – acabó guiñándome un ojo.

-Pues vamos allá – le sonreí segura mientras cogía su mano.

Con algo tan sencillo como su presencia y sus palabras había esfumado todas mis inseguridades. Además, la cocina estaba funcionando como un reloj suizo y eso era lo que más tranquilidad me estaba dando.

Me giré para buscar a Jake que aunque seguía ocupado con la _mise en place_ de los primeros platillos nos miraba a Edward y a mí de reojo con cara de pocos amigos. Algún día superaríamos este bache, pero hasta entonces no estaba dispuesta a esconder a Edward. Ya nos habíamos escondido suficiente por mi tontería. Solo me quedaba intentar gestionar lo mejor posible el amor por el hombre que había llegado a mi vida para enseñarme a vivir de manera diferente a como lo había dicho hasta ahora y mi amigo.

Tiré de su mano para dirigirlo hasta la zona de las cocinas dónde estaba Jake. Era necesario que saliéramos los dos.

-Jake… - llamé su atención – Es hora que salgamos a saludar a los invitados.

-Por supuesto – dijo mientras asentía a Anne que se encargaría de lo que él estaba haciendo mientras estuviéramos fuera – Edward - lo saludó brevemente uniendo sus manos en un apretón tenso por las dos partes.

-Antes de que salgáis… Irina ha traído un pequeño equipo para haceros una rápida entrevista. Si queréis… saldrían mañana en las noticias del canal. – nos explicó Edward.

Irina de nuevo…. Me dieron ganas de rodar los ojos. Ella y su más que efectiva disposición a ayudarnos… Aunque claro esa ayuda siempre le permitía estar al lado de Edward. ¡Oh, la casualidad!

Jake se dirigió a la puerta que separaba las cocinas del restaurante, pero Edward me agarró del brazo parando mi marcha.

-Creo que esta noche vas a cambiar tu idea sobre Irina… - me dijo misteriosamente.

-¿Así? ¡Qué bien! – le respondí irónicamente mientras él reía.

Nos aproximamos a Jake que ya esperaba con la puerta abierta para que pasáramos. Edward se escabulló por detrás intentando pasar desapercibido y dejarme este momento sólo para mí y Jake. Era de agradecer y un gesto muy bonito de su parte. Susurré un _gracias_ en silencio cuando lo volví a localizar al lado de Caius y él me guiñó el ojo en respuesta.

En cuanto la gente nos vio allí plantados pararon todo lo que estaban haciendo y nos dieron una pequeña ovación haciendo que mi cara se tiñera de rojo. Alcé la cabeza hacia Jake y vi que también él estaba un poco avergonzado. En cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron movió su cabeza y con su mano en mi espalda me dio un pequeño empujoncito para que me adelantara y digiera unas palabras. Había insistido, durante todos estos días, en que fuera yo quién llevara la voz cantante ya que, según él, había sido la que más había trabajado para que este nuevo sueño fuera hoy una realidad.

-Muchas gracias a todos, de corazón- dije en cuanto los aplausos cesaron – Gracias por acompañarnos esta noche tan especial y gracias por haber estado con nosotros durante este camino que no siempre ha sido fácil. Quiero ser breve, pero me gustaría dar las gracias no solo a nuestras familias sino también especialmente a nuestro arquitecto y diseñadora junto con todo el equipo de _Volturis_ porque sin ellos hubiera sido imposible llegar hasta aquí y el _Fantasía_ no sería lo maravilloso que es. – acabé mirando a dónde estaban Caius, Edward, Tanya, Carl y Julius y Celine que me miraban tan orgullosos como si fueran unos padres en la promoción universitaria de su hijo.

-¡Ahhh y espero que os guste mucho la comida! – volví a dirigirme al público cuando ya estaba girada para volver con Jake.

Se escuchó una carcajada generalizada y solo pude refugiarme detrás de los grandes hombros de Jake avergonzada.

-Lo has hecho genial – me animó Jake divertido justo antes de que los brazos de René me engulleran.

-Bella estamos tan orgullosos de ti – me dijo mientras me colmaba de besos.

-¡Mamá no me dejas respirar! – me quejé aunque sabía que mis reclamos caerían en un saco roto.

-¡Ya está bien René! Deja que felicite a mi hija – me salvó papá mucho más comedido que mi querida madre. – Es maravilloso… estoy deseando probar la comida. – me dijo sonriendo.

Recibimos el cariño de los tíos y del padre de Jake justo antes que Rose acompañada de Emmet, Alice y Jasper y Edward se acercaran a nosotros.

-Bueno, bueno… pero quién está aquí, la última celebridad de la ciudad. ¡Estás en todos lados y todo el mundo habla maravillas de ti primita! – me alabó Rose mientras me achuchaba en un abrazo.

-De nosotros… - la corregí pero ningún tipo de arrepentimiento cruzó su cara al verse descubierta en su intento de dejar a fuera a Jake.

-Felicidades a ti también, Jacob – le dijo con su mejor cara… O lo intentó, cosa que ya apreciaba.

-Gracias Rose. Un placer que te guste… - contestó en el mismo tono que mi prima y si sus miradas mataran estarían los dos fulminados.

-Mamá, papá… Este es Emmet, el prometido de Rose – les interrumpí en su particular guerra, no necesitaba su eterna pugna presente cuando Edward estaba a punto de conocer a mis padres –

Tanto Charlie como René intercambiaron unas breves palabras con Emmet encantados. También presenté a Alice y Jasper que aprovecharon para darme muchos ánimos y felicitarme a mí por el resultado del _Fantasía._

-Y él es Edward Cullen… - comencé un poco nerviosa. Nunca antes les había presentado a nadie a mis padres - Es amigo de Emmet y también ha sido el director del proyecto… Él ha sido fundamental estos meses para mí – les expliqué a mis padres intentando explicarles sin decirlo claramente lo que Edward significaba para mí.

René y los actos públicos no eran la mejor mezcla como para presentarlo de otra manera. Edward dejó una leve caricia de asentimiento y con su habitual encanto se metió en el bolsillo a mis padres, mis tíos y hasta el padre de Jake, para el disgusto de su hijo.

Continuamos hablando un rato más, pero teníamos que saludar a más gente y además la comida debía comenzar a salir. Entramos a dar las órdenes para que la comida comenzara a marchar y volvimos a la parte más aburrida de este acontecimiento. La parte más social.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… no me puedo creer que no hayamos podido vernos antes – me sorprendió Caius justo al salir de las cocinas - ¡Cuánto me alegro por este éxito! Te lo mereces todo dulce Bella – me ánimo abrazándome.

Caius se había convertido en un gran amigo en todos estos meses, pero estas últimas semanas, que al trabajar codo con codo con Edward por hacerse con el control de la empresa, lo había llegado a conocer un poco más, ganándome completamente. Deseaba que solo le pasaran cosas buenas, era todo lo que merecía.

-Caius muchas gracias por todo… De verdad, algún día sabré como devolverte todo tu apoyo – le dije sinceramente.

-Tonterías. Para eso estamos los amigos, además… - se calló misteriosamente acercándose a mí – Tú sigue haciendo feliz al futuro copropietario de mi empresa, es la mejor manera de devolverme el favor – acabó divertido.

-Idiota – bromeé con él empujándole mientras se carcajeaba.

Oteé el ambiente y vi a Jake explicando a un pequeño grupo de personas los primeros platos que habían comenzado a salir ya de cocinas.

Seguíamos cumpliendo a la perfección el horario que nos habíamos marcado. ¡Bien!

-Siento interrumpir este buen ambiente entre nosotros, pero deberíais salir un momento a hacer una pequeña entrevista… Así os lo quitáis de encima y los cámaras pueden llevar las imágenes a redacción a una hora decente – me recordó Caius.

-Claro… vamos a ello. Voy a buscar a Jake y nos vemos fuera – le respondí un poco desganada como siempre que el plan incluía una cámara de por medio.

Hice una seña a Jake y en cuanto recibí su ok me dirigí hacia las escaleras dónde estaban Edward e Irina junto con Caius. Cuando me fui acercando pude ver como las manos de la rubia periodista y Caius estaban entrelazadas. Con sorpresa llegué hasta a ellos, pero no los pude pillar a tiempo porque ellos ya subían juntos y bastante acaramelados hasta la calle, dónde haríamos la entrevista para aprovechar que se viera la entrada del restaurante.

-Pero… Pero… Estos dos… ¿Están juntos? – balbuceé sorprendida a Edward que me miraba con cara de sabiondo.

-Eso parece – me respondió levantando sus cejas y apoyándose en la pared.

¡Maldito Edward Cullen!

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? – volví a preguntar.

-Me lo dijo hace unos días. Llevaba varias semanas hablándome de una rubia despampanante, pero ninguno de los tres habíamos hecho la conexión. Se ve que están intentando profundizar un poco más en su relación y acabaron uniendo cabos. – explicó divertido.

-Vaya…- comenté un poco sorprendida –

Llevaba meses intentando ver en todas las acciones de Irina filtreos encubiertos con Edward y ahora resultaba que no había sido así. Qué había sido injusta con ella.

-Creo que le debo una disculpa – admití finalmente mi irracionalidad hacia ella. Edward me miró con ternura y hasta con orgullo.

-No creo que la necesite – me guiñó un ojo dejando en el olvido toda mi anterior actitud para con su amiga.

-Vamos, acabemos con esto – le dije a ver que Jake se acercaba con nosotros – Solo tengo ganas de que me lleves de vuelta a casa – le sonreí haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo mientras dejaba un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

Hicimos la entrevista rápidamente, solo era un pequeño corte, pero que después del éxito que habían tenido los reportajes en el programa matinal creían que serían bien recibidos y en el fondo era publicidad gratuita para nosotros.

Jake y yo nos fuimos turnando para atender a nuestros invitados a la vez que supervisábamos que todo en las cocinas fuera bien. Una de las últimas veces que salí, ya solo quedaban nuestros amigos más íntimos y, como llevaba haciendo ya desde hace un tiempo mi vista fue derecha a buscar a Edward.

Y casi me caigo de culo al suelo cuando lo vi hablando con mis tíos y mis padres. ¡Con René enganchada de su brazo!

¡Por favor me quería morir de vergüenza!

Di media vuelta para esconderme en las cocinas, allí nadie me encontraría, ya saldría en otro momento… o no, quién sabe.

-¿A dónde vas? – me cuestionó Rose interponiéndose en mi camino.

-A esconderme. Gracias por tu preocupación. – intenté librarme de ella, pero no había manera. - ¡Rose! – la apremié.

-¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que estabas con Edward? – me preguntó

-¿Cuándo surgiera? – intenté responder con evasivas pero me miró con su perfectamente depilada ceja alzada. – Vale, te lo tendría que haber contado. Lo siento, pero ahora no es el momento.

Rose se limitó a sonreír maléficamente.

-Hacéis buena pareja. Y tienes razón no es el momento necesito mucho más tiempo para que me lo cuentes todo con lujo de detalles, pero sí es el momento que vayas a echarle un cable a tu hombre. ¡Tira! – me dijo empujándome a la sala en dirección a dónde estaban mis padres.

Los ojos de Edward me vieron rápidamente y soltó una pequeña carcajada que hizo que su pequeño grupo se girara para verme.

-¡Cariño! Ven, Edward nos estaba explicando todo lo que habéis hecho con este local – me dijo mamá pero yo preferí quedarme al lado de Charlie… Me ponía menos nerviosa.

Edward parecía tranquilo, cosa que me alegraba, alguno de los dos debía estarlo.

-Sí, la verdad es que sin su ayuda todo el papeleo me hubiera engullido – contesté sincera mirándolo intentando disimular las ganas que tenía que todo esto acabara para volver a estar en sus brazos.

-Qué suerte tener a alguien así a tu lado, ¿verdad cariño? – preguntó mamá con la sutileza de un camión.

-Sí mamá, una suerte… Edward me cuida mucho, en todo. – asentí segura mirando a Edward que me sonreía de lado derritiéndome.

-Me lo puedo imaginar – insistió mi madre quién estaba segura que ya tenía muy claro lo que Edward significaba para mí.

Había sentido los ojos de René en mi cogote durante toda la noche, pendiente de cada gesto, cada mirada y cada caricia entre Edward y yo. Estaba segura que las tenía todas perfectamente registradas. Yo no había querido forzar las cosas, porque hoy era el día del _Fantasía_ y no quería mezclar, pero tampoco había querido esconder lo que sentía por Edward. Mucho menos cuando una simple caricia suya servía para eliminar todos mis nervios.

-Bella, cielo, te estábamos buscando para despedirnos. Ha sido una noche magnifica, pero estamos cansados del viaje y nos gustaría descansar. – me explicó papá acabando con los intentos de mamá de hacerme decir en voz alta algo que estaba deseosa de admitir – Edward ha sido muy amable entreteniéndonos mientras tú encontrabas un hueco.

-Ya… seguramente él no opina lo mismo. - bromeé.

-¡Isabella! – me regañó mamá pero todo el mundo estaba riendo y nadie le hizo ni caso. Edward negaba con la cabeza, un poco avergonzado.

¡Bien, no iba a ser yo la única que pasara vergüenza aquí!

-Nos vamos cielo, antes que tu madre acabe haciendo una de las suyas. – Volvió a poner paz mi padre – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te queremos muchísimo cielo – acabó apretándome en un fuerte abrazo.

Mamá me envolvió en uno de sus abrazos y besos empalagosos.

-Te quiero mucho mi niña, estoy segura que todo… y con todo quiero decir _todo_ te irá maravillosamente a partir de ahora – acabó guiñándome un ojo – Te llamamos mañana antes de regresar a casa.

Estaba despidiéndome de mis tíos cuando escuché que mamá le decía a Edward.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi niña, sé que a veces es un poco difícil… - me dieron ganas de matar a mi propia madre pero los brazos de mi dulce tía Carmen me lo impidieron.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo cabeceó y me miró divertido. Bueno, al menos ya conocía a René.

-Al fin se ha ido casi todo el mundo – me acerqué a sus brazos que me apretujaron contra su pecho.

Inspiré su olor relajándome.

-Ha salido genial y tú has estado magnifica... los dos de hecho. – me felicitó y en ese momento supe que aunque la crítica nos destrozara, con su apoyo, el de mis padres y mis amigos tenía suficiente.

-Adulador – le rebatí como ya se había convertido en costumbre entre nosotros.

-De verdad, debería matarte por no contarme nada – volvieron a interrumpirnos, esta vez Rose.

-No nos dejaran de interrumpir nunca – gruñí.

Edward se limitó a bufar divertido atrayéndome hacía él y dejando un beso en mi cabeza sin soltarme de su lado.

-Deberíamos irnos. Esta gente querrá recoger y volver a sus casas – interpelo Jasper al resto de sus amigos.

-Es buena idea. Además, la semana que viene tenemos que vernos. Hay algo que queremos contaros – explicó emocionado Emmet.

-Sabes cariño…. Estoy pensando en omitir a Bella del plan… - insistió Rose mirándome retadora.

-P-E-S-A-D-A – deletreé.

Se despidieron todos volviéndome a decir lo contentos que estaban de que todo hubiera salido tan bien.

Me giré hacia Edward que era el último que quedaba.

-¿Me da tiempo de ir a casa a buscar el coche mientras tu acabas aquí? Dudo que tus pies te sigan el ritmo mucho más – se ofreció.

-Sería un detallazo. – le respondí derretida por el cariño con el que me trataba.

-Además, no sé cómo ha ocurrido pero tu madre me ha hecho prometerle que voy a cuidarte y no pienso incumplir mi promesa – me dijo dulcemente aunque solo quería rodar los ojos por el descaro de René.

-No me hables de ella. – negué aún ofuscada pensando en todo lo que le habría dicho al pobre Edward cuando no estaba presente.

-En un rato vuelvo… No seas mala – dijo sugerentemente antes de marcharse.

Fui hasta las cocinas dónde Jake estaba comiendo con el personal. Me senté a su lado y los acompañé mientras comentábamos lo contentos que estábamos por cómo había ido, no solo la noche, sino también la presentación de ayer.

El lunes comenzaríamos con el horario normal. De momento, Jake y yo nos iríamos turnándonos, cada uno estaría en un restaurante durante diferentes semanas y después podríamos ir viendo cómo nos organizábamos. Después de la experiencia con la creación del _Fantasía_ había insistido a Jake a que era necesario salir de este restaurante de vez en cuando y que quizás deberíamos comenzar a delegar en nuestro equipo para tomarnos más tiempo libre. Por el momento aún era una idea peregrina, pero estaba dispuesta a que ambos tuviéramos un horario lo más sano posible, teniendo en cuenta que un restaurante siempre es sacrificado.

-Vamos, todos a vuestras casas, hoy ya habéis trabajado bastante – les ordenó Jake y nuestros trabajadores sin pensárselo dos veces comenzaron a marcharse.

Cuando el último de ellos cerró la puerta Jake comenzó a recoger y poner en el lavaplatos los últimos utensilios que quedaban.

-¿Emocionado? – le pregunté al ver que le era imposible estarse quieto.

Jake solía reaccionar así cuando estaba ilusionado con algo, tenía tanta energía dentro que parecía que no le permitía ni quedarse quieto.

-Mucho. Sabía que habíamos hecho un gran trabajo, pero ha salido todo muy bien. Lo has hecho muy, muy bien. Sin ti esto no hubiera sido ni la mitad de bueno, pequeña – me dijo sonriendo tirando de mí para abrazarme.

Habíamos evitado el contacto físico desde que habíamos vuelto de Forks, pero en este momento era imposible negarle un abrazo.

-Los dos hemos trabajado mucho – reafirmé.

Sentí como Jake nos separaba aunque continuaba cerca de él. El margen de movimiento con las cocinas tampoco era muy amplio.

-Bella…. Yo…. – Jake tembló mientras seguía cerca de mí sin dejarme apartarme– Lo siento Bella pero, de verdad que no sé cómo hacerlo - acabó justo antes de lanzarse a mis labios.

Sentía su beso feroz, intentaba separarlo pero era demasiado grande para que mis manos surgieran algún efecto. No se lo devolví, pero a pesar de eso no desistió. Cerré con fuerzas mis ojos para evitar que mis lágrimas cayeran.

A pesar de todo los esfuerzos…. Nos habíamos roto.

-Vaya, siento interrumpiros en un momento tan íntimo – sentí la voz de mis deseos y mi mundo acabó de romperse.

Jacob se alejó de mí.

Y esta vez mis ojos no pudieron parar las lágrimas que brotaban violentamente de ellos.

-Ed…Edward – susurré casi sin fuerza.

Me costaba respirar. Solo quería volver el reloj atrás, a esta mañana con Edward en su casa sintiéndome segura y feliz y no ahora que solo sentía desgracia.

Todo lo que conocía hasta hace unas hora estaba derrumbándose.

-Edward por favor espera….- reaccioné apartando a Jake de mi camino cuando Edward ya salía de la cocina.

-Que espere… ¿Para qué Bella? ¿Me vas a decir que no es lo que parece? – me increpó enfadado y yo le quería decir tantas cosas y tenía tan poca fuerza para hacer nada.

-Edward joder… espera, déjame que te lo cuente todo con calma – insistí intentando ordenar mis ideas que en este momento eran cada vez más caóticas por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Sabes cuál ha sido tú problema Bella? Que me has pedido hasta la saciedad que te demostrara que solo éramos dos en esta relación, que no había nadie más que tú en mi vida, pero no te has dado cuenta que de quién tenías que desconfiar era de Black. Que él y solo él iba a ser nuestra sentencia. – me dijo enfadado haciendo que mi llanto se descontrolara.

-Edward por favor déjame que me explique– supliqué aunque ni yo sabía que le diría si me dejaba porque mi vida ahora mismo no sabía dónde se paraba.

\- Bella… No te voy a pedir nada que no me hayas pedido tú antes a mí. Si quieres que luchemos por esto será mejor que solo seamos tú y yo en esta relación. Hasta entonces lo mejor que no nos veamos más. – declaró contundentemente rompiendo mi corazón.

Cuando pensaba que se iba a marchar, Edward se acercó a mí, y aunque con el rostro crispado me besó. No había la suavidad o la pasión que acostumbraba a encontrar en sus labios, sino rabia y despedida.

Antes de separarse completamente de mí me levantó la cara con sus manos y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron me dijo.

-Bella… _**No luchar por lo que quieres solo tiene un nombre, y se llama perder**_. **[**NA]** – acabó con dolor en su ojos antes de abandonar definitivamente en _Fantasía_.

Me quedé mirando el lugar por el que se había marchado dándome cuenta que había herido a Edward después de pedirle mil veces que confiara en nosotros.

Me senté en una de las sillas porque mi cuerpo no aguantaba más mi peso. Este día había acabado de la peor de las maneras. Había comenzado mi mañana feliz, en una nube y convencida que estaba comenzándome a enamorar de Edward y tan solo unas horas después lo perdía y por el camino perdía también a Jake.

Pero quizás Edward tenía parte de razón, mi cabezonería por aferrarme a mi amistad con Jake le había dado a mi amigo un espacio para herirnos. Siempre puse por delante el salvar nuestra relación de amistad sin pensar en cómo podría repercutir en mi vida.

Me dirigí a las cocinas. Quería ver a Jacob.

-Bella – escuché que Jake me llamaba en cuanto entre.

Lo sentía lejos y a pesar de la lejanía de su voz la rabia me inundó en cuanto lo vi apoyado en una de las cocinas.

Yo había luchado por nosotros, por nuestra amistad y él había decidido cargársela a pesar de saber que yo no lo podía querer como algo más. Había sido una ilusa y él un egoísta. Y encima había acabado, sin ningún derecho, con mi relación con Edward.

-Vete – le dije con toda la fuerza que me había dado la ira recién renacida.

-Bella… - insistió

-¡Qué te vayas! ¡Quiero que me dejes sola, que te vayas, que todo esto se acabe! – chillé dejándome inundar por mi llanto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jacob me hizo caso y se fue.

En cuanto la puerta de personal se cerró me dejé caer en el suelo de las cocinas que habían sido mi paraíso y ahora eran testigo del peor día de mi corta vida.

Dejé que el llanto me poseyera, intentando sacar toda la tristeza de mi interior.

Estaba sola.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

Antes de nada las citaciones: la última frase que dice Edward _**"No luchar por lo que quieres tiene un nombre y se llama perder"**_ **NO ES MÍA. ES DE UN CANTANTE QUE SE LLAMA BERET de su canción "LO SIENTO"** **.** Ya sabéis que nunca me quiero apropiar de contenido que no es mío. Os animo a que os paséis por YT o alguna plataforma para escucharla, quizás os guste si no la conocéis.

Bueno, bueno y ahora… ¿Me tengo que ir a esconder a algún rincón? Me da miedo preguntar si os ha gustado porque bufff…. Pero en mi defensa solo diré que para mí no ha sido nada fácil escribirlo. ¿Qué pensáis que pasará ahora?

 **NOTICIAS DEL FIC:** Con este capítulo comenzamos la recta final de la historia. Contará con entre **25 o 26 capítulos en total**. Quizás pueda añadir algún outtake (si es que queréis alguno) pero la historia en sí quedaría en esos capítulos. Aish qué emoción y qué tristeza acabarla.

La próxima actualización será el **JUEVES O VIERNES**

Nos leemos,

Saludos ;)


	22. No se va a esfumar en dos semanas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO SE VA A ESFUMAR EN DOS SEMANAS**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooooola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí estamos un día más, y de nuevo quiero daros las gracias por todas vuestras palabras y vuestro cariño. ¡Sois muy bonitas!**

 **No me quiero enrollar mucho porque al fin os traigo la reacción de Edward al momento beso. ¿Qué habrá pasado?**

 **Por cierto, ¿Algún día me explicareis por qué os gustan tanto los EPOV? Me tiene intrigadísima, pobre Bella ;)**

 **.**

No podía parar de pensar en el instante en el que había entrado a las cocinas ilusionado por poder volver a casa a celebrar con Bella el éxito del _Fantasía_ y la había encontrado en los brazos de Black.

La excusa de ir a buscar el coche había sido la única que se me había ocurrido para que Bella no sospechara. La realidad era que había ido a preparar un poco de champan y disponer unas flores y velas aromáticas para Bella que había sido toda una triunfadora esa noche y se merecía que la cuidaran. Pero todo había acabado en la basura.

Verlos besándose había sido un shock.

Había sentido rabia, celos, impotencia, tantas sensaciones agolpadas en un único momento que era difícil de describir incluso dos semanas más tarde.

No me podía sacar esa puñetera imagen de mi cabeza y aunque había querido razonar esa ambigua situación había una parte de mí que seguía sintiendo rabia profunda y no quería atender a razones.

Sabía que Bella estaba en lo cierto y quizás ese beso no era lo que parecía.

¡Yo había estado con ella durante meses y sabía que lo que había habido entre nosotros era real!

La noche de antes estaba seguro que Bella había estado a punto de decirme que me quería mientras estábamos en mi casa, pero había habido algo que la había parado a la hora de decírmelo. ¡Maldita sea!

Y teniendo en cuenta que Black estaba enamorado de ella y no lo había superado por mucho que hubiera hecho creer a Bella lo contrario, ese sería un movimiento rastrero más de su parte. Ese imbécil era incapaz de entender que Bella era libre y esa libertad incluía elegir con quién o con quién no estar.

Una vez el enfado de los primeros impulsos había desaparecido solo quedaba la decepción.

Decepción por haber arriesgado y apostado por esta relación a ciegas y no haber conseguido que Bella quisiera hacer lo mismo. Que ella se aferrara a proteger su relación de amistad con Black sin darse cuenta de que él no estaba dispuesto a respetar su voluntad. Ese maldito beso no había despertado ni la mitad de celos que el hecho que Black, con sus movimientos astutos y manipuladores, hubiera conseguido que Bella lo priorizara, no sólo a mí sino a todo y todos. Y que nunca fuera capaz de poner en valor todos los actos que ella había hecho por él, incluso si eso conllevaba ponerse a la demás gente en contra. Yo mismo me había visto en esa tesitura tan solo unos meses atrás cuando le había propuesto a Bella en este mismo despacho en el que ahora me encontraba que la repartición del negocio que tenían era desfavorable para ella y ella tajantemente se había negado a escuchar una palabra que pusiera en duda a su socio y amigo… Quizás por muy fuerte que creyera que era mi relación con Bella esta vez sería igual. Sabía por todos los comentarios que había hecho Rose en este tiempo que cuando de Black se trataba Bella no era la persona más racional. Quizás había sido un iluso al pensar que ella acabaría volviendo a mí.

Entre todas las emociones incontrolables e irracionales que surgen en cualquier momento como el que vivimos en el _Fantasía_ había surgido la única petición que le había hecho a Bella en todos estos meses juntos…. que solo fuéramos ella y yo en esta relación. Yo había dejado a Jessica fuera de ella y no pensaba tolerar que Back fuera el tercero en discordia continuamente. Había momentos en la vida que por mucho que doliera el pasado no te dejaba avanzar y debes dejarlo atrás. Yo lo había hecho por Bella, no me iba a conformar con menos.

Dos semanas después seguía sin noticias de la mujer que me había hecho pensar que podía comenzar a construir una nueva vida con ella.

 _ **No luchar por lo que quieres solo tiene un nombre, y se llama perder [**NA]**_

Quizás ella había decido luchar, solo que no por mí.

-Señor Cullen ya está todo preparado en la sala de juntas – me interrumpió Tanya desde la puerta de mi despacho.

Estaba sonriente, hoy era un día para celebrar.

-¿No ha llamado? – le pregunté al pasar por su lado. Ella solo negó con su cabeza y gesto serio. Seguía siendo un iluso al pensar que al menos en el trabajo podría encontrar una excusa para ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Me dirigí a la amplia sala dónde haríamos historia, intentando sacarme a Bella de la cabeza y disfrutar del momento. Hoy era un gran día. Un día de celebración y no de lamentación.

Caius me esperaba en la puerta y en cuanto me vio rodó los ojos.

-¡Alegra esa cara! Hoy, Edward Cullen y Caius Volturi se convierten en los únicos dueños de esta empresa. Hoy, después de una buena lucha conseguimos lo que queremos. ¡Y lo vamos a celebrar! Nada de pensar en Bella. Te lo prohíbo. – me increpó Caius mientras entrabamos en la sala para acomodarnos a la espera de que los dos Volturi mayores llegaran.

La lucha con sus hermanos desde que nos habíamos enterado de que Aro quería vender sus acciones a una empresa externa había sido una auténtica batalla de estrategias. Habíamos sentido la adrenalina del juego, la excitación cuando ves que te acercas y casi acaricias con los dedos el objetivo final y, también, la rabia cuando habíamos tenido que dar algún paso atrás. Pero después de unas larguísimas e intensísimas semanas habíamos conseguido llegar a un acuerdo con Aro y Marco. Con una fuerte inversión por mi parte y, para que negarlo también por parte de Caius, al final nos habíamos hecho con el porcentaje total de la empresa. Al cincuenta por ciento.

Podía decir que había comenzado mis treinta consiguiendo ser socio minoritario de una de las mayores empresas de la ciudad y los acabaría siendo el dueño de ella. Era una locura, un golpe caprichoso de destino.

Aro y Marcos entraron juntos a la sala.

El primero con el rostro mudado de la rabia que sentía al verse casi arrinconado a vendernos sus acciones y el segundo con su acostumbrada indiferencia a la vida.

La reunión fue corta. Todo estaba negociado y perfectamente plasmado en los diferentes contratos por nuestros abogados, así que era un mero trámite. Con el último apretón de manos vimos como los dos hermanos Volturis abandonaban definitivamente las oficinas de la empresa.

-¡Al fin amigo, al fin! – gritó emocionado Caius abrazándome.

-Te engañaría si te digiera que me parece casi irreal – le confesé cuando se separó.

-Es muy real y a partir de ahora vamos a llevar a esta empresa aún más lejos, adaptándola a los putos tiempos que corren y dejando de estar anclados en los noventa. – comentó victorioso.

Caius era mi amigo, pero no solo por eso me había propuesto ayudarlo en esta lucha contra sus hermanos. Su proyecto para la empresa era lo que necesitábamos si no queríamos que en cuestión de pocos años todo el sector nos avanzara. Aro y Marco eran un lastre que cada vez pesaba más.

-¡Champan para brindar por ustedes! – anunció Tanya animada entrando a la sala con unas copas y una botella del mejor Champan.

-Y por ti, tú ayuda ha sido excepcional y tu paciencia infinita – la alabé. Desde que le habíamos pedido que se uniera a Caius y a mí en nuestra particular cruzada había hecho un trabajo excelente.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perderla y era cuestión de tiempo, el necesario para asentarnos, que viera recompensado su esfuerzo y el gran trabajo que llevaba haciendo desde que entró a trabajar con nosotros.

Caius abrió la botella haciendo que el corcho saliera disparado al techo y un poco de la deliciosa bebida se escurriera por fuera, por suerte Tanya y yo estuvimos atentos y capturamos el líquido para que no se desperdiciara.

-¡Por nosotros! Pero sobre todo por _Volturis &Cullen Assesment_ y el prometedor futuro que nos espera – brindó Caius.

Bebimos de nuestras copas mientras comentábamos la nota de prensa que enviaríamos para anunciar los cambios, además de la comunicación al personal y los clientes. A los más importantes lo haríamos personalmente y a los demás a través de comunicación postal.

-El _Fantasía –_ Numeró Tanya, nerviosa, la última empresa que quedaba por decidir cómo le comunicaríamos la nueva dirección.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala. Habría sido una estupidez por mi parte mantener en secreto lo que había pasado el sábado, así que estas dos personas que me acompañaban estaban al día de la situación entre Bella y yo, haciendo aún más delicado este momento.

-Yo la llamaré – dijo Caius con enfado en su voz avanzándose a mí. Debería haber sido yo quién lo hiciera, ya que seguía siendo quién llevaba la dirección su cuenta. –

-Bien y con esto está todo dispuesto – concluyó Tanya.

-Pues todos a trabajar, no estamos para perder el tiempo – les dije a mis compañeros ansioso por volver a concentrarme en el trabajo y poder mantener mi mente en blanco.

.

El día había sido un sin parar de llamadas telefónicas, visitas y correos electrónicos felicitándonos por las nuevas noticias, incluso comenzaban a aparecer los primeros titulares, bastantes positivos, en los diarios digitales. Habíamos decidido dejarlo como un simple relevo generacional y obviar los detalles más oscuros de la transacción.

En días así me alegraba de dejar las oficinas e irme a casa. Me gustaba mi trabajo y estaba encantado por mi nueva situación. Había luchado por estar dónde estaba, nadie me había regalado nada así que recibir las felicitaciones de tantas personas, muchas de ellas honestas, me hacía sentirme aún más orgulloso de lo conseguido, pero una llamada más y acabaría dándome un infarto pensando que esa llamada sí podría ser Bella. Que al fin se dignaba, ni que fuera, a ponerse en contacto conmigo para felicitarme por algo que ella, mejor que nadie, sabía lo que nos había costado lograr.

Pasé rápidamente por una licorería para comprar una botella del mejor vino que tenían porque aunque tenía el ánimo hecho una mierda y unas ganas inmensas de tumbarme en mi cómodo colchón y dormirme hasta la mañana siguiente, Emmet nos había invitado a una cena en su casa. Llevaban casi dos semanas posponiéndola y aunque no habían dicho nada sabía que estaban esperando por Bella y por mí… para que se normalizara nuestra situación. Tenían algo que anunciarnos y al parecer, fuera lo que fuera, ya no pensaban retrasarlo más. Lo que quería decir que Bella había aceptado ir o bien se habían dado por vencidos.

Llamé al timbre del apartamento de mi amigo y como si de un _deja vu_ se tratara Rose me volvió a abrir la puesta aun con su ropa de trabajo puesta, solo que esta vez era el último en llegar. Escuchaba a Alice y Jasper en la sala riendo con Emmet.

-Bienvenido Edward – me saludó Rose con una sonrisa y un cálido abrazo – Y muchas felicidades por lo de Voturis. ¡Eres todo pez gordo de la city ahora! – me felicitó con una sonrisa genuina.

Era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos desde el _fatídico sábado_ de la inauguración del _Fantasía_ , pero eso no impedía que los hubiera puesto al día. Bueno, en realidad había informado a Alice y ella se encargó del resto, sin olvidar que Rose y Bella eran familia así que algo debería saber de primera mano.

-Edward espera- me paró cogiéndome de un brazo – Bella está invitada pero no sabe si podrá venir… ella… bueno...- rodó los ojos un poco desesperada – está muy ocupada y no sabe si llegará a tiempo. Bueno, yo solo quería avisarte – acabó con una sonrisa incomoda.

-Te lo agradezco Rose, de veras – le dije apretándole la mano sinceramente – Toma, mejor ponerlo en la nevera – le sugerí mientras le pasaba el vino.

Agradecía que me hubiera prevenido, aunque me imaginaba que Bella podría estar invitada a esta misteriosa reunión, después de estas dos semanas no quería dar nada por sentado y no me había hecho muchas ilusiones de verla. Mirándolo con perspectiva quizás era lo mejor.

Entré en el salón e inmediatamente noté la mirada de Alice taladrándome. Sabía que estaba preocupada, pero no quería hacer de esto un mundo y menos un día como hoy.

-¿Cómo estás hermano? – me saludó Emmet al llegar a su lado. – O debería dirigirme a tí de usted después de convertirte en… ¿Cómo lo han dicho Alice? Uno de los hombres más poderosos de la ciudad – estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Idiota! – le gruñí aunque sin poder dejar de reír, la risa de Emmet era contagiosa.

-En serio Edward, ¡es genial! ¡Tú eres genial! Y te lo mereces todo – me felicitó Alice mientras se colgaba de mi cuello.

-Alice amor, deja para los demás – intentó separarla de mí Jasper, no sin esfuerzo. Esta pequeña mujer tenía fuerza.

-Felicidades tío, espero que ahora no se te suba a la cabeza – bromeó Jazz mientras me daba un abrazo también.

-Dejadlo respirar y coged una copa. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto! – Nos apremió Rose que llegaba con una bandeja llena de bebidas.

-Voy a emborracharme antes de comenzar la cena – reflexioné antes de coger una –

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Mañana no trabajas así que brindemos por ti. Director general de _Volturi & Cullen Assesment_ – dijo Emmet.

-Gracias por vuestras felicitaciones, sois geniales – les agradecí antes de levantar mi copa y que todos brindaran conmigo.

Les puse al día sobre la locura de día que había tenido e intenté contestar a casi todas las preguntas con las que Alice me acribilló antes de cenar. Esta vez Rose y Emmet habían optado por pedir comida japonesa a domicilio, así nadie corría el peligro de incendiar la cocina y podríamos comer a una hora decente.

-¡Oh vamos Emmet dilo ya! – le apremió Alice cuando nuestro amigo volvió a hacerse el interesante una vez más. Llevaba así toda la cena.

Estaba siendo una buena noche, había conseguido olvidarme de Bella que llevaba colapsando mis pensamientos 24/7 estas semanas y con la alegría de la celebración por mis éxitos comenzaba a ser consciente de la realidad.

¡Dios era propietario y Director General de una de las empresas más importantes de la ciudad!

Cuando levanté la cabeza y miré al frente vi como Rose no paraba de mirar su teléfono ofuscada y por las miradas que le había cazado echándome o compartiendo con Emmet estaba seguro que era su prima la que ocupaba su cabeza. Al parecer no era la única persona en este apartamento a la que Bella le estaba dando unos malos días.

-Está bien… eres muy pesada, Alice – sentí como Emmet claudicaba al final a las peticiones de nuestra pequeña amiga.

Cogió a Rose de la mano para levantarse.

-Os hemos reunido esta noche aquí para pediros que seáis una parte muy importante para nosotros en la boda. – comenzó Emmet haciendo que Alice comenzara a dar saltitos en su asiento.

Había despertado a la _bridezilla_ que llevaba dentro.

-Edward me gustaría que fueras mi Best man…. Hemos sido amigos desde que tenemos apenas conocimiento y no me imagino a nadie más que tú aguantándome hasta que este bombón llegue a mi lado al altar – me pidió Emmet.

Recordé como hace casi cuatro años, de manera mucho menos solemne, había sido yo quien le había pedido lo mismo y él no dudó ni un momento en aceptar. Emmet se pasó toda la ceremonia, hasta que Jessica finalmente llegó, burlándose de mí y mi nerviosismo, pero aun así lo volvería a escoger. Quizás lo amenazaría con dejarlo sin comer si se ponía muy pesado, pero se lo volvería a ofrecer, sin duda.

-Por supuesto que lo haré. – acepté levantando la copa en su honor y él solo llevó el puño al aire en signo de victoria. –

¡idiota!

-Y Alice… sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho – interrumpió la celebración de su futuro marido Rose poniendo un poco de cordura – Pero me gustaría que fueras una de mis damas de honor. Has hecho muy llevadero mi cambio de ciudad y sin ti no hubiera sido tan fácil integrarme tan bien con los amigos de Em.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Me moría de angustia por si no me lo pedías! Tengo tantísimas ideas que no te vas a arrepentir. – exclamó eufórica Alice levantándose de un salto para abrazar a Rose.

-¿Un poco de esa alegría no podrías haber mostrado tú? ¡Soso que eres un soso¡– me dijo Emmet mientras venía al lado de Jasper y de mí que mirábamos asustados la escena.

-Espérate a que haga mi discurso en la boda a ver si sigues diciendo lo mismo de mí – le contesté a Emmet y por su cara pude ver que adivinó mi pensamiento claramente. Me pensaba vengar de todo lo que me había hecho. Llevaba años esperando este momento.

-No sabe lo que ha hecho – sentenció Jasper mientras observaba como Alice estaba acribillando a la pobre Rose con miles de ideas.

-No tiene ni idea – reafirmé sintiendo pena por Rose.

-La va a matar – concluyó Emmet.

Como Alice y Rose no estaban por la labor de hacer algo que no fuera hablar de la boda, decidimos comenzar a recoger los platos para que no se quedaran en medio cuando nos fuéramos. Todos veníamos de trabajar y siempre era de agradecer un poco de colaboración en estos casos.

Estábamos en la cocina cuando Emmet me acorraló.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? – me preguntó mientras Jasper cerraba la puerta para darnos un poco de intimidad aunque más parecía una encerrona que una charla casual.

-Bien – contesté sin intentar no entrar en el tema. Llevaba toda la noche sin ese halo de tristeza que me había acompañado estos días y no quería estropearlo.

-Deja la mierda Edward, sabemos que no estás bien – me increpó Emmet.

-Emmet… - intervino poniendo paz Jasper – lo que Emmet quiere decir es que no hace falta que nos engañes, sabemos que no lo estás pasando bien. Nadie lo hace en estos casos y Bella y tú parecíais muy enamorados hace solo dos semanas – explicó Jasper.

 _Parecíais muy enamorados._

-Sí, vale, es una mierda, pero creo que estoy haciendo lo correcto. La quiero, me ha costado aceptar que después de todo lo que ha pasado la sigo queriendo, pero es así y el sentimiento no se va a esfumar en dos semanas. – claudiqué apoyándome en el mueble.

-¿La has llamado? – preguntó Jasper que al parecer era el que llevaría la voz cantante.

-No – contesté escuetamente. – Sabéis… yo he arriesgado por ella, y sé que puede sonar egoísta e infantil, pero ahora soy yo quien necesita que sea ella quién dé el paso. Así que no, no la he llamado a pesar que me muero de ganas y he encontrado mil escusas para hacerlo.

-Mira Rosie no me cuenta mucho, pero creo que Bella tampoco está pasando sus mejores semanas… Ten paciencia. - me aseguró Emmet aunque con algo de duda en su voz.

Quería creerlo.

-No sé qué decir en estos casos Edward. Te entiendo, así que solo puedo decirte que no tomes ninguna decisión radical. Si has dejado la pelota en su tejado dale tiempo – me dijo Jasper.

Tiempo.

Eso es lo que estaba haciendo a pesar que mi paciencia comenzaba a acabarse.

Cuando volvimos a la sala el ambiente entre Rose y Alice no era tan festivo como cuando nos fuimos, pero en cuanto nos vieron aparecer cambiaron su postura y nos integraron en una nueva conversación como si nada hubiera pasado. Si no fuera por lo susceptible que estaba estos días me jugaría una mano a que era el tema de conversación.

Era tarde cuando dejábamos el piso de Emmet y aun así Bella no había aparecido a pesar que Rose me había dicho que intentaría hacerlo. Al parecer me evitaba como había hecho con Irina en el pasado.

En cuanto entramos en el ascensor, Alice me miró de esa manera tan suya, de amiga preocupada. Era muy intuitiva, quizás no adivina como ella aseguraba, pero sí entendía muy bien a las personas y sus sentimientos. Podría intentar ocultar todo por lo que estaba pasando pero no serviría de nada, ella ya lo sabía.

-Suéltalo o te vas a atragantar – la animé a decir lo que fuera que llevaba toda la noche callando.

Alice arrugó el entrecejo.

-Creo que estás haciendo lo correcto- se encogió de hombros mientras lo decía – Y Rose también- - añadió para mi sorpresa.

Salimos del ascensor mientras pensaba en la declaración que acababa de hacer Alice. Estaba acostumbrado a que mi engorrosa amiga me rebatiera casi todas mis decisiones amorosas desde mi adolescencia y ahora estaba ella plantada delante de mí diciéndome que lo estaba haciendo bien y que la prima de Bella pensaba lo mismo. No sabía si eso me daba confianza de cara al futuro o me asustaba como el demonio.

-Edward…- me llamó Alice.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – la increpé, quizás con más rabia de la que se merecía.

-¡Lo que sientes! – me contestó igual de alterada.

-¿Cómo me siento? ¡Como una mierda! Porque la quiero y sé que ella me quiere a mí, pero no sé si eso será suficiente o que si lo llega a ser ahora continúe sin ser suficiente ante cualquier problema que tengamos en el futuro. La sombra del maldito Black es muy larga para borrarla de su vida – expulsé todo lo que tenía dentro haciendo que Jasper y Alice se quedaran un poco pasmados.

-Quizás es por eso por lo que ella está tardando en dar señales. – la miré sin entender nada - ¡Oh vamos Edward! No debe ser fácil para ella – me recriminó Alice.

-Claro Alice…. Nunca pensé que fuera fácil pero simplemente se la ha tragado la tierra… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – negué desesperado y harto de esperar a la nada.

Alice se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.

-¿Te llevamos a casa? –preguntó rendida.

-No, da igual, cogeré un taxi – dije al ver que justamente uno entraba por la calle. No necesitaba a Alice un rato más intentándome convencer de las bondades de Bella.

Para ella no era fácil, bien para mí tampoco.

Alcé la mano para que el taxista pudiera verme y no pasara de largo, pero la luz indicaba que estaba ocupado para mi suerte.

Antes de que mis amigos pudieran despedirse de mí u ofrecerse, nuevamente, a llevarme, el dichoso taxi paró delante de nosotros, que seguíamos parados en la entrada del bloque de apartamentos de Rose y Emmet después de nuestra acalorada conversación.

Estaba sopesando la idea de aprovechar el golpe de suerte e ir a casa rápida y cómodamente o ir caminando, quizás tardaría más pero me daría tiempo para aclarar las ideas, cuando la puerta del vehículo se abrió y salió de él esa persona con la que llevaba soñando semanas.

Bella cerró la puerta del taxi casi sin fuerzas y el conductor desesperado al ver que nadie se movía se fue.

Cuando estuvo fuera del maldito coche, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me observaba sorprendida, tanto como yo a ella.

Estaba preciosa, pero el problema con Bella era que siempre lo estaba…

Venía de trabajar. Sus tejanos más cómodos y sus deportivas la delataban, al parecer Rose no me había intentado engañar en eso. Quizás no me estaba evitando y realmente el trabajo la tenía alejada de todo. Alcé un poco más la vista y me permití observar su perfecto rostro.

Su cara no sólo estaba tensa sino que también había tristeza en ella. Sus ojos marrones estaban apagados y las ojeras fuertemente marcadas evidenciaban que sus noches no habían sido mucho mejores que las mías. Sus hombros estaban ligeramente caídos, lucía completamente agotada, y aunque no quería sentirme así, tuve que frenarme para no ir a su lado y acunarla en mis brazos.

-Bella… hola – la saludó Alice nerviosa rompiendo nuestras miradas fijas uno en el otro.

-¿Ya os vais? – preguntó desesperanzada.

Había echado tanto de menos su voz, incluso ahora que no sonaba como siempre.

-Sí, es tarde… - volvió a responder Alice mientras me pellizcaba en la mano disimuladamente para hacerme reaccionar.

Bella miró a su reloj y por la cara su cara parecía que era consciente por primera vez de la hora que era.

-¿Qué tal va todo por el restaurante? – escuché que preguntaba Jasper.

Debería comenzar a reaccionar y dejar de mirarla embobado, mientras que eran mis amigos los que hablaban con ella.

-Muy bien, aunque mucho trabajo – contestó sin la alegría que inundaba su tono cuando hablaba de sus restaurantes.

-Nosotros deberíamos irnos…. Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo Bella, aunque haya sido tan poco rato. Me hubiera encantado que pudieras haber llegado para la cena, hoy no han quemado nada – bromeó Alice mientras la abrazaba y le susurraba algo al oído.

Jasper también se despidió de ella cariñosamente antes de cabecear a modo de despedida para mí y tirar de su pequeña mujer a dónde fuera que tuvieran el coche aparcado. Alice solo levantó los pulgares en señal de ánimo cuando quedó detrás de Bella.

-Hola – susurró Bella tan bajito que si no fuera por la quietud de la madrugada no la hubiera escuchado.

-Hola – la saludé – Lamento decirte que no te hemos dejado ni un poco de postre – intenté ser un poco indulgente con ella al ver la manera en la que retorcía las manos por los nervios.

-Comeré algo en casa – se limitó a decir preocupándome, la mujer que tenía delante no era la Bella con el aspecto más saludable – Felicidades Edward. – me dijo sorprendiéndome y esta vez sí la alegría se notó en su voz - Caius me ha dicho que al final lo habéis logrado – continuó Bella cortando mi preocupación – Es maravilloso, os lo merecéis después de todo lo que habéis luchado.

Por primera vez en todo el rato desde que había aparecido, volvía a ver un resquicio de la Bella de hace dos semanas, de esa mujer que me había robado el corazón.

Bella se mordió el labio nerviosa ante mi nuevo silencio. Estaba tardando mucho en contestarle, pero no porque no quisiera o tuviera mil cosas de las que hablar con ella sino porque estaba en una lucha entre mis deseos y lo que creía que debía hacer, y más ahora que la veía con esos labios aprisionados entre sus dientes.

-Ven aquí y felicítame entonces – la reté impulsado por ese gesto que siempre había sido mi perdición, rindiéndome a mis deseos.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida por mi petición. Bien si ella estaba asombrada, yo también lo estaba, pero estaba aún más cansado de estar lejos de ella.

Y aunque por un segundo dudé que me fuera a hacer caso, finalmente salió disparada como un cohete derecha a mis brazos que al sentirla se volvieron a cerrar sobre ella. Era como volver a estar en casa.

Sus pequeños brazos me agarraron fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera a ir y por un instante no hicimos nada más que estar así. Abrazados a la una y media de la mañana en plena calle.

Me había imaginado de mil maneras diferentes qué le diría si la tuviera delante, pero nunca había pensado que sería así.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios antes de separarse.

-Pensaba que llegaría a tiempo, ni que fuera para el postre, pero… pero… - se encalló como no pudiera decirme lo que realmente quería – No he podido. – acabó sacudiendo su cabeza y con un gesto de frustración.

-¿Estás bien? – volví a preocuparme por ella.

Definitivamente esto no era lo que había imaginado pero no podía evitar angustiarme al verla así.

-¿Lo estás tú? – me rebatió con una sonrisa cansada en su cara.

Supongo que ninguno de los dos estábamos en nuestros mejores días.

-Estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien… - me interrumpió Bella hablando sin esperar mi respuesta - Pero es difícil… es muy difícil y necesito tiempo…. No lo sé, Edward… solo sé que te escuché y estoy intentando hacerlo bien – me dijo con la voz al límite del llanto.

No soportaba verla así.

El recuerdo de ella llorando, suplicándome que la dejara explicarse durante la inauguración del _Fantasía_ me había roto y no quería volver a verla así. No por mi culpa.

-¿Qué significa eso Bella? Y porque tengo la sensación que no me estás hablando claro – le pregunté intentado que me diera un poco de luz.

-Te estoy hablando claro – me contestó pateando con su pie el suelo – ¿Qué más quieres que te diga o haga? – me preguntó abriendo sus brazos.

-¡Algo! – exclamé aunque controlando mi voz, no necesitábamos que algún vecino llamara a la policía –

-¿Qué? – preguntó de nuevo sin voz.

-Llevo dos semanas sin saber de ti, Bella. – le reclamé aún enfadado.

Ella pestañeó y boqueó varias veces como si no supiera qué decir.

-Me dejaste Edward… por si no lo recuerdas – me contestó una vez pareció encontrar la voz.

¡Maldita sea ya lo sabía no hacía falta que lo recordara!

¿Pero que esperaba que hiciera?

-Y yo estoy intentando hacer lo que tú me pediste, pero perdóname si no puedo romper en mil pedazos mi vida y volver a recomponerla en solo quince días. – me rebatió enfadada golpeándome en el pecho.

Bella se giró dándome la espalda y aproveché ese rato para calmarme, esto no estaba yendo como yo había imaginado de ninguna de las maneras. Ni cuando le había pedido que me abrazara ni ahora que estábamos discutiendo.

Había algo en lo que Bella tenía razón, yo había sido quién había tomado la decisión de darnos un tiempo… Pero ¡¿De dónde narices había sacado ella que la había dejado?!

¡Era demasiado extremista y testaruda! ¡Maldita combinación!

Vi como Bella sacaba el móvil de su bolso.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunté intentando que se girara. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar.

Tenía más dudas ahora que antes que llegara y aunque no me aclarara nada no tenía intención de dejarla marcharse justo cuando acabábamos de discutir. Nuestra situación ya era bastante precaria como para acabar así. Yo había puesto la pelota en su tejado, y dejar que se fuera así de alterada sería tirar piedras contra él.

-Intentar conseguir un puñetero taxi – me dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-¿Un taxi? – pregunté confundido.

¿Desde cuanto esta loca enamorada de los paseos a altas horas de la madrugada se movía en transporte público?

-¡Sí, un taxi! ¡¿También eso te molesta?! – Me contestó esta vez con la voz un poco más clara, pero aun dándome la espalda.

Caminé hasta quedar delante de ella y le levanté el rostro que estaba inundado en lágrimas. No me lo pensé dos veces en tirar de ella para acunarla, nuevamente, en mis brazos, acariciando su pelo recogido en esta molesta coleta que llevaba siempre que estaba en el restaurante.

Así es como debería estar siempre. En mis brazos.

-¿Desde cuando usas taxis para moverte por la ciudad? – le pregunté más suavemente para que se diera cuenta que no era una crítica. Más bien todo lo contrario me daba paz mental saber que ya no iba sola por la noche.

Lo mejor era devolver la conversación a un tema neutral o volveríamos a acabar discutiendo.

-Desde que me hiciste prometerte que no me pondría en peligro – declaró escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.

Y al fin después de tanta preocupación una sonrisa sincera cubrió mi cara al darme cuenta que aunque llevaba dos semanas sin ponerse en contacto conmigo me seguía teniendo presente.

¿Qué narices estaría pasando en su vida? ¿Qué era eso que estaba intentando hacer bien? ¿Qué coño significaba que había roto su vida en mil pedazos y estaba intentando volverla a construir?

¿¡Y por qué narices no me había dado una maldita respuesta en todo este rato?!

Me guardé todas las dudas para mí, estaba seguro que si empujaba un poco más los límites de Bella en busca de respuesta volveríamos a iniciar una pelea. Prefería tenerla así, aunque fuera un engaño pasajero.

Besé el tope de su cabeza lentamente sintiendo como mis pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire.

Aunque sin ganas, la separé un poco de mí y cogiendo su teléfono llamé a la operadora para que nos enviaran un puñetero taxi. Los dos estábamos a punto de caer colapsados en el suelo delante de casa de Emmet.

-Tendremos que compartirlo – anuncié sin darle opción.

Una cosa es que le dejara su espacio y otra que pensara alejarme de ella antes de lo necesario.

Ella solamente asintió aunque su gesto continuaba siendo triste y cuando pensaba que se separaría de mí, se volvió a resguardar en mi pecho mientras esperábamos el taxi que no tardó en llegar.

El viaje fue silencioso. Bella no se apartó de mi lado apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro durante todo el trayecto. Bajé con ella cuando llegamos a su casa incapaz de despedirme. Era un completo imbécil.

Llevé mis manos a su suave cara cuando paró sus pasos justo delante de la puerta de entrada de su edificio.

Mientras intentaba a alargar esos instantes me di cuenta de lo mucho que la quería. A pesar de todos los Jacob Black y todas las veces que ella lo eligiera yo la seguía queriendo.

La quería tanto y nunca se lo había dicho.

Nunca me había declarado, pero le había exigido que me escogiera.

-Te…. – comencé.

-Shhhh – me paró poniendo un dedo en mis labios – Así no. Aunque me cueste admitirlo me equivoqué… no quiero escucharlo así… - dijo mientras una lagrima volvía a caer por sus mejillas.

Me estaba partiendo el corazón todas sus lágrimas.

-Buenas noches Edward. – se despidió mientras dejaba un suave y largo beso en mi mejilla.

Unas ganas irrefrenables de acercarla y no soltarla nunca me invadieron pero Bella fue más rápida y se separó de mí, entrando a la seguridad de su hogar.

No me moví hasta que ella entró al ascensor perdiéndose definitivamente de mi vista.

Estaba lleno de dudas, pero algo me decía que no todo estaba perdido. Y aunque debería sentirme más esperanzado de lo que lo había estado en muchos días, el estado de ánimo en el que había visto a Bella me impedía hacerlo. Estaba rota, triste…. y yo había contribuido a que ella estuviera así. Yo que tanto había criticado y odiado a Black por no pensar en su bienestar había hecho lo mismo.

¿Estaría forzando demasiado sus límites? ¿Su corazón?

La esperaría solo me quedaba esperar que ella no se alejara.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Estoy corrigiendo el capítulo tardísimo para poder subirlo el día que os dije… así que, aunque no en mi zona horaria, en algún lado del mundo continuará siendo Viernes. ¿Eso cuenta? Pequeñas trampas xD**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Pensáis que Edward se lo ha puesto muy fácil a Bella? ¿Estáis tan perdidas como él o tenéis alguna teoría? Esta semana me lo he pasado muy bien leyendo vuestras apuestas sobre la reacción de Edward y… mira que sois duras queriendo que se lo pusiera difícil a Bella jajaja**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre espero poder leeros si os animáis a dejarme algún comentario.**

 **LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ EL MIERCOLES **

**Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	23. Cabezota

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **Hoooooola de nuevooooo!**

 **Aquí estamos una semana más y ya en la recta final del fic. Os quiero agradecer todos vuestros comentarios y apoyo. No solo en esta historia sino en todas las que he escrito. Sois maravillosas y hacéis que cada día de actualización venga con ganas de publicar esperando que os guste.**

 **Sin mucha más dilación os dejo con Bella. A ver si ella aporta un poco de luz en este misterio.**

 **PD: A las que me habéis respondido por lo que preguntaba la semana pasada de los EPOV, estoy de acuerdo con vosotras, quién no quisiera saber que pasa por la mente de los hombres de vez en cuando jajaja**

 **.**

 **CABEZOTA**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

-Señorita Swan entienda que necesitamos algo más de seguridad para lo que nos está pidiendo. Vuelva con un aval y quizás podremos ayudarla. – me dijo el Señor Morris con toda la falsa modestia que tan estudiada tenía debido al paso de los años ejerciendo la misma profesión.

Y por tercera vez esa semana salía de un banco con las manos vacías y con más dolor de cabeza del que había sufrido nunca en mi vida.

Desde un principio sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan difícil. Todo el mundo te anima a crear tu propio negocio, hacerte cargo de tu vida, pero la realidad era que cuando al fin lo hacías todo eran piedras en el camino.

Mi teléfono sonó y por instante pensé en arrogarlo a la carretera y contemplar con gozo como era aplastado por el primer coche que pasara. Llevaba dos semanas sonando insistentemente, la mayoría de las veces mamá, nerviosa. Estaba segura se estaba planteando seriamente si su hija no estaba volviéndose completamente demente.

" _Esta noche ¿En el Fantasía o Sublime?"_

Leí en la pantalla cuando decidí indultar al pobre aparato y alargar su vida un poco más. No estaba para ningún gasto innecesario en mi vida.

Al menos no era mamá.

" _Fantasía"_

Respondí rápidamente antes de salir corriendo a otra reunión que a todas luces acabaría igual que todas las anteriores.

…

-Vamos chicos esos platos no saldrán solos – apremié a dos de mis cocineros que esta noche estaban especialmente espesos.

No aceptaba ninguna relajación en mis cocinas y menos en el _Fantasía_. Las primeras impresiones de un restaurante eran fundamentales y con solo dos semanas abiertos aún nos estábamos dando a conocer. Teníamos muchísimas reservas y las críticas habían sido inmejorables, pero si queríamos que esto no fuera flor de un día teníamos que trabajar muy duro.

-Perdón Bella – se disculpó Jen.

-No me pidas perdón y demuéstrame que eres tan buena como sé que eres – le aseguré antes de girarme para revisar que todas las comandas iban saliendo.

-Pueden salir los platos de la siete, la diez y lo de barra. Gracias – ordené a los camareros.

James llegó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Volturi ha llegado. ¿Quiere aprenderse la carta como en el _Sublime?_ – me dijo mientras me pasaba el ticket de la mesa de Caius.

-Lo hará, no lo dudes – contesté convencida – Se quedará hasta el cierre así que atiéndelo hasta que me desocupe, por favor. – le pedí como había hecho ya varias veces durante estas dos semanas.

-Está hecho, jefa – me contestó antes de volver a sala.

El reloj marcaba las doce cuando el local se fue vaciando. Sabía que Caius me esperaría en la barra que había dispuesta en el centro del restaurante, era para aquellas personas que querían disfrutar de un cóctel o tomar algo rápido en vez de una gran cena. Seguramente cuando estaría tomándose alguna bebida o acabándose la mejor botella de vino tinto de la que disponíamos.

-Irina va a acabar odiándome – le dije haciéndolo levantar la cabeza al escuchar mi voz.

Desde que Edward había roto conmigo hace dos semanas. Caius había venido a cenar varias veces acompañado de Irina. La primera noche no había tenido el valor de salir a saludarlos por miedo a sus posibles recriminaciones, especialmente de la rubia, íntima amiga de Edward desde la infancia, pero la segunda vez ambos se colaron en las cocinas aludiendo que no tenían ninguna intención de marcharse sin hablar conmigo antes. Más que hablar, Caius había venido a hacerme entrar en razón. Decía que en la fiesta anual de _Volturis_ le había prometido que haría feliz a Edward, y según él, no le estaba haciendo nada de caso.

El problema de Caius era obviar que había sido su querido socio quién me había dejado sin dejar explicarme. Pero eso era un detallito sin importancia para él.

Después de su insistencia y firmeza en no dejar de venir al _Fantasía_ hasta que entrara en razón, no me quedó más remedio que sincerarme con ellos y desde entonces se repetía esta especie de rutina. Él e Irina cenaban aquí algunas noches y después Caius se quedaba para ayudarme a intentar poner orden y dar sentido a todo lo que estaba intentando hacer. Se había erguido él mismo como mi guía y la verdad es que lo agradecía porque tenía que darle la razón cuando decía que mi mente para los negocios estaba en pañales en comparación de la suya. Cosa que me alegraba saber ya que era en su empresa en la que había depositado mi confianza para que me llevara mi única fuente de ingresos.

- _Yo_ voy a acabar odiándote como sigas haciendo sufrir a mi amigo y… - hizo una pausa dramática captando mi atención hasta y no continuó hasta llegué a su lado y tomé asiento – y… _socio de Volturis & Cullen Assesment _desde esta mañana – anunció emocionado.

¡Al fin una buena noticia entre todo este desastre!

-¡Felicidades! Estoy tan feliz por los dos – le congratulé ilusionada mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo sé – aseguró sinceramente – Aunque no soy yo quien más necesita este abrazo – añadió.

-Caius… - le advertí haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, cortando su respuesta. Era un mensaje.

" _Mueve tu culo hasta aquí. Rose"_

Esta vez fue mi turno de rodar los ojos ante la, ya usual, beligerancia de mi querida prima. Si mamá había reaccionado pensando que había perdido el juicio, Rose quería asesinarme directamente. Y había dejado muy claro su punto día tras día.

" _Estoy trabajando. Te prometí que iría y lo cumpliré. Bella."_

Escribí rápidamente mi respuesta y no leí la nueva replica cuando el aparato volvió a sonar.

-Bella… Está frustrado y espera tu llamada – me recordó Caius por enésima vez.

-Sabes porque estoy haciendo todo esto, no me presiones tú también. Sabes mejor que nadie que no están yendo las cosas como quiero – le imploré.

No había nada que quisiera más que llamar a Edward o ir corriendo a casa de Rose para poder estar con él, aunque solo fuera compartiendo mesa y un rato con los amigos, pero primero debía arreglarlo todo. Edward no se merecía menos, nosotros no nos merecíamos menos.

Me había costado demasiado darme cuenta, pero ahora no iba a temblar en mi resolución.

Desde que Edward había entrado en las cocinas viendo a Jake besándome todo había cambiado.

En tan solo unos minutos todo había cambiado.

Me había quedado tan en shock que no había sido capaz de levantarme del suelo de las cocinas del _Fantasía_. No había sido hasta la mañana siguiente que papá y mamá me llamaron para decirme que volvían a Forks que conseguí salir de mi letargo.

Me disculpé con ellos por no poder ir a despedirlos, intentando sonar animada para no levantar sospechas y preocuparlos. No sirvió de nada. Mamá llamó insistentemente hasta que consiguió que le explicara qué me sucedía.

Lo que me sucedía….

Lo que me pasaba era, simplemente, que mi vida tal y como la conocía había quedado completamente dinamitada hace quince días y la estaba intentando construir de nuevo. O al menos intentaba poner las primeras piedras del nuevo camino, desde entonces.

Después de tantas emociones me había costado que mi cabeza dejara de estar nublada por la tristeza, pero acabé entendiendo que Edward, aunque había sido injusto conmigo al no dejarme explicarme, estaba en lo cierto cuando me acusó de haber dejado ser a Jake una sombra constante en nuestra relación, siempre aprovechándose de mi fidelidad hacia nuestra amistad para hacernos daño.

Los primeros días desde el desafortunado beso, Jake y yo intentamos sobrellevar la situación como mejor pudimos, buscando un punto medio que nos permitiera sanar a los dos. Por separado.

Desde que habíamos vuelto de Forks, ya hace unos meses, le había dado a Jake la oportunidad de intentar volver a recuperar nuestra amistad, porque era consciente que también me había equivocado cuando me había acostado con él. Entonaba el mea culpa y por eso no entendía por qué Jake era incapaz de respetar mi decisión, por qué había optado por tirarlo todo por la borda. Había acabado no solo con nuestra amistad, sino con mi relación con Edward y eso era lo que había marcado la diferencia.

Me costaba perdonar.

Durante los primeros días habíamos intentando turnarnos al cargo del _Fantasía y el Sublime,_ pero rápidamente nos dimos cuenta que no funcionaba. No era suficiente. Y fue ese instante en el que Jake decidió que lo mejor sería seguir _completamente_ por separado sumiéndome en el embrollo que tenía encima ahora mismo.

Jake no quería seguir a mi lado. Insistía en que no podía aparentar quererme solo como amiga cuando no era eso lo que sentía, que no podía seguir ignorándolo más y tampoco podía sabía cómo cambiar lo que sentía, haciéndonos daño a los dos. Así que había tomado la decisión de viajar, buscar nuevos sabores, conocer nuevas culturas a través de sus cocinas y quién sabe quizás olvidándome por el camino. Era la única manera de poder volver a ser los que habíamos sido, en un futuro, que se le ocurría, me había perjurado entre lágrimas.

Lo entendía y respetaba su decisión por mucho que me doliera pensar en que no estaría a mi lado en los restaurantes que habían sido nuestros sueños durante toda nuestra vida.

El problema era la solución que él había encontrado para conseguir ese espacio y tiempo.

Dejar nuestro negocio se había traducido en una oferta para venderme la mitad de su propiedad tanto del _Sublime_ como del _Fantasía._

 _Te debo un nuevo comienzo Bella y conmigo trabajando en los restaurantes nunca lo tendrás._ Me había dicho.

Podía parecer fácil, incluso un gesto benevolente de su parte, pero era uno envenenado. Y lo peor de todo es que nunca me habría dado cuenta de eso si Caius no hubiera insistido en que saber todo lo que estaba pasando, bajo la amenaza de cancelar mi cuenta con ellos si fuera necesario. Yo sabía que nunca lo haría, ni Edward lo permitiría, pero aun así fue suficiente para hacerme confiar en él todo lo que me inquietaba.

Caius había tardado medio segundo en ver lo que a mí, casi dos semanas después, me seguía costando de creer. Había calculado la cantidad de dinero que supondría comprar la parte de Jake para convertirme en la única propietaria de los dos restaurantes y era una suma que no podía asumir con mis humildes ahorros, cosa que requeriría un préstamo bancario. Teniendo en cuenta que ya teníamos uno, que nos concedieron cuando compramos el Sublime, era complicado que alguna entidad lo aceptara o me ampliaran el que ya teníamos y mucho menos asumiéndolo una única persona, por muy sólido que fuera nuestro negocio no era un riesgo que corriera ningún banco.

Había intentado ser optimista pero tras el paso de los días sin avances y una larga procesión para buscar apoyos comenzaba a darme cuenta de la crudeza de la situación en la que estaba metida.

-Bella – me llamó Caius de nuevo, devolviéndome a la realidad – Deduzco por tu cara que tampoco ha habido suerte hoy.

Negué con la cabeza.

Todo era tan difícil.

-No te quiero preocupar más pero – continuó Caius al ver que no le respondía.

\- Una vez escuché que todo lo que se dice antes de la palabra _pero_ no tiene importancia – interrumpí intentando sonreír pero no me quedaban fuerzas ni ganas para que fuera sincera.

-He estado repasando con Tanya el expediente de tus restaurantes intentando encontrar algo con lo que ayudarte – Me explicó.

-Y por tu cara deduzco que no encontraste el golpe de suerte – suspiré resignada.

Había aprendido después de tantos meses a conocer las expresiones y el carácter de Caius Volturis y, sin ninguna duda, esa no era su cara de victoria.

-Tanya me explicó que el capital del _Fantasía_ lo aportaste prácticamente todo tú de una herencia que recibiste. – Asentí recordando la discusión que había tenido con Edward sobre la repartición de las acciones, temiéndome lo peor – Jacob figura como el dueño de la mitad de la empresa y como también te está pidiendo su parte del _Fantasía…_

-Lo que quiere decir que quiere que le pagué por algo que aunque, legalmente sí es suyo, en realidad es mi dinero. – Caius asintió y sentí como la losa que llevaba a mi espalda desde hace unos días me hundía un poco más en la miseria.

-Sí – me afirmó mi deducción – Deberías intentar llegar a un acuerdo con él. Debería renunciar al _Fantasía_ sin ningún lucro ya que él no ha invertido nada en él y ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de trabajar en él para que pueda hacerse responsable de los beneficios…. Quizás si consigues que solo te quede solventar la parte de _Sublime_ sea más fácil que los bancos cedan o incluso que podamos encontrar algún inversor… - me explicó.

Crédito.

Inversor.

Venta de acciones.

Tantas palabras que se agolpaban en mi mente mientras la dura realidad se estampaba contra mi cara. A Jake no le estaba importando dejarme en la ruina, incluso llevándose un dinero que no le pertenecía.

-No puedo más – confesé ante esa persona que se había convertido en un gran amigo durante todo este tiempo.

Y fue como si al admitirlo en voz alta todas las barreras que habían estado conteniéndome para que no derrumbarme cayeran de golpe y sólo los brazos de Caius lograron hacerme recordar que no estaba sola.

Él e Irina levaban cuidándome en la distancia todos estos días. Mis padres intentaban en la medida que les dejaba ayudarme. Rose, aunque en una posición complicada al ser novia de Emmet, me había mostrado su apoyo en todo momento. Aunque ella había estado incansablemente a mi lado toda nuestra vida. Incluso Tanya me había enviado algún mensaje de ánimo y, muy sutilmente, dejándome claro que su jefe seguía esperándome.

Sentí como Caius me separaba de él.

-Tú y yo vamos a hacer un trato ¿vale? – me preguntó secando las lágrimas que caían por mi cara.

Asentí. Necesitaba que alguien me guiara, que me quitara la presión de pensar si estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque solo fuera por una noche y Caius era ahora mismo como una lancha salvavidas.

-Ahora mismo vas a coger y te vas a ir directa a casa de tu prima y vas a ver a Edward porque te mueres de ganas tanto como él de verte a ti y verás como con ese simple gesto todo estará un poco más en calma y lo verás con más optimismo – me sonrió con esa ligereza tan característica suya y esta vez sí le devolví una sonrisa sincera.

\- Y el resto, absolutamente todo lo demás, lo vas a dejar en mis manos – continuó con una mirada depredadora. Solo la había visto en otra persona, en Edward cuando me hablaba de su revancha contra Aro Volturi. - ¿Entendido? – me preguntó muy serio.

-¡A sus órdenes! – bromeé conmovida por todo lo que me estaba ayudando Caius.

-Así me gusta que la gente me haga caso a la primera. Y ahora creo que tienes a alguien a quien felicitar esta noche – me apremió tirando de mí para salir del restaurante.

…

Esos momentos con Edward parados en medio de la calle me habían llenado de energía. Parecía una tontería, pero sentir que él seguía ahí me daba más fuerzas para intentar arreglar este embrollo.

Sabía que podría haber vuelto con él sin esperar a solucionar toda la situación con Jake, pero necesitaba hacer esto _sola._ O todo lo sola que podía estar rodeada de la gente que me quería y apoyaba… pero necesitaba saber que estos pasos los estaba dando porque era una decisión completamente mía y no había nadie que me empujara a ello. Que con el paso de los años no me arrepentiría de romper la relación con Jake… porque por mucho que él se empeñara en decir que esto no era una despedida, sino un hasta luego, yo no podía ser tan optimista. Sonaba todo demasiado definitivo. Y también lo sentía así. Como si mi corazón y mi mente ya hubieran cerrado esa etapa.

-Auch – murmurré para mí cuando el dolor de mi uña rota por estar mordiéndolas sin piedad me atravesó.

Hacía años que no me mordía las uñas pero mientras subía con el ascensor hasta la planta veinte del rascacielos que tan familiar se había vuelto para mí, mis nervios me jugaron una mala pasada.

Durante una semana y media desde nuestro encuentro en casa de Rose había estado hablando con Edward por mensaje. Nada muy íntimo ni extenso. Algunos mensajes de buenos días, algunos te echo de menos…. Había comenzado él y no pude controlarme en contestarle. No habíamos hablado seriamente de nada y sabía que era irrelevante sín esa conversación pendiente que teníamos, pero me servía para mejorar mi ánimo. Pero ante la perspectiva de encontrarme con él cara a cara, de nuevo, volvía a sentirme como una adolescente ante su primera cita.

Escuché la campanita que anunciaba que había llegado a _Volturi & Cullen Assesment._ Salí del cubículo esperando encontrar algo diferente debido al cambio de dueños, pero la realidad era que nada había cambiado, aunque había algo intangible en el ambiente sí se notaba transformado. Era algo sutil pero era como si los trabajadores estuvieran más distendidos, más felices.

Me preguntaba qué pensarían mis trabajadores de todos los cambios que estaban sufriendo debido a los problemas entre Jake y yo y si los clientes notarían la diferencia igual que la había palpado yo al entrar aquí.

-¡Bella! – escuché la voz sorprendida de Tanya.

-Hola Tanya… Me he quedado embobada, lo siento… - me di cuenta entonces que mis pasos me habían llevado inconscientemente hasta su escritorio, aun cuando había quedado en encontrarme con Caius, así que no tenía sentido que estuviera delante del despacho de Edward.

-En verdad nos encuentras de casualidad… Estamos comenzando hacer el traslado de oficinas… ya sabes por lo del cambio en presidencia – me explicó ilusionada y algo nerviosa.

-Claro, supongo que ahora Edward necesita el sillón presidencial de los jefazos para poder trabajar– bromeé.

-Si te soy sincero prefiero un lado en tu sillón – me sorprendió la voz grave de Edward a mis espaldas.

Me giré con una mezcla de alegría por volverlo a ver y nerviosismo por compartir espacio con él. Por teléfono todo era más fácil.

-Yo iré a llevar unas carpetas a... Algún lado. ¡Adiós! – dijo Tanya sin que le prestaremos mucha atención.

-No sabía que vendrías. ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó acercándose un poco más a mí pero manteniendo cierta distancia de seguridad.

-Caius… me… me ha llamado para… lo de los preparativos de la fiesta que vais a ofrecer…. Sí, eso. – intenté salir del paso con la primera excusa que se me ocurrió y yo solita me había vuelto a meter en un follón.

No tenía tiempo ni para respirar, mucho menos para preparar una hipotética comida. ¡Maldita sea ni tan siquiera sabía si iban a ofrecer comida en la dichosa fiesta! Y solamente sabía de la fiesta porque a Caius se le había escapado anoche cuando vino al restaurante y con aire misterioso me pidió que viniera aquí que necesitaba mostrarme algo. Obviamente, no aceptó un no por respuesta.

-Vaya, las noticias vuelan… - me dijo con algo de decepción –

Intenté sonreír pero no sabía que decirle. Necesitaba saber qué narices era tan urgente para que Caius me hiciera venir sin espera a la empresa.

-Yo debería buscar a Caius… No puedo ausentarme mucho de los restaurantes. – me disculpé porque aunque no quería hacer otra cosa que estar con él, aquí parados como dos idiotas, tenía que llegar dentro de una hora al restaurante para comenzar el servicio del mediodía.

Estos días me dividida, lo mejor que podía, entre el _Sublime_ y el _Fantasía._

Edward asintió en silencio, pero cuando pasé por su lado su mano cogió a la mía para detener mis pasos.

-Me hubiese gustado llamarte para invitarte personalmente – me explicó.

-A mí me hubiese gustado recibir esa llamada, pero estamos condenados a que alguien nos interrumpa – le contesté haciéndolo sonreír aunque con un aire melancólico.

-¡Bella! ¡Ya era hora que llegaras! Vamos, por aquí – me apremió Caius desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Creo que lo he invocado – bromeé antes de marcharme intentando no volver la situación más incómoda.

Lo seguí hasta su despacho deseosa de que soltara de una vez todo lo que tenía que decirme.

La oficina de Caius era muy grande, con grandes ventanales de cristal por dónde entraba más luz de la que realmente había en esta ciudad casi siempre encapotada. Me sorprendía que a pesar de todas las veces que había estado en estas oficinas nunca había entrado en el espacio personal de Caius. Se sentía tan diferente al de Edward… No era como estar en casa.

-Habla ya – le apremié mientras él cerraba la puerta. – Bueno… antes de que hables creo que acabo de autofrecerme para preparar el catering para vuestra fiesta… No preguntes. – le avisé para que me siguiera el rollo si Edward le decía algo.

-No entiendo porque no se lo cuentas – volvió a decirme haciéndome bufar – Pero vale, tú decides… Toma – me dijo acercándome una carpeta una vez ya se había sentado.

La abrí sin perder un segundo.

Intenté ir al meollo entre tanta palabreja que no entendía. Todos los meses con Edward preparando el lanzamiento del _Fantasía_ me habían dado una buena preparación. No era una experta, ni mucho menos, pero los conceptos básicos los tenía controlados. Si este documento no era demasiado técnico lo debería de entender.

-Ha firmado. – declaré en voz alta al ver la firma de Jake en el acuerdo.

No sabía cómo lo había conseguido Caius pero, al final, Jake había renunciado a sus acciones del _Fantasía_ evitando que lo tuviera que compensar económicamente, dejándome así solo con la mitad de mis problemas.

-Mi trabajo me ha costado, pero no insistas no te voy a contar mis armas secretas de negociación. Debería matarte entonces – me guiñó un ojo, negándose a explicarme nada como había hecho durante más de una semana.

Según Caius era _su_ proceso de negociación y no debía entrometerme. Lo único que me había dejado muy claro es que solo le preocupaba mi beneficio y que no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Y por lo que me había contado siempre Edward sobre él era cierto, lo sentía por Jake.

Jake no me había hecho ningún comentario. Nos veíamos en el _Sublime_ de vez en cuando pero nuestro contacto era prácticamente nulo. Dolía, pero supongo que era algo a lo que debería acostumbrarme.

-¿Y esa carpeta? – le pregunté al ver otro dossier también llevaba mi nombre resguardado debajo de sus manos.

-En esta carpeta hay guardad una discusión en potencia entre tú y yo… pero quiero que me escuches con la mente abierta antes de mandarme a la mierda. – me previno y aunque también me acercó los documentos, esta vez con menos ganas que antes, como si tuviera miedo de mi reacción

-Habla – le dije antes de abrirla.

-Quiero ser tu socio capitalista. Sería más un inversor que otra cosa… Mis talentos culinarios no te harán sombra, no te preocupes – intentó distender la conversación con esa broma pero estaba nervioso.

-¿Y porque querrías eso? – intenté entender todo antes de chillarle que se había vuelto completamente loco.

Al parecer yo no era la única en esta habitación que había aprendido a conocer al que tenía delante. Caius también me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no me hacía ni chispa de gracia tener que depender de la gente, y mucho menos, de su dinero.

-Porque te aprecio mucho. Porque sé lo que has trabajado en ese restaurante. Porque el _Sublime_ lo conozco casi mejor que mi casa – bromeó haciéndome reír con esto último – Porque he visto los números y sé que es un _gran_ negocio, yo nunca apuesto en causas perdidas…. Pero sobretodo porque eres mi amiga y lo necesitas. Tengo el dinero, y no es por sonar petulante pero sabes que ni tan siquiera va a suponer una quiebra en mis finanzas, y me cabrea soberanamente pensar que por tu cabezonería no aceptarías algo que yo te puedo ofrecer. – me explicó muy serio.

-No sé qué decir – le contesté tan enfadada conmigo misma por verme en esa situación como emocionada por su ofrecimiento de ayuda desinteresado.

Casi estaba contemplando el aceptar su favor. Casi.

-Al menos no es un no, y la verdad agradezco que no me hayas tirado nada a la cabeza – me contestó soltando aire de sus pulmones - Vamos a hacer una cosa, llévate esa carpeta a casa y estúdialo con calma. Dame una respuesta en unos días… quizás la querrás adjuntar a tu presupuesto para el catering de la cena de _Volturi & Cullen Assesment. _ – acabó apoyándose en su silla mucho más tranquilo que antes y con esa sonrisa que nunca lo abandonaba y que tanto me gustaba en él.

El Caius feliz era su mejor versión porque era como una onda expansiva. Todo el mundo a su alrededor se veía contagiado.

-Idiota. – le repliqué guardándome el documento en cuestión.

-Cabezota. – me contestó de vuelta.

Por primera en este mes en el que mi vida llevaba al revés me había tomado la noche libre. Bueno, no exactamente, pero había plegado a las diez que ya era un gran logro para mí estos días. Había decidido echar un vistazo a la propuesta que me había hecho Caius.

Crooshancks y una copa de vino blanco bien frio eran mis únicas acompañantes esta noche.

Me seguía sorprendiendo, a la vez que conmoviendo, pensar que Caius hubiera llegado a apreciarme tanto como para ayudarme de esa manera. Él se había ganado un lugar en mi corazón con su buen humor, su forma sencilla de ver la vida y con todo lo que me había ayudado, y seguía haciendo, sin pedir nunca nada a cambio.

El problema era que no entendía nada de estás clausulas y mi búsqueda en Google solo había hecho que llenarme de más dudas. Durante estos meses de trabajo había aprendido algunos conceptos básicos que me permitían defenderme, pero esto era demasiado para mí. Normalmente las cosas más complicadas siempre me las aclaraba Edward que, sin saber cómo, hacía fácil lo difícil pero ahora no estaba aquí.

 _No entiendo porque no se lo dices_

Escuché la voz de Caius chillarme a través de mis neuronas.

 _Me parece bien que le des la patada a Jacob pero no entiendo porque tienes que estar apartada de Edward._

Recordé como Rose me había regañado en cada ocasión que había tenido la oportunidad, incluso cuando me había pedido que fuera su dama de honor no había dudado en meter cucharada.

 _Ay, cariño pero si hacíais una pareja adorable. Estás siendo una testaruda. ¡No te va a esperar eternamente!_

Recordé como me chillaba mi madre consternada cada vez que me llamaba y le continuaba asegurando que sabía lo que hacía por eso Edward y yo seguíamos separados.

Pero ya no estaba tan segura.

Me levanté decidida poniéndome rápidamente mis deportivas. Iba vestida con unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta ancha, así que eso debería servir.

Cogí la carpeta con todos los papeles que Caius me había dado, las llaves de mi casa y con más decisión de la que había sentido en mucho tiempo salí disparada hasta el número cincuenta y seis de mi misma calle.

La puerta de la calle estaba abierta, para mi suerte, así que me dirigí directamente hasta el apartamento de Edward.

Toqué el timbre esperanzada para que no estuviera durmiendo, aunque sabía que era improbable, él solía irse más tarde a descansar. Aunque no tenía ni idea de sus horarios durante este último mes, así que podría estar en cualquier lado ahora mismo.

Y bueno, esperaba sobretodo que me abriera la puerta. No le culparía si estuviera un poco resentido conmigo…. Solamente deseaba que no fuera nada tan grave como para no darme una nueva oportunidad. Después de todo lo que había pasado, sabía que si quería recuperar a Edward, aparte de darle todas las explicaciones necesarias, debería esforzarme para demostrarle que creía en nosotros, que todo lo que yo le había pedido con respecto a Jessica, también me lo aplicaba a mí misma.

Y aunque sabía que Edward no era rencoroso ni me había demostrado estar especialmente enfadado conmigo en las dos ocasiones que nos habíamos visto ahora, parada delante de su puerta como un pasmarote, solo podía pensar en que no quisiera abrirme.

¡Malditos nervios e inseguridades!

La puerta se abrió, finalmente, haciéndome olvidar todas mis dudas para dejarme contemplar a un muy sorprendido Edward.

-No sabes cuánto llevo esperándote – declaró, después de mirarme en silencio durante casi una eternidad, con su espectacular sonrisa torcida.

Me miraba como si fuera la última persona en la tierra.

Y en ese momento mi mundo volvió a girar.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Muchas hacíais vuestras apuesta durante esta semana para adivinar qué era lo que le había pasado a Bella y muchas habéis acertado. Efectivamente, Jacob y ella han roto toda relación. Algo que creo que ha quedado bastante claro (muchas veces para desesperación del Team Edward) es que Bella siempre ha querido salvar la amistad con Jake así que me hubiese parecido ilógico que ella no hubiera sufrido al ver que tenía que romper su amistad y encima de la manera en que lo hace. Por eso ha pecado de ser un poco extrema.**

 **¿Qué pensáis que pasara ahora?**

 **Como siempre ya sabéis que espero vuestras teorías. Me encanta leeros, paso un rato genial haciéndolo.**

 **PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN:** **VIERNES** **.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos!**


	24. Nunca me he ido de ella

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooooola de nuevo!**

 **Hoy tengo que deciros varias cosas. Lo primero, como siempre, daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo y los comentarios tan bonitos que me dejáis, son maravillosos. No os podéis imaginar que bien me lo paso leyéndoos.**

 **Lo segundo, me fue imposible subir el capítulo el viernes por motivos personales. Nada grave pero me resultó imposible ponerme con la corrección del capítulo. Y… como no sé cómo me afectará esta semana los días de actualización quizás varíen un poco. Me sabe fatal porque siempre intento ser puntual con las actualizaciones. Solo quiero que sepáis** **que intentaré CEÑIRME AL MÁXIMO A LOS DÍAS DE SIEMPRE, pero no os puedo prometer nada 100% seguro.** **Es la recta final y quiero que todo sea perfecto, así que eso también requiere algo de tiempo extra. Espero que lo entendáis.**

 **Tercero (y ya acabo) he leído a varías de personas que me pedís un OUTTAKE de Caius y me parece una gran idea. Lo tendré en cuenta, sin ninguna duda.**

 **.**

 **NUNCA ME HE IDO DE ELLA**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

 _Ya era hora_ pensé al encontrarme a Bella parada delante de la puerta de mi apartamento.

Estaba tan preciosa como desaliñada.

Llevaba la ropa que acostumbraba a ponerse siempre que estaba en casa, con un moño encima de su cabeza, sus gafas de lectura resbalándole por la nariz y aunque sus ojeras seguían acompañándola había algo en su mirada que brillaba, a diferencia de las dos ocasiones que la había visto en este último mes separados en que toda ella lucía como apagada.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó indecisa.

Testaruda mujer. Demasiado había tardado en volver como para que ahora no quisiera que entrara.

-Por supuesto – le dije abriendo la puerta de par en par, haciéndome a un lado para que pudiera pasar libremente.

-Espero no haberte interrumpido… Ha sido un poco impulsivo… - me explicó y, por primera vez, reparé en que llevaba una carpeta de la empresa en la mano.

¿De qué iba todo esto?

¿Qué hacía Bella con documentos de _Volturi & Cullen Assesment y yo no sabía nada al respecto? _

Si pensaba renunciar a nuestro asesoramiento sería por encima de mi cadáver.

-¿Tienes tiempo? Creo que tengo que explicarte unas cuantas cosas – me aclaró cuando me pilló con los ojos fijos en los papeles que portaba.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo. – le contesté haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por decirle que me importaba todo una mierda, que tendíamos tiempo para todo que ahora solo quería besarla - ¿Quieres tomar algo? – decidí preguntar antes de hacer algo que pudiera incomodarla, al fin y al cabo, no sabía a qué había venido, así que me tocaría ser prudente.

-Cualquier cosa que tengas estará bien – me contestó.

-Vino entonces. Ponte cómoda – le sugerí mientras iba hacia la cocina a preparar nuestras copas.

Mi noche había dado un cambio completamente inesperado.

Antes que Bella llegara estaba escuchando música mientras revisaba unos cambios que queríamos hacer en el organigrama de la empresa. Nada que no pudiera esperar y menos cuando al fin Bella había decidido dar señales de vida.

Llené dos copas de vino y me dirigí a la sala de estar.

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

-¿A eso le llamas tú estar cómoda? – le dije al ver que no se había sacado los zapatos para subirlos encima del sofá hasta quedarse hecha una bolita.

Me sonrió y, aunque no se acomodó como acostumbraba a hacer antes, sí relajó su postura dejándome mucho más tranquilo por lo que fuera que quisiera explicarme. Tanto secretismo me estaba poniendo nervioso y más después de estas semanas de espera.

La había puesto entre la espada y la pared, y quizás había actuado precipitadamente, pero aun así había decidido esperarla. Sabía que nuestro amor era fuerte y tenía la esperanza que ella volvería a mí de la misma manera que yo nunca me había ido de ella.

-No sé por dónde comenzar… - aceptó mientras daba un trajo de su copa.

No le contesté, sólo me puse cómodo, igual que ella, permitiéndome observarla expectante a lo que fuera que necesitaba explicarme.

Solo deseaba que fueran buenas noticias.

-Te quiero mucho Edward – declaró de golpe tomándome completamente por sorpresa.

Me recliné hacia ella olvidando toda la tranquilidad que hace tan solo un segundo pensaba que sentía.

¡Dios! Bella siempre conseguía pillarme completamente desprevenido.

\- Te lo debería haber dicho antes, - Continuó - pero también me alegro de decírtelo ahora cuando ya no hay nada ni nadie que pueda hacernos daño entre medio…– se explicó nerviosa aunque en su mirada había mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

Me había quedado mudo. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Esto sí no me lo esperaba.

No porque no supiera cuales eran mis sentimientos sino porque después de tantos días sin vernos ni saber qué era lo que pasaba en la vida de Bella no pensaba que ella fuera a aparecer en mi casa y lo primero que hiciera fuera declararme, finalmente, su amor. Pero ella era así, llegaba por sorpresa y me volvía a desarmar como había hecho desde la primera vez que la conocí.

-Déjame que acabe antes de decir nada… - me pidió. Asentí aunque solo tenía ganas de gritarle a ella, y al mundo entero, que yo también la quería – Jake y yo… - se calló negando con su cabeza como si estuviera ordenando las ideas – Jake ha dejado los restaurantes, ahora soy la jefa de los… bueno, estoy en ello… da igual, eso no es lo importante, después te lo explico… - volvió a cabecear confundida. – Creo que mejor comienzo por el principio porque me estoy liando. – sentenció después de soltar aire –

Por su actitud algo me decía que en este mes que habíamos estado separados la vida de Bella había sido un hervidero de emociones caóticas.

Bella me explicó todo lo que había pasado, desde sus intentos por llegar a un acuerdo con Black hasta la decisión de él de marcharse y venderle su participación con pesar y, por momentos, al borde las lágrimas.

¡Maldito bastardo que se quería aprovechar de ella!

Siempre había habido una parte de mí que no se había fiado de Black. Desde el principio había buscado y rebuscado todas las maneras de proteger legalmente los negocios de Bella de Black, pero ella nunca había desconfiado de él, así que lo único que había conseguido era que me sintiera como un bastardo celoso al mal pensar de las intenciones del que a todas luces era una de las personas más cercanas a Bella… Pero, lamentablemente, el tiempo me había acabado dando la razón y él solo se había descubierto como un idiota sin escrúpulos. Al menos, en las peores horas.

Nunca había dudado que Jacob Black quería a Bella, a su manera quizás pero igualmente valida, pero cuando las cosas habían cambiado él no había sabido comportarse ni como un hombre ni como un amigo para Bella. Quizás Rose había tenido siempre razón y Bella nunca había sido su prioridad. En uno de momentos más trascendentales de su amistad había decidido tirar por el camino radical y no luchar por una relación de toda la vida con su amiga. Lamentable.

Por suerte Caius había estado a su lado para ayudarla. Tenía tantas ganas de erigirle un monumento en medio de la ciudad por no haber dejado sola a Bella, como de pegarle un fuerte golpe en su sonriente cara por no haberme puesto al corriente de lo que el bastardo de Black estaba intentando hacerle a Bella. Ella era _mi novia_ , por no mencionar que laboralmente seguía siendo el director de su cuenta en la empresa. ¡Tenía el derecho a saberlo! ¡Quería haberlo sabido! Todo hubiera sido diferente y, sin lugar a dudas, no hubiera dudado en hacerle morder el polvo a ese imbécil aprovechado.

-He intentado por todos los medios salvar la amistad con Jake y él… él ha decidido que era su versión de nosotros o nada. –continuó con un tono que rozaba la indignación - Al principio me dolía más, supongo que los recuerdos siempre vuelven a dónde fuiste feliz y Jake me ha hecho feliz durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo continuar viviendo en el pasado. Nuestras circunstancias cambiaron y yo no puedo seguir nadando a contracorriente. No quiero hacerlo cuando eso me aleja de ti y me hace infeliz. – acabó.

Su rostro mostraba tranquilidad por su decisión pero también dolor. La entendía. Black y ella en los últimos tiempos no habían querido lo mismo pero eso no quitaba que habían sido muy importantes el uno para el otro. Bella había perdido en estas semanas un pilar muy importante de su vida.

" _Perdóname si no puedo romper en mil pedazos mi vida y volver a recomponerla en solo quince días"_

Me había reclamado cuando nos encontramos en la calle delante de la casa de Emmet y Rose. Ella lucía cansada, casi sin fuerzas y ahora estaba seguro que era precisamente así como se sentía. Me dolía pensar que había pasado todo eso sola, sin haber estado a su lado apoyándola.

-Lo siento – le dije sorprendiéndola.

-¿Por qué? Debería ser yo quién te pidiera disculpas… Debí ser más contundente con Jake, debí tomar la decisión antes. En el fondo sabía que acabaríamos rotos de una u otra forma, alargándolo solo lo hice peor para todos – me rebatió.

-Siento no haber estado a tu lado. – Insistí - Siento que hayas tenido que tomar todas esas decisiones en tan poco tiempo sin haber podido apoyarte, sin reconfortarte cuando llegabas a casa. Siento haberte impulsado a todo esto - le expliqué.

-No lo hagas. – me contestó segura - Lo tenía que hacer sola…. Necesitaba saber que lo estaba haciendo por decisión propia. Era una manera de protegernos… que nunca pueda tener un deje de duda que en una de las decisiones más importantes que he tomado fue solo mía. Me duele, pero no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. – me aseguró.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso…. Aunque hubiese preferido que no tuvieras que haber roto tu amistad con Black – le dije cada vez más deseoso de besarla y abrazarla, pero ella seguía manteniendo esta dichosa distancia entre nosotros.

¿Qué le pasaba? Me había dicho que me quería pero a su vez no se acercaba.

-Caius… ¡Dios mío! Si no fuera por él aún estaría hundida buscando dinero para pagarle a Jake por algo que es mío – bufó indignada haciendo que mi enfado volviese – Supongo que por eso también te debo una disculpa… Tú me advertiste y yo decidí confiar en Jake y no en ti – esta vez su rostro lo cubrió la decepción.

-Ehhh – la llamé levantando su cabeza para que me mirara – Tú confiaste ciegamente en vuestra amistad… es una cualidad que cualquiera busca en las personas a las que llama amigos. No te sientas culpable por eso. Además, Caius lo ha arreglado, ¿no? – le pregunté recordándole lo que me había explicado y asegurándome que todo estaba solucionado.

Aunque Caius no le había querido decir a Bella que era lo que había hecho para conseguir que ese idiota cediera sus acciones en el _Fantasía,_ a mí me lo iba a contar con todo lujo de detalles. Esperaba que Black se hubiera enfrentado con el tiburón de las negociaciones que era mi amigo. Se lo merecía por intentar aprovecharse de Bella.

-Ya… bueno… yo…. En verdad todo esta visita era por eso mismo – me dijo señalando el documento que había mantenido cerca de ella desde que había llegado.

Al fin llegábamos a esa misteriosa carpeta de _mi_ empresa.

-Y supongo que la parte en que me has dicho te quiero no es importante – intenté bromear con ella.

No tenía ninguna intención de olvidar esa parte de la conversación, por mucho que me interesara saber absolutamente todo lo que le había pasado, su declaración era lo único que continuaba nublando mi mente y al único tema al que quería volver.

-Es lo más importante – me aseguró mientras tomaba mi mano y la apretaba. – Pero con lo que hay dentro de esta carpeta sí que acabo de contártelo todo… y creo… de hecho, necesito tu consejo. – me pidió y me era imposible adivinar por qué pero tenía la sensación que sus palabras escondían algo.

-Vamos a ello entonces porque me muero de ganas de darte un beso – acabé confesándole haciéndola sonrojar.

¿Alguna vez ese sonrojo desaparecería de su rostro? Esperaba que no.

-Caius me ha propuesto invertir en el _Sublime_ … Me ha dicho que me permitiría comprar la parte de Jake sin tener que ampliar el préstamo que ya tenemos con el banco – me explicó pasándome los documentos para que los mirara – Yo siempre me he perdido con estas cosas… y si no fuera por ti… - continuó haciéndome sonreír mientras leía por encima todas las hojas –

-¿Y que necesitas exactamente? – le pregunté para saber cuáles eran sus dudas. Lo que le ofrecía Caius era inmejorable.

-Tengo la sensación que me estoy aprovechando del dinero de Caius – declaró haciéndome reír. – Él me ha dicho que no invertiría en un negocio que no valiese la pena, pero aun así… sé que le doy pena. – acabó moviendo su cabeza reafirmando sus palabras.

-Esto es una propuesto bastante sólida como para ser tildada de acto de caridad. – le aseguré, no necesitaba leer cada palabra del documento, que era extraordinario, para saber que Caius no iba ni a aprovecharse de Bella ni a perder dinero en el camino.

Bella me miró aun indecisa.

-Si necesitas dinero… yo puedo… - me ofrecí.

-¡No! Absolutamente no. – sentenció antes de dejarme acabar de explicarme. – Ya me cuesta bastante aceptar el dinero de Caius como plantearme hacerlo con el tuyo.

-Vaya, no sabía que mi dinero tenía algo malo – gruñí intentando no sonar ofendido.

Entendía que ella había necesitado hacer esto sola. Bella era una mujer independiente y exitosa antes de conocerme, y además, no solo era algo que incumbiera a su vida profesional sino también al ámbito personal y eran sus decisiones. De hecho, me había gustado escuchar que una de las razones que la habían movido estos días era protegernos al no querer que alguna mala decisión pudiera afectarnos en un futuro. Pero quería que ella supiera que estaba con ella para algo más que compartir buenos momentos en privado, quería ayudarla y apoyarla en cualquier cosa que necesitara.

-Tonto – me dijo divertida mientras se movía más cerca de mí – Tu dinero no tiene nada de malo, ni el de nadie, pero no quiero mezclar las cosas… Tú y yo tenemos algo entre manos más importante que un negocio – declaró con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Así? – pregunté jugando con ella mientras tiraba de ella para tenerla, finalmente, abrazada por la cintura, con nuestras caras cerca.

Su perfume se coló en mí volviendo a sentirme como si esta tortura de días que había pasado llegara a su fin. Como esos primeros días soleados de la primavera después de un largo y frío invierno.

-He tardado, y lo he hecho de la peor manera posible, pero no quiero que dudes cuando te digo que estoy dispuesta a todo por nosotros, por to… Solo necesitaba que todo se asentara antes de volver… Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que te había exigido algo que no te había dado – me explicó nerviosa.

Se mordió el labio como lo hacía cada vez que sus nervios la traicionaban y mis manos fueron hasta esos suaves y pequeños labios para liberarlos, dejando una caricia por su delicada cara.

-No hagas eso – le exigí acercándome a su oreja haciendo que su respiración se entrecortara.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no la tenía así que me estaba costando demasiado no abalanzarme sobre sus labios y volver a regalarnos el beso que llevábamos tanto tiempo negándonos. Pero realmente quería, necesitaba, que Bella acabara de decirme lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Continúa con lo que estabas diciendo…. Sonaba muy, muy bien – la animé haciendo que su rubor cubriera todo su rostro.

-Pero si aún no me has contestado a lo de Caius – bromeó intentando cambiar de tema de manera nada sutil.

Al parecer, había algo que no había cambiado, le seguía costando horrores dejar a la gente entrar. Supongo que podía esperar un poco.

-Bella… le advertí para que supiera que la había pillado y sabía perfectamente sus intenciones.

-Edward… - me imitó con esa cara de no haber roto un plato en la vida que hacía que me rindiera a cualquier cosa que me pedía.

Quizás una tregua sí le podía conceder.

-Caius te está ofreciendo un buen trato y si tienes dudas siempre puedes delimitar cantidades o incluso la duración… lo hablaremos… en la empresa. Los tres. – le dije muy serio para que le quedara cristalinamente claro que a partir de ahora no estaba sola. – Pero ahora mismo no quiero hablar de Caius. Y más te vale decirme que no has venido a estas horas a mi casa para hablarme de negocios porque te prometo que te haré arrepentirte – acabé volviendo a encauzar la conversación para lo que realmente me preocupaba.

Bella se removió en mis brazos, pero no hizo ningún intento por separarse, simplemente eran sus nervios que no la dejaban estarse quieta.

No podía dejar de mirarla. Llevaba tantos días sin estar tan relajado y con ella tan cerca que me costaba hacer algo más que no fuera contemplarla y disfrutar de este instante.

-¿Me vas a hacer decirlo de nuevo, verdad? – me preguntó con esa sonrisa juguetona que tanto había echado de menos.

-No te puedes ni imaginar las ganas que tengo de volver a escucharlo, preciosa – le aseguré dejando el espacio entre los dos en inexistente.

-Te quiero mucho Edward. Estos días lejos de ti han sido muy duros…. Todos los días me tenía que frenar para no llamarte, para no venir hasta aquí o a _Volturis_ con cualquier excusa tonta para verte… Y no sé si lo hice lo mejor que pude, sólo sé que nunca quise hacerte daño o que pensaras que tú no me importabas suficiente… porque siempre lo has hecho…. Desde el día que llegaste a mi vida ocupas mis pensamientos, nublas mis emociones… Estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por demostrarte que nuestra relación me importa… mucho… quizás es una de las cosas que más me ha importado en mi vida. – se declaró Bella, nuevamente, haciéndome estallar al escuchar finalmente que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

Con el paso del tiempo me había dado cuenta que Bella era una persona de hechos y no de palabras, por eso nunca le había dado importancia a que no me digiera nunca que me quería. Lo sentía cuando estábamos juntos… La única vez que habíamos estado cerca de algo similar a una declaración me había sorprendido tanto que hasta mi aliento se había quedado atascado de las ganas que tenía de sentir esas palabras de su boca, pero algo la había hecho cambiar de opinión en el último momento y me había robado la oportunidad de sentir esas dos palabras hasta hoy.

-Mi amor – la llamé finalmente como me moría de ganas de hacerlo desde hace tiempo mientras sostenía su cara entre mis manos como si fuera de delicada porcelana –

Pero antes que le pudiera decir nada Bella puso sus dedos en mis labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

¡¿Y ahora qué!?

-Shhhhh… no lo digas… - me dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo quería tirarme de los pelos intentando descifrar qué narices pasaba por su cabeza.

-Bella… de verdad…. – intenté razonar con ella pero no sabía ni que decirle.

Bueno, sabía perfectamente qué quería decirle pero ella no me dejaba.

-Es que yo quiero… - comenzó a decirme pero ya estaba harto de esperar.

-Te quiero mucho mi amor – la interrumpí y aunque su primera reacción fue un gesto de enfado por haberle llevado la contraria, rápidamente lo cambió por una gran sonrisa.

Poco a poco fui acercando su rostro al mío hasta que finalmente nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar en ese beso que tanto había esperado.

¡Joder qué bien me sentía!

Comenzamos suavemente, como si volviéramos a reconocernos después de tantos días sin ellos, pero poco a poco el deseo nos fue invadiendo aumentando la intensidad de nuestros besos. De la misma manera que nuestros cuerpos estaban cada vez más juntos y nuestras manos mucho más exploradoras.

Noté como Bella se separaba de mí lentamente, como si le costara hacerlo. Bien, a mi también me costaba. No sé por qué narices se empeñaba en hacerlo desde que había llegado.

-Debería castigarte por llevarme la contraria – se quejó con la voz entrecortada aún debido a nuestro beso.

-Tonterías… - negué divertido con la cabeza - Te quiero y te lo voy a repetir todas las veces que quiera… Preciosa, te dejé libre pero ahora que has vuelto a mí no hay nada en este mundo que hagas o digas que me vaya a alejar o a evitar que te diga todos los días lo feliz que me haces. Me has devuelto las ganas de tener un futuro y eso lo merece todo – le dije a Bella haciendo que esta vez una lagrima cayera por sus rosadas mejillas.

-Me has chafado el plan, pero… ahora no me puedo enfadar contigo…. no después de lo que me has dicho – me contestó Bella dulcemente lanzándose nuevamente a mis labios.

Tiré de ella para estrecharla fuertemente y no darle más oportunidades de alejarse.

Poco a poco nuestros besos y caricias fueron subiendo de temperatura haciéndonos comprobar que lo mejor de las peleas entre las parejas era la reconciliación. Siempre había sentido una atracción imposible de resistir hacia Bella, pero ahora que sabía qué era no tenerla conmigo, ahora que había sufrido cómo era estar separado de ella, todo era mucho más intenso.

La recliné suavemente sobre el sofá para poder tener mejor acceso a su tentador y suave cuerpo.

-Edward – susurró Bella a medio camino entre un gemido y una queja.

Me separé levemente de ella para mirarle a la cara.

¡¿Y ahora qué?!

-Me vas a contar ya qué pasa…. – bufé resignado mientras ella hacía un puchero adorable con sus labios.

-Yo había pensado que quizás una cita romántica o algo así sería bonito antes de… ya sabes…. De volver a acostarnos, pero tú lo estás arruinando todo con tus besos y tus manos y… joder, y todo tú, cariño – me dijo antes de tirar de mi cuello para besar mis labios.

Esta vez fui yo quién me separé haciéndola bufar frustrada a ella.

Me reí por lo ansiosos que estábamos los dos del otro. De sentirnos juntos. Había tanta necesidad por las dos partes que no sé cómo narices pretendía Bella que nos separáramos esta noche y dejarlo todo hasta que a esa bendita cabecita suya se le ocurriera que era adecuado tener una cita.

-Vuelve a repetirlo – le exigí con una sonrisa que tanto le gustaban.

-¿El qué? – me contestó traviesa. Sabía perfectamente a que me refería así que decidí hacerla _sufrir_ un poco.

Acerqué nuestros rostros lo suficiente para que nuestros alientos se mezclaran pero justo cuando sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de los suyos giré mi dirección hasta su mandíbula y fue esparciendo besos hasta llegar a su oreja.

La respiración afectada de Bella se entrecortó cuando tiré con mis dientes de su lóbulo.

-Edward…. – gimió.

-Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero escuchar – murmuré mientras mis labios insistentes besaban su delicado cuello dejando un rastro de piel erizada.

Cuando fui bajando hacia sus pechos sentí la mano de Bella agarrar mi pelo y tirar suavemente de mí hacia arriba.

Intentó cazar mis labios pero se los volví a negar.

A este juego podíamos jugar los dos.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y estaba seguro que podrían saltar chispas, casi literalmente, de nuestros ojos.

Sus manos encerraron mi cara pero no hizo ningún intento de acercarme a ella.

-Me tiras mis planes por la borda, me calientas hasta lo indecible y ahora me exiges… ¿qué? – me retó divertida mientras se mordía el labio inferior provocadoramente.

Acerqué mis caderas para que comprobara el _problema_ que estaba creando. Ella no era inocente, especialmente en la parte de calentar lo indecible.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle tiro de mí y su dulce voz me susurró lo que tanto deseaba escuchar.

-No seas cruel conmigo…. Y bésame. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando por tus labios, _cariño_ – acabó mientras dejaba un beso en mi mejilla.

\- Será un placer, _mi amor –_ contraataqué para ver cómo se formaba una preciosa sonrisa en su cara antes de besarla como si me fuera la vida en ello.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Bueno, ya los volvemos a tener juntos. No he sido muy mala y he intentado no alargar mucho la separación (al menos en número de capítulos), pero sí tenía pensando desde el principio que la separación definitiva entre Bella y Jacob fuera dramática y me pareció lo más coherente, también, según como se fue desarrollando la historia.**

 **Como ya os he dicho antes, no os puedo decir cuándo será la próxima actualización si el viernes o quizás de cara al lunes – martes de la siguiente semana porque ando un poco loca. Lo que sí que os aseguro es que será lo antes posible y que intentaré hacer capítulos que merezcan la pena la espera.**

 **Muchos saludos,**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo ;)**


	25. Finales y nuevos principios

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooooola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí estoy con una nueva actualización. Quiero disculparme por los retrasos pero como ya os dije estoy un poco saturada e intento escribir y corregir todo lo que puedo aunque es complicado.**

 **Quiero daros miiiiiiil gracias por ser tan comprensivas y tan majas dejándome siempre comentarios tan y tan bonitos. Los aprecio muchísimo y los leo todos con mucho cariño apreciando siempre el tiempo que le dedicáis al FIC.**

 **Sin más os dejo con Bella.**

 **.**

 **PRINCIPIOS Y FINALES.**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Caminaba por las calles de Seattle y era como si la ciudad hubiera cambiado completamente.

En estas últimas semanas había aprendido que solo unas horas pueden marcar la diferencia. La noche anterior me había decidido a ir a casa de Edward de una vez y todo había ido mucho mejor de lo que habría imaginado.

Edward fue maravilloso e increíblemente irresistible.

Me escuchó con atención cuando le explicaba todo lo que me había sucedido durante este mes que habíamos estado separados y respetó mis motivos para mantenerlo alejado. Se había preocupado por mi sufrimiento durante este tiempo y después…. El maldito me había derretido con sus besos, caricias y miradas hasta que acabamos enredados en el sofá mientras nos declarábamos con palabras melosas.

Si cerraba los ojos aun podía sentir sus labios esparciendo besos por mi cuerpo mientras intentaba que le volviera a llamar cariñosamente. Lo había hecho espontáneamente y ahora no me podía referir a él de otra manera… Y al parecer él no tenía ningún inconveniente en que así lo hiciera.

Y por su culpa estaba así ahora.

" _Buenas días, escapista. ¿Me dejas invitarte a un café o tampoco entra en tus planes? Te quiero. Besos. Ed"_ Me interrumpió mis pensamientos su mensaje.

En realidad, era culpa mía.

Había insistido en no dejar que nuestra reconciliación pasara de alguna caricia furtiva y unos besos. No le mentía cuando le dije que quería tener una cita con él. Hacer algo romántico juntos. Habíamos estado muchos días alejados y necesitaba volver a tenerlo para mí, centrarme en mi chico. Ser solo Bella y Edward para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

" _Nunca me resisto a un café bien cargado. Te espero en la cafetería de siempre en 5 min. Te quiero. Los besos me los guardo y te los doy en un rato. B"_

Caius había programado una cita con el notario para acabar de tramitar todo el cambio de acciones. Hoy finalmente sería la única dueña del _Fantasía_ y el _Sublime_ en solitario. Edward en cuanto se enteró no desistió en su empeño de estar a mi lado.

Nada más entrar al _Starbucks_ que quedaba delante de las oficinas de _Cullen & Volturi_ vi a Edward apoyado en el mostrador, esperando nuestras bebidas. Era difícil no reparar en él, era como ver un modelo de las mejores firmas de hombre italianas entre la multitud que intentaba superar su semana con la mejor dignidad posible.

En cuanto me vio su sonrisa se ensanchó y estiró sus brazos para envolverme en el instante que estuve a su alcance.

-Buenos días, mi amor – me dijo después de separarnos de nuestro beso.

-Suena bien – admití y mi voz sonó tan dulce que casi ni me reconocía.

Edward me miró con esa mirada que revelaba que no estaba pensando ninguna bondad, pero ante que pudiera contestarme nos llamaron para recoger nuestros cafés.

¡Malditas interrupciones!

-Toma – me dijo mientras me daba mi vaso y con la otra mano me dirigía a una de las mesas, del final del pequeñísimo local, que se había quedado vacía.

-Así que ahora que eres el dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de la ciudad te dedicas a bajar buscarte tu propio café…. ¿Intenta mantener el perfil bajo señor Cullen? - bromeé con él.

Él negó con la cabeza divertido.

-No sabes las cosas que te haría cada vez que me llamas Señor Cullen – me dijo quedadamente acercándose a mí como un depredador.

Y después punto en el que dejamos las cosas ayer noche en su casa fue como acercar una cerilla a un bidón de gasolina.

-Aunque sin ninguna duda mi preferido es cuando me llamas _cariño_ – añadió justo antes de separarse de mí dejándome con ganas de él.

-Eres… cruel… - conseguí decir sofocada, prefiriendo darle una oportunidad a la cafeína para despertarme.

Edward se limitó a mirarme irónicamente. Había sido yo la que salió a toda prisa ayer de su piso haciéndonos quedarnos con ganas de más, así que mejor no hacía ningún comentario más si no quería recibir de mi propia medicina.

Preferí acercarme para darle un beso.

Había echado tanto de menos estar así con él que no quería separarme por nada del mundo de sus brazos y menos para ir a firmar unos estúpidos papeles.

-No me mires así – me advirtió Edward.

-De todas maneras no tenemos tiempo…. Caius me ha dicho que a las once en punto llega el notario. – recordé intentando frenarnos.

-Tienes razón, a Alec no le gusta esperar demasiado. Es un poco peculiar, pero es buena gente – coincidió en lo mismo que me había dicho Caius por teléfono hace un rato cuando me había llamado para que fuera directa para las oficinas. – Sabes, me gusta esto… - me dijo mientras me apartaba un mechón de pelo que caía por mi cara.

-¿El qué exactamente? – pregunté coqueta.

-Tú y yo, en una cafetería sin importarnos nada más que hacer lo que queremos hacer. – me explicó feliz.

-Sí, a mí también me gusta – coincidí con él mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Edward tenía razón, por diferentes motivos, no habían sido muchas las ocasiones que nos habíamos comportado como una pareja normal. Era emocionante comenzar a hacerlo.

-Y por mucho que me quedaría aquí todo el día, tenemos que ir ya a la reunión – me recordó cogiendo mi mano y tirando de ella para levantarme.

Cruzamos la calle aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas y aunque intenté desprenderme de él al entrar al ascensor que nos dirigía a su empresa, Edward no me soltó. Aún me costaba asimilar en todos los cambios que también había habido en la vida de Edward durante este último mes, especialmente a nivel laboral. Ya no era un simple socio minoritario, ahora era el dueño al cincuenta por cierto de la empresa…. Tenía una imagen que cuidar.

-Ni se te ocurra – me advirtió cuando volví a intentar soltarme de sus firmes manos.

-Edward es que ahora eres el dueño de la empresa… - intenté explicarme.

No tenía ningún inconveniente en ir agarrada a él, más bien todo lo contrario, pero no sabía si era lo más adecuado a hacer en su empresa y más sabiendo que yo era cliente de ellos… ¿Eso estaba permitido?

-¿Y…? – me preguntó como si yo hubiera dicho algo completamente irracional. Solo me encogí de hombros como respuesta. – Mi amor, hace un tiempo decidimos no ocultarnos más, pero no pudimos llevarlo a cabo, no voy a volver atrás. – me explicó justo antes de acunar mi cara entre sus manos para darme un suave beso.

-Me derrites – admití haciéndolo sonreír pagadamente.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta de _Volturi & Cullen Assessment_ rompiendo nuestra particular burbuja y devolviéndonos al mundo real.

Una realidad que hoy, definitivamente, cerraba mi pasado con Jake para comenzar a andar sola. Me aterrorizaba a la vez que me ilusionaba. Quizás si todo hubiera sido diferente sería capaz de degustarlo todo un poco más, pero no siempre elegimos como queremos que las cosas sucedan.

Mientras cruzaba los pasillos me costaba ignorar como había alguno de los trabajadores que se sorprendían al vernos cogidos de la mano a Edward y nos dedicaban una mirada más larga de lo decorosamente necesaria.

-No te miran a ti, me miran a mí envidiándome – me guiñó el ojo haciéndome olvidar de todo lo que nos rodeaba para centrarme solo en él.

Edward tenía ese poder, el de detectar cuando algo me alteraba y hacer todo lo posible para que me sintiera mejor.

Me abrió la puerta de su nuevo despacho. Quedaba delante del de Caius y era tan majestuoso como el de su homologo, pero había algo entre estas cuatro paredes que me hacía sentir diferente. Tardé solamente un segundo en identificar qué era.

La esencia de Edward.

Sería capaz de detectarla a kilómetros de distancia. Se estaba volviendo un olor familiar para mí, casi tanto como el de la humedad de las calles siempre mojadas de Forks o el del pastel de manzana de la abuela Marie que impregnaba toda su antigua e enorme casa dónde me había criado.

Ese olor a madera que desprendía Edward era _hogar_ para mí.

-¡Vaya, esto es enorme! – dije viendo, realmente, lo grande qué era en comparación al que tenía antes - ¡Dios, Edward mira qué vistas más bonitas! – grité emocionada al ver que a través de su gran ventanal podía admirar toda la ciudad.

Escuché su risa detrás de mí e inmediatamente sus brazos me rodearon la cintura.

-Créeme mis vistas ahora mismo son mucho mejores que las tuyas – me susurró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

Cerré mis ojos para poder disfrutar del momento.

Me sentía tan bien, con tanta paz en mi interior, a pesar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, que quería retener estas sensaciones y el tiempo para que no acabara nunca.

Con nuestra reciente separación me había hecho darme cuenta de lo caprichosa que era la vida y como a pesar de ser feliz todo se puede escapar de tus manos en un segundo y no quería que me volviera a pasar. No con Edward, ni de la forma tan injusta como nos había ocurrido.

Intenté alejar los malos pensamientos de mi mente. Edward y yo lo habíamos superado. De nada servía volver al pasado.

Solté el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darme a penas cuenta.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Edward preocupado mientras me daba la vuelta para quedar frente con frente.

-Tengo miedo – le confesé a esos ojos verdes que me daban la confianza para transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

Edward me miró durante un instante antes acariciar mi cara casi con veneración.

-Hoy no es un día fácil para ti… Pero a partir de ahora yo estoy a tu lado. No estás sola. – me contestó Edward. –

-¿Qué? – pregunté sin entender a qué se refería. Definitivamente no hablábamos de lo mismo.

-La firma… Sé que Black ha sido una persona muy importante para ti y es normal que tengas miedo de todo lo que está por venir pero ni estás, ni estarás sola mi amor.- me explicó.

Los brazos seguros de Edward me habían hecho olvidar que en unos minutos tendría que firmar el cambio definitivo de propietarios de nuestros restaurantes. Toda esta aventura que había comenzado como un sueño de la infancia compartido entre Jake y yo se acababa hoy. Nunca hubiera pensando que nuestra amistad daría este viraje, pero cada día dolía un poco menos.

Seguía manteniendo la esperanza de poder sanar y que algún día la vida nos volviera a dar una nueva oportunidad. Un nuevo capítulo para Jake y Bella. Quizás.

-Te quiero – le dije impulsada por su preocupación y la seguridad de que, una vez más, solo quería mi bienestar.

-Sienta bien escucharlo – declaró con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

El teléfono de la oficina sonó separándonos.

Aproveché que Edward me había dejado sola para dar un último vistazo a la ciudad. La calma que sentía estaba a punto de tambalearse un poco. En cuanto Jake y el notario llegasen todo volvería a cambiar en mi vida.

Y con este giro empresarial también estaba dispuesta a hacer varios cambios en nuestra forma de trabajar. Había un par de los trabajadores que habían estado siempre con nosotros a los que les quería proponer que fueran mis manos y ojos cuando no estuviera en _el Fantasía o el Sublime._ No era una ilusa, este trabajo nunca había sido fácil y ahora que todo recaería sobre mí se incrementaría el tiempo y esfuerzo que debería hacer, pero sería un suicidio no buscar apoyo en mi personal. Si algo había aprendido al crear el _Fantasía_ es la importancia de tener un equipo que vaya contigo en la misma dirección.

Ese sería mi primer objetivo a partir de ahora. Crear una red de seguridad que permitiera que todos mis trabajadores, y yo misma, pudiéramos llevar una vida fuera de las cocinas y los horarios imposibles del mundo de la restauración.

\- Señor Cullen. – escuchamos la voz de Tanya por el interfono del despacho de Edward. –

-Déjame a mí – le interrumpió Caius – Quiero entrar pero sé que está Bella ahí dentro, así que os aviso que no quiero ver nada que indecente – acabó riéndose de su propia broma.

Edward bufó desesperado pero al escuchar mi risa sus hombros se relajaron.

Había aprendido tantas cosas de él en estos meses que incluso de espaldas sabía cómo se sentía.

-Entra – le contestó brevemente Edward.

Caius entró rápidamente y se dirigió a mi flechado para saludarme.

-Gracias por recuperar la razón. Me estaba comenzando a plantear actuar drásticamente si pasabais mucho más tiempo separados. – me dijo con tono ligero mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. –

-Vaya, gracias por tu fe en mi – bromeé irónicamente con él.

-De nada – comentó sin inmutarse.

Caius saludó brevemente a Edward y me retiró la butaca que quedaba en un rincón del despacho de Edward para que me sentara. Él y Edward ocuparon el elegante sofá de tres plazas que completaba, junto una pequeña mesa, ese espacio.

Cuando todos estuvimos cómodos en nuestros sitios. Caius nos miró con gesto orgulloso.

-Espero ser el padrino de vuestra boda. Me lo merezco por todo lo que me habéis hecho sufrir – fue lo único que dijo haciéndome sudar frío.

Una boda era lo último que tenía en mente. Ahora mismo solo podía pensar en volver, o comenzar mejor dicho, a disfrutar de Edward. Todos los demás pasos de futuro ni me los planteaba.

-De verdad Caius tu capacidad para meter la pata es inagotable. – rodó los ojos Edward mientras su amigo volvía a reírse de esa manera tan particular suya.

-Vamos a centrarnos… - decidí poner un poco de orden –

-Edward ya me ha puesto al día de todo – resumió Caius ignorándonos.

Era algo en lo que no había reparado hasta ahora, pero resultaba evidente, desde que había entrado que ya sabía que Edward y yo habíamos vuelto, así que ellos dos habrían tenido una charla en algún momento de la mañana.

¿Desde cuándo estaban aquí? Y ¿Cuánto tiempo habían dedicado a hablar de mí? Sin lugar a dudas, Edward no mentía ayer cuando me dijo que obligaría a Caius le contaría su versión de los hechos.

-Todo eso que me ahorro – bromeé con ellos haciendo que Edward se relajara un poco.

¿De verdad se pensaba que me podría molestar que hablara con su amigo de nosotros?

-Y qué Bella… ¿Tienes una respuesta ya? – me preguntó Caius recuperando la seriedad, que únicamente le había visto cuando hablaba de negocios.

Sabía que quería una respuesta a la propuesta que me había hecho para ayudarme a sostener el _Sublime._

-Sigo pensando que me estoy aprovechando de ti, pero lo he pensado y no se me ocurre nadie en quién confié más que en ti. – acepté haciendo que su rostro volviera a ser el mismo despreocupado de siempre. – Supongo que ya Edward te habrá explicado todo – dije asumiendo que mi chico le había explicado todas las aclaraciones que quería que hiciera en el contrato.

Edward las consideraba innecesarias, pero ayudarían a acallar mi consciencia.

-Asumes bien… y déjame decirte que, aunque conmovedora, es absurda tu preocupación. Mis finanzas no están en juego con este negocio. Eres increíblemente solvente como negocio.- acabó mientras me entregaba una carpeta.

Eran los documentos que indicaban que se convertiría en mi socio capitalista y todas las condiciones, tanto las antiguas como las modificadas.

-Cuando firmes el cambio de acciones con Black, podrás sellar tu nueva alianza comercial con este idiota – me explicó Edward desde su sitio al lado de Caius.

Estos dos hombres habían entrado a mi vida para cambiarme completamente. Uno con su amor y el otro con su amistad.

Cabeceé segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bien y ahora vayámonos, a Alec no le gustará que no le estemos esperando. Es un pretencioso- afirmó Caius poniéndose de pie listo para marcharse.

Edward se quedó sentando contemplándome con una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

-¿Qué miras? – le pregunté al ver que no me decía una palabra y de nuevo estábamos solos en el despacho.

-La primera vez que te vi en esta empresa estabas como pez fuera del agua cuando alguien te hablaba de cláusulas, balances o demás datos que no fueran tus platos y ahora serías capaz de negociar tú sola cualquier cosa. Estoy orgulloso de ti – me alabó.

Lo que Edward había omitido en toda esta historia era que si algo había aprendido había sido gracias a él que me había dado la seguridad de enfrentarme a un mundo que era completamente diferente al que yo me movía.

-Me vas a poner colorada – le contesté intentando pasar este momento. No estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tanto alago.

-Y ahora, vamos – se levantó para ofrecerme su mano e ir hasta la sala dónde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Esta vez la reunión se hizo en una sala un poco más pequeña. Era un poco más íntima y no tan atemorizante como la gran sala de juntas.

Tanya estaba preparando las carpetas y ya había dejado lista una pequeña mesa con unas tazas y café.

-Qué alegría volverla a ver por aquí Señorita Swan – me saludó feliz.

-¿Dónde ha quedado lo de llamarme Bella? – la regañé un poco.

Tanya solo sonrió asintiendo y continuó con su trabajo.

-Te ha echado de menos – me dijo Edward quedadamente y algo divertido – Digamos que este mes ha sido duro y ella ha tenido que pagar algo de mi carácter. –

-Me puedo imaginar – le respondí – Seguro que si le preguntas a James podría decirte lo mismo – añadí imaginando la cantidad de historias que podrían compartir Tanya y mi mano derecha en el _Fantasía._

Escuchamos la inconfundible voz de Caius acercarse y Edward se apartó ligeramente de mí, pero permaneció a mi lado.

-Oh, ya estáis aquí. Perfecto – dijo Caius al vernos cuando entró acompañado.

\- Hola Alec. Un placer verte de nuevo – saludó a Edward a un hombre casi tan alto como él y seguramente algunos años mayor que ellos.

Era mucho más rubio que Edward o Caius y sus ojos eran de un azul casi transparente. Tenía una mirada que me ponía los pelos de gallina. Edward me había advertido que era una persona peculiar y ahora entendía sus palabras. Aunque si ellos confiaban en él, yo no era nadie para no hacerlo.

-Ella es Isabella Swan. – me presentó Edward. – La futura dueña de los restaurantes y… mi novia – me presentó Edward.

-¡Oh por Dios! Te morías de ganas de decirlo, ¿eh? – interrumpió Caius riéndose.

-Yo también lo haría si tuviera a alguien con tanto talento a mi lado – contestó Alec – Soy Alec Rogers y me temo que tanto yo como mi esposa somos asiduos a sus restaurantes. Un placer – me dijo amablemente estirando su mano para saludarme formalmente.

\- Encantada Señor Rogers y me alegro que le guste nuestra comida. La próxima vez que vengan será un placer saludarlos. – les repliqué amablemente.

-Nada de Señor… con Alec me conformo. – me contestó justo cuando Jake entraba por la puerta acompañado de Tanya.

-El señor Black está aquí – anunció la secretaria de Edward. –

Jake seguía igual que siempre aunque el rostro crispado que le acompañaba desde hace un mes seguía adornando su cara. Siempre había sido risueño y con una facilidad casi innata para la broma, verle así era como no reconocerlo.

No me había dado cuenta que Edward y Caius se habían puesto delante de mí y la mano de Edward apretaba la mía con más fuerza de la necesaria. Par de tontos protectores que se pensaban que Jake podría hacerme alguna clase de daño.

-Hola Jake – saludé al ver que nadie cortaba el silencio en el que se había sumido la sala.

-Bella – contestó escuetamente.

Supongo que aunque no podía hacerme daño físico, sin ninguna duda, Jake tiraba flechas directas a mi corazón últimamente.

-Bien, comencemos – intervino Alec al ver que ni Edward ni Caius estaban en disposición de hacer nada y yo seguía pasmada al ver cómo se había dirigido a mi Jake.

Todos tomamos asiento y firmamos todo lo necesario rápidamente. Era un mero trámite ya que todo había quedado acordado con anterioridad. En algo más de media hora todo estaba listo y mi vida de los últimos años cerrada como si no hubiera valido mil horas de sudor y esfuerzo construirlo.

Veía como Jake salía de la sala tras despedirse brevemente de todos los presentes y no pude evitar salir corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Jake espera! ¡Jake para! – le llamé sin mucho éxito aunque por suerte tuvo que detenerse al llegar al ascensor. – Jake te estoy llamando – dije tirando de su mano.

Tardó en girarse pero cuando lo hicieron sus ojos estaban aguados. Llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.

-Lo siento mucho, pequeña – se limitó a decir como si cada palabra le pesara.

Dejó un beso en mi frente antes de marcharse en el ascensor sin darme oportunidad ni a contestarle.

Definitivamente hoy era el día en que mi nueva vida comenzaba. Y con ese pensamiento me giré para volver a la sala de reuniones y estrecharle la mano a mi nuevo socio.

Llegué al _Sublime_ para el turno de la noche un poco apurada. La reunión en el _Fantasía_ con el personal para explicarle la nueva situación me había atrasado un poco, pero ahora ya estaba en marcha… Esta vez la misma charla, pero con nuestro personal en el _Sublime_ fue mejor. Al parecer, Jake había pasado antes y se había despedido de ellos. Dejando muy claro que el _Fantasía_ nunca fue verdaderamente su sitio.

Cuando entré en el pequeño despacho que teníamos en el restaurante para poder cuadrar los horarios del día siguiente encontré un ramo precioso de fresias amarillas y blancas. Pocas personas en esta ciudad me conocían lo suficiente para regalarme este tipo de flor y no el clásico ramo de rosas. No necesitaba abrir la tarjeta que las acompañaba para saber quién me las había enviado.

" _Si te hice daño no fue sin quererte, fue sin querer._

 _Siempre, Jake."_ **[**NA]**

Leí la tarjeta en silencio sin darme cuenta, hasta que mis manos notaron la humedad, que por mi cara caían unas lágrimas. No era un final feliz, pero era nuestro final.

…

-¿Estás seguro que lo tienes todo controlado? – le pregunté por enésima vez a James.

-Qué sí, pesada. Y Lily en el _Sublime,_ también. ¡Pareces una madre que deja solo por primera vez a su bebé! ¡Vete! – me apresuró empujándome por los hombros hacía la puerta de salida.

Efectivamente, era la primera vez que dejaba las cocinas solas y lo iba hacer por todo lo alto. Me había costado algunas semanas planificarlo, pero al final había encontrado un hueco entre tanto mar de cambios para tener un fin de semana libre.

Un fin de semana para Edward y para mí a solas.

Si todo iba bien y nadie había hablado de más sería una sorpresa para él.

Alice me había ayudado encantada. La verdad era que estaba sorprendida con lo bien que me habían vuelto a acoger cuando hicimos la primera reunión juntos. Era como si nunca me hubiera ido, sin mencionar que no hubo ni un reproche o mala cara por poder haber hecho sufrir a Edward.

Incluso Rose estuvo especialmente dulce, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que siempre había despotricado de Jake me sorprendía que no aprovechara la ocasión para decirme cuatro cosas. Se limitó a abrazarme y a mirarme de esa manera que sabía, aún sin palabras, que fuera lo que fuera que me pasara ella estaría a mi lado, como una roca.

" _Te espero en 30 minutos en tu casa. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Te quiero, B"_

Le envié el mensaje mientras me apresuraba a llegar a casa. Tenía el tiempo justo de recoger la maleta y darle de comer a Crookshanks. Rose me había jurado que se pasaría para cuidar de ella, así que me iba tranquila.

" _¿Estás bien? Salgo de una reunión con Caius y voy. Ed."_

Al leer el mensaje una sonrisa se apoderó de mi cara automáticamente. Edward siempre preocupándose por mi… ay, si él supiera.

" _Todo bien. Solo no tardes. B"_

Esperaba que me hiciera caso. Caius estaba avisado para así evitar que alguien lo distrajera.

Subí rápidamente a mi apartamento y bajé en tan solo diez minutos.

Todo iba sobre lo previsto.

Edward llegó puntual y con cara de preocupación que se transformó en confusión cuando me vio sentada en los escalones que daban a la entrada de su apartamento con dos pequeñas maletas.

-¿Vas a algún lado? – preguntó curioso.

-Vamos – le corregí escuetamente y esta vez su verde mirada se hizo más oscura.

Sin lugar a dudas había captado su interés en lo que pudiera decirle.

-Vaya… interesante…. ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que necesitas de mí? – me dijo acercándose a mí quedándose de pie sin bajar a mi altura pero dándome la mano para que me levantara.

Cuando lo hice nuestras miradas quedaron a la par, ya que estaba subida a los escalones.

-Bueno… digamos que necesito un poco de tu tiempo… - le contesté mientras ponía mis manos alrededor de su cuello y mis dedos se distraían en su, siempre despeinado, pelo.

-¿Y cuánto necesitarías? – me preguntó divertido.

-Algo así como un fin de semana… - le respondí en el mismo tono que él.

-Aja…. Suena interesante… Soy todo tuyo – accedió mientras miraba mis labios con hambre.

Me aparté antes que pudiera besarme.

-No… no… Aún no he acabado. – negué poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-¿Necesita algo más la señorita? – claudicó aunque seguía mirándome con más que con ganas de besarme de devorarme.

-Sí – respondí segura y esperaba que no pusiera ningún inconveniente porque si no todos mis planes se irían por el desagüe –

-Pide por esa boquita, mi amor – me apresuró.

-Necesito que cojas tu moto. Sin ella se nos va a hacer un poco difícil llegar a dónde quiero ir. – le propuse nerviosa.

Sabía que Edward adoraba conducir su moto. Emmet me había asegurado que Edward estaría encantado, pero Alice casi se había infartado cuando le expliqué que quería irme un fin de semana usando ese medio de transporte. Ella esperaba algo más como un viaje tranquilo en avión a algún destino paradisiaco, pero yo estaba convencida que Edward sería más feliz con mi plan.

-Joder Bella… No sabes lo mucho que te quiero – declaró justo antes de coger ambos lados de mi cabeza y devorar mis labios salvajemente.

\- Yo también te quiero, y ahora te doy diez minutos para que te cambies el traje y saques la moto del garaje, tenemos un fin de semana por delante del que disfrutar cariño. – acabé justo antes que Edward volviera a besarme con un beso lleno de promesas.

….

 **NA:**

 **[**NA]** Como siempre primero citar a los autores. La frase de despedida de Jake **NO ES MÍA**. Es de un **autor que se llama Beret de su canción LO SIENTO.**

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Sé que me he retrasado pero es que la semana anterior fue imposible. Creo que estas que vienen se presentan un poco más tranquilas y podremos tener un final de fic mucho más tranquilo a nivel de actualizaciones.

No me quiero arriesgar a deciros un día para subir el siguiente capítulo pero si no es a finales de esta semana, lo más seguro es que la semana que viene lo tengáis. Espero contar con vuestra paciencia como siempre me habéis regalado cuando me he atrasado.

Nos leemos en el próximo,

Saludos ;)


	26. Te sostendré siempre

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooooola de nuevo!**

 **He intentado traeros el capítulo lo antes posible, espero que os merezca la pena la espera. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios no solo sobre el fic sino entendiendo que me haya retrasado un poco estas últimas semanas. ¡Sois MARAVILLOSAS! No me canso de decíroslo.**

 **Unas cositas para aclarar el tema de los capítulos (Al final** **os aclaro unas dudas que me habéis dejado en los comentarios** **):**

 **Este es el ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA, pero no acaba aquí. Queda el EPÍLOGO y uno o dos OUTTAKES. Os debo el de Caius que muchas me pedisteis y ****el otro os dejo a vuestra elección si lo queréis** **. He pensado en hacer alguna cosita desde un JacobPOV a ver si así podéis acabar de dar forma a la historia completamente. Creo que tenemos la versión de todos menos la suya sobre lo que ha pasado entre Bella y Jake.**

 **Sin más os dejo con Edward ;)**

 **.**

 **TE SOSTENDRÉ SIEMPRE**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

 _Yo también te quiero, y ahora te doy diez minutos para que te cambies el traje y saques la moto del garaje, tenemos un fin de semana por delante del que disfrutar cariño._

Miraba a Bella mientras gestionaba la reserva en el Salish Lodge & Spa y no lo creía aún. Necesitaba que alguien me pellizcara para comprobar que esto me estaba pasando de verdad.

Desde que me compré mi primera moto había aprendido a vivir esta pasión en solitario y ahora llegaba ella y nuevamente me enseñaba cómo de especial era. Había planeado todo un fin de semana por una ruta de carretera.

Solos nosotros, la moto y la carretera por delante.

El paraíso para mí.

No debía haber sido fácil para ella planear esta escapada. Llevaba dos semanas llena de trabajo. No le estaba siendo nada fácil adaptarse a la dirección de los restaurantes en solitario, además la publicidad que habíamos hecho para la inauguración del _Fantasía_ había surgido efecto y estaban saturados de demanda haciéndole un poco más complicado de gestionar este nuevo rol en su empresa.

El maldito de Black la había dejado tirada cuando más lo necesitaba.

La mañana después de nuestra reconciliación había llamado a Cauis. No iba a pasar un segundo más sin saber qué narices había pasado. A las seis y media de la mañana estábamos sentados en mi despacho poniéndonos al día y a los cinco minutos de empezar ya estaba que echaba humo por la boca.

¡Imbécil aprovechado!

No hay nada peor que quien hace daño creyéndose inocente de todo. Y eso era lo que le pasaba al imbécil de Black. Desde su amor egoísta a Bella no se daba cuenta que solo estaba empujándola hacía el precipicio laboral. En mi vida me había sentido tan agradecido a nadie como lo estuve ese día con Caius. Se había dedicado durante todo el mes que estuve separado de Bella a protegerla y mirar, única y exclusivamente, por y para ella. Quizás Black debería aprender un poco sobre el concepto de amistad sana y desinteresada que sí sentía Caius por Bella, no como él.

Por suerte Bella estaba libre de él. Dolida pero sanando.

Y aunque, el que Black ya no estuviera a su alrededor, me daba paz a ella la llenaba de trabajo. A veces llegaba tan cansada a su apartamento que no escuchaba ni el timbre cuando se quedaba dormida. Un día me asustó tanto al no abrir la puerta ni responder mis llamadas que desde entonces decidió darme una copia de las llaves.

Aunque no sin cierto temor, habíamos dado más pasos en nuestra relación en estas dos semanas que en todos los meses que estuvimos juntos antes de nuestro pequeño break, al que Bella seguía insistiendo en llamar ruptura.

¡Cabezota dramática!

Como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella se giró para reglarme una hermosa sonrisa mientras la recepcionista seguía rellenando nuestros documentos. Yo había ido a buscar un mapa y preguntar por un par de cosas que quería hacer por la zona.

La cara de Bella lucía cansada pero feliz aunque de vez en cuando veía un destello de tristeza… casi como de miedo cuando me miraba. Incluso algunas noches me había despertado por su voz llamándome entre sueños… Sabía que solo necesitaba tiempo y adaptarse a todos los cambios que estaban sucediendo en su vida para que cada vez estuviera más segura y que se diera de una maldita vez que ni yo ni nosotros nos íbamos a ninguna parte.

-¡Lo tengo todo! – Llegó emocionada la mujer que había vuelto a llenar de luz mi vida – ¿Y tú? – me preguntó mientras se acomodaba a mi lado y dejaba su cabecita justo debajo de mi barbilla para darle un beso.

-Mapa y ruta marcada. Solo me faltabas tú y ya estás aquí, así que no necesito nada más. – le dije haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de un brillo al que me estaba comenzando a hacer adicto.

-La habitación está en la tercera planta y me han dicho que tiene vista a la cascada – me explicó mientras yo cargaba las maletas para dirigirnos a nuestra posada por esta noche.

-¿Sabes que Emmet y yo nos obsesionamos un verano con Twin Peaks? No sé cuántas veces llegamos a ver los capítulos – le expliqué mientras esperábamos al ascensor.

-Sí, lo sé – comentó con esa cara de ratoncillo sabiondo que ponía cuando sabía que estaba en ventaja. – Quizás he sobornado un poco a Emmet a base de Cheesecake para que me lo contara. – aclaró mientras se encogía de hombros.

Agradecía que Bella hubiera calculado bien el tiempo y no se nos hubiera hecho de noche antes de llegar. Habíamos conducido algo más de treinta y cinco minutos desde Seattle hasta las _Cataratas Snoqualmine_. Eran bastante famosas por esa serie y ahora veía que no era mera casualidad. Bella realmente había pensado al detalle esta escapada. No bromeaba cuando me había insistido en que quería pasar tiempo de pareja conmigo. Habíamos salido poco después del mediodía, justo cuando Bella me había enviado el mensaje para que fuera a casa y, aunque parándonos en varios sitios para hacernos fotos, habíamos llegado a media tarde. Lo que nos había permitido ver la zona con un poco de calma antes de acercarnos al hotel para descansar.

Según me había explicado esta sería nuestra primera parada. Mañana saldríamos hacia el Monte Rainer. Los trabajadores del hotel me acababan de informar que había una carretera de curvas espectacular para hacer en moto que nos llevaría hasta allí. Aprovecharíamos que el tiempo nos acompañaba para disfrutar del viaje. Bella a pesar de no ser una enamorada de las motos había gozado del trayecto y a mí me encantaba sentirla cerca todo el rato.

Entramos a la habitación y era realmente espaciosa y muy bonita. Supongo que lo habrían reformado hace poco porque tantos los muebles como el estilo de la estancia se veían muy modernos aunque con el toque de calidez que suelen tener estos refugios en medio de la montaña.

Lo primero que llamaba la atención de la habitación era la enorme cama y la chimenea delante de ella. Con un pequeño cheslong delante de la ventana, por la que efectivamente podías admirar a las famosas cataratas.

-No pienso salir de esta habitación en la vida – escuché que decía Bella.

La entendía, la sensación de paz te invadía desde que ponías un pie dentro y las vistas daban la sensación que estabas en el paraíso.

-Espero estar invitado a ese particular retiro que acabas de proyectar en tu mente – le dije mientras dejaba caer las maletas al suelo para cogerla en brazos.

Puse mis manos alrededor de sus caderas y tiré de ella hasta que estuvo colgada con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Poco a poco avancé hasta la cama dónde la dejé caer suavemente para trepar por ella y quedar ambos encarados.

-Te quiero mucho. No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí este fin de semana… - le dije mientras la besaba intentando demostrar todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Pero si solo hemos comenzado… - se quejó con un poco de aturdimiento – Pero si quieres agradecérmelo puedes seguir con lo que estabas haciendo – sugirió mientras tiraba de mi cabeza para volver a besarnos.

Nuestros labios comenzaron con una caricia suave, pero a medida que nuestras manos iban colándose entre la ropa y tirando de nosotros más y más cerca, todo se convirtió en una lucha por intentar no ceder ante los avances del otro, aunque era imposible. No había nada que me excitara más que Bella.

-Mi amor – escuché que Bella jadeaba debajo de mí mientras intentaba sacarme la camisa que llevaba.

La ayudé encantando mientras aprovechaba y hacía lo mismo con su blusa.

Me dediqué a deleitarme con la piel nívea de su cuello dejando besos esparcidos hasta llegar a sus senos, dónde su sujetador, aunque precioso, corrió la misma suerte que el resto de su ropa.

-Edward – volvió a gemir Bella ante mis besos en sus pezones mientras se arqueaba dándome mejor acceso a su cuerpo y a su suave piel.

Continué con mi labor hasta que sentí como tiraba de mí y con un movimiento rápido nos daba la vuelta quedando completamente a su merced.

Nada podía antojárseme más maravilloso.

Bella sentada a horcajadas sobre mí se tomó su tiempo para acariciar mi piel con sus manos encendiéndome como solo ella sabía hacer. Era como si el tiempo se parara, todo fuera a cámara lenta calentándome, preparando a mi cuerpo para el máximo placer.

Sus ojos casi negros, oscurecidos por la pasión, buscaron los míos y cuando se encontraron todo estalló. No sé si fui yo quién tiró de ella o Bella quién vino a mi encuentro pero nuestras bocas volvieron a encontrarse en un feroz beso.

Nuestras caderas chocaban una contra otra igual que nuestras lenguas y nuestras manos corrían a nuestros pantalones para liberarnos de la molesta ropa.

Sentí como Bella se separaba de mí para ayudarme a deslizar mis pantalones y zapatos fuera y ella hacía lo mismo con su ropa restante regalándome un sensual espectáculo.

-Maldita sea Bella…. Eres espectacular, mi amor – le dije intentado sonar coherente pero lo único que podía sentir era mi interior creciendo por las ganas de estar dentro de ella.

Bella volvió a mí deslizándose sigilosamente por todo mi cuerpo y quedándose sentada nuevamente a horcajadas con nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Piel con piel.

-No te detengas… ahora no Bella – le supliqué haciendo que en su cara apareciera una mueca diabólica.

¡Joder solo quería estar con ella!

Pero Bella decidió hacerme sufrir un poco más llevando su boca a mi piel, dejando besos distraídos, chupando y mordiendo mi pecho. Bajando poco a poco hacía el sur, hasta mi más que preparado pene.

Sentí sus manos y sus labios en él haciéndome perder completamente el sentido. Era maravillosa, pero realmente necesitaba estar en su interior. Casi no habíamos tenido tiempo de estar juntos durante estas semanas debido al trabajo y yo la echaba demasiado de menos. Así que con toda la delicadeza que pude conseguir en ese momento la aparte de mí provocando que un gruñido de enfado saliera de los labios de la mujer de mis sueños.

-Más tarde seré _todo_ tuyo, mi amor – le prometí haciendo que su cara se transformara.

-Es una promesa – sentenció mientras me dejaba apoyarla en la cama y yo volvía a colocarme entre sus piernas.

-¿Condones? – le pregunté.

Cada vez los usábamos menos porque Bella se controlaba con las pastillas anticonceptivas, pero siempre llevaba conmigo y siempre le daba la opción a Bella de decidir. Cuidarla era mi prioridad.

-Hoy no, quiero sentirte cariño – me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Y con esa afirmación entré en ella haciéndonos gemir a ambos ante la mejor de las sensaciones que podíamos compartir. Estos momentos de intimidad entre Bella y yo eran siempre inolvidables. Sin nada más que nosotros dos, dispuestos a consumirnos el uno en el otro. Con una sola máxima que era de disfrutarnos.

-Edward – susurró Bella en un gemido mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían rítmicamente a una velocidad insana.

No era el único que tenía sed de ella.

Sentí como sus manos me reclamaban y no dudé ni un minuto en ir a su encuentro. Sus labios sí que eran un manjar.

Me separé de ella para coger aire y continuar impulsándonos hacía el orgasmo.

-Eres hermosa…. Eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, mi amor – le dije mientras sentía como sus paredes se contraían a mi alrededor haciéndome complicado formar palabras.

-Edward – chilló mientras sus piernas se envolvían en mi cintura apretándome más a ella. –

-Mírame Bella… - le ordené al ver que cerraba sus ojos al acercase su orgasmo.

Ella abrió sus ojos y los clavó en los míos llevándonos a los dos al delirio.

Caí encima de Bella sin poder aguantar más mi propio cuerpo. Ella me acogió con sus brazos laxos mientras recuperábamos la respiración. Nuestros corazones estaban acelerados.

Salí de Bella con cuidado y me tumbé a su lado. Bella se acurrucó en mi costado pasando sus pequeños brazos a través de mi cuerpo para abrazarme y quedar hechos un nudo de piernas, nuevamente.

-Te quiero mucho – declaró mientras dejaba un largo beso sobre mi corazón.

-Y yo… no te imaginas cuánto – admití justo antes de sumirnos en la calma que siempre sentía cuando la sostenía entre mis brazos.

Mis dedos acariciaban suavemente la espalda de Bella cuando noté que su respiración se hacía cada vez más profunda. Se había quedado dormida.

Aproveché para observarla. Cuando dormía parecía que su rostro rejuvenecía diez años y era una niña. Sin las preocupaciones. Sin las prisas que la acompañaban últimamente.

Cuando me explicó que iba a ocuparse ella sola de todo me alegré porque sabía que era plenamente capaz de hacerlo, pero tuve miedo que el tiempo acabara por consumirla. Pero Bella estaba decidida a vivir su vida y había hecho unos cuantos cambios que le dejaban tiempo para ella. Era un equilibrio que le estaba costando sudor conseguir, pero parecía empeñada en conseguirlo y solo Dios sabe que cuando a Bella se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja no hay nada que la pueda parar.

Vi que pasaban las ocho de la tarde y a desgana me separé de ella para pedir algo al servicio de habitaciones. A Bella le encantaría bajar al restaurante, pero estaba agotada y lucía con tanta paz estirada en la cama que no me atrevía a despertarla.

Pedí las especialidades de la casa y me fui a asear intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

El baño era igual de espacioso y moderno que el resto de la habitación. Mi mente inmediatamente decidió que uso le daría a ese maravilloso jacuzzi. Una llamada para que nos subieran una botella de champan y todo estaría solucionado.

Después de asearme y vestirme salí a esperar al servicio de habitaciones fuera. No quería que despertaran a Bella, sin contar que la cama quedaba a la vista desde a puerta y no pensaba dejar que nadie viera a Bella desnuda sin su consentimiento.

No tardaron mucho en llegar.

Al volver a entrar en la habitación escuché a Bella murmurar en sueños. Solía hacerlo, especialmente los días que algo la preocupaba o cuando estaba muy cansada. Sonreí al recordar cómo me asusté la primera noche que viví sus particulares charlas nocturnas.

-Edward… no te vayas… Edward – la escuché llamarme angustiada e inmediatamente me dirigí a la cama.

Su gesto estaba arrugado en una mueca.

-Mi amor… Bella despierta – la llamé mientras apartaba el pelo que cubría su cara.

-¡Edward! – me dijo cuándo al despertarse me vio saltando a mis brazos. –

-¿Qué te ha pasado mi vida? – Le pregunté preocupado, no era la primera vez que reaccionaba así.

\- Nada… no es nada, de verdad – intentó alejarse pero no la dejé. –

-Bella no me engañes. Te pasa algo… desde hace unas semanas notó que de vez en cuando tienes esta reacción… ¿Qué está pasando? – insistí seguro. No la dejaría marcharse sin una respuesta.

Bella me miró dudosa.

-Bella soy tu pareja para todo… no solo para lo bueno. Quiero y necesito que me cuentes también lo que te aflige. Si puedo hacer algo lo haré y si no me limitaré a estar a tu lado para apoyarte. – reiteré.

-A veces tengo miedo… - confesó algo que ya me había dicho varias veces… y yo siempre lo había atribuido a los cambios que estaban ocurriendo con el _Fantasía y el Sublime_.

-¿A qué? – pregunté confuso.

-A que algo nos vuelva a separar de nuevo… sin que podamos evitarlo… yo… no sé… te quiero mucho y a veces me siento muy vulnerable – me explicó relajándome que solo fuera eso lo que le pasara.

Solo eran miedos debido a todo lo que acabábamos de pasar. Bella siempre había sido una persona independiente y no había dejado entrar a mucha gente a su vida, lo que estaba sintiendo era exactamente lo que yo sentía… Solo que a ella le costaba más de afrontar porque nunca se había permitido apoyarse en nadie.

-Ven aquí tontita – dije mientras tiraba de ella para apoyarla en mi pecho mientras me acomodaba en el respaldo de la cama. – Yo me siento igual que tú, pero en eso se basa el amor, En sentirte vulnerable pero a pesar de ello confiarle todo tu ser a la otra persona. Nosotros no seremos menos. No te puedo prometer que el destino nos guarde alguna mala pasada, pero sí puedo prometerte que lucharé por ti, por nosotros, mi amor. Siempre – le declaré haciendo que levantará su rostro esperanzado hacía mí.

-Siempre. – afirmó esta vez sin rastro de inseguridades en su cara o su mirada. Solo había resolución en ella. – Te quiero, no lo olvides por favor. – me pidió haciendo que mi corazón se expandiera ante sus inseguridades.

Si ella supiera cuanto la amaba y cuan dispuesto estaba a no dejarla alejarse.

-No lo haré – le volví a asegurar aun sabiendo que Bella no le importaban las palabras sino los actos.

Tenía toda la vida para demostrárselo.

Bella me sonrió genuinamente antes de besarme.

-¿Eso que huelo es comida? – preguntó remolonamente y con voz dulce cuando nos separamos.

-No hay manera de engañarte – me reí cuando sus ojos se llenaron de emoción.

Bella y la comida. Eso sí era una historia de amor digna de ser contada pensé divertido mientras la veía enrollarse en las sabanas y salir torpemente de la cama para dirigirse a la mesa dónde había dejado la comida antes de que ella me llamara en sueños.

…

La tenue luz del día se filtraba por el gran ventanal de la habitación. Era una pena que tuviéramos que marcharnos hoy mismo porque tenía ganas de desaparecer del mundo real con Bella durante algo más que un breve fin de semana.

Me giré para ver a Bella boca abajo. Con sus pies enredados en las sabanas y su pelo hecho una madeja desastrosa. Nunca me cansaba de verla así. Completamente relajada, saciada y descansando a mi lado.

-Mi amor… Buenos días – le susurré acercándome a ella dejando besos por su cara hasta conseguir que abriera sus ojos.

-Mmmmmm- murmuró remolonamente Bella mientras giraba su rostro para el otro lado – Cinco minutos más. – pidió.

-Bella tenemos ponernos en marcha… es tarde y si no te quedarás sin desayuno – intenté tentarla con el rico manjar que servían en este hotel.

-Hombre…. Si me lo pintas así – volvió a balbucear cansada pero esta vez sí se giró para regalarme una sonrisa. – Buenos días – acabó diciendo.

-Ahora sí… buenos días – me acerqué para darle un breve beso antes de cogerla en brazos para darnos una ducha juntos. Así ahorraríamos agua aunque no sé si tiempo.

Cuando bajamos a desayunar solo quedaba un matrimonio mayor en el comedor central, y aunque un poco justo de tiempo no nos pusieron ningún inconveniente en darnos nuestros más que suculentos platos.

Bella estaba poniéndose un _poco_ de sirope en sus tortitas ante mi mirada divertida cuando una mujer con el pelo completamente blanco y arrugas en su piel que contaban la historia de su vida se acercó hasta nuestra mesa con una tierna sonrisa en su cara.

-Me recuerdas a mi nieta… - se dirigió a nosotros haciendo que Bella dejara de cubrir sus desayuno con el dulce – Ella insiste en bañar de sirope las pobres tortitas – explicó haciendo sonrojar a Bella y reír a mí que estaba más que acostumbrado a esta manía de mi chica.

A Esme le iba a dar un soponcio cuando lo viese por primera vez, estaba seguro. Ella que había sido dentista siempre estaba pendiente del dulce que comía. Y de repente con esa imagen en mi mente tuve ganas de que se conocieran… Que mi madre que tanto había sufrido por mi conociera a quién me había devuelto la alegría.

Pronto.

-Mi abuela me decía lo mismo – escuché como Bella le contestaba a la anciana con dulzor en su voz – Mi nombre es Bella Swan y él es Edward Cullen. – nos presentó.

-Hacéis una pareja adorable – nos admiró – Mi nombre es Jane y ese de allí es mi Jon… Sabéis tendríamos vuestra edad cuando vinimos a la zona por primera vez y desde entonces cada año hemos vuelto… ¿Es vuestra primera vez aquí? – preguntó.

-Sí, de hecho es nuestro primer viaje juntos – expliqué emocionado al pensar en Bella y yo haciendo de esto un ritual como habían hecho ellos. No creo que a su edad pudiéramos venir en moto como esta vez, pero algo inventariamos.

-Algo me dice que no será el último – nos dijo haciéndonos sonreír con su bondad – No os entretengo más jóvenes. Disfrutad mucho, se os ve muy buenas personas y estoy segura que os lo merecéis este descanso – acabó despidiéndose de nosotros.

-Vaya, parece que nos ha visto cara de viajeros enamorados – me comentó divertida Bella.

-¿Así que es así como te sientes? – pregunté en el mismo tono que ella acercándome hasta tenerla a centímetros de mí.

Bella como siempre que entrabamos en este juego sonrió de lado y me miró con un brillo pícaro en su mirada. Adoraba estos momentos con ella.

-Y que tú me lo preguntes… - contestó rodando los ojos – Que me tienes soñando desde que te conocí. – admitió acortando la distancia que nos separaba para juntar nuestros labios.

Cuando nos separamos me quedé contemplando a la mujer que tenía delante. Me parecía irreal que ayer dudara que algo nos pudiera separar. En este instante solo podía pensar en nuestro futuro y en todo lo que habíamos superado hasta llegar aquí.

Yo había comenzado con ganas de mirar al futuro pero con un pie aun en mi pasado. Había conseguido hacer la paz conmigo y mis recuerdos y finalmente me daba la oportunidad única y exclusivamente de desear construir una vida con Bella a mi lado.

Y ella… Bella había dado tantos pasos que casi parecía una persona diferente a la que me pedía que guardáramos nuestra relación para nosotros dos.

¡Mi chica testaruda!

-¿Y ahora por qué me miras así? – me preguntó al ver que pasaba mucho rato mirándola sin decir nada.

-Estaba pensando en lo mucho que te quiero y lo afortunado que soy que te hayas cruzado en mi camino – le confesé haciendo que todo su rostro se iluminara.

-Eres un encantador de serpientes…. Y me tienes incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada – me dijo esta vez levantándose de su silla para tirarse impulsivamente a mis brazos.

-Es mutuo, mi amor – admití no sólo para Bella sino para mí.

No había verdad más clara en mi vida, últimamente, que estaba terriblemente enamorado de Bella.

-Deberíamos irnos – me dijo Bella después de acabarse sus tortitas.

Recogimos rápidamente las pocas cosas que habíamos sacado de las maletas la noche anterior y una vez liquidamos la reserva con el hotel pusimos rumbo al parque nacional del Monte Rainer. Cuando llegamos anoche estuve preguntando a unas cuantas personas y todas ellas me comentaron que había una carretera de curvas mágnifica para hacer en moto que nos llevaría hasta la preciosa montaña con unas vistas deliciosas. Así que aprovecharía que Bella se sentía cómoda y segura con este medio de transporte que habíamos traído para disfrutar de mi moto. Este era otro cambio que había aportado Bella a mí vida. Ahora podía compartir esta diversión con ella. Ya era mucho más que cualquier persona a la que había conocido.

-¿Dispuesta a hacer unas curvas?- pregunté una vez me aseguré que tenía el casco y la chaqueta que la protegerían bien puestos.

-Contigo como piloto, siempre. – me contestó segura haciéndome sentir feliz con tan poco. –

-Pues agárrate fuerte, mi amor. – dije antes de arrancar.

Tardamos más de lo esperado en llegar al pequeño refugio de montaña que teníamos reservado porque Bella se había empeñado en parar a cada rato para hacer fotos. Estaba encantada y se la veía tan entusiasmada que solo había conseguido que yo me emocionara aún más si cabe con este fin de semana juntos.

-Bienvenidos al Monte Rainer – nos dijo un muchacho joven al que se le estaba cayendo la baba con Bella… Aunque no podía culparlo yo estaba en las mismas que él.

-Gracias – le contestó Bella alegremente mientras recogía las llaves de la pequeña cabaña y un mapa del complejo para no perdernos –

-Algún día te darás cuenta del efecto que tienes en las personas – le comenté a Bella mientras pasaba un brazo por su hombro y nos encaminábamos juntos por el bosque hasta nuestra casita-

Ella solo rodó los ojos ante mi comentario y supongo que ahí residía su magia. Tenía un poder que te atraía pero ella no lo usaba conscientemente, ella simplemente era luz.

Aprovechamos el buen tiempo que hacía para salir a dar una vuelta por el increíble paisaje de la zona. En un momento de despiste de Bella salí a preparar una pequeña sorpresa. Ella no era la única que podía organizar alguna sorpresa este fin de semana.

-¿Dónde estabas? – me preguntó Bella cuando volví a reunirme con ella en la puerta del refugio dónde me esperaba dispuesta para empezar nuestra pequeña ruta por el bosque.

-He ido a comprar agua y algunos frutos secos para el camino – le dije rápidamente mientras señalaba la mochila que llevaba colgando de mi espalda.

-¡Oh, bien pensado! – me dijo antes de ponerse en marcha.

Caminamos durante casi más de una hora por los caminos boscosos. Llenos de piedras, charcos y mucha naturaleza. Era abrumador respirar aire puro acostumbrado a la contaminación de Seattle.

Nos sentamos al borde de una pequeña cascada en la que no parecía haber mucho tránsito de gente.

-Me recuerda a Forks – me dijo Bella mientras se estiraba en el suelo sin importarle quedar llena de tierra o trozos de raíces en su pelo.

-¿Lo echas de menos? – le pregunté mientras la imitaba tumbándome junto a ella. No era tan cómodo como parecía cuando lo había hecho Bella.

-No mucho. – contestó rotundamente – En Seattle he construido mi vida y eso es algo que no hubiera conseguido en Forks nunca – me explicó mirándome a los ojos – Además… Tú conociste a mi madre… ¿Tú crees que alguien puede vivir con ella cerca sin volverse loco? – me preguntó riéndose.

René Swan era una persona peculiar, pero nadie le podía negar que se preocupaba por su hija. Incluso en el poco rato que había compartido con ella el día de la inauguración del _Fantasía_ todo su interés se había centrado en saber de ella…. No por el mero hecho de cotillear sino por conocer qué ocurría en la vida de su única hija. Eran la noche y el día, algo que no le pasaba con su padre con quien casi juraría que podían entenderse sin hablar.

-Eres una mentirosa, en el fondo los adoras – le dije mientras le acariciaba la cara.

\- Eso lo dices porque solo has compartido una noche con René… tú espera que te coja confianza… Aterrador, créeme – me volvió a tomar el pelo.

Esto era lo más mágico de todo. Bella hablando de futuro sin temblar o buscar excusas. Dando por hecho cosas tan simples como conocer a nuestras respectivas familias.

Nosotros.

-Por ti lo soportaría – le dije haciéndole soltar una carcajada.

Ojalá pudiera congelar este momento con Bella. Los dos relajados. Pendientes única y exclusivamente de nosotros. En calma.

Bella se levantó sentándose mientras contemplaba el agua cayendo. Sin pensármelo dos veces me puse detrás de ella y la atraje hacia mí hasta que estuvo reposando su cuerpo y cabeza en mi pecho.

-Me gustaría parar el tiempo y tenerte así siempre…. Sentirte así siempre… como si nada pudiera con nosotros – me dijo con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro.

A diferencia de anoche cuando se había despertado alterada y con miedo de su sueño, esta vez podía jurar que lo que sentía en su voz era anhelo. Ganas de un futuro juntos.

Era tan diferente verla confesar su amor sin ningún temor. Para mí no había sido fácil estar separado de ella durante tanto tiempo. Siempre había confiado en la profundidad de lo que sentíamos, pero cada vez estaba más seguro que para ella había sido mucho peor. Aunque con seguridad en nuestra relación seguía filtrándose ese temor a que todo se desvaneciera.

Sabía que solo requeriría tiempo que Bella diluyera por completo esas ideas. El futuro era nuestro, estaba seguro.

-Te pienso tomar la palabra y después no te vas a poder arrepentir – le respondí mientras ella se reía y se acurrucaba en mis brazos. – ¿Qué te parece si celebramos que tus deseos y los míos son los mismos? – le pregunté haciendo que se girara de golpe hacia mí sorprendida y emocionada.

Me estiré para acercar la maleta que había traído conmigo durante la excursión para sacar una pequeña cestita que me habían preparado con dos pequeñas botellas de champan con sus copas incorporadas para que fueran más fácil de beber, unos sándwich y algo de frutas maceradas de postre.

Cuando nos habíamos registrado había visto que ofrecían pequeñas cestas de picnic para llevar, así que me había animado a pedir que me preparan una un poco más romántica de la que ofrecían normalmente.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó al verme colocar todas las cosas a un lado. - ¿Cuándo lo has preparado?

\- No pensarás que eres la única que puede preparar sorpresas – le respondí mientras le pasaba su botellita de champan. –

-Ya veo que no – contestó Bella feliz. - ¿Y por qué brindamos? – me preguntó haciéndose la distraída.

-Por nosotros. Por nuestro futuro juntos. Por ti mi amor, que un día te cruzaste en mi camino para reglarme una nueva vida. – le confesé haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara tanto que temía que le dolieran sus pequeños mofletes de tanto sonreír.

Era mi reflejo.

Bella chocó nuestras copas y bebió un corto trago. Apartando su bebida del medio se acercó a mí y acortó la distancia entre nosotros tan lentamente que dudaba que estuviera moviéndose.

Cuando solo aire nos separaba, Bella llevó sus dedos a mi barbilla acariciándome suavemente, casi distraídamente hasta que llegó a mis labios dónde se dedicó a dibujarlos como si el tiempo fuera un capricho, como si tuviéramos la eternidad para dedicarnos el uno al otro, sin prisas. Poco a poco, como si a cámara lenta sucediera todo, fue entreabriendo sus labios acercándolos a los míos mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Cuando nos encontramos nuestros labios explotaron. Intenté mantener la calma, pero con Bella nunca ganaba. Ella volvía mi mundo y mis sentimientos del revés y conseguía que la paciencia se esfumara.

Necesitaba tenerla cerca así que mis manos fueron a sus caderas para acercarla a mí mientras seguíamos intentando dominar el beso.

¡Bendita lucha!

Fui subiendo mis manos por su lado, dejando un camino de caricias mientras ella se separaba y besaba mi mandíbula casi con devoción. Cuando llegué a su cuello mis manos se enredaron en su suave melena castaña consiguiendo así volver a atraer su atención a mí.

Nos miramos durante un instante.

Jadeantes.

Con los labios rojos de la pasión que no podíamos ocultar.

-Te amo – declaró Bella en un susurro.

Y por una vez las palabras sobraron. No había nada ni nadie que me hiciera dudar de sus sentimientos. Su mirada profunda y brillante era la mejor declaración de amor que me podía reglar.

-Yo también. – le aseguré, porque aunque mi chica era más de actos nunca me cansaría de declararle ni a ella ni al mundo lo mucho que la quería.

Juntamos nuestras frentes intentando absorber la intensidad del momento. Tomándonos nuestro tiempo, al fin y al cabo este fin de semana era todo para nosotros. No teníamos ni prisa ni nada mejor que hacer que estar el uno con el otro recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Comenzando a escribir nuestra historia como nos había dicho ese matrimonio mayor esta mañana.

-Edward sabes que vas a tener que llevarme en brazos si me bebo toda esa botella. – Me dijo Bella después de un rato en silencio, separándose un poco de mí – No hay manera que baje de de esta montaña sin caerme si me bebo mi botella de champan – se explicó ante mi desconcierto haciéndome reír.

-Te sostendré siempre – sentencié sabiendo que así sería.

 **** FIN ****

 **.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

Dos aclaraciones a dos comentarios, que al no tener cuenta en FF no puedo contestarles por privado:

 **Cathy:** Edward tiene 30 años y Bella 28.

 **Me:** Tomo nota de lo que me has dicho, siempre me tomo vuestras críticas como algo constructivo para aprender ;) Solo un par de cosas que me gustaría matizar. No acabo de entender a qué te refieres cuando dices que no tengo en cuenta a Edward en la historia…. Si contamos los POV, Edward tiene un total de 12 capítulos y Bella 13 (el prólogo fue para Jacob). Creo que Edward sí está considerado en esta historia. Sobre lo de cortar algunas escenas de intimidad… es posible, pero si son importantes para la historia las suelo retomar en el siguiente capítulo (y antes de comenzar la nueva trama acostumbro, de una manera u otra, hacer saber la versión del otro protagonista) y otras las dejo para que las creéis vosotras en vuestra mente porque si no los capítulos se me harían eternos (a nivel de páginas). Dicho lo cual, tomo nota de vuestros comentarios. Nadie nace enseñado y menos en este aspecto que escribo de manera completamente amateur ;)

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. He querido acabar con algo de tiempo juntos, ahora sí sin ninguna preocupación más que ellos dos.**

 **Nos vemos en el epílogo. ¿Alguna apuesta sobre qué puede ser?**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	27. Epílogo: Simplemente

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

 **Con un poco de retraso os traigo el último capítulo del FIC. Me hace mucha ilusión cerrar esta historia. Me lo he pasado en grande escribiéndola, y como siempre me pasa es una sensación curiosa… Estás contenta por acabar y poder cerrar bien la trama pero a la vez da mucha pena el hacerlo.**

 **Siempre os lo he dicho, no solo durante este FF sino durante todos los que he escrito, QUIERO DAROS MILLONES DE GRACIAS. Yo llevaba años, incluso antes de hacerme cuenta, leyendo muchos fics y nunca me había animado a escribir nada y desde que lo hice con NUEVA VIDA no he parado y es prácticamente mérito vuestro que estáis siempre al otro lado apoyándome y dejándome palabras tan y tan bonitas.**

 **Os quiero dar las gracias personalmente a todas las que habéis seguido o dejado un comentario, es casi como si os conociera después de todos los comentarios que habéis dejado sin faltar capítulo tras capítulos…. Muchas de vosotras en casi todas mis historias (no sólo ésta) y otras que nos leemos por primera vez. A todas vosotras GRACIAS, SIN VOSOTRAS ESTA EXPERIENCIA NO VALDRÍA TANTO LA PENA:**

 **Jane Bells, Diannita Robles, Debynoe, Loquibell, Lidia, Torrespera172, mrs puff, cavendano13, Jimena, Debynoe12, Sandy56, Cathy Melania, Andre22twi, erizo ikki, Cat, OnlyRobPatti, Alejandra, Pera l.t, Flor Mcarty, Marme, Vicky, Vero, Ana, Cary, .58, Chikkita y por supuesto a todos los guest que no me han dejado su nombre para poderlos mencionar.**

 **Ahora sí, os dejo con el epílogo.**

 **.**

 **EPÍLOGO: SIMPLEMENTE**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Contemplaba el paisaje que parecía congelado en el tiempo.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que mis ojos vieron por primera vez esta cascada y todo seguía igual, incluso a pesar de la terrible mano del hombre que estaba acabando con buena parte de nuestros bosques. Parecía que la naturaleza y el aire puro podían más que cualquier fuerza humana.

Habíamos vuelto a escaparnos, como llevábamos haciendo cada año desde la primera vez, a Salish Lodge & Spa. Cada vez que hacíamos la reserva de la habitación me venía a la mente de la dulce Jane que nos había explicado como ella y su marido lo habían convertido en un ritual. Edward había conducido tantas veces por esas carreteras de curvas con su adorada motocicleta que mi estómago ya no se encogía cada vez que virábamos de un lado o al otro.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado durante estos últimos años pensé mientras me sentaba en la butaca que había al lado del gran ventanal que presidía la habitación y contemplaba a Edward durmiendo enredado entre las sabanas.

Éramos dos personas completamente distintas y a pesar de sonar un poco pretenciosa, éramos mejores.

Nos costó un poco dar el paso de irnos a vivir juntos, a pesar de estar siempre metidos en casa de uno o del otro. El primer año de relación fue probablemente el período en el que más cambios había sufrido en mi vida y me costó mucho adaptarme. Al final, una madrugada después de llegar, nuevamente, a las tantas de la noche del _Fantasía_ me encontré las maletas de Edward en el comedor.

- _Me he cansado de ir arriba y abajo. Ya era hora que alguien tomara la decisión y con este gato tuyo es imposible que fueras tú a que se mudara a mi apartamento – me explicó Edward espachurrado en el sofá mientras veía una reposición de un partido de básquet y Croshshancks lo vigilaba atentamente desde el otro brazo del sofá._

Intentamos que mi gata se habituara a la casa de Edward pero fue realmente imposible…. Comenzaba a tolerar la presencia de mi chico así que nos resignamos con ese pequeño paso. A día de hoy…. Bueno, no son los mejores amigos pero ya no hay miradas asesinas cuando comparten habitación. Supongo que es un progreso.

A parte de eso, todo fue bastante más sencillo de lo que pensé, incluso temí, en un primer momento. Edward y yo encajamos muy bien y supimos adaptarnos a los ritmos locos de trabajo que ambos teníamos, siempre sacando tiempo libre para disfrutar.

En estos cuatro años me había resultado imposible encontrar un instante en el que me arrepintiera de las decisiones que tomé cuando finalmente cogí las riendas de mi vida.

Los restaurantes iban maravillosamente bien. Edward y Caius seguían llevando su gestión económica desde su empresa y eso ya me quitaba suficientes quebraderos de cabeza. Y más ahora que me había quedado con _La Bella Italia._ Edward me dijo que Antonella y Piero habían decidido jubilarse y una cadena de comida rápida se había interesado en el local. Una parte de mí alma se rompió al escucharlo. Ese restaurante era maravilloso. Su comida te hacía viajar a Italia sin necesidad de haber estado allí jamás, y además, tenía un valor sentimental para mí, era el sitio en el que Edward y yo habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita. Así que había aprovechado los beneficios del _Fantasía y el Sublime_ para hacerme con mi tercer local y conseguir mantener la esencia de sus antiguos propietarios.

Edward y Caius seguían al pie de cañón con _Volturi & Cullen Assessment_. No tardaron en posicionarse como la empresa de referencia en la ciudad como siempre quisieron. Era una locura entrar en las oficinas y verlas bullir con toda la actividad. Y aunque ellos eran dos genios, tenían mucha suerte de tener a Tanya como tercera pieza del puzle. Les sacaba parte del trabajo sin ni tan siquiera pedirlo y les ponía firmes cuando era necesario. Edward siempre había visto el potencial en su antigua secretaria, y sin ninguna duda, no se había equivocado.

-Vaya…. Ya notaba yo que tenía mucho espacio en la cama – murmuró Edward soñoliento mientras se restregaba los ojos.

Se había dado la vuelta y me miraba aun con los ojos hinchados y su pelo hecho un nido de pájaros.

-Eso tiene rápida solución – le respondí contenta antes de salir corriendo para lanzarme sobre él.

-Auch – se quejó, por el placer de hacerlo, cuando caí encima de él. Edward estaba demasiado fuerte para que mi peso le hiciera algo. Seguramente fuera yo quien pagara las consecuencias de mi impulso con algún moratón mañana.

-Quejica – le reté a la vez que le daba un beso en esos labios que se habían convertido en mi hogar.

-Tienes demasiada energía y yo muy poca. Estoy en desventaja – me dijo mientras me atrapaba en sus brazos y nos acurrucábamos en la cama. - ¿A qué hora te has levantado? – me preguntó mientras dejaba besos distraídos por sus pectorales.

-Cuando ha salido el sol… ayer nos olvidamos de correr las cortinas – expliqué.

-Sí, bueno estaba mucho más interesado en ti que en esas insípidas cortinas – se burló mientras me acercaba nuevamente. – No todos los días consigo que me des el sí quiero. – acabó dulcemente.

-Sí, supongo que esa es una buena excusa – bromeé con él.

Edward había insistido mucho... Muchísimo en que quería casarse conmigo. Yo fui un poco más reacia y no porque no lo quisiera, solo él sabe cuánto lo quiero… Pero no veía la necesidad de que en pleno siglo XXI, tener que formalizar nuestro amor de esa manera, pero él siguió insistiendo hasta ayer.

Salimos de Seattle bien pronto por la mañana. Nos cogimos todo el viernes libre para tener más horas de relax, como siempre hacíamos, y cuando llegamos al hotel, fuimos a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Se había convertido en nuestra rutina. Cuando estábamos aquí era como si nuestra vida en la ciudad se difuminara y solo existiéramos nosotros dos.

Había un pequeño restaurante que hacía mi boca agua y Edward, que ya me conocía, sabía que cuando había comida de por medio mi razonamiento se nublaba me propuso matrimonio. Todas mis barreras cayeron al ver el anillo sobresaliendo y perfectamente resguardado en el postre de chocolate, fui incapaz de negarle nada. Lo que nunca pude imaginar es que esa misma tarde pasaría a ser la mujer de Edward Cullen.

Al parecer, Edward no tenía ninguna intención de perder el tiempo.

Cuando acabamos de comer me llevó al ayuntamiento local y nos casamos esa misma tarde. Edward había hecho los trámites las semanas previas. Según me explicó llevaba bastante tiempo ideando su plan y la última vez que vinimos de visita, hace ya casi seis meses, hizo todas las averiguaciones preparando todo lo necesario para no tener ningún impedimento una vez obtuviera mi _sí._

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si te hubiera dicho que no? – le pregunté levantando la cabeza de su pecho y mirándolo.

Edward se sorprendió por mi pregunta pero después sonrió de medio lado.

-Ambos sabemos que con ese postre de chocolate no podía fallar – me contestó presumido haciéndome indignar –

-¡Edward! Te lo pregunto en serio – le repliqué dándole un pequeño manotazo en su estómago.

-Eh, eh, estás muy violenta esta mañana – se quejó dramáticamente mientras se reía y me atrapaba más estrechamente en sus brazos impidiéndome el movimiento. – No lo hubieras hecho. – declaró seguro captando nuevamente mi atención.

-Pretencioso – sentencié para hacerle explicarse.

-Me quieres – afirmó seguro, como si hubiese declarado que la tierra se mueve – Y sé que aunque no es tu prioridad me quieres y quieres hacerme feliz… Así como tampoco supone una gran diferencia ni para bien ni para mal no te ibas a negar. – me explicó acertando en su deducción.

Era cierto que el matrimonio nunca había sido una prioridad para mí. Nunca he sido de esas niñas que sueñan con su vestido o con "su gran día" pero si eso hacía feliz a Edward estaba feliz de hacerlo por él.

Edward me había enseñado que en las relaciones no se trata de ganar o perder, sino de ser feliz y hacer feliz a la persona que te acompaña. Eso es lo que nos deja la vida. Lo que nos llevaremos cuando todo acabe y si Edward era feliz con algo tan sencillo como un matrimonio yo no iba a ser la que se opusiera tercamente.

-Sabes… hubo un tiempo en el que esa explicación hubiese hecho que mi mente explotara, pero tienes razón… Simplemente te quiero – le di la razón.

-Simplemente – declaró divertido antes de atrapar mi cara para besarme como solo él sabía hacer.

Sentí como nos giraba, aun sin apartar nuestros labios, quedando encerrada entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban y acomodaban casi instintivamente. Era mágico.

-Porque de eso de ser padres…. Ya lo dejamos mejor para otro día, ¿no? – me preguntó divertido.

-¡Edward Cullen no tienes remedio! – bromeé con él mientras lo atraía hacía mi de nuevo. Mejor que tuviera su boca ocupada.

Estaba segura que algún día seríamos padres, pero seguía queriendo disfrutar de él. Nosotros dos y nuestros amor únicamente.

Un poco más…. Sólo un poco más.

 ***.*.* FIN *.*.***

 **.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.**

 **Os debo el Outtake de Caius, no se me olvida, pero no sé cuándo lo podré subir. Os prometo que en cuanto lo tenga lo tendréis ;)**

 **Muuuuchisimos saludos.**

 **Y como siempre, nos leemos en el próximo ;)**


	28. Outtake: Bella no está sola

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

 **Sí soy yo de nuevo. Y os estaréis preguntando… pero esta pesada no había acabado ya con el FIC jajaja Exacto, pero como os dije en su día (que muchas lo pedisteis) os dejo el outtake de Caius.**

 **Os situo que hace ya mucho tiempo que subí el capítulo (el 23, concretamente): Bella y Edward están separados después de la inauguración del Fantasía y Caius decide hacerse cargo de que Jake firme los papeles para cederle el** _ **Fantasía**_ **a Bella y venderle las acciones del** _ **Sublime**_ **.**

 **Sin más os dejo con Caius y espero que os guste mucho. Ha sido divertido ponerse en la mente de Caius.**

 **.**

 **CAIUS OUTTAKE: BELLA NO ESTÁ SOLA**

 **.**

Estaba rodeado de gente que conseguía ponerme de mal humor con demasiada facilidad.

Obviamente cuando estas a cargo de una gran empresa, una pequeña proporción de individuos que consiguen darte el día siempre son tus trabajadores… Por suerte, desde que mis hermanos habían dejado la dirección y Edward era el dueño de _Volturis & Cullen Assesment _el ambiente laboral se había purificado y los conflictos se habían rebajado lo suficiente para que mi tensión no se elevara tontamente cada día de mi vida laboral.

Después existían ese grupo de estas personas que se dedicaban casi profesionalmente a sacarme de mis casillas. Como si yo fuera su hobbie… Normalmente siempre lo habían formado mis hermanos en exclusiva, eran un dolor en el culo y de los grandes, pero últimamente se había unido a ellos el imbécil de Jacob Black. Nunca me había caído bien, lo admito. Al principio había sido por motivos completamente banales, algo así como un conflicto de intereses debido a Bella, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que era él y su egoísta personalidad la que hacían imposible que alguna vez fuéramos a irnos de copas juntos o compartir más espacio que una sala de reuniones dónde se podía cortar la tensión cuando estábamos ambos en ella.

Y para terminar estaban esas personas a las que quería y aun así me ponían de mal humor. Y ese grupo tan exclusivo estaba integrado únicamente por dos seres: Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. Llevaban dos semanas haciéndose mutuamente infelices por pura cabezonería y jugaban con fuego con el límite de mi paciencia. Había intentado darles su espacio, ser comprensivo y todas esas mierdas de psicología barata que Irina insistía en que debía hacer pero me tenían completamente harto. Estaban los dos destrozados y aun así seguían separados.

Edward había sido un capullo dramático no dejando a Bella explicarse después de pillar a Back besándola el día de la inauguración del _Fantasía._

¡Con lo que habíamos trabajado para que todo saliese perfecto y ese imbécil de su socio le arruinó el día a Bella!

Y Bella…. Era la reina de la tozudez. No había conocido nunca a nadie con tanta capacidad para llevarme la contraria y que encima la continuara queriendo y apreciando tanto como hacía como con ella.

Desde el primer día que la conocí supe que había llegado a mi vida para quedarse. Nunca conseguí que me viera como algo más que un amigo, y aunque una parte de mí le hubiera gustado descubrir que tal podríamos haber sido juntos, había aceptado que era no me quería como tal y, a pesar de lo que mis hermanos pensaran, soy un caballero y siempre he sabido que un NO siempre era un NO. Desde ese día descubrí en Bella una gran amiga, quizás de las pocas reales que la vida me había brindado y no estaba dispuesto a verla sufrir. Ni mucho menos que alguien la hiciera sufrir si podía hacer algo que lo evitara.

Jacob Black se había ganado mi enemistad el día que decidió hacer infeliz a Bella.

El sonido de teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Señor Volturis – escuché la voz de Tanya al otro lado de la línea lo que solo podía significar una cosa.

-Hazlo pasar – le respondí sin necesitar más explicaciones. – Y llámame Caius, déjate lo de señor para el engreído de Edward, él es tu jefe directo – bromeé con ella.

Tanya había sido de gran ayuda en todo el proceso de compra de la empresa a mis hermanos y ahora me estaba echando una mano con Black. Edward no se había equivocado cuando se empeñó en que fuera a ella la que contratáramos para su departamento, oponiéndose a la opinión de mis hermanos y el departamento de Recursos Humanos que preferían otro tipo de perfil más asentado y con más experiencia.

Desde el día que Bella me contó lo que le estaba sucediendo me había propuesto hacerle morder el polvo a Black y si alguien sabía todo sobre el proyecto del _Fantasía_ y el _Sublime_ , aparte de Edward, esa persona era Tanya y ella no había dudado ni medio segundo en hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Bella.

-Adelante – sentí a Tanya cediéndole el paso a Black justo antes de abrir la puerta.

Back entró decidido, como en las otras ocasiones en que nos habíamos reunido durante estas dos semanas. Estaba siendo duro pero se equivocaba si creía que yo era de los que me rendía. Solo había conseguido que lo cogiera con más ganas y el día que cayera estaría delante de él disfrutándolo.

-Me gustaría decir que es un placer pero ambos sabemos que no es así – me dijo a modo de saludo mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento y yo hacía lo mismo.

Esta era la tercera reunión que teníamos desde que había conseguido que Bella me dejara hacerme cargo de todo. Tenía carta blanca y no pensaba malgastar una hora más de mi vida en este tío y mucho menos si eso hacía que Bella y Edward continuaran en ese limbo en el que vivían. Había intentado que ambos cedieran, incluso había estado a punto de hacer de celestino planeándoles una cita a ciegas, pero eran terriblemente cabezotas y no estaban dispuestos a hacerme caso.

¡Es que nunca nadie me hacía caso!

-Si hubieras aceptado nuestra propuesta hace una semana ya no tendríamos que estar viéndonos las caras, así que si buscas a alguien a quien culpar de esta penitencia no mires hacía mi – le respondí sin molestarme en mantener las formas. Era innecesario llegados a este punto.

-¿Nuestra? Querrás decir tuya… dudo que Bella tenga algo que ver en ello. – me rebatió petulantemente y quise acortar la distancia que nos separaba de un salto para quitarle esa sonrisa de un buen derechazo.

Me estaba comenzando a cansar de ese tono sabiondo al hablar de Bella. Siempre queriendo dejar claro que él la conocía mejor que nadie cuando no había nada más alejado de la realidad. Bella había cambiado y él no estaba dispuesto a darse cuenta que ya no era la muchacha a la que tenía completamente dominada.

-Y yo dudo que sepas nada de lo que Bella quiere de un tiempo a esta parte. – le dije intentando controlar mi rabia.

Fue rápido, tanto que si no estuviera entrenado a medir cada una de las señales de mis adversarios en el proceso de negociación no me hubiera dado cuenta, pero sus ojos se empañaron de una oscuridad. De pena.

Cada día que pasaba estaba más convencido que Jacob Black era como un animal herido. Estaba defendiéndose con miedo y rabia hasta su último aliento, pero lo que había en el fondo era una herida bastante profunda causada por el rechazo de Bella. Bien, alguien le debería haber enseñado a retirarse a tiempo y sobre todo a entender que cada persona es libre de tomar sus decisiones, en especial en el amor, y por mucho que no concuerden con lo que querríamos debemos aceptarlas. Él no había respetado la decisión de Bella, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

-¿Y tú si lo sabes? – me atacó. Un animal herido.

-Bastante mejor que tú. Pero no estoy aquí para mear encima de Bella para ver quién la conoce mejor…. – intenté enderezar esta reunión a lo realmente importante.

-Veo que has asumido que eres un perdedor… Me sorprende que después de todo lo que la perseguiste simplemente asumieras con tanta facilidad su rechazo– insistió.

Quería provocarme y no le iba a dar el placer de conseguirlo.

-Sí, es lo que sucede cuando respetas a las mujeres y no intentas imponer tu voluntad. Yo elegí no perder a Bella y valorarla por lo que ella estaba gustosa de ofrecer, su amistad. Pero eso es algo que tú no entenderías nunca, ¿no? – contesté ponzoñosamente porque podía aceptar muchas cosas pero que él se atreviera a darme lecciones respecto a Bella no era una de ellas. – Y ahora sí, no estoy dispuesto a hablar nada más contigo que no sea esto – le dije acercándole la carpeta con nuestra oferta.

Black mantuvo mi mirada pero al final se cansó y tomó lo que le ofrecía.

No era idiota así que tardó muy poco en darse cuenta que lo que había escrito era exactamente lo mismo que las veces anteriores.

-Estás de broma. Esto es lo de siempre – me recriminó.

-Lo es… porque lo que te pedimos es lo justo y no pienso moverme ni un milímetro – le aseguré.- Renuncia al _Fantasía_ y tendrás tu parte del _Sublime._ Ambos sabemos que ni monetaria ni emocionalmente has invertido mucho en el nuevo restaurante.

-¡Y tú que sabrás! – se encabritó moviéndose nervioso en su asiento – Os puedo llevar a juicio por lo que estás intentando hacer. Además dudo que Bella esté de acuerdo con esto. – se enfadó tirándome los papeles a mi dirección airoso.

Bufé por enésima vez intentándome controlar pero cada vez me era más difícil.

-No te atrevas a continuar mencionándola como si te importara su opinión o su bienestar cuando con tu mierda la vas a dejar en la ruina si es que consigue pagarte por algo que es de ella. – solté sin poder evitarlo cuando lo vi con esa postura orgullosa como si nada de esto fuera su culpa y fuera él la víctima.

Por un instante pareció que capté su atención y esa fachada se rescrebrajo volviéndome a enseñar al hombre detrás de estas acciones. Un hombre que estaba herido de amor.

Aproveché ese momento.

-Puedes presentar esa denuncia… al fin y al cabo eres un ciudadano libre, créeme que Bella no está sola y se defenderá con los mejores abogados de la ciudad. Quizás ganes tú o lo haga ella… veremos. Pero no olvides el precio de todo el proceso judicial… y no me refiero al dinero. Estás haciendo daño a Bella, pero de momento ella te guarda una fidelidad que no mereces y no le ha contado nada a nadie de tu peculiar _praxis_ en los negocios. Pero cuando esto salga y la prensa se haga eco… podrás soportarlo… dejar de ser una de las promesas de la cocina a ser… esto….

-¡Qué sabrás tú!- me interrumpió.

-Bastante más que tú, sinceramente. Es mi mundo y lo manejo excelentemente, no lo olvides. No has jugado limpio y yo tampoco lo haré si decides continuar haciéndole daño a Bella. Firma esos papeles y ahórrate las miradas de decepción en la cara de tus familiares, amigos, en la de Bella. Aun estás a tiempo, sal de esta sala sin zanjar este maldito asunto y será tarde.- le aseguré.

Lo había intentado por las buenas, no por él sino por Bella. Esta era su última oportunidad. Me había cansado de hacer el papel de poli bueno. Ese normalmente era Edward no yo y dudaba que esta vez me parara en mi intento de hundir a Black.

Después de un largo tiempo mirándome como si me quisiera asesinar se levantó ligeramente hasta coger los documentos que habían quedado olvidados en medio de mi mesa y con más rabia de la necesaria los firmó.

Se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse de mi despacho sin despedirse. No me molestaban sus modales, tenía todo lo que necesitaba de él pero había algo que quería que le quedara cristalinamente claro.

-Black… Tendrás tu dinero antes de acabar la semana, te lo garantizo. – me daba igual los gritos de Bella si tenía que poner cada céntimo de mi bolsillo lo haría pero este hombre no iba a continuar rondando más en la vida de mis amigos – Y a partir de ahora quiero que sepas que Bella no está sola… Ella es fuerte y sacara los negocios adelante, pero Edward y yo estaremos a su lado a cada paso que dé para ayudarla y protegerla si es que hay _alguien_ que quiere hacerle la vida imposible _de nuevo_. – le aseguré por si decidía resurgir de sus cenizas - Lamento que no hayas sido lo suficientemente valiente para querer vivirlo a su lado. – acabé.

Su espalda se agitó como si estuviera cogiendo aire fuertemente y sorprendiéndome se dio media vuelta.

-Yo también lo lamento. – sentenció con pesar en voz antes de irse definitivamente.

En el fondo no éramos tan diferentes.

Jacob Black comenzó siendo un gran amigo de Bella hasta que se enamoró de ella en el momento menos oportuno. La había tenido toda la vida y él decidió cambiar su relación en el instante en el que el corazón de Bella pertenecía a otro hombre. Yo, en cambio, comencé mi relación con Bella rendido a los pies de una mujer inteligente, independiente y a la que mis millones le eran absolutamente indiferentes y acabé siendo ese amigo en el que te apoyas cuando más lo necesitas.

La vida son los momentos que la componen y las decisiones que tomamos ante ellos. Algunas nos alejan de los nuestros despiadadamente y otras nos acercan a personas que cambian nuestro mundo por completo.

-Señor Volturis… quiero decir Caius… Esto… ¿Novedades? – vi como Tanya me llamaba desde la puerta impaciente por saber cómo había acabado esta reunión.

-Llama a Bella… la quiero mañana aquí a primera hora. – le dije con una sonrisa, la primera en muchas semanas haciendo que la joven secretaria de Edward me respondiera de la misma manera.

Y ahora solo queda lo más difícil… Que esos dos idiotas dejen de caminar en círculos y vuelvan a estar juntos.

Iban a conseguir que me salieran canas por su maldita culpa…. Solo esperaba ser el puñetero padrino de su primer hijo.

Me lo había ganado a pulso.

 **[**]**

 **.**


End file.
